Shadows of the Past
by Turion
Summary: Adopted story "Facing My Old Life" now revamped. Katara was given a choice, either follow down the path expected of her, piled with traditions and a loveless marriage, or make her own path and find love in the most unlikely of places.
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! As you've read, xxBelxx has been posting some of her stories up for adoption and I couldn't help but grab at the opportunity. Her story, "Facing My Old Life" was a brilliant idea and perhaps it needed some more structure or whatever, but I enjoyed it. So, when she had posted it up for adoption, I wanted to be the one to tackle the mountain, as it were. We discussed a few things here and there and I promise I will keep to the main concept of her story. I just hope you all enjoy it. So, without further ado, please enjoy "Shadows of the Past" inspired and revamped by "Facing My Old Life"**

**

* * *

**

The cool, sharpened metal of my blade slowly slid up to greet the flesh that stretched across his windpipe, my breath tickling his ear. I could hear his heart pounding ferociously, his breathing staggered as he tried to refrain from moving his windpipe as he swallowed slowly. My blade slightly moved, up and down. His blood coursed through his veins rapidly, it felt hotter than most of my other bounties and I couldn't help but ponder on the fact that this target was a firebender. My lips curled in a snarl as he pleaded weakly, "Pl-lease," he was trembling beneath me, "spa-are me," I couldn't help but pull back in disgust.

With a simple exhale of breath, I breathed, "No," and before he had the chance to protest, to utter another thought, I clenched my fist, stopping his heart instantly. Slowly, I removed the blade from his throat, watching as his body fell forward, plummeting towards the earth. Dust emitted from where he fell in a tiny cloud, gathering over his body. Softly I nudged him with my boot, the only response I received was the slightly movement of his body dipping back into place after being rocked. With a flick of my wrist, I twisted the blade between my fingers furiously before slipping it back into its confinement that synched around my blade was merely a distraction, it was always the one thing every victim focused on, their minds never registering, let alone acknowledging the fact that they were dealing with a trained killer, one who knew how to get rid of someone without dirtying their hands. Over the course of my years as a bounty hunter, I perfected the technique of blood bending, finding its cleanliness an easier method of killing, rather than slicing someones throat open or ripping a hole through there chest. I found that killing with blood bending, I was also given the opportunity to kill with mercy. Though I had turned into a cold blooded killer, I didn't exactly wish for my victims to suffer physically…perhaps mentally for a few moments as they allowed the severity of their crimes against the new world order to settle in, but never did I take pleasure out of physical suffering.

Now that my job was done, it was time I headed home.

* * *

As I boarded the ship that docked for the Earth Kingdom, I pulled the hood of my cloak over my face, allowing it's shadow to cover my identity. I gave the ticket guard my passport and ticket, waiting for a few moments as he scanned each document over. I felt his eyes roaming over my features, trying to match my identity with that of the one on my passport. With a grunt, he handed my passport back to me, "Enjoy your stay in Ba Sing Se," was all he said before allowing me entrance on the boat.

"Oh, I will," I assured him before brushing past him and making my way to my cabin.

Once I was securely inside, I threw my pack onto the neatly kept cot, tossed my cloak alongside it and began to open the porthole that was on the far western wall of my room. It faced the Fire Nation, the place that once harbored everything I hated, and now, now it represented something far grander than hatred...but what exactly, I couldn't quite yet determine.

Sighing I began rummaging through my pack, trying to find an apple or something and instead found a few berries that I had gathered on my way to the ship. This mission had been an easy one to say the least. Kill a corrupt diplomat of the Fire Nation, not a big deal. It seemed as though I always received the high security targets, but they never appeared to be…that much of a threat. At least not fighting wise. They were weak, or weaker than I. They were never prepared for anything I threw at them, which to be honest, wasn't much. But, after long consideration, I did have extensive years of training in water bending, blood bending I had perfected because of my particular specialty and I trained for hours on end to become quicker, smarter, lighter. I would scale the rooftops of Ba Sing Se to become agile, nimble, and quick. I weaved through the slums to blend with the crowd, learned to adapt and weld with the shadows, to become invisible like a ghost. I had studied the geographical aspects of every nation, to know the ins and outs, to prepare myself. I'd even went as far as changing myself, physically to become an entirely new person.

I had thinned out over the excruciating months of training, my body became more toned and pain resistant. I had lost the curves of my youthful body and gained those of a woman. Apparently, an hour glass shaped figure was one to die for. I had always complained about my figure, cursing how it seemed to get me all sorts of unwanted attention, but most female bounty hunters would merely gripe about how lucky I have it…if only they knew. My hair, once long and curled to my back was now short and straight, brushing right at my shoulders. My face no longer held the fat of a child, instead I had thinned out there as well, my skin wrapping tightly across my high cheekbones, thinning out around my cheeks. My features were more…defined, more prominent and it showed off my ethnicity quite well. I had become more…feminine everywhere and it was beginning to annoy. Not only did the shape of my body attract the slum of the opposite sex, but my 'beauty' did as well. During my bounty missions, I normally cloak my face beneath a fabric mask that came up to the bridge of my nose, my body canvassed in a black stealth uniform, much like the one I wore when I had gone on my little excursion with Zuko to find Yan Ra.

At the thought of my mother's killer, I sighed. I couldn't help the unwanted feelings that surged through me at the mention of his name…or my mother for that fact.

When i left my homeland, I blamed my father's actions on the death of my mother. I had yelled at him, told him how unfair he was being and that if mom was still alive, he would never have dared to force me into an arranged marriage. But, he said that with her gone, he didn't have anyone to truly direct him on how to raise a daughter, let alone how to allow her to marry and start a family of his own. He had told me that when he met mom, it was on their wedding night, that their marriage was arranged as well…which to be honest, blew me away. I had learned from Yoganda that Gran Gran had run away from the Northern Water Tribe because of said tradition and started a life in the Southern Water Tribe, only to arrange a marriage between my father and my mother! I was beyond angry when I had discovered that news, but not as angry as I was when my father told me of my future husband…one he had arranged for me to marry that was from the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"It will help with the diplomatic relations between our tribes, Katara," my father argued with me.

My arms crossed over my chest instinctively as I turned my head away from him, as if trying to ignore him. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me! To me of all people! Sokka had gone off and married Suki, he had a choice as to who he wanted to marry and now, now my father dared to tell me that this was what was for the better of the tribes! Screw the tribes! I was becoming fed up with the idea of being the only one to sacrifice all that I wanted, just for the sake of others. I had done that enough during the war and I was not about to do it now.

"I can't marry him dad," I cried out, "it isn't what I want. I want to marry someone I love, someone that loves me…not some stranger who only wants to marry me to better the relations between our tribes."

I could hear the disappointment in my father's air as he sighed loudly, his fists were clenching together at his sides, "Katara, for once I wish you wouldn't act so selfish! I let you roam around with the Avatar after the war, roaming from town to town rebuilding and helping people, I even allowed you to stay in the Fire Nation for months at a time helping solve diplomatic problems with the Fire Lord," again I could hear his sigh as he took a second to pause, as if he were choosing his words wisely, "but I've put my foot down. It's time you settled down, started a family and you have yet to do that with anyone here from our tribe, let alone any of your male companions," he began to pace before me, "the Avatar has fallen in love with his earth bending teacher, the Fire Lord is engaged to the Lady Mai," my chest tightened at that startling revelation, "and well…you don't have many other options."

Again I was silent, my glare went from burning a hole in the ground, to one in-between my father's eyeballs. I was furious, "How can you do this to me?" I demanded, "Has it ever occurred to you that I haven't married anyone, because I haven't had the desire to?" It was a lie, I knew it and I'm sure he knew it too. Sure I had loved once, sure I had thought that it would have been enough, but it turned out quite the opposite and I learned from that mistake.

My father shook his head, "But this isn't about you anymore, Katara," he started to approach me and I could feel my feet carrying me backwards, "this is about what's best for the tribe."

"What's best for the tribe?" I asked incredulously, "What's best for the tribe?" I repeated, only this time a bit louder and realized that a screaming match with my father wasn't going to get me anywhere. He was the authoritative figure in our family, in our tribe and to disrespect him meant to disrespect the tribe. Taking a deep, calming breath, I nodded, clenching my teeth, "Very well, father," and with a turn of my heel I left him. Those would be the last words exchanged between father and daughter, only he didn't know that at the time.

My decision wasn't one that I had planned by any means, it rose up to term when my father dared to force an arranged marriage on me. For the first time in my life I had finally said no to pushing my wants and needs aside and decided to take flight. Without a glance over my shoulder, without a simple 'goodbye' or an 'I love you,' I ran away from all that I knew, from everything that I had ever loved and put it all behind me. I fled to create a new life, to live it the way I wanted and to have the freedom to do whatever I pleased. And with that split decision, I also had to put behind everyone I ever loved, everyone I ever held dear to me as well. I knew my father well enough to know that he would come looking for me, it was only natural for a father to look for their missing child. He would have recruited my friends and brother to search for me, but I didn't care. I had to disappear, I had to become a ghost.

On the day I landed on the shores of the Earth Kingdom, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe had died and reborn from her ashes, Anaya of Ba Sing Se was born.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't the fondest of memories, to say the least, but it was a constant reminder of how I came to be the person that I am now.

Stifling a yawn, I stretched my aching limbs out, feeling the desire to sleep. It had been a long day and knowing how business had picked up in that last couple of months, I knew that I wouldn't have much time to sleep back home. No rest for the wicked it seemed. With a sigh, I kicked my boots off my feet, allowing them to register with the metal flooring beneath me, enjoying the coolness of it's touch. In a ungraceful, fluid movement, I flopped down face first on the bed, moaning blissfully at the contact before allowing darkness to consume me.

* * *

******So, this is kind of the prologue, the first real chapter will be up later on in the week. Please, let me hear your thoughts, this is the first adoption I've done and I would love constructive criticism. **


	2. Facing the Past

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to "Shadows of the Past" I hope you enjoy and I hope it still fits to the previous version. I'm trying to stay true, but add my own vibe to it. Let me know if you think it's going along alright or not. Again, this was a story I adopted from .xx, this plot line goes to her. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The ship had finally docked just outside of Gai Long and for the first time in years, I was never so happy to see land again. The motion of the ship was making it hard to keep anything down and the stench that carried out around the hull almost made my insides turn outside.

Slinging my pack over my shoulder, I began to weave through the crowd that gathered at the docks, making my way up a winding dirt road that filtered into the forest surrounding Ba Sing Se. My actual destination wasn't the city in itself, but a small tavern called, "The Drill" just outside the walls. There it housed some of the most fearsome bounty hunters in the business, no weary traveler dared enter that place unprotected. It was where we kicked up our feet and drank ourselves to death, where we had a spruce of life with the seedy women…or in my case, men and looked for other bounties in the area, or throughout the four nations. It was here, by accident that I came across my good friend and partner in the business, Torch.

It had been a long travel, going from the Southern Water Tribe to here and it seemed like the only place to relax for a few moments before pushing off towards Ba Sing Se. To begin with, I hadn't wanted to go in, but my feet were hurting, my body ached and I was simply exhausted from traveling. Going in and resting for a few wouldn't hurt me. By the time I was finished, over half of the men were on the ground groping at their manhood and crying like little boys to their mothers and the rest shrank back in fear as I downed the rest of my water. It was disturbing to be the only attractive woman in the joint and to have everything with the male anatomy approaching me with a getup line that they thought would get them a ticket into my bed. Perhaps I was still a bit agitated with my father, let alone anything male and I took it out on them a bit too strong. It was at that moment, Torch and his buddies had come barging into the place, their hysterical laughing and convoluting had died in their throats as they noticed several men strung about the place, curled into the fetal position.

I remembered the way Torch's eyes immediately snapped to me, his eyes roaming over my figure before cracking a smile, "Well its about time someone put these dogs in their places!" were the first words out of his mouth. After that, it was, "Name's Nero, but you can call me Torch," with an exchange of hands, I responded with this, "Name's Anaya, and you can call me Anaya," and from there on, we became very close.

Just thinking of Torch I felt my pace quicken, I longed to be back home, surrounded by my friends, my family. And before I knew it, I could see black smoke billowing up into the air, just above the tree line. I could hear the drunken laughs and faint conversations, the brawls that occurred every once in a while and the cheering and haggard voices that carried off over the roar of the crowd. It was home, it was the one place that I never felt any safer.

With a smirk on my face, I pushed myself through the brush, my eyes making contact with the old rundown tavern, the wood slowly rotting where the structure met the earth, the lit lanterns that strung along the place and the music that carried out into the open night. People littered around outside, leaning against the worn out walls, conversing back and forth, some nodded at me as they noticed my approach. After my first night here, no one dared approach me with any form of sexual intentions, ever. And since I began bringing in loads of gold that matched my weight or more, they realized that I was tough enough to take 'em all. I nodded back, a twinkle in my eye. The twin doors that were slightly off their hinges swung carelessly back and forth as the breeze brushed past them. The paint was chipping, or rotting off with several pieces of wood, I couldn't tell which, I was just excited to be back. As I pushed the doors out of my way, my eyes took in the sight before me. Musicians were scattered about the bar, playing their accordions and smacking away at their tambourines. Drunk patrons moved their hands along the bodies of sultry women and others sat around tables playing a good old game of pai sho. It warmed my heart when a brawl broke out, one man barreling over the table to wrap his hands around the other's throat. Yells and whistles rang in the air and cheers and toasts were occurring everywhere.

With a heavy sigh, I couldn't help but mutter out, "It's good to be home."

"Well, it's good to have you back!" a voice lurched in my ear and I couldn't help but spin and tackle the owner of the voice.

"Torch! It's good to see you!" I replied, my lips brushing against his neck. I felt his arms wrapping around my middle, and I could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed softly.

"Good to see you too, Anaya," he picked me up, twirling me around before slamming me back down onto the ground, "heard you settled the score with the noble," he waved a bar tender over to where we were standing, "two shots of gin for me and my friend here!" he ordered.

"Make'em doubles!" I yelled after him.

Torch gave me a high and mightily look before laughing, "Here, this came from our contact," he tossed a small bag of coins my way, the opening ripped apart to reveal a bag full of gold coins and I couldn't help but smirk as I synched the top shut with the small cord. It was a way to make some easy money, I wasn't one to complain, "they were impressed."

I nodded, "Why wouldn't they be? You know me, not one to mess around," the bar tender had finally returned to us, handing us our shot glasses before walking off, "and always get the job done."

Torch smirked, "Aint that the truth," and together we both downed our shots in nothing flat. I loved this life, I loved how fun and carefree it was, I loved the freedom and the relationships that it had created for me. But most of all, I loved the way it made me feel alive.

"Everyone!" Torch cupped his hands around his mouth, "A round of drinks on me and a toast to my good friend, Anaya!" Suddenly the tavern was in an uproar at his declaration, the bartenders were going crazy with filling the orders that began to flood in. As we all were handed our shots, Torch stood with me in the center of the crowd that practically surrounded us, "To Anaya! The best bounty hunter this side of the Serpents Pass!"

"Here! Here!" everyone roared before downing their shots and cheering for more. It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

Fire Nation**

"It was a professional hit, your majesty. They left no signs of struggle, all they left were their footprints around the body. Eel hounds picked up their trail, leading towards the harbor. That's where the trail runs cold," General Shino reported to me, I sighed in defeat.

With an incline of my head, I wondered, "And how did he die, General?"

There was a pause for the briefest moment, "The same as the others. Heart failure, lack of blood flow throughout the body," he didn't need to say any more. It was all I needed to know. The only bender, capable of stopping another being's blood from flowing was a water bender and the only water bender I knew who possessed such a exotic talent, was Katara. But no one had seen or heard from her in over two years…she simply disappeared. Search teams combed the world, coming back empty handed every time until finally, Hakoda gave up all hope. He came to the conclusion that either Katara was dead, or had vanished on her own accord, in which case he knew better than to look for her. If Katara didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

The door's to my study creaked open and I could hear the way the general shuffled and bowed quickly, "My lady," he whispered. I felt a smile grace my lips as I felt two hands wrap onto my forearm, I turned to see

Mai's face beaming up at me gently, "It's late," she cooed, "you need to get your rest."

I nodded, "Thank you General for your report. Be sure to have a full written statement on my desk tomorrow afternoon," I ordered softly.

With a curt bow, he scuttled out of my sight.

Sighing heavily, I pulled my crown from my head, releasing my hair for the first time all day. It felt good to let my hair down, especially when the crown seemed to get a bit tight every now and then, "Cause of death?" Mai suddenly asked me.

"What happened to, 'You need your rest?'" I mocked slightly, but saw the seriousness in her eyes.

With a sigh I snapped back into Fire Lord mode, "Same as the others," it was mind numbing really, to think that Katara could be out there, killing off nobles and diplomats from the remaining nations. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Why would she do it? Why would she go through all the trouble to find, hunt and kill these men without just cause? What was the gain in all of this? Better yet, what was her drive behind it? And even better, was it even Katara doing this? When I had discovered her rare talent of blood bending, I was told that she learned it from another water bender, one they called Hama and after extensive research, she was being locked away in a high security cell in the Boiling Rock. If she was the one to teach Katara, perhaps she taught other water benders that she had come in contact with…it was a stretch, but it was the only idea that seemed plausible. He needed to speak with her…hopefully after she was given the herbs to block her chi. He had seen what Katara had done to that captain on the Southern Raiders ship, he didn't want to experience the same thing.

As I crossed the room, Mai seemed to stand still as she leaned against the vanity, her arms crossed over her chest, "Do you think it was her?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know," in truth, I didn't, "it's possible," but until I could talk to that Hama character, I wasn't going to deny nor confirm. Not until I was sure.

She seemed to sigh softly, her mind ticking, "How many other hits have been reported?"

That was a good question. To be honest, so many flooded in that I could hardly keep track, "I don't know…anywhere between a dozen to perhaps a little over twenty…why?"

Mai pushed herself off the vanity, her eyes grazing over the stretched out map that lay across my desk, "I'm just trying to figure out what they all had in common," she inquired, pouring herself over the map.

For a moment, I was stumped slightly. What did all the victims have in common, other than their cause of death? And then, it hit me, like a tidal wave.

"Remember at the peace summit, in Ba Sing Se," I began, "remember how the diplomats from the Water Tribes refused to come to any terms of agreement when it came to settling disputes between their tribes and our nation? They had threatened about how we needed to reap what we sew or something like that…" my hands fluttered in the air.

Mai nodded, "And two days later, they were all found dead."

I agreed, "The delegates from the Earth Kingdom, their deaths were scattered throughout the city, as well as the year. Most were stuck to the order of the old ways, they believed that the Dai Li should be reinstated as the protectors of Ba Sing Se…they also believed in cutting off all trade with the Fire Nation…" Mai turned back to my desk, moving papers aside until she found a list of names.

"And the nobles and council members from the Fire Nation were all strong supporters of Ozai and the old ideology of the nation. When you came into power, most of their money had been taken from them, their lands reclaimed by the throne and their title diminished. It was said that they were threatening to pull the Fire Nation into a massive civil war…" and then it truly donned on me.

"All these victims had something in common, Mai. They all opposed the new order of things, the peace and stability. Instead of trying to work out their problems, they resorted to keeping things as they were before the war had ended, refusing to give and take just a little to come up with a reasonable compromise."

"But what links Katara to them all?" Mai had to ask the question that stumped me once more. I hated it when she did that. Why couldn't I for once ask her the one question that would stump her?

What did link Katara to them…any of them? Suddenly a face flashed before my eyes, the face of a young man…a young Water Tribe warrior.

"Who was the young warrior from the Northern Water Tribe that was found dead? Sokka knew him…what was his name?" I was asking aloud, trying to remember the young Water Tribe man who had been found dead in an ally way only a couple hundred yards from the palace.

"Hahn?" Mai suggested.

I snapped my fingers rapidly, "Yes! Hahn," I began digging through several papers around the room, rummaging through drawers until I found a letter, one from Sokka the day after Katara had disappeared, "Remember the letter Sokka wrote me after Katara vanished?"

Mai nodded, "Well it says here, 'Zuko, I will be honest with you. The night Katara disappeared, our father had told her of an arrangement he made between our tribe and the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko, my father arranged a marriage for Katara. I heard them arguing back and forth over the matter, their voices carried for quite a ways. Katara was furious, she upset and angered by our father's betrayal, but what's worse, was the husband in which my father had chosen for her. His name is Hahn, a respectable warrior of the Northern Water Tribe, but a major pain in my ass and a degrader of women. I had a run in with him before and I couldn't believe my father was forcing Katara to marry him. If she could, trust me when I say this, Katara would kill that man a thousand times over and a thousand times again."

"So you think Katara killed him in a fit of rage because of her father's arrangement? A bit over the top, but I guess it takes care of him. What about the others?" Mai inquired.

I shrugged my shoulders, "He's the only victim that seems out of place. He was just a warrior, a body guard for the diplomats, his body wasn't even found with the rest…as for the others…I'm not sure," if it wasn't Katara, then who could it have been.

For the first time in knowing Mai, I saw her shiver, "I never thought Katara would become a threat, at least not one of this magnitude."

Me either, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions, at least not more than what I already had. Perhaps Katara killed the warrior, that doesn't mean she killed the others. With an aggravated sigh, I tossed Sokka's letter aside, knowing that I needed to arrange a time to speak with Hama. I needed to know what she knew, I needed to know the truth. If Katara was her only student, I had to tell the others. If there were others that Hama taught, it would give me the slightest hope that perhaps Katara wasn't involved…I didn't even know if the woman was alive for Agni's sake!

With a soft smile on her lips, Mai's comforting hands began to rub circles across my back, "Come on," she whispered, her lips pressing into the fabric of my cloak, "let's go to bed."

I nodded, "Yea, ok," with that, we walked silently from my study, closing the door behind us as we went. With a snap of my finger, the fire in the fire place died, the candles went dead and the only thing left was the small smoke stacks rising up from where the flames had been moments ago. **  
**

**

* * *

The Drill**

After our initial celebration, Torch took me to the upper floors of the tavern, where most of us rested up before heading out on another bounty. I knew he wasn't thinking of rest, but something else. Something was on his mind and I wanted to know what it was.

Quickly we wove through drunken fools who danced and laughed as the flirted with the whores until we finally came to a room in the far back left hand corner. He pushed the door open, nodding for me to go inside,

"After you," he smirked slightly and I couldn't help but nudge him playfully. Once inside, I noted that there was a bed in the far corner of the room, a small fireplace that had been lit eons ago, its embers slowly dying. A small table with two chairs sat opposite the fireplace and I tossed my pack onto it.

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

But before I had the chance to say anything else, I felt his lips on mine, I felt his calloused fingers slowly tangling themselves into my hair as he pulled me closer. His breath was hot, he tasted like smoke and gin, washed down with a bit of cinnamon and I couldn't help but get lost in his kiss. The fire suddenly blazed to life, its reflection dancing in my eyes before I closed them, wrapping my arms around Torch's neck, pulling him into me. Suddenly he pulled away, his forehead leaning against my own, his breath tickling my face, "I missed you," he whispered softly, his lips grazing my forehead, "so much."

Breathlessly I replied, "I missed you too."

Before anything else could spark between us, he pulled away from me completely, walking over to the table where I had laid my thing, ushering me to follow, "Our contact was impressed with the results you gave," he sat down, kicking a chair out for me.

Taking it, I flopped down in the chair, kicking my feet up onto the table, "You already told me this..." I trailed off slowly.

He nodded, "I know," I watched as his fingers gingerly danced across the table, the flames from the fire dying down once more, casting an eerie shadow over his features, "they were so impressed that they want to send you back."

I was confused, "Back? Back to where, the Fire Nation?"

Torch nodded once more, "Yea."

"Why would you have me come all the way back here if I had work that needed to be finished in the Fire Nation?" it seemed like a simple question, only the answer I received wasn't what I had intended on hearing.

Torch gave me a look that would silence any weak neanderthal, but not me, only I was too interested in what he had to say to speak, "Because, what I'm about to tell you wasn't safe enough to be spoken freely on Fire Nation soil."

I cocked my head slightly to the side as Torch began once more, "The contact needs you to take out multiple targets...at once. It's a delicate operation, one that must be handled with care and precision," for a moment he went silent and I thought I was going to have to pry it out of him, but he began once more, "some of the old supporters of Ozai's reign have manipulated their way into Fire Lord Zuko's council. They've been fairly quite, watching, waiting for the opportune moment to strike," like a mooselion stalking it's prey, "In a few months, there will be a peace summit held in the Fire Nation, diplomats from all corners of the world will be there to keep the disputes between nations at bay. It is said that the corrupt council members are planning to assassinate Fire Lord Zuko during the peace summit and help Ozai reclaim the throne."

I felt like all the air in my lungs had evaporated, leaving me breathless and lightheaded. People were plotting to kill Zuko and right under his own nose? How could he have not known? And if he did, why was he setting himself up for this failure? My mind was swimming, it didn't make sense, but Zuko was my friend...I needed to help him any way that I could.

"What do I need to do?" was all I asked.

Torch smirked slightly at my response and I half heartedly wondered if this was all a joke, "You need to find a way to get close to Fire Lord Zuko again, manage a position on his personal privy guard. The contact wants your eyes and ears on him at all times, they don't want the Fire Lord to be alone for a minute. While you're protecting him, they want you to survey the targets, find a way to lure them into a secluded location and put take them down. Much like you did on your previous assignment" I nodded, I could feel my lips tightening together as I thought of how I would accomplish all this.

Jolting me slightly, Torch's hand came down on my shoulder, his comforting smile filled my stomach with a warmth I hadn't felt in years, "If I didn't think you could handle this, I wouldn't have told you," I stood, embracing him tightly as my mind screamed in protest. I didn't want to go to the Fire Nation, I didn't want to get close to Zuko in fear of him finding me out. For the past two years I had done well forgetting my old life, with few memories slipping through the cracks, but with the single mention of his name in the same sentence as death, all the memories came flooding back. Like a tidal wave, knocking into me repeatedly. With a heavy sigh, I pulled Torch closer to me, afraid of being alone at the moment. I could feel my heart skipping beats at the thought of a reunion with my past and I couldn't help but clamp my eyes closed in fear.

"I know your scared, Katara," he hadn't called me that since I had first told him everything, "and I know you're not ready to face him again," he pulled me back slightly to look me in the eye, "but you have to do this, you're the only one who can do this. If you don't succeed, and they manage to kill the Fire Lord, the world in which you so struggled to protect will be ensured by chaos and consumed by a darkness you have never known."

Pulling away, I nodded numbly, "Now, pack your things. There will be a private barge waiting for your arrival back at port," he handed me a small package, before giving me a quirky smirk, "giv'em hell."

"Always," we embraced once more before I parted, my heart wrenching with such pain I could hardly stand. So with a hung head, I packed my things and made way for the harbor once more. My feet felt like they were tracking through seaslug slime and my body screamed in exhaustion. I didn't want this to happen, any of it, let alone so soon...I wasn't entirely ready to face Zuko again...I hadn't seen him in two years and the last time we had seen one another, he broke my heart. Could I be strong enough to face this demon of mine? Could I be strong enough to protect him, while safe guarding my heart and hiding my emotions away?

* * *

As I came upon the harbor, I threw my hood over my head, tightening my cloak around my body. I made my way through the maze of crates and people, my eyes scanning the ships to find which one I was to board. At the end of the harbor, my eyes made contact with a lone metal barge, floating vigorously in the bay. Across her side was a white lotus, painted and ground into the metal, this was my ship. For the last two years, any bounties I received were from the Order, not that I minded in the slightest, but I wondered often who it was passing the orders. I knew it had to be a grand master, and the only grand master I knew was Iroh. The thought practically forced bile up my throat. If Iroh knew where I was the entire time, whose to say he hadn't already told everyone?

With a begrudging grunt, I approached the vessel, my grip tightening on my pack as I noticed a large figure looming on the dock near the entrance ramp, "State your business," his low voice rumbled as I managed to get only a few feet from him.

Slowly I pulled out a small note that had been inside the package from Torch. He took it quickly, his beady eyes scanning around the dock for any suspicious characters. I could hear the paper crinkling as he unfolded it, watching as his eyes swayed back and forth as he read the few scribbled words before wadding it up in his palm and igniting it. The ashes slowly fell from his hand as he began to address me, "You're the one they call, 'The Shadow' huh?" I nodded.

"Very well," he turned from me, his back now at my face, "follow me," and with that, he lead me onto the ship, barking orders for the ramp to be hoisted up and for the ship to set sail, "this way," his low voice reverberated deep in my chest.

He lead me below deck, the corridors were dark and damp, the liquid that hung in the air practically drowning me, "Your cabin," his hand smacked against the metal door separating us from the chamber on the other side, its hinges screaming as the door was pushed open. It wasn't much, it seemed to be exactly like the same little cabin I stayed in on the ship that brought me home. With a sigh I nodded, my thanks went unspoken. He seemed to get the idea, and began to shut the door behind me, "Dinner will be served after sunset." And with that, he was gone.

Great, another fucking ship, another week of disgusting meals that I wouldn't be able to keep down. Perfect.

With a groan I threw my pack against the wall, removed my cloak and began to pull my fingerless gloves from my hands and removed my arm guards. It was going to be a long week.

Dinner had come shortly, the food was delivered to my room. For hours I had poured over every scrutinizing detail of my assignment, billions of thoughts rummaging through my mind. How was I going to get thirteen council members together…alone and be able to take them down without anon truly noticing? How was I going to get close to Zuko, be one of his personal body guards when only his most trusted soldiers who he's known for years get said positions? How was I going to discover exactly what these traitors were plotting if I was to constantly keep my eye on Zuko? I didn't and couldn't just say, 'Hey Zuko! Long time no see! Look, I've been sent here to assassinate thirteen members of your council on suspicion that they are plotting to kill you! I'm gonna need you to stay at my side as if we were joined by the hip!'

Groaning I knew this was going to be difficult. If Zuko had any form of inkling as to who I was, he would tell my father and my father would tell Sokka and from there…the world would know I was alive. Perhaps making it seem as if I didn't want to see my family or friends again was a bit harsh. In reality, I craved their company…it was only my father's that I rather do without. But, if one discovers, all else would and my father would be storming to wherever I was to rant and rave about how immature and irresponsible I was for running away and would force me to marry another suitor, seeing how the last one was killed in a tragic mugging incident. And father said he was a warrior superior to even me. I can't help but snicker at the thought. I still remember the way he begged for his life…but I was so consumed by anger and hatred that I refused to listen. Swallowing hard I pushed the memory far from my thoughts, my heart clenched as I turned back to my assignment details.

Slowly, my hand reached out, grasping hold of a few sheets of parchment, each decorated with several faces, next to them their names and ranks, their family homes and their schedules. It was funny, starring at the face of your soon to be dead targets…it seem so surreal that in a few months time, they were all going to be rotting at the bottom of the sea…or somewhere creative like that. With a sigh I tossed the papers on the table, the flame that surrounded the wick of the candle fluttered as the air brushed past it. I needed to get some rest, I had a feeling I was going to need it.

* * *

Before I could even blink, the week had gone by in a flash. They voyage was far smoother than the previous and I thanked the spirits for it. I was able to try some of the finer tastes in life without heaving it over the railing every other second. I had sketched out plans, positions in which I could lure my targets. I studied the geographical state of the Royal City, where most of them housed and tried to find secluded locations for the deed to be done in and found only two…but they were far more public than I had desired. But they were my only options. I studied their faces, learned their names…I wanted to be prepared, to know exactly who to listen to and who to watch out for. I wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, so when it was over, I could flee like a rabbaroo.

When we arrived at port, it was raining, hard. More like pouring. I snuggled my cloak around my form, waved goodbye to the captain of the vessel before heading off into the streets of the Fire Nation slums…where the lowest of the low thrived. Great.

I found that the more we inched closer to the Fire Nation, the more sardonic and sarcastic I got. I needed something to keep me entertained and my self right disdain for this place, this assignment and everything else, seemed to be working just fine…that was until I got here. Now all I feel is panic rising up into my ribcage, fluttering wildly with anticipation and fear. From the corners of my eyes I watch as shadows skim across buildings, their eyes seem to be on me. From beneath my cloak, I form an ice dagger in my left hand, gripping it tightly, prepared for an attack. But it seems as if they have anticipated my move and weld back into the shadows, my dagger melting quickly. And suddenly, a flash of red blazes out in front of me, a man with a weathered grey beard and grayish white locks bolts past me, his body wet and trembling…he's running from something, or someone.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see no one, my eyes train on his fatigue once more as he looks back towards me, his eyes widening in fear, mine widening in realization.

Pulling one of the parchments from beneath my cloak I scroll down midway to find a striking resemblance between the sketch and the man running frantically away from me…and whatever else that may have been after him, "Gin Wei," I muttered before slipping the parchment back underneath my cloak. With a quick check, I pull the hood further down my face, tightening the ties that secured it round my form and bolted after the target. If I could pluck them off one by one, it would rise panic within them, they would begin to crumble from the inside out…make mistakes, slip ups and would be far easier for me to detect whilst inside the palace at Zuko's side. I watched his movements, in hindsight I realized his destination, earlier I had gone over this pathway as a means of escape from his estate just a few miles north of here and knew exactly where to cut him off. Veering off to the right, I jumped onto several crates that were stacked into a staircase form, making my way onto the rooftops. From there I scaled the rooftops, following much closer than Gin Wei realized. But for some odd reason, he kept glancing back at something behind him, his pace would suddenly quicken as he would turn away, screaming, "Get back you demon! Get back!" and every time I would see nothing, nothing whatsoever! He was imagining things!

His soaked blood red cloak billowed in the air behind him, the rain continued to pour. I could hear the sloshing of the water as his feet would slam down into puddles of water along the street way…and it was then that I heard something. A soft disturbance in the water, it was light and agile, much like my own movements but far better trained than I. It was almost as if they were light as a feather…like an airbender. But Aang wouldn't be here chasing some council member through the streets, why waist his time? But I couldn't help but become curious. So, I sunk back, watching from my position on the rooftops as the councilman ran like hell down the street, and then, I saw it. And was it a demon. A person chased after him, garbed in a sleek black uniform, swords stretching across it's back…its face was covered by a blue and white demonic mask and I couldn't help but whisper, "The Blue Spirit."

For a moment I watched, mesmerized by their movements as they dodged people around them, weaving gracefully like water. How they lanced over obscure objects in their way and how they gained on Gin Wei…and suddenly anger swept over me. I wasn't about to let some spirit take away my glory, my kill. With a speed I never knew I could sunder, I ran for the next rooftop, propelling myself in the air to land firmly on the next landing, my feet planted solidly in the rooftop tiles. I couldn't help the smirk that canvassed my lips as I gained speed on both spirit and target. I needed to reach Gin Wei before the Blue Spirit did.

Again I leapt and again I landed gracefully and without so much as a sound. And then as the clouds moved aside, moonlight poured down onto the city, my target was lit up like a lantern and it was then that I realized, "Full moon."

With a huff I pushed myself harder, the rain slapping against my body like tiny arrows and it was then that the council member turned into an alleyway…nowhere to run…perfect. Beams stretched across the top of the alleyway, connecting one rooftop to the other. I slowly slinked across one as I watched Gin Wei run right underneath me, his body tiring from running and old age, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. I took a deep breath, my hand stretched out slightly above the air, feeling, licking his pulse. Thud…thud…thud thud…thud thud thud…his heart rate was increasing as he realized he was trapped and that there was no place left to go. Slowly I opened my eyes, watching as he whipped around at the sound of sheathing swords, his eyes widening in terror.

"Please," he begged, "please! I've done nothing wrong!" The shadow of the Blue Spirit cast down the alleyway, I watched slightly intrigued as they moved forward at a slow and steady pace…like he was antagonizing his victim before attacking. I could sense the panic rising up in the councilman, but as I searched the Blue Spirit for any indication that he feared as well…I found nothing. Just felt the calm, slow, steady repetitious...thud…thud…thud…thud…whoever this was, they were a professional. Though I wanted to see how they made their mark, I knew now was not the time to play show and tell. With a quick rise of my hand, water beneath the assailant hardened into ice, causing them to lose their balance. Then, with a toss, water from above crashed down, washing them out of the alleyway, giving me ample time to get Gin Wei. Twirling my finger, round and round, water began to swirl around the target, tightening around his form before I jerked it upward, bringing him to me.

Crashing against the rooftops, he bent over, releasing the water that had filled his lungs. His hair dangled in his face, marring to his flesh, "Whoever you are," he coughed out raggedly, "I owe you my life," he glanced up at me, my eyes gleaming in the darkness, the moon reflecting in them.

"Yes," I whispered softly, my mouth moving beneath the small fabric mask, "you do," with that I was behind him before he could blink, an ice dagger at his throat, my free hand pressed up against his chest cavity, right above his heart. With a quick slice of the dagger and a clench of my fist, blood trickled down from his wound, his body smacking down onto the rooftop, the tiles cracking under his weight. In an instant, his heart had stopped beating.

"One down, twelve more to go," I melted the dagger before making my way off the rooftops, sliding down onto the street on the other side of the building to prevent the Blue Spirit from spotting me. I could sense his presence as he scaled the building as he tried to reach Gin Wei in time…but he was a little too late. With a sly smirk I pulled my hood over my head a bit further, moving my way through the slums of the port city before making an advancement towards the capital of the Fire Nation. Next stop, the palace.

**

* * *

Fire Nation Palace**

I ripped the mask from my face, my fury obvious. I had dragged Gin Wei all the way from the port city to the palace, his dead carcass not something I had intended on bringing back as a souvenir. I had him, I had him!

I threw my swords onto the table and began to pry the gloves from my fingers. The instant I had entered the palace, I demanded the physician to assess the damages done to the body to determine the cause of death, no doubt the gash across his windpipe wasn't indication enough. Who dared interfere with my affairs? Who was it that threw me aside and killed Gin Wei before I had the chance to interrogate him? It was just like Wing Tho!

Angered, I kicked the nearest thing, it so happened to be the firm oak desk that had been a gift from my uncle, "Fuck!" I was angry.

The door swung open, Mai stormed in with the physician behind her, her eyes masked with something…but I couldn't tell what, "Come with us," she ordered me. I wanted to argue back, tell her that I was the Fire Lord and she was in no position to order me around, but not tonight, not right now. The look in her eyes told me not to argue and to just move along. With my head held high, I stormed from the room, by body radiating with rage.

"What did you find?" I demand as I found us in the infirmary examination room.

The physician, with gloved hands began to point out the obvious wound, "There is the gash across the windpipe, the wound is deep and severe enough to kill anyone," he began his fingers moving closer to the gash, "but he wasn't killed by this wound, nor was it a normal dagger that did this."

That caught my attention, "What do you mean this wound didn't kill him? This wound would kill any man," I retorted.

He simply nodded, "Yes, but that wasn't what killed him. Lack of blood flow to the heart cavity is what caused his death. The wound on the neck was simply an act of show."

"You said that it wasn't a normal dagger that caused this wound," Mai intervened, "what kind of dagger was it?" she inquired.

Again the physician moved his gloved fingers towards the open flesh, "Do you see these fine burn marks," both Mai and myself nodded, "these are freezer burns."

"Freezer burns?" I asked loudly.

He nodded, "The dagger was made of ice so cold that it actually scolded and burned the flesh of our victim."

"Ice?" Mai and I repeated at the same time.

Again the physician nodded, "And the lack of blood flow occurred before this wound was created," he began to peel away the flesh slightly so he could show us evidence that his theory was correct, "there is no blood flowing to this wound to begin the healing process. If this wound did happen before the heart was seized up, then you would see an immediate reaction to the wound, but, this happened after he was already dead."

It was a waterbender that attacked me in the alleyway and a waterbender that killed Gin Wei. But that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that I had no idea who they were let alone who they were working for. I ran my hands through my hair as I stormed from the infirmary, I could hear Mai following quickly behind me. As I rounded the corner, I felt her hand snag hold of my arm, jostling me slightly, but not stopping me from continuing onward down the hall.

"What were you thinking?" her normal cool, dead panned tone was replaced with a warm, caring voice, with a slight sternness to it.

I sighed, turning to her slowly, gold meeting gold, "I was trying to find the truth."

"Truth about what?" she asked, I could feel her grip getting tighter. She was in a red satin nightgown, with a white overthrown wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair, usually kept up was now down, flowing round her shoulders and I couldn't help but reach out to her, tangling my hand in her rich dark locks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, bringing my lips to hers, "it won't happen again."

I could feel her nod as I felt her lips pressing back against my own and for the moment I pushed the memory of what occurred this night to the back of my mind, allowing what was happening now to be the only thing on my mind. With a grunt I picked her up, hearing her suppressed giggles as we made our way down the dimly lit corridors towards our chambers.

* * *

With a forceful smack, I slammed two gold coins down on the wooden counter, "I need a room for the night," I barked, slightly annoyed at how wet I was. The innkeeper glanced up at me, their golden eyes shimmering in the dim light of the place and I could tell that they were elderly and feeble.

"One room for one young woman?" the innkeeper glanced over my shoulder, seeing that I was alone.

I felt my brow raise, "Yes," watching as he fumbled with room keys until he found one that would suit me.

"Up the stairs, second door on your left," he smiled at me sweetly as he dropped the key into my open hand, watching as my fingers curled around it quickly.

I nodded, "Thank you," before disappearing up the steps.

With a heavy sigh, I began to remove my clothes, pulled the mask from my face and threw the cloak from my form. I held out both hands, pulling the water from my clothing before opening the window and casting it out onto the street below. I heard a cry of surprise, but shut my window without so much as a care. I needed to bathe, I needed to find clothing appropriate for this assignment and I needed to find out who exactly was the Blue Spirit. As I rummaged through my pack, I pulled out a small vile that I had avoided so far on this little venture of mine, but in order to protect my identity, I needed to use what this small vile contained. With a hefty sigh, I trudged to the bathroom, drawing hot water for a bath.

Slowly, I pulled two tiny droplets from the vile, eyeing the liquid carefully before taking a deep breath, "It's to remain unnoticed, it's to remain unnoticed," with that, I tilted my head, guiding both droplets to either eye and hissed slightly at the stinging sensation. For a moment or two I kept my eyes clamped shut, sucking in tight repetitious breaths as I allowed the liquid to do its work. After a while, I began to blink my eyelids rapidly, allowing air to invade my eyeballs. As I pulled my face down by wrenching open my jaw, I leveled my head out once more, my eyes peering into the mirror to see if the liquid had worked. And there, starring blankly at me through reddened puffy eyes, were two brilliantly masked irises, painted gold, like the sun.

"Best look the part," I muttered to my reflection as my vision became much clearer. My once azure eyes were now masked by a golden color I had only seen on those who were native to these lands. It is priority to blend with the enemy to lessen any form of suspicion.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? **


	3. Irony is a Funny Thing

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to "Shadows of the Past" I hope you enjoy and I hope it still fits to the previous version. I'm trying to stay true, but add my own vibe to it. Let me know if you think it's going along alright or not. Again, this was a story I adopted from xxBelxx, this plot line goes to her. Sorry for the wait! And for those of you reading my other stories, "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships" and "The Concubine Princess/Death's Calling" stay tuned, they will be updated by the end of the weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Katara's Point of View**

Small speckles of light filtered in through the boarded up window of my room, my eyes, still shut squinted at the contact. Slowly, I blinked my lids rapidly before hissing as I sat up abruptly. With a sigh, I stretched my limbs out as far as they would go before relaxing, digging my fingers into my scrunched curled locks and scratching my scalp. By the positioning of the rays that sifted through my room, it was barely sunrise, "Rise with the moon," I grumbled as I threw the covers over my head, trying to keep the sunlight out of my eyes.

Alas, after being woken from my sleep, I found it impossible to return to it. So, with a grumble, I threw the sheets off my body, sitting up with a yawn and began to run my fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp before crawling out of bed. I could feel my eyes adjusting to dim lighting of my room, and couldn't help but notice the several small circles of light on the floor. Small dust specks floated in the illuminated air and I allowed my gaze to shift towards the boarded up window…why was it boarded up in the first place? With a forceful pull, I tried removing the boards from their nailed in positions, but to no avail. So, pulling water from the air, I formed a small ribbon of water and sliced the boards in half, watching as they swung by their nailed halves, away from the window, allowing the fresh air and sunlight to enter my room.

I moved closer, inching my body towards the open window, my eyes gazing out at the view before me. Vendors already crowded the streets of the city; their stands were bustling with buyers haggling vicariously over simple to extravagant goods. Children ran about the cobble stone streets, playing with sparks of fire or tossing fireflakes in their mouths as they played tag or hide and go seek…or whatever games children played these days. Few women, who preferred to stay at home, were out smacking rugs with long wooden sticks, ridding them of dust and other grime. Guards ran their normal posts, patrolling the city to protect it from any and all criminal activity and I found myself watching their movements more closely. I decided that I needed to study them from afar, watch their movements, how they carried themselves about and most importantly, how they conducted in their actions while on duty.

With that in mind, I took a moment to just gaze out across the way, watching as the sun continued to rise up into the eastern sky, I could feel the rays slowly soaking into my skin and I reveled in the embrace of the warmth. It felt so comforting, so natural to have it coat over my body, but it brought back so many unwanted memories…for the way the sun's embrace reminded me of his. The Fire Nation was a simple reminder in it of itself, everywhere I looked there were statues of him and Mai, standing proudly together, side by side, holding one another in a regal, yet loving embrace that wrenched the deepest of pains through my heart. If I was going to do what needed to be done, I needed to forget about the past, push it far behind me and move forward. As far as I should be concerned, Zuko is just another target worth protecting, he made his decision, the wrong decision, I believe but he made it nonetheless and it tore my heart out. But, I've decided that it doesn't matter anymore. And with that kind of attitude, I decided that it was time to take my leave and head for the palace city.

After hours of ridiculous traipsing up the side of a volcano, I finally made it to the crater's outer ring; the palace in all its glory was just below, beneath my fingertips…literally. I took in the view, noticing how astoundingly beautiful it was, after all these years. At one point, I thought this place to be the harbinger of all things evil, marred by ugliness and hatred. But when I actually came to the Fire Nation and saw the splendid beauty it held, I was quite amazed. The royal city alone was breath taking, granted, the last time I stepped foot inside was when Zuko and I had gone to challenge Azula. Everything was christened by flames, turned to ash and debris, nothing of beauty remained. But now, now it was back to perfect condition, buildings with warm alabaster stone, plastered in hues of reds and gold's, some off whites were mixed about and the gobble stone roads were glowing. The way the light reflected off the city barricaded inside the crater gave it a majestic look, one that I would envy forever.

So, with a sigh, I made my descent upon the city, taking in every security sector I could see with the naked eye. The first thing I noticed were the several security towers that wrapped around the crater's lips, guards posted it seemed on a 24-hour surveillance…someone was paranoid. I felt a smirk rising to my lips, but only to have it disappear when I thought about it all…with everyone out to have his head on a platter, no wonder he wouldn't have this many guards patrolling…but if he were smart, he would have them closer. Hopefully when I reach the palace, I'll find more than just a handful of guards keeping an eye on things.

When I finally reached cool, cobble stone roads, I sighed in relief. But quickly assessed the area in which I was in. I couldn't help but notice how different the atmosphere was here…the way people interacted, talked, the way they walked down the streets were completely different from where I had just been and it was as if I stepped into an entirely different realm. Children walked before their parents, whispering soft words to one another as their parents gazed lovingly at them, smiling to any onlooker but more so than not, keeping to themselves. Guards wove through buildings, down streets and around the sealed off palace that sat in the middle of the city. So, Zuko had become paranoid about invasion and assassination. There more guards here then there were tigerseals during a mating gathering…which was saying a lot.

As I passed by a few guards that were on patrol, their eyes snapped to me, roaming over my features and by the way their eyes narrowed, I could tell that they sensed I could be trouble. Trouble that was true, but not trouble for them. Instinctively I pulled my cloak tighter around my form, and gripping the strap of my back a bit more tighter as I continued my way around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt myself getting slammed into, rugged breathing nipped my ear as I was forced into the wall and before I knew it, whoever it was, their presence was gone. I saw them bolt down the street, turning into an alcove between two buildings and the sudden rush of the moment got to me. In the distance I could hear guards yelling out towards the assailant that had ran into me, ordering them to stop, but apparently, they were too far away for him to hear. Out of the corner of my eye I could see them running like bats out of hell towards the idiot who assaulted me in his escape and it was like someone had literally slapped me in the face. Irony was a blissful thing. Perhaps, if I caught this person, I could find myself being recruited into the palace guard…then, I would have to work my way up to privy guard, but it was a start.

So with a wicked smile, I bolted after him, my body moving as fast as lightening. When I rounded the corner where I last saw him, I couldn't help but feel shock was over me when I noticed that he hadn't made it that far. He was barely making it down the street, his speed was terribly and so was his sense of direction. He kept slamming into people, shoving them violently out of the way and I knew that this would be an easy takedown. But if I wanted them to recruit me, they needed to see my skills at work. So, I ran faster, I could hear the guards behind me now, catching up and it was time to work my magic. In a flash, I ran towards the western wall of a building, bolting up it as if I were an air bender. I could hear their gasps of astonishment as they continued to run down the street. In a vibrant and smooth way, I leapt from one rooftop to the next, gaining on the assailant even faster, anticipating his every move. I always found it easier and quicker to attack from above, they never saw it coming and that was just how I liked it.

As I caught up to him, I could feel the guards' eyes on me, watching as I moved with wicked speed above and now, now was the time to strike. With a forceful push, I leapt into the air, bearing down on him like nothing he would ever come to know. His face made contact with the ground, my knee dug into his back at the base of his spine as my other stuck in the air as I had it bended for support. My hands wrapped around his wrists, before I pulled him up and could get a better look at him. He was a young boy, about my age and the fear that stilled in his eyes was evident…what had he done?

"Please," he was practically sobbing, "release me," the guards were barking orders for me to hold him there, they were still a good ways off, far enough that if I should release him, they would never catch him, "they'll kill me if they get their hands on me," and I could feel him tremble at the revelation.

My curiosity was peeking, what had he done to make him utter such words, "What did you do?" I asked, whispering it softly so only we could hear.

"I-I poisoned the Lady Ma-ai's tea," his voice was shaking wearily, he kept glancing back at the guards as he tried prying from my hands, "but it wasn't because I wanted to!" he retorted, our eyes making contact, "but because my family's lives were threatened if I didn't!" he defended.

I blinked harshly, he was young, and yet he already had a family…and if he wasn't behind it…then who was? Better question, was it one of the nobles and if so, who was it.

"Who put you up to it?" I ordered, my grip on him tightening, the guards were getting closer by the minute.

"Long Que," his tongue wagged hurriedly and I knew that he was being truthful, I could sense it. Over the years, I learned how the body reacted, how the blood in a person's body pulsed when they lied. It was much like the way Toph could sense a lie with a persons heartbeat, but it seemed to be much more…accurate.

Nodding, I jerked him behind me, "Agree with what I say and don't make any moves in an attempted escape. Or trust me," I narrowed my eyes, "I will give you a reason to run."

He nodded unsure of what to say, but I knew that if he wanted to live to see tomorrow, he wouldn't go against me, at least, not at the current state.

"You there!" they finally reached us, "Hand over the boy, he's been charged with attempted assassination on the Lady Mai, fiancé of Fire Lord Zuko," the guard pointed at the young man standing behind me and by the way his blood seemed to thicken, I could tell he went rigid in his place.

Slowly I shook my head, "He didn't do anything that he wasn't ordered to do," I replied strongly, watching their reactions with ease.

One guard stepped forward, inching closer to the two of us, "You're saying that you ordered this servant to poison the Lady Mai?"

"No," I responded, "I merely told him to weed out a rat for me," I shrugged carelessly, "and he did so."

I could feel more guards approaching and I knew that it wasn't going to turn out well, it felt like they wanted a fight, "And what rat would that be?"

"Long Que," I stated, "I had suspicions of Long Que for some time, but I needed the proof to make a move," I shrugged my shoulders as I inched closer to the guards, "I had to force him out, to get him to slip up and make a mistake," I glanced back at the servant behind me, "and he did. My friend here," I motioned back towards the boy, "had been my eyes and ears inside the palace, alerting me of Long Que's movements. I told him to gain Long Que's trust, make him think that he too was out to get Fire Lord Zuko," I paused shortly, my eyes shifting across their faces, "what better way to bring down a man than to cut out his heart?"

They seemed stilled by my words, but I could feel new guards surrounding us and I could feel the boy looking around in a frantic manner, "Long Que finally made his mistake, thinking he could divulge his feelings towards the Fire Lord to a mere servant, someone who was low enough on the food chain to have a reason to harbor harsh feelings towards the Fire Lord. He felt like they had something…in common if you will. He wanted to see the Fire Lord distraught, he wanted to teach him a lesson, he wanted to strike fear into him, make him feel the pain and suffering he has felt since the war ended. And what better way than to begin with those he loved?"

"The Lady Mai," a guard behind me muttered and I nodded.

"Exactly."

But I could feel tension rising in one guard in particular, the one standing before me, "But what does that have to do with the boy?" Sometimes, I swear, soldiers can be some of the dumbest people I have ever come to know…some, not all, but some.

"I instructed him to do whatever Long Que asked of him. Knowing nobles, you know how they don't dare dirty their hands with…matters like this, they wouldn't dare try to ruin their reputation, should things go wrong." I took a breath, turning around to make eye contact with the young man, "No, they would much rather have someone who they trusted, someone who had the same ideas as they did…someone who, if they should get caught, would be better off rotting in the royal prisons or be sentenced to death instead of the nobles themselves. They look towards the weak, prey upon them in hopes of finding someone so depressed, so angered, so consumed by hatred that they would be so willing without even asking questions."

I paused once more, allowing my words to sink in, "That's why gentlemen," I walked up beside the young man, placing my hands on his shoulders, "I asked my dear friend here to play the part of the schmuck dumb enough to agree to such a heinous crime, only to draw out the true culprit."

Murmurs began to rise, they all seemed accepting of this, but yet again, the one who stood before me, barraging me with questions seemed a bit hesitant, "And why would you care about such matters?"

"I care when the peace of this world is being threatened," my hands slowly slid off the servant's shoulders, making my way towards him, "I care when there is a bounty on his head, but I have no proof to take action," I gripped his shirt tightly, "I care when I don't get my promised cut," my eyes narrowed, "do you feel me?"

He nodded slightly, his eyes widening my bold move, "Very well," and with that, I released him.

"Now," I began, wiping the dust from my cloak, "I have a bounty to collect," and with that, I jerked my head for the servant to follow me, a brigade of soldiers backing up behind me as we stormed into the palace without question and from there I allowed the servant to lead the way.

"My name's Kito, by the way," he whispered so only we could hear, "and thanks."

I smiled, "Anaya, and no problem."

In a matter of seconds we stormed into Long Que's chambers, only Kito and I entered, per my request and in a matter of seconds, he met his maker and I could feel my pockets getting heavier with coins of gold as I put one more head on the platter.

The guards began to do their work, cleaning the room of the body and taking out his personal affects for further investigation. They wanted to see if he was in ties with any others, what his intentions were and what he planned to do next and if he planned that far ahead, who did he hire to finish the job. Kito already explained that he had only been asked to slip poison into Mai's tea, nothing else. So, if Long Que had made arrangements, that only meant more work for me. Joy.

As we stood there, watching the guards continue their work, I couldn't help but notice a presence that stormed down the halls in a very…angered manner. I also couldn't help but hear the echoes' of 'Your Majesty,' or 'Fire Lord,' and I watched as the guards and servants bowed simultaneously like waves on the ocean. Even Kito and I bowed, long before Zuko reached us and I dared not make eye contact, let alone gaze at his face. Memories would flood back far sooner than expected and it wasn't something I wanted, at least not right now.

"What happened? Did you capture the culprit?" his voice was rugged and strained, I could sense the worry he had from receiving news of the attempt on Mai's life and I felt my heart sink at that thought. But I kept my head down, though I shant lie, the urge to look up at him was smashing against me like waves against the cliff sides. I felt my heart contracting at the sound of his voice, tears threatened to shed as I longed for his lips to brush against my ear, whispering sweet words of love to me as he use to. My breath hitched in my throat as I his dark robes swayed against the stone floor as he passed me without even a second glance. I couldn't help but sigh in relief…in that moment I wanted to embrace him, press him into my very being. I wanted him to know I was here and that I wasn't going anywhere and that I was sorry for how things ended between us, but it felt like the only choice I had. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to know why her, why Mai. What did she have to offer that I didn't? But as the thoughts grew more dangerous, I forced them back to depths of my mind as reality continued before me.

The guard who I had earlier threatened, stood, making eye contact with Zuko, "We did your majesty," he lead Zuko into Long Que's room, I could hear their muffled voices as we began to rise back to normal positions, "Long Que ordered a servant boy to poison the Lady Mai, threatening him with the life of his mother and little sister," the guard's voice broke through the silence that seemed to filter over us, and I couldn't help but lock my eyes on Kito. When he had told the guard that, I felt the urge to embrace him, enveloping him in my arms. It was hard to choose between family and duty; it was even harder facing the consequences and shame afterwards. It was never a fair choice, nor an easy one. Kito chose his family of duty and honor, but luckily, Mai being the brilliant mind she was, knew that her tea had been poisoned and quickly called in the guards to deal with him.

"How did you discover it was Long Que who was behind the attack? What if the servant was lying only to save himself?" I could hear the anger in Zuko's voice rising at the notion of one of his nobles being slaughtered in the palace on account of a servant's testimony.

"We have a source who states these facts be true, my lord," the guard replied.

Slowly I looked towards the doors as Zuko and the guard emerged from the chamber, "Oh really? And what source would that be captain?" he demanded.

And I couldn't help myself. After all this time, after everything he had put me through, I couldn't help but lash out at him in the only manner available to me, "Me," I declared, my voice anything but hostile, "I'm your source."

Heads snapped in my direction, Zuko's eyes made contact with mine and I could sense him sizing me up, trying to figure me out in the matter of a few moments, "And how can we trust you? I don't recall ever seeing you in the palace, let alone amongst my staff."

I chuckled softly, "It's a massive palace, your majesty. Surly you don't know your staff entirely," his features seemed to soften at my joke, though everyone else looked shocked that I would dare talk to their lord that way, but it was Zuko for La's sake! I wasn't about to go falling to the floor every time he graced me with his presence or plaster a sappy smile on my face and talk to him as if he were above me. For in truth, he wasn't. I knew sides to him that most never would and sometimes I find myself wondering if he ever meant to share those sides with me either.

**

* * *

Zuko's Point of View**

I felt my face relaxing, the tension that it held slowly dissolving as her simple joke to me was like a breath of fresh air. She defiantly didn't work at the palace, most servants feared me…though I had never given them any reason to do so and most the guards kept to themselves and did their rounds. But this girl, woman I suppose, didn't seem to care who I was and by the way her eyes had flickered to my crown when we had first made eye contact, I knew she recognized me as the figure authority of this nation…and still, she didn't seem to care.

But, no matter how refreshing it was to have someone talk to me like I was just another person, I couldn't allow others to think that I would allow someone to disrespect me in front of my subjects.

My eyes narrowed as I straightened my posture, "On what grounds did you believe it was Long Que?" I demanded, watching as she sighed while pushing herself off the wall, "Charging a noble on suspicion of treason is one thing," I began, watching as she started to walk away from me, "but killing them is an entirely different matter."

"It is an entirely different matter your majesty, I agree with you there, but do not play the fool in thinking that no one wants you dead," she turned to me, her ember eyes narrowing as her voice filled my ears, "Long Que wasn't the first and trust me when I say this, he isn't the last."

Her comment caught me off guard slightly; surly she didn't think me an idiot. I knew that there were still several individuals out there that wanted me off the throne the instant my father was defeated and Azula announced clinically insane. When I was crowned, I wasn't under some delirious ideal that life from there on out would be easy. I knew the dangers that would ensnare my life, the challenges that I would be faced with and I figured as long as I had those I care about supporting me, everything would be fine. As long as I had someone to be my strength while mine was fading, or to be my rock when I felt like the tide would pull me under, then I would survive. And so far, I had done just that. I never thought life would be easy, I never wanted it to be. I wanted hardships to follow me, I wanted to learn lessons of life in every aspect possible, but I never wanted someone to want to revel in my suffering as much as to try and kill someone I loved…Mai.

She was my best friend, she understood me when others merely judged me. She stood by my side through my transition, when I betrayed my nation to save the world and ultimately them and even after everything, she was willing to accept me for who I was. That meant a great deal to me…but at the time, it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want Mai; I wanted…well, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. She'll never come back to me now.

Consumed by my thoughts, I hardly registered the girl walking away from me, but her fading figure caught my attention. How dare she walk away. I wasn't finished, "Hey!" I stormed after her, my robes swaying around me, "You there!" I yelled.

Without so much as looking at me, she called over her shoulder in a cool tone, "I have a name you know," well that was great, but I didn't know it and I honestly didn't care. Who did she think she was walking away from me like that? She killed a council member. A high ranked official in my court and simply turns her back to me and has the audacity to leave as if nothing happened?

**

* * *

Katara's point of view**

When he didn't initially respond to my comment about there being others, I figured we were done discussing the situation. To be perfectly honest I didn't want to linger around him for more than was necessary. There was still so much adjusting that needed to be done, on my part that is, before I could stand being around him for great amount of hours at a time. So, without so much as words spewing from his lips, I kept walking, not waiting for a reply.

But when I heard his footsteps behind me, I figured walking away probably didn't make the situation better. I knew Zuko's rage and I knew how he felt when people dismissed themselves without actually being dismissed. But I wasn't here to be his puppet, I was here to protect him and at the moment I didn't know whether to tell him or to keep him in the dark about the situation…but perhaps he would be more willing if I told him. It was a mere thought, but that was soon diminished when I heard him calling out to me with 'Hey!' and 'You there!'

After retorting back to him, he finally caught up with me only to round me and stand before me, towering over me at an uncomfortable distance, "On what grounds did you have the right to kill Long Que?" he demanded and I knew in that instant that if there was any way to finish this assignment as quickly as possible, I had to tell him what was happening, perhaps gaining his trust just enough to allow me to keep tabs on him at all times.

"Come with me," I whispered, not wanting everyone to hear what I had to say. I saw confusion and weariness cross his features, he wasn't sure about the idea, but what choice did he have really?

"Do you want to hear my reasoning or not?" I asked, trying to remain cool and regal. With a simple nod of his head, I requested that he follow me.

**

* * *

Zuko's Point of View**

There was something oddly familiar about her air, perhaps it was the way she strode in confidence, or how she dared to talk to me on an equal plane, perhaps it was the way everything about her reminded me of Katara. Her hair, though far shorter than Katara's, was straight and shoulder length, her skin was as dark and desirable as Katara's and I found myself wondering if it was as smooth as Katara's as well.

From the distance, when I had first laid eyes on her, I felt like someone had gripped hold of my heart and were slowly beginning to squeeze the life right out of it. For the slightest moment I felt my hopes rising at the thought that it was Katara…that after two years she had finally returned to us, to me. But when I was greeted with brilliant ember eyes, I felt my world slowly crashing down around me. She was everything like Katara in the physical aspect, except for those eyes…those eyes I found myself lost in on several different occasions. Those eyes that held judgment and passion, fear and love, tenderness and understanding, yet a rage worse than Agni's wrath. It was her eyes that had captured me, it was her eyes that haunted me from the beginning and it was her eyes that I would always missed. Not that I didn't miss the rest of her, but those brilliant blue hues were a refreshing site from the ever occurring golden swatches I was constantly greeted with. With a stern growl, I pushed her from my mind; it wouldn't do me any good to dwell on the past.

As I continued to follow her, we rounded a corner and before I knew it, she had me pinned to the wall, her eyes were narrowed as if she were calculating her next move.

"Listen to me and listen well Fire Lord," she glanced around the corner to see if anyone dared approach, she had a look about her that screamed death and at the moment, curiosity got the better of me instead of arrogance and anger, "I was sent here on an important task," slowly she reached into her cloak, I felt my heartbeat pick up its pace as I wondered what she would retrieve from her cloak.

Between her forefinger and middle finger was a Pai Sho tile, made of beveled ivory. A white lotus carved into its face, "The white lotus opens wide," I whispered, pulling the tile from her fingers, my own running over it as a smile graced my lips.

"To those who know her secrets," she finished and I knew in that moment, whoever she was, she worked for the order. If they had sent someone out here on any form of grounds, it had to be urgent.

Swallowing the tile in my hand as I closed my fingers around it, I looked away, my head turning to see if anyone had followed, "I've learned to come to appreciate the cryptic arts," I couldn't help but snicker at the thought before glancing at her, seeing her features crossed with utter confusion. Clearing my throat, I placed the tile back into empty palm, "Come with me, we'll discuss your business here in my private study," and with that, I lead her away, ordering the guards to finish the clean up and to try and keep the incident low key.

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View**

I followed Zuko in silence, taking in my surroundings, counting guards that were posted about each corridor in the Royal Family wing and trying to find any weak locations that would suffice as an entry for attack. Zuko's private study wasn't far from his chamber, I could differentiate his from Mai's knew that I needed to inspect the entire wing, let alone the entire palace.

I heard the clicking sound of the door as Zuko turned the knob, opening it up enough for the two of us to enter. He disappeared into the study first and with a quick glance over my shoulder, I entered after, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible.

Zuko walked to an ornate wooden desk, piled with neatly stacked papers and scrolls, small candles on either end, melted to almost the end of their wicks. Apparently he had some late nights it seemed as I glanced around. Slowly he walked around his desk, taking a seat with a heavy sigh, nodding to the chair that sat before his desk, insinuating me to take a seat.

After momentary silence, he spoke, "So, this task…" his voice trailed off slightly, his hand reaching up to his topknot pulling his crown from his hair. Slowly, his dark locks trickled down around his face; I was surprised to see that he kept it the same length as he had when we traveled together with Aang before the war ended.

"What is your assignment?" he cut to the point.

I leaned back into my chair, my hands slowly running down along the leathered arms as I looked over at him, seeing the worry and the stress truly taking a toll on him. I hadn't even told him why I was sent here, let alone what my assignment was and yet it looked as if he already knew…or the nobles' activity had picked up before my arrival.

Taking a short breath, I felt it hitch in the back of my throat as I noticed his eyes focused on me, "According to the order, several members of your council, high ranking nobles have been suspected of treason. The members of the order believe that they are planning to assassinate you during the peace summit in two months time," I heard him moan heavily as he ran his hands down along his face.

From my pack, I pulled out the scroll from my pack, tossing it on his desk, watching as it unraveled slowly before him, "A list of names was given to me, these are the suspects in which the order has made it clear to me that I am to analyze, gather evidence and take them out before anything happens…to you."

His hand reached out, his digits slowly grazed the parchment of the scroll, his eyes widening slightly at the faces he saw, "How…how many?" he asked.

"Thirteen," I stated, "but there could be more. Its my duty to weed out assailants and to protect your majesty," I added, bowing my head slightly to him as he continued to gaze down at the scroll in disbelief.

**

* * *

Zuko's point of View**

The scroll unraveled before me, painted faces etched into the parchment. Leaning forward, I saw very simple, yet detailed sketches of several members of my council. Next to their portraits were their names, ranks, and locations in the palace and their supposed involvement in the assassination scheme. As my eyes scrolled down the list, I couldn't help but notice two faces…Gin Wei and Long Que. Along Gin Wei's portrait there was a define blood red line that skimmed across it and I couldn't help but notice one across Long Que's portrait as well… was she the one who I encountered last night?

My eyes snapped up to meet hers, she seemed cool and at ease, not noticing my curiosity, "Gin Wei?" I asked incredulously, she nodded, not uttering a word, "Has he been…" I trailed off, noticing her slight nod once more. Her eyes seemed to narrow at my question, perhaps her mind was ticking away as to why I seemed so interested in him.

Clearing my throat, I rolled the scroll up, pinching the bridge of my nose as I just sat there for a moment in silence. She was here because the order had commanded it; she was to do as they requested and I was but to oblige. I couldn't refuse their offer of help, though I wanted to. With a defeated sigh, I tossed the scroll back to her, watching as she caught it in a fluid motion before slipping it back down into her pack, "Very well," I rose, "I will not stand in your way. If there is anything you need from me, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually, there is something," she rose from her chair, making her way towards my desk, "I need a position on your privy guard. The members of the order made it clear that I am to be with you at all times," I felt like snarling, they wanted her with me at all times? Who did they think they were protecting? A defenseless child?

"They merely want you out of harms way. The closer we get to the summit, the more desperate they believe the targets will get and soon they'll slip up, become careless and try to eliminate you any way they can." It was as if she read my mind. I knew they were only trying to help…but a position on my privy guard…seriously? I was going to have a little chat with my uncle after this.

But for now, I was going to give her anything she needed, "Very well. I'll have a room set up for you in the Royal Wing and your uniform sent there," I stood, "now, if you'll come with me, we have someone to discuss this matter with."

"Who?" she asked, picking up her pack as she followed suit behind me.

My eyes narrowed as we entered the hall, walking down the dim corridors towards the royal gardens where he had his afternoon tea. Uncle was here visiting before the summit; perhaps the reason he came to visit was to keep an eye on me as well, "To see my Uncle."

"The Grand Master," she replied softly.

With a curt nod, we continued our way down the hall, "Yes," in silence.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? **


	4. Thinking of You

** So, I will admit that I had difficulty with this chapter, I didn't know how to word it, nor did I know exactly which route I wanted to take. I think I started this chapter over about 8-9 times before finally settling on this idea. I hope you enjoy, its short, but important. Please, if you have any suggestions, for those of you who followed this story in its original format by the original Author xxBelxx, please, do not hesitate to let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Katara's Point of View**

A staggered breath escaped my lips as I sank myself further into the wet sand that stretched across the beach. My hands gripped the shifting soil as the ocean waves tumbled up onto the shoreline, wrapping themselves around my body before pulling back into the sea. My eyes fixated on the setting sun, watching as the rays of light danced off the water's surface. The air was cool here, unlike the hot, static atmosphere of the capital. It was calming, peaceful. I found it comforting to know that this place still existed, that not many had found its comforting bay. It was an escape, to watch as nature ravaged around me, to witness the beauty it possessed.

This place was a find unlike any other. When I stumbled across it, in one of my fits of rage, I felt my breath leave my lungs, my angered words sputtering on my lips as my eyes took sight of this place. It was just beneath the bluffs. Massive boulders that had been conquered by gravity had fallen down into the depths of the ocean, some littering the shoreline, while some had sunk into the sea, leaving only their tips for the eyes to see. During the night, the ocean was calm, soothing, not a single ripple disturbed the surface and the stars that reflected on the face of the ocean, merely took my breath away. It was as if the sky had fallen to the earth and if you reached out, you could graze the stars and the moon. The sand was clean, almost a pure white with seashells washing up onto the shore as the waves carried them. Massive conch shells wedged into the sand, small sand dollars painted the shore just below the water line and tiny angle wings glowed a mystic blue in deeper waters. It was like a world all its own and I found it to be the most relaxing place to be, even the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe didn't offer such solace.

I had come here with Zuko, looking for Iroh. Several guards had told us that they believed the old General to be here, yet when we arrived, we merely saw his impressions in the sand. Zuko offered to escort me back to the palace, but I urged him to let me remain, needing to meddle with my thoughts before returning. Without so much as an argument, he left me, bowing his head with all the refinement he could muster before leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat here for hours, waiting for the moon and stars to grace the world with their presence, waiting for that mystical moment to reoccur once more, to feel the overwhelming calmness blanket my frantic soul. To bring peace of mind to my wired thoughts, to cleanse me of my sorrows and my shame, to take away the pain of seeing Zuko, being so near to him, but unable to touch him. To take away the inevitable aching in my chest and to rid me of the ever-present wound love had rendered me with. But the fact of the matter was, I didn't want to let go. I wanted him to love me, to want me in his arms or at his side, to want to make love to me as he did before and to know that I would always stand by him, through life and death. But the day he chose her over me, the day he held her in his arms as if the world was crumbling around them, the way she held the necklace that should have been mine in her clammy, pale hands, told me that he had decided. He had chosen her, Mai, the girl without a soul, the woman who had no emotion, no passion, no love for anything, but possessed the grace, beauty, and everything a Fire Nation woman should be. He chose her because she was nobility, because she wasn't a Southern Water Tribe peasant and because the council favored her above all other choices.

And for me to say that I never thought that day would come would be foolish of me, for I knew it was inevitable. I knew the council would frown upon a mixed marriage, they would frown on having a Master Waterbender as their Fire Lady and it was fine. I had time to get over it, to push him and the whole situation to the back of my mind as if I didn't care. As the years progressed with his never-ending absence, the pain faded little by little, almost to the point as if I hardly remembered its presence. But when I saw him today, when I heard his voice, felt his flesh beneath my fingertips, all the painful memories came flooding back. But I know that we can never be and with that simple reminder, I know that I will be able to finish this assignment and be on my way as if I was never here.

As these thoughts consumed me, I did little to sense the presence of another behind me, slowly trudging their way through the sandy beach towards me. By the way they walked, by the way the water moved through their body, I knew who it was, but didn't want to move to greet them. I was in no mood.

"This place offers sanctuary unlike any other I have seen," Iroh's voice always held a tender, loving tone, "my nephew said I had a visitor, though he did not tell me it was a beautiful young woman," he hadn't changed a bit.

With that smug comment floating in my head, I stood, wiping the sand from my body, pulling the water from my clothing, not caring if he noticed my abilities or not. If my suspicions were correct, it was Iroh who had called the order for help, it was him who had requested my presence, due to my…special talents and perhaps something else. But for now, I knew he wished to speak with me and understood that there was far more brewing beneath the surface of his calm façade than he put off.

Adjusting myself accordingly, I scuffed softly, "And he didn't tell me you were a flirtatious old man," a low rumble emitted from Iroh's direction and a smug smirk crept across my lips as I turned to face him, "General Iroh," I bowed respectfully, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"The pleasure is all mine."

We had walked the shoreline for hours, spoke of philosophies and the cosmos, even went as far as discussing our own personal lives, well, mine was a cover, and he spoke of his nephew fondly. But, after some small pleasures of conversing over the simple things in life, business took precedence. He spoke of the conspiracy, of the plot that seeped into the bloodstream of the nation and how he feared for his nephew's life. He began to ask questions in regards to the status thus far and from the certain reactions that I picked up on, he seemed rather impressed.

"From what my nephew has told me, Gin Wei and Long Que have been disposed of?" I nodded my head briefly at his question.

"Yes," I began, pulling my cloak around my form as the wind picked up.

Iroh seemed pleased with what I had accomplished, "Good," but there was a hesitant tone in his voice, I knew something else was coming, "but I'm afraid their numbers have grown," I found myself clenching my teeth together, locking my jaw in place as I stared out at the ocean, "doubled in fact and that isn't counting their co conspirators, the servants and staff members that they have wrapped round their fingers."

I nodded, "How did life become so complicated?" he muttered softly, running a shaking hand over his face.

I didn't have the answer to that, I didn't know how to comfort him in his time of need, because in truth, I was surprised to see him so worried. Iroh always had comforting words to say, always knew how to cheer any down soul up and yet, here he was, the epitome of sorrow and I didn't know how to help him. I felt hopeless really, but I knew that if I tackled the issue at hand, rid the Fire Nation of the poison that tainted its veins, Iroh would worry less and Zuko would be safe.

"Names?" I asked coolly, waiting for his response.

He merely pulled out a single rolled parchment from his robes, his hand gripping it tightly as he handed it over to me, "The situation I fear will take a turn for the worst if we do not move quickly," his voice was low, threatening but still wielding that ounce of fear and doubt.

"If I take out the targets who seem to have orchestrated this entire operation, it could scare the others to loose their heads, slip up even. Enough for me to weed them out quickly and dispose of them accordingly," I wanted him to know that he could trust me to do whatever it took to finish this, I wanted him to relax and enjoy the time he had here with Zuko before the Peace Summit began. I was the one who would be doing the dirty work, and if I was lucky, perhaps I could rope Kito into being my eyes and ears when and where I am unable to be. If I had to guard Zuko at all times, I could only be in so many places at once.

For a moment we stood in silence, allowing the weight of the situation to sink in. My eyes scanned over the parchment, taking in the new names and faces, trying to memorize them before heading back to the palace, "When I had sent the order out for a bender with your capabilities, I never thought I would actually achieve at getting you here…" he trailed off, my eyes narrowed slightly at his words, "Torch," he glanced my way, "he told me of your abilities, he held the utmost respect for you and said that if there was any who would give their all in protecting Zuko," I took a deep breath, "it would be you. Just by what you have shown me thus far, I cannot agree with him more."

For a moment I tried to wrap his words around my mind, letting them sink into my thoughts before responding coolly, "Thank you. I am glad to know that some appreciate the art of my skills."

He hummed a response, "Yes, but Torch seemed admit on making it clear that you would not allow Zuko to be harmed," I felt a lump forming in my throat, my thoughts wandered over to Torch and the various ways I would make him suffer should he have given away my true identity, "after all, it isn't in your nature to turn your back on those who need you, is it, Katara?"

My fists clenched together at my sides beneath my cloak, my eyes clamped shut as my jaw locked and I couldn't help but remain stiff, "How did you know?" my voice was low, threatening, as I made a mental note to have words with Torch once this was over. I couldn't believe he would betray my trust like that! How could he tell Iroh, how could he betray me in such a way! He knew my opinion on this whole situation and yet he still told Iroh of who I truly was? I was going to kill Torch.

"I've been around long enough to pick up on a few things," he chuckled, I could feel him moving closer to me, "but to be honest, I didn't realize who you were until I was given the report on Gin Wei's examination," my brow rose at this, what examination, "lack of blood flow to the heart…" shit, "bloodbending."

Slowly, I swallowed the lump that had formed, risking a glance Iroh's way, "I remember Zuko telling me of the time he accompanied you on your quest for your mother's killer," I couldn't help but avert my gaze in shame, "he told me of how you controlled that captain's body with a mere flick of your wrist, it was as if you were bending the fluids inside him…"

"It's the only way I know how to kill a person without putting them through an immense amount of pain and suffering…" I trailed off, turning my back to him as if I were ashamed.

But I felt his hand grip my shoulder, his voice held a gentleness that I had long missed and it forced my heart to skip a beat, "It is also caring, and endearing," he tried to reason with me, "and it doesn't make a mess!" he chuckled and I couldn't help but snicker at his effort. Leave it to Iroh to make a joke out of a non-laughing matter.

"Katara, I want you to realize that I am grateful for your presence here," his tone had switched back to a seriousness that I long recognized, "I don't trust anyone else to be with my nephew at all times of the day…and night more so than you," I nodded…wait, did he just say night?

"I need you to be with him at all times, I cannot afford someone trying to kill him while he sleeps. You will be allowed in his chambers during the night or any other time he is in there…even if he's changing his clothes or bathing. I do not want Zuko alone," I felt my cheeks burning at his words, surly he didn't mean them entirely, surly Zuko would be given some privacy, "and I will speak with him on this matter. Until this issue is resolved, I want you guarding him at all hours, is that clear?"

I turned to him, nodding quickly, "Yes Iroh, I understand," I paused, hesitant slightly, "but I doubt Zuko will accept it. He's entirely too stubborn, he won't be thinking of his safety, more so he'll be concerned with…" I paused, not wanting to utter her name, but I waded over my pride, "Mai's safety than his own."

"I will take care of Zuko," I nodded, but there was one more thing on my mind, "and do not worry. Your secret is safe with me," I glanced up at him, surprised that he was able to read me so easily, "but let me say this, Katara," his eyes narrowed tenderly as he spoke his words of wisdom to me, "one cannot love that which does not exist."

And with that, he left me on the beach, making his way up the beaten path to have his words with Zuko and leaving me to my thoughts.

What the hell did he mean by that?

**

* * *

Zuko's Point of View:**

I sighed in frustration. There was no winning an argument with my uncle, whatsoever. He had come to me; hours after I had left that woman down at the shoreline and had spoken to me of her requirements. He said that she was told by the order that she was to have eyes on me at all times…all times. What in Agni's name did that even mean? Well, I didn't have long to ponder on that before my uncle told me that it clearly mean that she was to go wherever I went, she was to guard and protect me during all hours of the day and night and that I was never to stray from her. It was like a damned woman was babysitting me!

Growling I dipped my hands into the basin of water that sat idle in my bathing quarters, tossing the cool liquid onto my face before looking up at the mirror. I was Fire Lord Zuko, Master Firebender to Avatar Aang. I had traveled the world, cheated death and still managed to come out on top in ever situation I found myself sinking in. I didn't need a woman to protect me, especially one that could stop my heart from beating in the blink of an eye. Whose to say that she isn't an assassin sent here to finish me off? And my uncle is letting her watch me in the middle of the night.

I sighed, knowing that all in all, my uncle was doing this because he cared, because he was worried and wanted me to be protected…but seriously, a woman? Not that I had anything against her, I didn't even know her, but the first thought that came to mind was that I would be the one protecting her should we find ourselves attacked. It was only the natural thing to do. There were only few women in my life that I knew could hold their own, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Toph and…Katara. Even at the mention of her name I felt my knees weakening.

In truth, the real reason why I had objected to Anaya being anywhere near me was because she was a constant reminder of what I had come to lose. Her hair, though shorter than Katara's was still the same rich, chocolate color, her skin was smooth and course, the color of mocha and her eyes, though I had only gazed into them once or twice, they held the same fierceness that Katara's had, but only in a shade of gold. I didn't want her near because I was afraid of what I might do, of the things I might say…and I didn't want to feel close to anyone anymore. When Katara left, she took my heart with her and dared not give it back.

I missed her so much that it ached. And now it was like her doppelganger was here to torment me, remind me of what I lost and could never recover. It was as if the gods wished to punish me further and to say that I was looking forward to the torment would be a lie.

* * *

******So, what did you think? I apologize again for having that writers funk! Lend me your thoughts!  
**


	5. The Fog Seems Thicker

**Hey everyone! After your encouraging reviews, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter as a thank you! So please, enjoy, and I didn't have so much of a mental writers block on this one! Thank god! Ok, enjoy!  


* * *

**

"You must immerse yourself into an unfamiliar world, to better understand your own."

**

* * *

Zuko's Point of View:**

The night air was unusually cool; the soft timid breeze wove itself through my dark tresses that hung around my face. I often found myself at ease when I was away from the political turmoil's of the palace life, far beyond the noblemen's eye and too far up for them to reach me. The albeit plates that canvassed the palace rooftops were cool to the touch, their backs would moan like pottery being cracked when my boots made contact with them. It was here, where I felt at peace. It was here that I could whisk away and be free from my reality, even if for a moment…it was here that I had made a promise and was here that said promise still lingered on my lips.

Groaning, I leaned back until my spine hit the roof, allowing my eyes to drink in the crystal clear night. It was beautiful up here, watching as shooting stars streaked across the baron night sky, or how the moons gentle rays pooled down onto the city with such grace and ease, or how the stars glistened with such brilliance that it forced my breath to hitch. Not a single cloud tainted the view; no threat of rain tinted the air, just a slight summer breeze and the small commotion of the nightlife. With a sharp inhale, I filled my lungs with fresh air, my eyes hazing over as my lids slowly encased them, blanketing my world in darkness.

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View:**

It had been a few hours after Iroh and I last spoke, after words were exchanged and new information flooded in. I desperately desired sleep, but with all the shifting in this delicate web of lies and betrayal, I couldn't find the will to slip into slumber.

When I arrived back at the palace, Iroh told me he had shared his words with Zuko, telling him that it was impeccable that I accompany him wherever he went. Not to mention, I had to bunk in his chambers until I finished the task at hand…that that wasn't going to awkward at all. The more time I'm here, the more I realize that I'm becoming as sardonic and sarcastic as Sokka…which probably wouldn't turn out to be a good thing in the end. And just thinking of my harebrained brother, I felt tears threaten to emerge. I missed him; I missed his laugh and his antagonizing remarks. I missed the way he adored his beloved Suki and his warm, soothing embraces that always seemed to make me feel better or the way he drooled over meat…any kind of meat. But most of all, I missed him as my brother, my friend, someone I could talk to when I didn't trust anyone else with the secrets of my soul…and because of one decision, one stupid decision, I could never see him again. I could never have him back in my arms, we would never laugh together again or cry over how hollow our lives are without our mother. We would never be able to have long walks where we divulged our darkest secrets or our fears of the future…we would never be able to be just that, Sokka and Katara, brother and sister. The very thought made my heart wrench and to think, it wasn't only Sokka that I missed, but Toph and Suki, Aang and…

"Zuko," I quickly blinked my eyes as I found myself standing before his bedchamber and suddenly, I felt my breath fleeing my body.

But before I allowed my mind to wander on matters of the heart, I pushed them to the depths of my mind, blinking rapidly before continuing down the hall, making my way towards my chambers where I found my new uniform waiting for me.

It was a simple uniform, black metal armor, trimmed in gold, much like the armor for the royals, but, in a sense, far less elegant, but elegant enough to pass for the protectors of royalty.

For a moment, I stared into the mirror at my reflection, hardly recognizing myself. The black contrasted with my dark, mocha skin, my hair was pulled back into a tight bun as I parted my bangs to the side, watching as they curved around the left side of my face. It was like I was an entirely different person…somehow I seemed…darker, but not in the physical sense…but in the mental standpoint.

Now that I had the armor on, it was time to put it to the ultimate test…guarding Zuko could wait for a few more moments. With a smirk, I found the nearest window and began to scale the wall of the palace, making my way to the rooftops.

My eyes adjusted to the nightlight, watching as the moonlight filtered and poured out before me, allowing me to see an easy course to run, rooftop to rooftop. I lowered myself down into a sprinting position, my fingers digging into the tile plating as I crouched even lower. The skin that wrapped around my fingers turned various shades of white as they held up my body, the weight barring down.

With one more deep breath, I closed my eyes, taking in the silence that surrounded me, calculating the speed of the wind that rustled past me and in an instant, my eyes snapped open, and with daring speed, I was off.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I was startled awake when I heard someone bolt past me with such sunder that the tiles shook from their vibrations. I jerked upright, watching as a figure barreled down the midsection of the roof, running as if for dear life. Suddenly, they lunged into the air, treading on the trendles of air currents that was offered by the light breeze, their arms winding around like windmills for several seconds before disappearing out of sight.

"What the…" I couldn't help but dash after them, seeing if they made it to the adjacent rooftop or if they had plunged to their death.

Much to my surprise and relief, whoever it was, had made it and was continuing their way from rooftop to rooftop with little to no ease whatsoever. Curiosity gripped at my chest as I watched them lunge from rooftop to rooftop, scaling the walls with the brazen of their fingertips before jumping to another ledge or wall…they were fluid, like water. Their movements were perfect…too perfect for my taste. So, without thinking, I took after them, intent on learning of their identity.

**Katara's Point of View:**

Testing this armor had proven to be useful. The armor was light, therefore allowing me to be fluid and agile, not to mention fast when necessary. It allowed me the room I needed to move about, but the only way to test its strength and durability would be to test it during an actual combat sequence…one that was merely a sparring match and not a life or death situation.

As I continued to scale the rooftops, I could feel something in the air…something that hadn't been there before. It was as if I was being followed, for another faint pulse, pulsated with the sunder and speed as my own. With a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw no one, but noted to keep myself at the ready. As I turned back to face the south, a fist shot out in before my face, causing me to quickly lean back as I slid beneath the newly created obstacle.

With a quick pull, I forced myself up and spun on my heel in time to block another blow made for my face.

A thin black cloth stretched over the lower half of their face, nicely masking my opponent; their eyes were a piercing gold. Squinted into dangerous slits, as they watched my every move, watched as I dodged and evaded their every blow and I could sense them calculating. Who in the hell was this?

Blow after blow they threw my way, and I didn't have much time to react enough to send any punches or jabs back. I was too concerned with dodging out of the way before their fist made contact with my face. But as we moved, I could feel the pull of their blood, the strain of their heartstrings as they continued forward. Suddenly, as if I had been struck by lightening, a sharp pain throbbed from my forearm, just above my elbow and before I had a chance to truly inspect the source, I lunged forward, vaulting over my assailant, my hands gripping either shoulder and with all the force I had, I threw them from the roof to the ground below.

Blood, everywhere there was blood. For an instant I had the chance to examine my arm, only to see a gaping would where the pain emitted. Blood seeped from the wound like flowing water, trickling down my arm and dividing up between my fingers. Small droplets of blood fell from my digits, gracing the tile beneath my feet as I glared down at my attacker, watching as they slowly made their way to get up. With a deep breath, I pushed the thought of pain to the back of my mind, my eyes wandering for the slightest moment before making contact with one person I didn't want to see…Zuko and with a deadly glare, I leapt from the roof, landing before my soon to be next victim.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I watched in amazement as the figure I had been chase vaulted over the other, throwing them off the roof in one clean fell swoop. For a moment they stood there, starring down at the person below, I assumed, or what they had just done, before shifting their gaze to their own body. From where I stood, I could tell that they were wounded, the glistening light off their blood indicated that much.

Quietly I inched closer, but was still in my movements as the figure slowly raised their head, their golden eyes boring into my own. I felt my breath hitch as I caught the cool glare that pierced my curious gaze and I could feel my blood freezing. With a snarl capturing their lips, they fell to the ground below, disappearing from my sight.

**Katara's Point of View:**

What was he doing here?

Right now really wasn't the time to be thinking of where Zuko should and shouldn't be. I had other problems to deal with. With the end of my boot, I kicked my attacker in the ribcage, watching as they convulsed slightly from my action. I could hear their hiss of pain, watched as they coughed of meager amounts of blood before rising up, running their gloved hand across their mouth before lunging at me once more.

Again I dodged, but only this time, I circled around them, pulling the knives from their belt that fastened around their waist. Before they had a chance to turn and face me, my hand lashed out, tightly gripping their face over their lips to prevent them from screaming, while the other hand wielding the blade was pressed to their neck and suddenly, their struggling stopped.

My voice wavered slightly from being caught off guard as I brought my lips to their ear, "Who sent you," I demanded, my grip tightening around the hilt of the blade. I could feel their pulse quickening as they shook their head violently in my grasp, as if in a way to say, 'Go fuck yourself,' and I wasn't in the mood for games. The pain in my arm only increased with the lack of attention and I forcefully gripped their face tighter, "I'm only going to ask one last time," I spun them around to face me, ripping their mask from their face, "who sent you?" my voice grew lower, darker and I could feel my lids narrowing dangerously.

Again, I was met with the same bold moves, only this time, my assailant braved even more by gracing me with their saliva, showered in my face. I could feel my eye twitching in annoyance, clearly I wasn't going to get any answers out of this man and without so much as a second thought, I plunged his blade deep into the pit of his stomach, his yelp piercing my ears. My hand released its grip of his weapon and I watched carelessly as his staggered backwards, his hands cupping around either side of the weapon before falling to his knees. Perhaps if we tried this one last time…

I walked around him, my injured arm reaching out to grab a fistful of hair, pulling his head back to where his eyes now met the sky, "Tell me who sent you, and your death will be swift," his eyes flickered to my own, they blinked rapidly as tears, succumbed by the pain began to swell up beneath his bottom lids. He inhaled sharply, his mouth parting enough that blood began to spurt out, leaking from the corners of his lips. He began choking on words, words that were swallowed up by the gurgling noises and I found it hard to understand anything he was saying.

Within a few moments, he was dead. His head went limp, tugging at the hair that was still fisted in my palm and with a disgusted sigh I released him, watching as his body tipped forward, plummeting into the ground before him.

"You can come down now," I sneered, kicking the dead body over to where it now rested on its backside, "your majesty."

As I pulled the blade from the corpse, I heard someone drop to the ground, their movement was silent, but I could feel him nonetheless.

I turned, facing Zuko as he emerged from the shadows, standing up into a normal position, his eyes glued to the dead man at his feet. He seemed to be at a loss of words, his eyes roamed over the corpse for what seemed like an eternity before finally managing a glimpse my way.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

My eyes instinctively went to her wound, the blood flow was far more severe than I had earlier realized. Without thinking, my hand lashed out, gripping her wrist so that I could get a better look at the wound. She hissed at my bold movement causing me to look up into her eyes and for the first time since I had met her, I saw utter bewilderment.

Her blood coated my palms, sinking into my pores as I examined the wound closely. My thumb instinctively ran over the open gash, feeling for any broken shards of the blade that pierced her flesh and found only one. Slowly, my thumb and forefinger pinched the shard, pulling it slowly from her arm, hearing the disgusting mushy sound flesh makes when being intruded upon. She however, hardly made a sound and I could feel her eyes on me as I ripped part of my undershirt, before wrapping it around her forearm in the form of a makeshift bandage.

"So, uh," I was simply at a loss of words, I didn't know what to say, what to ask…I was still dumbfounded by what had just taken place that I didn't even think I could utter a comprehendible sentence, "wh…what happened?"

"My arm was sliced open," she retorted, sarcasm dripping with every syllable, "what does it look like happened?"

I growled at her response, not wanting to have an argument, especially with a woman I didn't know and one who was hired by the order. After I secured the wrapping around her arm, she jerked it from my grasp, her eyes narrowing at me as I looked up at her once more. What was her problem?

"You should get back to the palace," she suggested, her gaze averting from my own, "your majesty. I'll be there, once I've cleaned up this mess," she was referring to the dead carcass behind me.

The argument was on the tip of my tongue, I snarled slightly as I moved myself away from her, "I expect an explanation when you return," I demanded before brushing past her.

**Katara's Point of View:**

I watched him as he left, before turning my gaze back to the dead body lying before me. Carefully I knelt down, my hand running over the fabric of the dead man's clothing, my eyes memorizing his face, "Who sent you?" I muttered softly, my eyes narrowing as I pushed myself up, "And what exactly were you sent here after?"

My hands wrapped around his ankles, pulling the body from the streets of the city to the outskirts where I had seen an abandoned well. With a forceful pull, I was able to lift the body up and over the well wall and with little to no trouble, forced the body backwards, watching as it fell downward, hearing a thick splash. Taking a moment to breath, I couldn't help but realize that this assignment was going to be far harder than I had ever imagined. Already someone had sent an assassin after me…and it was merely my first day.

With a smirk, I pushed myself off the well, heading back towards the palace. The only thought lingering through my mind was the thrill of the challenge ahead, and so, with a devilish smirk, I whispered darkly to the wind, "Bring it on."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?  
**


	6. Assurance

**Hey guys! Hope you are having a great Labor Day! I know I am. Headed out to the beach, but figured I would post this chapter for you all since I haven't posted in a while. For all of you who read my other stories, "The Concubine Princess/Death's Calling" will be updated sometime this week! College has been crazy, but amazing! Have fun and let me know what you think! Please lol**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

I walked along the dimly lit corridors mutely. My ears perked at every cackle of a torches flame, every grunt from a soldiers dried throat and even the faint footsteps that reverberated throughout the halls. I listened to the small gossip of the noblewomen who clumped together as they walked, whispering about their 'handsome' Fire Lord and the envy they shared over the 'lucky' Lady Mai. My jaw clenched on it's own accord, and my eyelids narrowed into dangerous slits. But, I ignored the many vile thoughts that sauntered on the tip of my tongue, nodding my head to them in acknowledgement as I brushed past them.

They look their eyes beheld as I gave them a simple nod of respect earned me the quick end to their sweet whispers and the dangerous, calculating glares that only women can conjure. It seemed odd to me that they would still be up, gossiping at this late hour, but then again, this was the Fire Nation and things here were far different from any other world I've known. With a rapid blink of my eyes, I round a corner, make my way up several flights of stairs before finding myself in the royal wing of the palace. Within a few moments, I had found my way to Zuko's chambers, admitting myself entrance without so much as a warning. After all, he was expecting me.

Little to my surprise, which to be perfectly honest, much doesn't surprise me these days. Zuko was out on the balcony, legs folded together in a meditation style, his palms upturned, praising the night sky. Three small candles lined up before him, their flames rising and falling slowly, becoming parallel with his breathing pattern. I made my way towards him, my hands folded behind my back as I stood there, silent as a statue, observing him. He wore his simple silk pants, black as the night sky, casting a visible contrast from his flesh. His torso and back were bare, the skin that stretched over the back of his ribs were toned and well sharpened.

"It isn't polite to barge in unwelcomed," his voice was soft, it was calm and I couldn't help but smirk. At least he hadn't lost his touch over the years. He was still well attuned to his surroundings. Which to be blunt makes my guarding job all the more easier.

Sighing, I moved forward out informs balcony, the moonlight reflecting off my armor, "One whose presence is demanded, is welcomed, I would think," I took my place to his left, getting into a meditating stance, "but I would be more than happy to knock for you next time."

I heard him grunt faintly and swore I said the faint remnants of a smirk on the curve of his mouth, but proceeded to close my eyes and even my breathing. In and out, push and pull, trying to control the balance within myself.

"It was you who killed Gin Wei," his voice broke my concentration, my eyes slowly opened as I took in his words, "and it was you who killed Quam Li a few weeks prior," I glanced his way, noting that his eyes were still firmly locked.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes, but never turned to meet my gaze, "You've been blessed with a rare and exceptional talent," he breathed out finally, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. Had he so quickly discovered my true identity?

"The only bender capable of stilling blood in another being's body is a waterbender. To be able to harness the power of reaching inside someone, to control their every move, their very breath," he sighed deeply, as if in amazement, "that is a darkness I'm thankful to never know. But you," he glanced my way, "you know that darkness all too well," his eyes narrowed as they met my own, his voice drew a low and dangerous tone, "don't you, Anaya?"

I shook my head, turning my gaze away from him quickly, "I don't know what you're—" suddenly, his abruptness caught me off guard.

"Don't play me the fool!" he hissed, storming up to his feet, "I was there when Gin Wei was murdered," slowly I rose, standing face to face with him as he continued his banter, "I saw the protruding wound that you slashed across his neck, after he was dead. I had tailed him for hours, trying to uncover more of his scheming. I wanted him alive!" he yelled practically, "I wanted to feel his pulse beneath my palms as I ripped the answers from his throat," he paused, inching closer to me, "but you, you come out of nowhere, drenching me in your water before taking off with another kill under your belt," he hissed, his breath tickling my face.

To say that I wasn't getting irritated, well, that would be the understatement of the year.

He stopped suddenly, as if waiting for my response, "You were the Blue Spirit," it suddenly dawned one, "you were the one Gin Wei was trying to escape from."

"Yes, and because of you, I'm still no closer to the truth!"

After a momentary silence, glares that held promises of death, he finally grunted, "Who taught you?"

"Who taught me what?" I felt my breath catch in my throat and it took every inch of strength that I had to not break my gaze with his. I could feel I slightly hint of fear quelling in the pit of my stomach as he advanced towards me.

His eyes were narrowed, the tone in which his voice was lapped with, along with the way the words seethed from his lips sent a bone chilling sensation throughout my body, "Bloodbending."

"I've only known of two waterbenders in the world who were able to harness such a technique. One of which happens to be rotting in a prison cell not far from here," he started approach me, inching terribly close, too close for my own comfort, "while the other, no one seems to know whether she is alive or dead."

Slowly, I inched away, only to widen the gap between our bodies, "Why does it matter?" I demanded, taking a defensive stance.

Again he approached me, and again I found myself moving away from him, son I was going to run out space and find myself cornered between a wall and him, "Because, the one who rots in her cell is but an old hag, one who hasn't seen daylight for years, while the other," he hesitated slightly, this I took note of, "the other was someone very dear to me."

I felt a lump forming in my throat, waiting for him say the words, "Her name," here we go, "was Katara."

**Zuko's Point of View**

I watched her as she continued to move away from me in sync of my own advancements towards her, "Do you know either of those women, Anaya?" I slowly drug her name across the roof of my mouth, watching as her eyes scrunched together as if in concentration.

She hummed slightly for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest as she finally locked gazes with me, "I couldn't possibly know of the former, seeing how she hasn't seen daylight in years, but I dare say I am well acquainted with the latter."

I felt my blood suddenly chill by how relaxed and smooth her response came. It was as if she didn't care...not that I expected her too, but, I felt this painful twist in my heart and this fluttering sensation in my stomach, "You know Katara?" I suddenly blurted out, loosing the hold of my angered persona. I wanted to know more on how they met, when they met, if Katara was alright and if she perhaps still had any form of communication from her whatsoever. I wanted to everything, and suddenly I found myself very interested in what she had to say and somewhat thankful that she was here.

**Katara's Point of View**

I'm such an idiot! Why would I say something like that?

With a quick breath, my excuse came crashing out, "I met her once," I shrugged my shoulders, looking away from Zuko as I spoke, "we met in a small rundown Earth Kingdom tavern. She had been on the run from something…or someone," I softly interjected, "she seemed unsure, afraid," I glanced back at Zuko, seeing an impassive confusion pass over his face, his brow furrowing as he slowly leaned against the railing, "but I knew better," sighing, I knew I had to finish conversing about myself, and quickly finished off, "needless to say, we got to talking, she discovered the inklings of my origins and thought it would be best to teach me everything she knew that I lacked."

"Bloodbending?" Zuko asked softly, his voice raspy and strained.

I nodded, "Yes. After that, she disappeared, never to be seen again," I shrugged my shoulders once more, "at least not by me that is."

He sighed, defeated it seemed as he leaned further over the railing, his eyes never peeling off the city before him, "I never thought Katara would teach another bender such skill," he paused, glancing down at his own hands before softly continuing, "she felt that such power would turn anyone who harnessed it, into a monster, even herself."

For a moment I stood there, agreeing silently with his words, "If it makes you feel any better, her viewpoint hadn't changed when I met her."

A small smirk formed in the curve of his lips, his eyes roamed the night sky as a soft chuckle emitted from his throat, a low rumbling stirred in my stomach as we stood there in silence, watching the night progress before us.

**Zuko's Point of View**

"So," I slurred, trying to find away around the barrier of silence that had befallen us, "what exactly was that, on the roof earlier?"

I heard a hissing sigh escape her lips as she stretched her arms out over the railing, her fingers curling around the stone ledge, pulling herself closer to it. She was still in her armor, and I had to admit, black looked good on her, it made her already dark persona…even darker. She glanced my way, a slight tinge of amusement gleamed in her eyes as she spoke, "Exercise," she answered simply, a chuckle escaping her lips as my brow furrowed.

I wanted answers. I wanted the truth. If she was going to be guarding me, I needed to know all that I could, "Seriously, what happened up there?"

A breathless sigh escaped her lips as she began to tear away makeshift bandage from her wound, her voice was low, "I'm not exactly sure," with a quick toss, the cloth landed in my hand and I knew instantly what to do with it, in a matter of seconds, it was nothing but charred remnants, "it wasn't expected," she paused, calling water to cover her hand, "yet, at least."

A soft mystical glow emitted from her hand as she brought it down, making contact with the severe gash that had once called so much of her blood forth. Now, the severed halves of flesh slowly began to stitch together, the muscles and veins began to slowly line up, mending in such a perfect manner. The smooth, tan skin that once covered, now began to mend itself, stretching back over the now healed wound, before the water fell from her hand, returning back into the air with a flick of her wrist.

"So, you expected someone to come after you?" I questioned, "Why would they care about you, more importantly, why would they know the nature of your business? You only arrived this morning."

She nodded, "That's what I'd like to know," she sighed, flexing her fingers and twisting her arm, making sure all worked as it should, "but for now, your majesty, we should get some rest. I have a feeling we'll be in for the long haul tomorrow."

**Katara's Point of View**

I watched him dip his head low as he turned his gaze from me. I could hear the soft timid breaths that escaped his lips as he viewed the world beyond the palace and wondered what was on his mind, "Your majesty?" I inquired, inching closer, but only slightly.

He spoke to me softly, "Yes," he whispered gruffly, "we should retire for the night."

And with that, we entered into his bedchamber. Slowly I turned, closing the doors to the balcony entrance, my eyes scanning about one last time before shutting the curtains, blocking out the moonlight. Turning around, I made my way towards a cushioned chair that sat in the corner of his room, before a massive wooden desk. Papers were neatly stacked atop it, scrolls were carelessly thrown at the back of the desk, while a small ink vile and a feathered quill sat in one of the corners next to a small lantern.

With a grunt, I pulled the chair away from the desk, only to flop down, reveling in its softness before kicking my legs up onto the desk for a good propping. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as Zuko headed for the bathing room. He tossed a pair of pants over his shoulder, giving me one last glance before disappearing behind the sealed door. While he bathed, I allowed myself a few moments of sleep. Knowing that I probably wouldn't get the chance to sleep until much later.

**Zuko's Point of View**

After soaking my body in the warmed bath water, I decided it was time to head off to bed. No doubt my bodyguard probably wished to clean herself off as well, let alone get a decent night's sleep before tomorrow. She was right about tomorrow being hectic, after the events of today, only a fool would think that things would be 'normal'. With a sigh, I wrapped a towel around my waste before heading out into my chambers, a towel in hand drying off my hair.

"You can use the—" I paused, gazing at the sight before me.

She was positioned in my chair, halfway across the room, her feet propped up onto my desk and her head sagged forward. By the soft rhythmic breaths, I noted that she was well asleep and couldn't help but chuckle as I approached her. Slowly, kneeling, I could see several small strands of hair dangling in her face, her features were so relaxed, so…innocent that it was hard to believe she was the same woman I had seen out on the roof earlier this evening. But there was something more. With her eyes closed…she almost resembled, "Katara," I could feel my gaze soften as she mumbled a few incoherent words and decided that it was best to leave her to her sleep.

After getting into my sleeping pants, I tossed back the heavy covers, watching as they practically rolled off onto the floor. Leaving only the silk sheets tucked up beneath the pillows. With a quick flick of my wrist, I had them cascading to the end of the bed, fluffed a few pillows and tossed away the small decorated ones that did little to put me to sleep. Sighing, I made my way over to Anaya, watching as she still had yet to move from the position I had seen her in after my bath.

With a deep breath, I picked her up from the chair, slowly, carefully to not wake her up. I feared what she would do to me, waking up in my arms at this moment and decided that the slowest movements would be the safest.

The journey over to my bed trudged on for an eternity, but when we reached it, a sigh of relief escaped me. As I positioned her on her back, I grunted as I looked over her body, taking note of the metal plated armor I had the servants leave in her quarters earlier today. With shaken hands, I reached for her, slowly lifting her arms up to where I could untie the holds that confined the armor to her body. All the while I was screaming to myself, 'What in Agni's name are you doing?' but proceeded none the less. She would burn up in the armor during the night. Even though, the nights here in the Fire Nation were cooler, they were still hotter than the Wong Shi Tong desert to an outsider.

Finally, after removing all the armor, she was in her undergarments, which, needless to say, were much like Katara's. White bindings that stretched over her plump breasts, ending short of her sternum and the lower half were like shorts, but only bound together around each leg. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, undressing an unconscious woman, on in which could slit your throat in the middle of the night without the slightest tinge of alarm. One who could stop your heart from beating in a matter of seconds…yes, it was quite fearsome to say the least, but I refused to have her die from a heat stroke.

Slowly, I pulled the silk sheets up to her chest, before quietly slipping under the sheets myself. With a snap of my fingers, all the candles that illuminated my room snuffed out and I began to settle in the bed. But I felt movement next to me and stilled myself. She was turning slightly to where her back was to me and I almost sighed in relief, if not for her dark comment that startled me slightly.

**Katara's Point of View **

"If you ever do that again, I will cut off your favorite appendage," I whispered darkly, a small smirk forming on my lips as I turned away from him. It was rather nice that he was trying to help me, but I couldn't slip up. What would he think of me, his protector sleeping the eternal sleep of the dead while he undressed me? Perhaps he would think that I wouldn't be alert while he slept, that I wouldn't be able to protect him in a scenario if someone should attack while we slept. But, after making that small comment, I felt him stiffen.

"You're a light sleeper," he muttered and with that, we fell into a deep, but alert slumber.

* * *

**So, any thoughts?**


	7. Blindsided

**Hey guys, so I finally finished this chapter...on my iPhone! How flipping awesome is that? I was stuck on a plane home and wrote this on my phone, I must say, I am very impressed lol! Anyways, enjoy and please, let me know what you think. Your reviews are what keep me writing! **

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

The sun rose at a steady, somber pace. The cool air that had blanketed the city during the late hours of the night, began to dissolve beneath the heat coated atmosphere. Dew tinted every blade of grass, the moisture mixing with the already rising temperatures creating a muggy tinge to the air. The rays of light slowly broke through the cloud cover that canvassed the city, small splotches of light painting the rooftops. It was barely dawn, barely even considered morning, and yet, every individual with fire coursing through their veins rose to greet the sun. Only reason she was awake to greet it this fair morning, was because she couldn't will herself to sleep.

She had tossed and turned all night, as lightly as possible to not wake Zuko. It was the first time in almost four years that she had been that close to his smoldering body, let alone the first in four years to share a bed with him. She kept her back to him, listening to his steady breathing and his occasional toss here and there. But it wasn't the fact that he was near her that kept her awake, truly, but it was the bold move he made, a single turn of his body and a simple tos of his arm and a gentle pull that had her heart racing, her face flushing and her breathing to become irregular. He had turned to her in the middle of the night, wrapped his arm around her toned waist and gently pulled her back into his chest. If someone had entered, they would have seen it as romantic, but for Katara, it was pure torture. It wasn't that she detested the close proximity of their bodies, it was under said circumstances that made her want to pull away. She refused to get close to him in an intimate way, be it physically or emptionally, she was dead set on avoiding such obsticals. So, when she found the chance, she slipped from his grasp, off the bed and stole her way out towards the balcony, snatching Zuko's wadded up cloak before exiting.

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View:**

I wondered how long it would be before Zuko woke, being a firebender, I figured he would have woke by now. The sun was practically fully above the eastern boarder, spilling it's brazen rays across the palace city. But I also wondered how long it would take him to notice my absence. If anything, he would stroll out onto the balcony for his regular morning meditation, sitting unbeknownst beneath me, where I was perched just above him on the rooftop. I sat close to the edge, should I find any reason to make and quick bolt to safety, but held my legs up and away. My knees were fastened against my chest, should any onlookers see me, they would think I was emotionally compromised, that I looked innocent and weak in this moment. But anyone who knew me would know that I was far from weak. Sighing after several more moments passed and with no sign of Zuko still, I slipped from the roof, landing solidly and gracefully on the balcony. One knee pierced the ground as both my hands gingerly grazed the concrete, the cloak pooled around my form as it's tattered ends sprawled acids the floor. In a fluid motion, I pulled my body upward, before creeping into Zuko's chambers once more.

In a stealth form, I wove around the discarded clothing that was scattered all to kingdom come, picking up the shards of my armor. From arm pieces to the metal braces, I had gathered up all my belongings before once more stealing out the balcony. I knew, politically speaking, it would seem strange for a woman who had never truly been seen before, leaving the Fire Lord's chambers at the early hours of the morning. With a tight hold of my belongings, I took a few steps back from the balcony railing, my eyes set on the adjacent balcony just ahead, my balcony. With forceful strides, I pushed myself forward, jumping up high enough to push myself off the ledge, travel across the gaping distance and land with a roll onto my own balcony. With a quick glance, I stood, brushing myself off before entering 'my' quarters. I needed a bath, steaming, preferably. Then, if need be, I will go and wake his majesty.

**

* * *

Zuko's point of View:**

I looked lazily around my room, stretching my limbs towards the ceiling, I hissed slightly in content. Running my hand through my messy locks, I glanced to my right to see if my 'bodyguard' was still snoozing away. Being a waterbender, I knew she would no doubt be a late riser, but was pleasantly surprised that I found her place empty. Had I dreamt all that up? In the back of my mind I knew that was a stupid question, and merely sighed a I rolled out of bed.

The room was cast in a thick blackness, due to Anaya shutting the heavy tapestries over the balcony doors, blocking all wind, light and sound from the outside world. I hissed at the sight of the sun being practically fully risen and cursed the waterbender for not waking me. With a quick fling, I slammed the balcony doors open and proceeded to my meditation. It was going to be a long morning, I could already feel the tension brewing.

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View:**

The bath was blissfully entoxicating, it heightened my senses tenfold, releasing all the toxins that coated my tense muscles. My fingers slowly wove themselves through my hair, tearing away any tangles that had formed during my bath. After I pulled the water from my body, I began to dress myself back into the lithe, regal uniform of the Fire Lord's privy guard. I fastened each brace, secured each metal plate and once more examined myself. Black and red, how ever so original.

Sighing, I exited my chamber, time to see if his majesty had woke or not. I stifled a yawn as I entered, finding it rather odd that there were no personal guards standing at the ready. The entire wing looked...abandoned. That wasn't odd whatsoever. Slowly I eased the door open, caution visible with my every move. It had been too long since I had been here, that I forgot the way Zuko's door moaned when it was slowly pried open. The hinges hissed, the wood groaned weakly and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I hated this door.

**

* * *

Zuko's Point of View:**

I heard my chamber door creek open, the soft hissing reaching my ears, even from the bathing room. Sighing, I willed myself out of the warmth embrace of the waters, quickly wrapping a towel around my form. My fingers clutched around the towel at my waist as I took hold of another one, using it to dry my damped locks. Whoever entered my room had some nerve, that or they were a damned fool. Either way, I was not pleased with being interrupted. With a forceful tug, the door swung open, the cool air of my room slamming against my bare chest, causing small bumps to form. There in the corner, perched regally in the chair with her leg crossed over the other and her hands folded across hercuest, sat , "Anaya," I breathed out, feeling my eyes narrowing as I strode into the room.

"Your highness," her voice was cool, void of any emotion, her eyes like chunks of ice, swirling through the tundras of the north, "sleep well?" she asked.

Nodding, I tossed the towel on my hand away, hearing it thud to the ground behind me, "Rather pleasantly," I paused, a smirk forming on my lips, "you?"

She shuffled behind me, her weight teetering from one side to the other as she stood, "The bed was too stiff," she retorted, forcing a snicker from my throat, "the chair would have been more to my liking."

I nodded acutely, "Noted," I replied, smirking as I let the towel that had been secured around my waist fall to the ground. I heard what sounded like a sharp intake of breath, along with wquick and sudden movements, assuring me she had turned away. Rummaging through my belongings, I found my sparring clothes, simple black pants and tunic trimmed in gold, and quickly put them on.

"What is on the agenda today, your majesty?" I heard her ask.

Turning on my heel, I walked up behind her, my hand reaching for the handle of my door, "I have a sparring session."

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View:**

I couldn't resist the urge to glare holes in the back of his head as we moved through the corridors in silence. Does he just openly strip infront of all women like that? Not only did the fact that he was completely nudeinfront of me bother me, but the fact that I cared so much if he did it to other women bothered me. I shouldn't care, he isn't my fiancée nor truthfully my problem. I'm merely here to keep him from getting himself killed, not to concern myself with matters of personal nature.

Sighing, I walked alongside him now, keeping my eyes forward as we peeled the corner, coming face to face with the arena and his sparring partner. My eyes stung with rememesence and my heart thudded furiously beneath it's fleshy tomb. Before us was the very courtyard where Zuko and I had faced Azula. The same courtyard where our love began to blossom and yet, the very place where it withered. The one responsible for said deterioration, stood in the middle of the makeshift arena, garbbed in dark formal robes that stretched down her gangly form. Her eyes, ever so dull swept over me in an instant before snapping towards Zuko, and suddenly their boredom changed into brilliance. She offered him a smile...wait, did Mai just smile? She did! Not once had I ever witnessed such a spec of emotion from that woman, and now, one goofy lok from Zuko and she's practically bursting at the seems.

My jaw clenched as we continued our approach, Zuko's warm welcome forced my heart to clutch, "Mai," I could hear the encroaching smile on hid lips and wished to do nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face, "is it too late to request your presence in a friendly spar?" I watched as he reached out, enveloping the scrawny noblewoman in his arms, pressing a tender kiss to hr lips. A kiss she returned with more than just a gentle caress.

Mai whimpered as Zuko withdrew his lips from her own, their foreheads coming together as she played with the collar of his tunic. Her lengthy pale fingers clasped round his neck, gently brushing the flesh slightly as she sighed, "I have a meeting with the Lady Ursa. Apparently we have a meeting with the royal coordinator on some last minute wedding preparations," I felt bile rise in my throat and dared to cast my gaze elsewhere. For another moment or two their lips met in triste kisses and muffled whispers of love, and for the briefest moment I felt, strangely content. At least Zuko had someone to grow old with, to love and cherish, and warm his bed. To hopefully bless him with many healthy children and to rule his nation fairly at his side. For at least, he had someone...

**

* * *

Zuko's Point of View:**

"Very well," I sighed in defeat, taking in a deep breath, taking her scent in, "better not keep my mother waiting," I smirked, kissing her tenderly on the forehead before feeling her pull away.

"And who is this?" she inquired, her chin jutting out towards Anaya, who stood fairly silent behind me.

"Oh," I grumbled, turning my head slightly to where I had her in my sights, "the order sent her here to...assess the stability of the nation," I lied, not wanting Mai to learn of her true reasoning.

Mai's mouth twitched slightly, "That tells me only of her presence, but not who she is."

"Her name is-"

"Anaya," Anaya's voice quickly cut me off, "my name, is Anaya, your highness," I turned to see her bowing in the traditional Fire Nation bow, and quickly sent her a glare.

Looking back at Mai, I saw a glint of curiosity spark in her golden pools and wished only to quell it, "Your purpose here?" Mai was treading on deep waters, but to deny her the truth would only place her doubts in me. She would see it's an act of betrayal and trust. Agni knows if I kept this from her, she would begin to wonder what other things I've hidden from her.

My eyes met Anaya's, her gaze questioning me, and I sighed, nodding my approval, "I've been sent by the order, to protect his majesty, Fire Lord Zuko," for a moment there was silence, the tension slightly grew as I waited for Mai to snicker or poke fun at the situation, but no such actions came.

Instead I felt a sudden pain emitting from my forearm, and quickly turned my glare on my fiancée, "I told you things were getting out of control," she hissed, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "the order has sent out a babysitter to-"

"I'm not his sitter," Anaya hissed through clenched teeth, highly offended at Mai's snippy analogy.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed heavily, "Let's not do this here," I retorted, turning my glare on Mai, "we'll discuss the matter over dinner this evening."

"Yes, we will," and with that flared declaration, Mai stormed from the courtyard, leaving Anaya and I alone. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck to relieve the already building tension. It were times like these, these small moments between Mai and I where I found myself asking why. Why did I refrain from snapping her neck for the day to day misery she put me through? Why did I bite my tongue whenever she lashed out at me like she were my mother? Why did I try to see the happiness, the faint shards of joy that lingered between us, when I knew they would soon dissipate, becoming nothing more than fleeting memories? But, what can I do? Before I could dwell on said thoughts, a clearing throat caught my attention and forced me back to the moment.

"Right," I turned to see Anaya there, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, "since my fiancée is unavailable for a sparring match, I guess you'll have to do."

She scowled, "Thanks," before knocking past me, our shoulders connecting in a fierce slam, before walking to the other end of the arena.

Was it something I said?

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View:**

I'll have to do? Who does he think he is? Turning sharp on my heel, I face him, seeing he is ready and together we bow in traditional form for this nation. Slowly we straighten our posture, our eyes locking briefly, "I won't hold back," he yelled across the fair distance between us. I smirked, "Neither shall I," and with those last words, we attacked.

**

* * *

Sokka's Point of View:**

The palace was a welcoming sight fore any eye, especially my own.

Over the past few years, my relationship with Zuko only grew closer, our friendship unmatchable. When the war had ended, I returned south to help my father and our tribe in rebuilding, while Suki went to Kyoshi Island to work on training new recruits. We had corosponded back and forth over the coming months, but after lengthy separation from one another, things began to grow awkward and filled to the brim with tension. It was only after my sister, heartbroken and miserable, returned from the Fire Nation that I found myself obligated to her, not Suki. She understood and felt that our time away from one another opened her eyes to how much she was needed home and how little we knew of one another, that perhaps it would be in both of our interests to just lay our dead relationship to rest. I couldn't have agreed more.

Upon Katara's return, there was nothing more that consumed me than giving Zuko a piece of my mind, but it was only after through countless letters that I discovered the truth. Zuko never wanted Katara to leave, in fact, her sudden dissappearnce left him shaken and confused. He had told me that Mai had returned from her visit with her parents and believed that it was Mai's presence that forced Katara to flee. He told me how much he longed for Katara to return to him that I found it my duty as her elder brother to enlighten her on the misunderstanding. But, before I had the chance to tell her, Katara was gone. Almost two years have passed since I last saw her and everyday I find myself wanting some form of assurance that her leaving us behind was the right choice for her. That it was something she needed to do for herself and yet, every time I try to convince myself that that was what it was, I felt as though it was a lie.

Katara was running from something.

As I made my way through the massive corridors, I finally rounded the long line of pillars that stood as a barricade between me and the training grounds, the last known location that Zuko had been see entering. I could hear muffled grunts and the quick parrot of feet, elements raging of ocean andfire and suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Water? I could hear this distinct hissing of wateras it met fire, smoldering into steam. Soft coughs echoed in my ears as I rounded the corner, nothing but a massive cloud of steam coating every corner of the training arena. Suddenly a furious cry startled me, the steam quickly warped into a donut shape, circling around the two opponents. One I knew to be Zuko, the other I wasn't quite sure. And then it happened. Whoever this woman was, she pounced from her crouched stance, lunging at Zuko with such force, such speed it seemed inhuman like. Before I had the chance to take in a breath she tackled Zuko to the ground, one hand wrapped around his throat, the other raised in a dangerously familiar strike, she had won this round.

**

* * *

Katara's Point of View:**

For a moment time seemed to stand still, distant memories flooded my mind as I stared down at this man with a deadly glare. His breathing was equally erratic as my own, his golden orbs narrowed into dangerous slits of their own. I smirked with victory, leaning down so that my lips met his ear, "I win this round, your majesty," I pulled away, watching as his eyes, thought it impossible, narrowed even further. I sighed, leaning backwards to see that I was straddling him in a very intimate an inappropriate way and quickly scurried off him.

Standing, I held out a hand to him, fully expecting him to smack it away, but to my surprise, his pale hand latched onto my own, and with a forceful pull, I heaved him to his feet. As he began to crack a smirk, a voice stilled us to our spots, for me to my very core.

"Zuko!" that voice, one I never thought I would hear again, echoed in my ears. Slowly I turned as Zuko quickly walked over to greet the visitor, I however remained rooted in my spot, not daring to look upon that face again.

"Sokka," Zuko's voice held warmth and compassion, the ruffling of clothes and the smacking of hands against backs left resounding thuds. I took a breath or two to try and remain calm, all the while fretting over the possibility that Sokka might recognize me. We are blood after all, he knows me far better than anyone else, surly he would see through this facade.

"I didn't expect you for another week or so," Zuko's voice reverberated soundly, though I could hear the joy in his words.

I could hear the low rumbling in Sokka's chest as he chuckled softly, "Well it's good to see you too Zuko," with that comment they both laughed profusely as Zuko clamped Sokka in another tight embrace.

"It is always good to have you back home," home...what on earth did Zuko mean by home? There was a soft sigh beforeSokka's voice broke the ever present silent barrier, "Its good to be back home," he confessed, "I can't tell you how dull the food is in the Earth Kingdom. I missed the burning sensation in my mouth!"

Again they shared another laugh and I couldn't help but turn from my spot to gaze at my older brother. For a moment, I swore I was looking at my father, a younger persona perhaps, but the spitting image of my father no doubt.

No longer stood that scrawny boy, but a well built, well sculpted young man. His face had lost it's childhood essence and was replaced with a very prominate featured face, very masculine. High cheekbones like our father's, narrowed feline eyes with dark majestic blue eyes and thin, yet plush lips with years of laughter. If you did not know him, you would think him to be the intimidating brute. His hairstyle was similar tothat of our father's, minus the patch of hair down at his chin and the marital beads that hung from the two strands of braided hair pieces that hung next to his face.

"And who is this?" Sokka's voice broke my trans and I found myself looking away from him like a shy school girl.

Zuko glanced my way before answering, "Anaya," his voice was soft, cold, distant, "she is my new personal body guard, gift from the order," he was being sarcastic. If not for Sokka's untimely presence, I would have choked the sarcasm from his throat.

"Anaya..." Sokka stared at mefor several moments, as if contemplating something, "has anyone ever told you that my pal here," he quickly slung an arm around Zuko's shoulders, bringing him inclose, "can be a pain in the ass to getalong with?"

I chuckled at Zuko's contorted face before answering, "No, I find that I am learning that truth the hard way."

With a smug smirk, I bowed to both men before quickly taking my leave, hearing Sokka's loud hysterics and Zuko's muffled, 'Shutup.' As I made my quick escape, I could not deny the heart wrenching pain that consumed me. My own brother didn't even recognize me.

Have I truly changed so much?

* * *

**So, what did you think guys?**


	8. The Unexpected

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I just want so say THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed this story! You guys rock! I've had so many different things going on that it's been crazy. So, as a way to say, 'My bad' I've made this chapter a bit longer. But, here is the new chapter and it does have a song, though it is in chinese, but in the story, I've put the english translation, with my own twist lol! So, when it says, to PLAY SONG, please, play it.**

**The song is called "Beauty Song" and it is from the House of Flying Daggers, which is one of my favorite songs!**

**Anyways, enough with my babbling and on with the Chapter. I bid you, ado!**

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Katara stormed down the corridors in ambient silence, her fingers flexing at her sides as she flooded into her room. She was furious, consumed with rage. All the emotions that she had bottled up and locked away were now surging wildly within her like a typhoon. She needed to throttle something, anything. Soon.

She began to tear away her armor, the heat getting to her. It felt as if someone were wrapping their hands around her throat, choking the life out of her. Perhaps it wasn't the heat, but the unexpected visit from her brother. In a fit of rampage, she pulled at the ties that held her armor together, letting the breastplates and upper armor clad to the floor simonatiously before shedding her body of the braces that wrapped around her arms and legs.

After ridding herself of the heavy armor, she threw on her black silk sparring pants that fit just below the waistline and wrapped black bindings around arms, stopping just before she reached the elbows. She slipped black fingerless gloves onto her hands, flexing them a few times before wrapping her breasts in the black bindings, leaving her well-toned core exposed. Her hair was still pulled back in the tight fitted bun with but a few strands of hair dangling in her face.

For a moment she paced the room, one hand massaging her neck, trying to relieve herself of the already building tension, while the other rested on her hip, digging into the fabric. Sighing, she plopped down onto the edge of the bed, her head falling into her palms as she let out a snarl. How could this have happened? Pulling her head up, her hands pressed together before her face, meeting with her lips as she glanced about the room thinking of what she needed to do. After a moment passed, she rose from the bed, taking a deep, calming breath. She needed to find Iroh.

With a forceful pull, Katara ripped the door to her chamber open with such force that it startled the few servant girls that were passing by, small gasps emitting from their lips. With a glare that could have killed, Katara slammed the door shut behind her before storming down the hall in search of Iroh.

She scowered the palace for the tea loving General, starting from the kitchens, journeying to the barracks to see if he were playing a friendly game of Pai Sho, until finally catching sight of him in the gardens.

As she neared his location, soft music whispered in her ears, the sounds of strings being plucked and soft giggles from what sounded like show girls. Rounding the corner, she saw several elaborately dressed women, sitting along the pond, their legs folded beneath them and in their hands were instruments of all kinds. Iroh sat across the way, sipping on what appeared to be, a delightful cup of tea. Next to him sat a beautiful young woman, batting her eyes and tossing her hand here and there as he spoke to her, her cheeks tinting pink as he chuckled.

Then, as if commanded, the girl rose from her seat next to Iroh, standing before him. Katara watched for a moment as the girl merely stood there, taking in her outfit for a moment or two.

She wore an elaborate number, hues of blue and gold, greens and beige, woven in intricate floral designs that singed her outer robes. A golden hair piece wrapped around her well placed bun, small golden rods protruded from the band, with golden flowers dangling from thin wired strings. Small golden ties held the robe together, her delicate fingers slowly began to untie them as she prepared for her dance.

Pooling around her, the robe revealed a more intricate, light fitting dress that hung loosely on her form. It was blue, soft like the sky, trimmed with gold flowers, dipping low to reveal her pert breasts, wraping around her shoulders before dipping down to follow the curves of her back and waist. After hugging around her torso, the dress billowed out at the hips, swaying with every step she took. The sleeves had wide mouths, ending at her knuckles, but long blue silk extended from within the sleeves, with slits down the inner center. They extended to the floor when she let them hang, but at the moment, she held them bundled in her hands.

Lips painted the color of the fire lily, skin pale as the moon, eyes golden like the sun and a small design painted in red faired between her brows. Golden earrings dangled from her ears, matching a simple golden necklace that rested against her throat. She was a true beauty of the Fire Nation, perfect for any man's eye…and yet the only man's eye she was beholding, were Iroh's, a cheerful old man.

Katara remained hidden behind the wall, peeking around the corner to watch the events unfold.

**_PLAY SONG HERE_**

Slowly she backed away from Iroh as women began jingle the bells that held the beat and pluck the strings of their pipas. Suddenly an erhu player began to draw her bow across the strings, causing the young dancer to twist her hands above her head, twirling in a dance of their own. Katara instantly recognized the song…it was one Zuko would sing to her, long ago. Shaking her head, Katara watched the dancer as she moved, noting her movements were graceful, held a fluidity that many would believe she were a child from the north. The beat began to pickup and so did her movements. Swaying her hips from left to right, she began to dance about the floor.

Suddenly her voice reverberated off the walls, causing Katara to look up at her, "A rare beauty from the South, she's the finest lady on earth. A glance from her, the city falls, second glance leaves a nation in ruins. There exists no city or nation that has been more cherished. Than a beauty as she."

Again the erhu player took on their solo as the girl danced about the floor, her movements reminded Katara much of waterbending, the way she bent her body, dipped and pivoted about. From where she stood, Katara could see Iroh sipping his cup of tea, his eyes rarely on the girl as she performed before him which made Katara chuckled slightly. He seemed more interested at the taste of the tea, than the beauty dancing before him.

Again her voice picked up, repeating the words, "A rare beauty from the South, she's the finest lady on earth. A glance from her, the city falls, second glance leaves a nation in ruins. There exists no city or nation that has been more cherished," with those last few words, she twirled round and a round before ending in a fluid and graceful bow. Her reward was Iroh's applause and soft chuckles and giggles from the other girls.

**Katara's Point of View:**

I felt entrigued by the woman's performance, the way her body moved, like water seemed hypnotizing. But as the music began to die down and the girls began to giggle at Iroh's praise, I slowly slid back around the corner, pressing my body tightly against the wall. My stomach churned with anticipation, but angst and humiliation…so many different emotions brewed within that I couldn't exactly explain what I was feeling. All I knew was that my body was filled with excess adrenaline and I needed a way to filter it out. Now.

With a deep breath, I pushed myself away from the wall and soft erhu music began to play. I would speak with General Iroh later, for now, I would let him have his peace.

And so, with a new determination, I strode down the halls, resisting the urge to kill anyone who came along.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

"So, things have gotten that bad?" Sokka asked, biting a small chunk out of his apple.

I didn't want to admit it to Mai, but I knew Sokka would understand, let alone keep his mouth shut if I begged him to, "Yea," my voice sounded deflated, "and supposedly she's the best they've got."

He nodded, a soft humming noise rumbling deep in his throat as he chewed on another mouthful of apple, "Has she lived up to the reputation?"

My brow furrowed slightly at his question, she had already taken out a few of the targets, not to mention, the Order never exaggerated on anything, "Yes, she has proven herself to be quite…handy."

"Well, then, give her a chance," Sokka advised, "it's not like she's here to kill you in your sleep," his shoulders rose and fell, his fingers gingerly plucking off several grapes from the tray before us, "and, just think, once all the danger is out of the way, you and Mai can finally have your pending wedding."

He had to bring that up? Of all things, that was his first choice?

And as if reading my thoughts, let alone the annoyed look that etched into my features, Sokka began to laugh, his hand patting me lightly on the shoulder, "Oh, you should have seen your face!"

**Katara's Point of View:**

I stormed through the halls, in search of something, anything to throttle. Unfortunatly the only people who came in contact with me were innocent bystanders, people who did not deserve my anger.

As I walked down the halls in silence, I felt the presence of another, as if they were right behind me, breathing down my neck. Glancing back every now and then, I saw no one, heard no one, only had the utterly strange feeling of there being someone. I was being watched, but by whom and where they were…I couldn't, I couldn't quite tell. And then, as if toying with me, I heard footsteps, growing softly behind me, but I dared not look. The way they padded against the earth, in an almost stealth like way made me certain that it was probably another assassination attempt, only not on Zuko's life, but my own.

Rounding the corner, I dove to the wall, pressing myself firmly against it as if I wanted to become one with the stone. The padding of the feet drew closer, slightly louder. I could feel their blood pulsing in the air, I flexed my fingers, poised and ready for the kill…and then suddenly, they disappeared? I could no longer feel the pulse of their blood, nor hear the soft patter of their feet…it was as if they vanished.

In a quick burst, I turned the corner, only to be met with emptiness…nothing, no one in sight and sighed softly as my shoulders slumped. Perhaps I was merely hearing things.

With a defeated, yet cautious sigh, I turned away from the corridor, only to almost clip into a familiar face.

Ember eyes, soft and slightly dull from years of anguish and fear, hardship and turmoil bore into my own. Small crows feet intruded the corners of her eyes, from the years of laughter that had once and still do, fill her life. Her skin, pale like snow from the south and her dark locks as rich and black as the soil in the Earth Kingdom. Rich dark robes of red coated her body, trimmed in elegant gold that matched the small flamed crown that perched in her half topknot. She hadn't changed much since we had last met, except perhaps the wardrobe, but in truth, she still seemed the same.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips, perhaps at the shocked look that scurried about my face, "I would think it would be hard, to sneak up on one such as you. Apparently you've lost your touch since we last saw one another."

I let out a soft sigh, my eyes narrowing slightly as I straightened my posture, a smirk and soft scuff escaping my lips, "Not lost my touch, your highness," I bowed my head in a curt manner, "simply preoccupied with other thoughts."

"Ah, but to lose yourself in your own concentration, you allow yourself to become a vulnerable target, do you not, Anaya?" she mused, walking around me, her eyes calculating my current…attire, before making brief eye contact, a smile etched across her lips.

I nodded, trying not to smile back, "You do, Lady Ursa."

"Please," she waved her pale hand absentmindedly, "lady seems so formal, Ursa will do," she assured me, but I couldn't be disrespectful.

"You are, until Fire Lord Zuko's fiancé is his wife, the presiding lady of this house, Fire Lady of this nation," I glared at the floor, "so forgive me, but I shall refrain from calling you Ursa."

She smirked at my straight forwardness, her eyes gleaming with brilliance, "But when among friends, I am called Ursa," she glared at me for a moment as I glared back, neither of ounjr gazes flickering, until finally I sighed in defeat.

Zuko's mother always had a way of making the anger melt away, to perish as if it never mattered. When I had first met her, she was a quite woman, shy and not trusting of anyone. But who could blame her? After everything she had been put through, after everything Ozai did to her, just to protect her son, I wouldn't be very trusting of anyone either.

Shortly after I had become an assassin, using the whole, bounty hunter scheme as a identity cover, I took on a personal assignment, one of sheer selfishness. To find and recover the Fire Lord's missing mother. Only, I had to pry the information from Ozai's cold, dead lips first.

**

* * *

Flashback:**

The air was thick, the night was young, but darkness engulfed the land. The sun had long set, casting an ominous tone for the night. The crickets played their soft tunes, the grass whistled as each individual blade danced with the wind and the leaves rustled back and forth, swaying with the windy tempo. The prison was heavily guarded, but, after placing the once Fire Lord Ozai within it's walls, along with his crazed daughter, who wouldn't double, if not triple the security measures?

Geniuses such as those made my life a living hell. The ones who always over think situations and take extra precautions. I needed to get in, get the information I needed, and then get out, with little to no trouble at all. But with a guard walking down the hall every second, sneaking in proved to be tediously challenging.

Several guards littered the halls, their rounds were calculated to the dot. A small window of ten seconds would span between each guard, before another would end up down the hall…and the process would repeat. Ozai's cell wasn't too far up, but it was far enough up the winding tower prison to prove accessability to be a challenge. I had lingered in the shadows for hours, calculating my movements, running various stradegies through my mind, tyring to find the perfect one. Small dimly lit lanterns kept the encroaching darkness away, but did little to fight off the shadows in which I hid away in.

But, what they did reveal to me, were several wooden braces that spanned from one wall to the other, as if keeping the walls from caving inward on one another. The wrapped around the structure with ample room between them and the ceiling for a body to stow away up there and the spacing from one brace to the other seemed to be only a few feet apart. Not too challenging for a jump.

And it was with this newly founded information that I made my move the second the first guard stalked passed me. With a quick leap, I bound toward the adjacent wall, my feet making contact and forcing my body upward. Defying gravity as if airbender blood flowed through my veins. In the instant that I managed to make contact with the wooden brace and pull myself up into the darkness that canvassed the ceiling, the second next guard walked beneath me, forcing a soft sigh of relief to seep from my lips. Fortunatly it was hardly louder than a faint whisper and the guard didn't take notice.

From there it seemed simple, easy enough. I waited for the next guard to make the round, and quickly followed him from above. Only when I reached Ozai's cell did I halt, waiting for the next guard to pass before making my move. From where I was perched, I watched as the guard emerged from the curved shadows of the circular prison, watching as the dim flames lit only half of his body, leaving the rest shrouded in darkness. It semed eerie, how the flames danced across his face, revealing a gaunt, and tantalizingly horrific looking individual. But it was merely the lighting and shadows playing tricks.

I watched as he passed underneath me, the slightest hesitation in his step caught my eye and I curiously wondered what that could have been about. Due to his inaccurate step, he was a second off count, which for the past few hours, not one guard was a second off key. Strange.

When he finally disappeared from my view, I dropped to the ground, my hand reaching out for the cell door, swiftly brushing it open enough to slip in and close it quietly behind me. Just in time for the next guard to walk on by. As footsteps near, I gathered to one side of the door, pressing my back into the wall, waiting for them to pass. Soon after they arrived, the footsteps faded, leaving that brief few seconds of silence before another round came. Only this time there was no hesitation in their step, and from counting, they seemed to be in perfect sync this time.

Smirking, I turned my attention towards the curled up figure crouched in the corner of the cell. A foul stench filled the air. That of rot and decay, mixed with the muggy moisture in the air. It made me blanch slightly, but I gained control over my senses, concentrating only on the task at hand. Approaching what appeared to be a sleeping Ozai, I took note of the procured meat sitting on a tray with vegitables and other dishes, and noted that they had been there for some time. Small splotches of mold festered across the meat, dark black punctures rotting away the protein. Several cups lay ascued, the water trails of long since evaporated water only told me one thing. He was refusing food and drink.

As I made my way across the room, my gloved hand wrapped around a set of bars that only separated me from Ozai. But it didn't matter. I would get the information I needed, whether he wanted to tell me or not.

Sensing my presence, the once famed Fire Lord stirred in his place, his eyes seemed to be the only part of him moving, "Ah, you've graced me with your presence, yet again," there was a small pause in his speech, a faint sound of shuffling before his voice picked up once more, "You never learn, do you?" his voice was cool, snide and void of any true emotion. For a slight second, I found myself confused by his words, but soon realized that with my body cloaked from head to toe in black, and canvassed by the darkness, Ozai didn't truly know who I was. For all he knew, I could have been Zuko.

"I've told you countless times that your visits are worthless," his voice staggard, rough coughing soon took over after he wheezed out those few words.

I stood there, my hands clenching tighter around the thick metal bars, my eyes boring into his own, "You come here, day after day seeking the same thing, yet you leave empty handed."

Again he was in a coughing fit, his body curled inward as he convulsed, hacking up half of his internal organs, "Put my misery to an end and be done with it!"

I sighed, my hand reaching up to pull the cloth mask away from my mouth, letting it sag around my throat, "Death is a coward's path," his body suddenly stilled at the cool, unexpected tone of my voice, clearly he did not expect anyone other than Zuko, "and besides you have something I need."

"You're not Zuko," I could see his brow raise in the darkness and I couldn't help but applaud him for stating the obvious in slow, repititous claps.

"For a moment there you had me worried," my hands folded across my chest, my head tilting to the sides as a smirk danced its way across my lips, "I thought this place would have finally gotten the better of your sanity."

His upper lip curled into a sneer, rejecting my somewhat sincere compliment, "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded, obviously not truly knowing who he was dealing with.

"Tell me, Ozai," his name slipped off my tongue with distain, "has your time in here put you on the right path?" slowly I began to remove my gloves, finger by finger, taking my time and paying little attention to his movements.

I could hear him sneer in the darkness, heard a soft hiss escape his lips as he seemed to be moving far too much for the weak state he was in, "Why are you really here?" he demanded…foolish.

Slowly, I knelt to where I was at his level, the soft glow of the dimly light hall pooled into the room, his face fully revealed, while my own still cast in shadow, "Because you're going to tell me something," I felt his pulse quicken as I slowly stretched my hand forward into his cell. With a twitch of my finger, I called forth his blood, bending it to my will, in doing so, I jerked him forward, causing a frightening yelp to escape his lips, "where is Lady Ursa?"

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Needless to say, after countless wasted hours of pursuasion, I finally was able to force a confession from him, one that lead in the retrieval of the Fire Lady, Zuko's mother. Our journey had been a long one. During which, we grew rather close. I learned much of Zuko from his younger years and came to know the truth behind Zuko's unpleasant past. I knew he received his scar from his father, but under what circumstances, I wasn't entirely sure. Somehow, Ursa had managed to stay in contact with a few close friends in the Fire Nation, to whom they were, she would not reveal. But they were close enough to Zuko that they knew of what had occurred that day.

I had learned of Ozai's cruelty when I was young, but even now, I couldn't phathom the atrocity of scarring one's child over something so…so unimportant as that. For wanting to spar lives of countless soldiers, how was that in any way dishonorable?

When I had learned of that little fact, the urge to burst into that prison and wring the life from his pathetic shell seemed uneasily tempting. But I couldn't commit murder on an already condemned man. After all, he was still Zuko's father and even he couldn't bring himself to have him executed. Leaving him to rot in that cell until death takes him.

Suddenly Ursa's voice seemed to break through my thoughts, her golden pools calculating as they scanned every inch of my face, "I'm sorry, lady Ur—" I paused at the glare she sent my way, bowing my head slightly, "you were saying?" She beamed at me her brilliant smile and I couldn't help but smile softly back.

Her smile only seemed to brighten as she appeared at my side, her eyes gleaming with a familiarty that I couldn't quite possibly place. She reminded me so much of Zuko, the similarities between the two were impeccable. If only she were a man, or Zuko a woman they would pass off for the other…quite odd really, but truth no doubt.

She began to venture down the hall when she cast me a quick glance over her shoulder, "Walk with me."

With a regretable sigh, I clasped my hands behind my back, making my way to her side to walk alongside her. For a while it was quite, the only sounds that reverberated throughout the hall were the echoes of our footsteps and the soft sighs here and there.

"When we last saw one another, your eyes were a dark, majestic blue like the midnight sky," I felt my blood chin, "and now they resemble to soothing somber sun," how could I have forgotten that? I wanted to slap myself, but decided against it, seeing how her eyes were now on me, waiting for a response.

"I know your purpose here," she continued, "and I understand the descretion you'd like to keep. But I caution you, your face is one to remember, these men will no doubt know who you are before you ever make a move."

I nodded blankly...she was giving me advice?

"Thank you for your wisdom," I bit my tongue before uttering the words 'Lady Ursa' and took a deep breath, "I've always maintained to keep my identity unknown, but as you know, being out in the open does little for the surprise factor," she hummed slightly, nodding her head in response.

"No doubt your mere presence has the enemy shaken," my brow arched at her comment, confusion clearly written on my face, "you are like the winter wind, your evident arrival unknown, but your presence striking and obvious. You leave without a trace, but the damage left behind proves of your presence."

I scuffed slightly, being compared to wind, but she had a point. It was only a matter of time before the nobles learned of Fire Lord Zuko's mysterious new privy guard, one who appeared on sight without so much as an introduction. Perhaps subtle approaches on matters such as these weren't such a good idea. With a somber sigh, I continued to follow Ursa down the corridor, making our way to a small private garden. I began to wonder how many gardens one place needed. Everywhere you turn, there is sure to be a garden round the bend.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked me, her hand sweeping towards a small ground table with three cups and a brewing pot. Several plush pillows clammored around it, making the idea very inviting.

Without answering, I followed her in, taking a seat across from her as she slowly lowered herself down into a seated position. I watched as she delicately pulled two of the three small cups towards her before she reached towards the teapot, but I held up my hand, shaking my head lightly.

"Allow me," I said, twisting my finger before calling forth the water with a tug motion of my finger.

The corner of her lip tugged upward as her hand grazed her cup, pulling it up to her lips. The steam from the tea fluttered as it met her breath, her lids closed over her golden orbs, a smile encroaching from the rim of the cup. Obviously she enjoyed the tea.

"So," she began, placing her cup down onto the table, "since you've been here, have you been able to enjoy any of the Fire Nation's festivities?"

I swallowed the smalskimping of tea in my throat, inhaling slightly, "I've been occupied," I muttered, my hand fiddling with the rim of my cup.

"With my son no doubt," if I had tea in my throat, I probably would have spewed it across the table. Sensing my unfortunate ideal reaction, she giggled waving her hand frantically, "I meant by that statement, that you of course have probably been far too busy convincing my son that your presence is required. I understand that he wasn't entirely pleased with the circumstances on which you arrived."

"Is it that obvious?" I practically sneered, my focus getting lost in the light brown colored liquid in my cup. I twirled my finger round and round the brim of my cup, a small maelstrom forming in my tea.

Ursa chuckled softly, "Obvious as the day is long," she retorted causing my eyes to jerk upward to meet her own, "but your presence did not spark his uneasiness. From the assassination attempts to Mai and her constant babbling about their upcoming wedding to your very arrival had only piled up on his already stress bound lifestyle," she sighed heavily, her eyes casting downward, "His inheritance was a nation in shambles, a world torn and divided full of mistrusting leaders and of course," her breath hitched as she reached for her cup, "what no mother bares to witness," she paused, bring the tea to his lips once more, "his heart being ripped apart by the love of his life."

I had already began to swallow the few remnants of tea that sloshed around in my mouth, choking slightly as her words fluttered from her mouth in graceful ambiance.

"I beg pardon?"

If she noticed my slight hesitation, she made no notion towards it, "You did not hear?" she seemed bewildered by my utter confusion and decided to tell the tale from beginning to end...that's all I needed.

"She tore his heart out, disappearing into the night like a ghost. Zuko was at a total loss as to why she left him..." she trailed off, sipping her tea.

I scuffed, flashes of vague memories from that night rattling through my mind, "I'm sure he was," I muttered darkly under my breath, deciding to drink my tea before I said any more.

"He corresponded with her brother for several months before word reach my son here at the palace that she had simply, disappeared. Vanished from the polar caps of her homeland to never be seen from again."

I nodded, muttering softly, "I wonder why," my eyes instinctively narrowing as I glared across the garden, not wanting to look at Ursa at the moment.

Licking her lips, Ursa placed her tea cup on the table, her fingers gingerly dancing round the rim, "Her brother mentioned an arranged marriage proposal from her father, she was to wed a boy from the Northern Water Tribe to unite the tribes. But, from what he said, she was angered by such a proposition and ran away," sighing she poured herself another cup of tea before proceeding, "My son and his friends went out in search for her, but after several failed attempts, they gave up."

Nodding my head gingerly, I spoke, "How did you come to hear of this?"

She waved her pale hand dismissivly, "After our reuniting, Zuko and I have been near inseparable. We spent hours, days...weeks even, getting reacquainted with one another," she chuckled softly, "all thanks to you, might I add," I smiled sheepishly at her, ducking my head a bit as I felt a pang of guilt. Apparently, my absence hurt Zuko greatly, but being reunited with his mother brought him, no doubt, great happiness.

"Well," I paused, taking a sip of my tea, "I will not lie to you, the Fire Lord offered an outstanding reward for your..." I paused thinking of what words to say, "fortunate return," I offered her a quaint smirk before pulling tea from the pot, sloshing it into my cup.

Ursa nodded, "A reward left untouched?"

It's true. In the beginning I had every intention of turning Ursa over to Zuko for the reward money, but after our two-week journey, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take money from the man that I had loved, let alone allow it to my only incentive. I decided that it was an act of kindness...a form of an owed debt. Zuko helped me gain closure on my mother's death, it was only fairireturned the favor. And I did so in full.

"It felt wrong to take such an award considering the circumstances," I offered softly, shrugging my shoulders in a carefree manner.

She sighed, a smile upon her lips, "Yes," she mused before continuing, "so, how have you been? I've heard that you've become quite the assassin, with a side of bounty hunter business?"

This was going to be a long afternoon and still had to speak with Zuko.

"It's been fi-"

Just thin, the owner of the third cup entered the garden and I immediately tensed.

"Ah, Mai, you've finally graced us with your presence," Ursa rose to meet her future daughter in law in a warm and environg hug, "please join us."

"Sorry I'm late, I was held up with the royal coordinator," she joined us at the table, for a moment she said nothing to me, but apparently, she hadn't acknowledged my presence just yet, that is until she sat down.

"Oh," Ursa was pouring Mai a cup of tea as she spoke, "Mai, have you met Anaya yet?"

"Yes, we've met briefly," I commented quickly, my jaw lockig after I spoke, keeping my gaze firmly set on Mai.

She offered her thanks to Ursa for the tea before speaking, "Yes, I met Zuko's sitter earlier today."

My eyes narrowed. Yep, it was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

So guys, what did you think? **


	9. Torn but not Divided

**Hey guys! Wow it seems like forever ago that I posted anything on here...for any of my stories. I have a new one coming out, I hope you like it, I'm still finishing up my next chapter to The Concubine Princess/Death's Calling. But, anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy and remember, your words of encouragement keep me rolling!**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

I watched with a somber facade as Zuko strained himself into pacing the floor of his study. Receiving word that a body had been discovered, displayed like a trophy in the center of the capital's square. No wonder he was pacing like a damned fool. I sighed, turning my attention elsewhere while he had his little spat, my eyes scanning the view that was offered from glancing out the window. Nobles lurked about the palace grounds, many of which were members of Zuko's council. There were several who truly enjoyed Zuko's reign as Fire Lord; their attempts to please him in humble ways were touching. But when it came to bettering this nation and strengthening the tie between the other nations, all remnants of humble pretenses were gone. They would argue back and forth until compromises had been reached, they would speak out against Zuko, offering newer, more politically sanctioned ways to achieve things without compromising everything they had struggle for.

But what I found to be fairly interesting was the fact that most members of Zuko's council were far younger than those whom they replaced. He mentioned something about a new perspective and it seemed like he received just that. Those who surrounded him were his true friends with nothing but good intentions, but I soon realized that there were still those who recluse to the shadows, snarling and baring their teeth at the first sign of change. For Zuko kept several members from Ozai's council, his reason being that he wanted his council to be equal. Young more brash nobles with ingenuity and brilliance, elder, more experienced nobles with values and understanding. He wanted a council that would best benefit the people and he felt that if he had a mixed council, there would be no true room for rumors of favor. For such diversity was bound to have it's...problems. But somehow they always manage to come to an agreement that pleases all. And that's what it's all about, right?

"What in Agni's name were you thinking?" Zuko's harsh demand jostled me from my thoughts, jerking my attention towards him.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned my gaze back towards the window, "It's been a week with little to no progress," I sighed, watching as my breath fogged the glass, "I needed to stir things up a bit."

"Stir things up?" he reprimanded, "Have you lost your damned mind?"

Turning my glare towards him, I pushed myself off the bay window, "If you think you can do a better job, than by all means, be my guest."

His upper lips curled back in a snarl, his voice thickening with digest, "Hanging a corpse from the rafters in the temple of Agni isn't something of logical choice! Not only do these 'targets' of yours worship there, but common folk…children! Have you lost your sanity?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his flustered state, "It got their attention," my laugh died down as our eyes connected, "that's all I care about."

"Mmhmm," he mused, walking around, "really?"

I sighed, nodding as I stood from my perch on the window seat, stretching out my form. Crossing the small distance, I plucked an apple from the fruit bowl the servants bad brought in at dawn, biting into it, tasting it's supple sweet juices. Slowly I licked my lips, my eyes darted over to see Zuko starring at me with a peculiar gaze and for the briefest moment I saw something flash in those golden orbs of his.

"As we speak, they plan to gather in secret tonight to...discuss the matter at hand," I paused, taking another bite, but turned my head away slightly to keep him from gawking, "I plan to be there."

That was all I would say on the matter. Turning away from him I made my way back towards the window seat, tossing myself atop the cushioned surface with a thud. Finishing what remained of my apple in solitude.

"I'm going with you," his declaration was soft yet firm. If you didn't know him you would presume to think he was unsure of his own account. But that determination that coated every syllable told me he was truly serious.

With a disgruntled sigh, I pitched the core of my apple out the window, no doubt hitting one of the guards atop the head, "Just don't get in my way," I warned him as I heard a thunk and the guard below Zuko's study window cursing. A smirk played across my lips as Zuko simply glared at me.

"I'll try to refrain from it," he responded hotly before standing, scrolls cluttering his hands and arms, "but for now, we have a meeting of our own to attend to," I cursed under my breath as I strode across the way, collecting the scrolls from his person.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I sat perplexed by the idea. We hadn't celebrated the Agni festival in such a grand way since...well since the beginning of the war. The council was suggesting a full blow masquerade ball in honor of Agni himself and as an opening to the weeklong festivities. It seemed like an excellent idea...though perhaps a bit outlandish. As one of the elder members babbled on about dress code, I stole a glance at Anaya, seeing her relaxing against one of the back walls, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes roaming the room darkly. When her eyes swept over me, I briefly saw a softness that I had never witnessed within those stone cold eyes. It made me cringe slightly.

The thought of Anaya being anything than what she already was...let alone tender and sweet almost made bile rise to my throat. The idea didn't suit her personality...or what I saw of her personality anyways. Looking her over, I couldn't disagree with the fact that she was strikingly beautiful...when her face isn't contorted into that of a stone cold killer way. She reminded me much of Katara...in the physical aspect...but only when her eyes were closed. Every time I saw those striking golden pools bore holes through my very soul, it screamed the obvious. She wasn't Katara. Though I had dreamt and wished she were, only so that I could hold her and profess my love for her. To berate her for running away and for causing me the most unbelievable pain I had ever felt. No burn, no blow had ever hurt me more than the day Katara disappeared from my life. It felt like someone and ripped the lungs from my chest, making it hard to breath. There was a pain, like scorching fire that consumed my body, day and night...like my inner flame was about to implode.

"Does this sound adequate my lord?" I blinked rapidly, my eyes focusing on nobleman Cho, his eyes on me...everyone turned their eyes on me.

I nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat, my eyes landing on Anaya briefly to see her brow raised in a quizzical arch.

"Yes Nobleman Cho. I leave the preparations to you and the rest of the council," I rose quickly, watching as Anaya was already halfway out the chamber door, "if you'll excuse me gentlemen," I gave curt nod as they shot out of their chairs, offering small, rigid bows to me as I passed. Murmurs of, 'Fire Lord,' pricked at my ears as I walked across the room, making my way to the double doors. With one last glance over my shoulder, I gave a curt nod before closing the doors with some discretion.

"Hogmonkey races, really?" Anaya's voice startled me somewhat as she appeared out of nowhere...as her usual forte. She had this nagging, irrefutably annoying tendency to sneak up on me, constantly reminding me that she is everywhere. And what did she mean hogmonkey races?

I suppose the dumbstruck look on my face gave away my utter confusion and for the first time since her arrival, she laughed.

"You weren't listening to a damn thing they were saying, were you?" after blinking rapidly to get over my shock, I offered her a smirk as I turned to walk down the hall.

"The dullness of their tones tend to slip me into states of unconsciousness or sheer boredom," I refuted, "but I still manage to retain their overall justifications..." I paused for a brief moment, "though the hogmonkey races...I missed that topic of conversation."

We walked down the corridor, heading for the garden, my mother's garden, "I'm surprised you lasted that long," she chuckled softly...it was still an odd sensation hearing her laughter, but for some reason, it had a familiar air about it. The way her laugh would rumble low in her throat before erupting into high-pitched muses...it was eerily familiar. But rather digging up an inevitable past, I simply chuckled, trying to focus on the present. Were we honestly joking with one another? Conversing in a more mature way than before...all because I allowed my thoughts to linger elsewhere?

"What were you thinking about," she cleared her throat, "in there?"

For the briefest moment all thoughts of Katara bombarded my mind at once, clustering every nook and cranny of my mind...almost making my head split in two. With a grunt, I shifted my weight slightly as we continued to walk down the hall, watching the moonlight from the open garden began to pool into the hall, filtering over our forms, washing us in its heavenly glow. The wind picked up slightly as we stood there for a moment, marveling at nature's broom. We listened to the soft chirps of the crickets as the hummed their soft tunes, watched as the wind caused small, delicate ripples to scamper across the water's surface, making the moon's reflection contorted and faded. Every time I came here, I use to think of my mother, but now, thoughts of Katara and only Katara dwelled within this place. It made my throat tighten as I tried to take in a deep breath, but somehow, my windpipe opened, allowing me to breath in a deep, somber mouthful of fresh air.

Realizing that I hadn't answered her question, I cleared my throat with a strangled cough, "Many things," I answered. For it was true, many things were on my mind...yet I only wished to focus on one, "Ever since I took the throne, it has been a burden trying to find a suitable wife," I saw her tense beside me and pondered on the idea for a moment before continuing, "I thought that by choosing a woman of nobility and prestige, let alone marking a date, would somehow keep the council at bay...but it only shifts into another crazed problem. Now instead of a Fire Lady, they fill their thoughts with the fertility of my wife, the children she must bare me with and now they thirst for answers of when we should expect our first child!" I sighed, casting my gaze sharply out onto the cool water's surface. Why was I even talking to her about his? It's not like she cares, let alone is here to listen to my complaints. Ugh, I hate this.

"They only want to secure your line," her tone came over slightly chilled, "should anything happen to you, they wish to have an heir to take your place, perhaps to quell any ideology of civil war or seizing control of the throne," she paused as we entered the garden, "do not feel that you have no supporters. The ones who suggest futuristic progress and success are those who care deeply for you and the good of this nation."

I nodded slightly. I knew I had members of council that favored my rule, but in light of recent events, it was truly hard to detect friend from foe. Luckily, I had the deadliest of enemies aiding me...not that I would admit such things to her, but her talents in bloodbending truly struck fear in me. She could control anyone on a whim, stop hearts from beating in the blink of an eye...so much power rested in her hands and I was merely thankful that such power hadn't and wouldn't turn against me. But would I ever confess such things to her? Never.

"Shall we enjoy the garden before we...retire?" she hesitated, something, that I learned in the week that she had been here, she never did.

I raised a brow at her...retire? I thought we were going to-oh, yes. She didn't want unwanted ears discovering our plans.

"Yes," I nodded, "I've always found it soothing to set my mind at peace here before retiring for the evening."

We sat together, conversing pleasantly for several moments...it was surprisingly...soothing. We spoke of political ideologies, matters that I would confide to my consort for further help and I found it interesting that she dared offer suggestions on the matters, suggestions that I would gladly take into consideration. We spoke of things odd and complex, simple and intimately important...until finally, I asked her something that undoubtedly opened a floodgate.

Growing up I was always told that 'Curiosity killed the rabbaroo,' it was a lesson I vaguely recall…but for some reason, said words grilled themselves into my brain after receiving her award winning glare.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose this life?"

She bristled at the question, her body becoming rigid slightly as she averted her gaze, "What life?"

Curious, I probed her, "The life of an assassin. One who serves the Order without question…no matter the consequences."

She chuckled darkly, "You think I had a choice in this?" her glare was hot, tempered and I suddenly found the muscles in my throat clenching tightly around my windpipe. Obviously this wasn't a topic of conversation with her.

I opened my mouth to try and apologize for asking such a touchy question, for it obviously brought her pain, but she spoke harshly before I had the chance.

Her gaze averted to the now still waters of the pond, narrowing with such hatred that it killed me to witness it, "To chose to live and die by the sword was not something I always wanted," a soft smirk tightened across her lips…almost as if recalling a fond memory, but it was quickly replaced with a sneer, "...to be a mere shadow on the face of time, a ghost to those who roam the earth freely...to be forgotten…" her cold gaze shifted towards me, yet her gaze set be ablaze, "I did not chose this life freely, it was chosen for me by the actions of those I loved...thought I loved," her voice quivered slightly before she canvassed it with a low, chilling tone, "this is what I am. I cannot change it nor do I seek redemption from it. Living this life merely reminds me of the betrayal I suffered long ago at the hands of my friends…my family," she abruptly stood, keeping a good few paces away from me, her fists were clenching at her sides as her back was at my face, "I'm not here to swap sob stories of how unfortunate life has mistreated me, I'm here to protect you, nothing more," for a moment her gaze bore into my own and I felt my heart drumming out of rage.

With a heavy sigh she turned her gaze elsewhere, her eyes seemingly glaring up at the sky. Slowly she turned her head towards me, but not enough to look me dead on, I was in her peripheral vision, "It's time," she paused, both of us hearing a grunt come from one the halls, it's echo reverberating soundly in our ears, "to retire for the night, your majesty."

Dumbstruck, I blinked my eyes in rapid repitition, before allowing my features to fall into a scowl. If she didn't wish to talk about it, that was all that needed to be said. I didn't need to be berated like a child or an idiot and I would be damned if I let her speak to me in such ways again. But, right now, she was on edge and someone was obviously listening to us intently. I dared not say a word in fear of unleashing my refuted rage on her and merely brushed passed her, making my way down the halls in silence. I understood what it was like to live a life you felt trapped in…I lived a life like that practically all my life! I felt her pain and wished to show her sympathy…but, now, no. Not after being yelled at by a woman who obviously didn't know her place.

With a heavy sigh, I kicked my chamber doors open, angered by her little outburst and began to quickly change into my clothes for this evening.

**Katara's Point of View:**

What in Agni's name was that? I cannot believe I just yelled at him!

I punched the wall that just so happened to have been unfortunately positioned next to me, my fingers making a sickening crunch. The blow was hard, hard enough to obviously break my knuckles, but I didn't feel the pain. Here we were, acting like civilized people…like us and I ruin it by practically tearing his head off over a stupid question!

Grunting, I stormed my way over to the pond, dipping my injured hand into it's cool content. The water slowly swirled around my hand, dimly transferring from that rich, deep blue into the soft glowing ebony that always healed every wound I ever hand, every illness that ever befell me, every unfortunate bystander that was hurt because of me. The only thing it didn't seem to heal was a broken heart. But time, time would fix it for time fixes everything…if only such words were true.

As I felt the bones slowly slipping back into place, I could feel my muscles in my hand slowly rewrapping around the freshly set bones, the blood vessels weaving their way through the tissue until finally, it was done.

Blinking slightly from the pain, I pulled my hand from the water, watching as small droplets splattered back down into the pond, making ripples form on the surface. I sighed, drawing my fingers to rub my temples and realized that in order for this night to work…I had to…apologize. I practically gagged at the thought. I hadn't felt the need to feel sorry for anything in, well, a long time. The idea of apologizing was seemingly foreign to me and it tasted disdainful…apologize to Zuko? I couldn't resist cringing at the thought, but knew that if I didn't apologize, my night would be very...unpleasant to say the least.

With a sickening grunt, I pried myself from my kneeling position, making my way across the garden's threshold and into the hall, prepared for the unknown. I didn't want to apologize, but I didn't want there to be any bad...blood between us this evening. I didn't need Zuko getting hurt, or worse getting himself killed because he was hurt by my harsh words…but then again, perhaps he didn't care. Perhaps my words mean little to nothing to him…perhaps an apology isn't needed. But then again, knowing Zuko, he would want one, just to see you squirm in discontent.

If I could smack that smug look off his face when I apologize, what blissful glory that would be. With a dull sigh, I drug myself down the halls in silence; my feet feeling as if someone shackled weights to them. With a disgruntled growl I pushed his stupid moaning door open to see the room empty...his robes discarded on the bed and the sound of movement coming from the other side of his bath chamber door. A breath of relief escaped my lips as I flopped down onto they've cushioned bed, feeling as though he would be taking a while to prepare. With that simple thought, I felt no harm in resting my eyes for a moment or two. I needed my rest.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

After Anaya's episode, I stole away to the sanctity of my chambers, preparing myself for tonight. My muscles tensed from her sudden mood shift and I felt tension resting at the base of my neck where it proceeded to crawl down my shoulders, twisting down my spine and spreading to my lower back. Physicians say that warmth does little to help muscles alone, but the on off combination of both helped sooth and relax. I didn't have time for such therapy, and decided that all I needed was a warm bath to calm me down. It was still far to early to head out. No doubt the meeting would take place in the dead of night, while none stirred about the city but the patrolling guards.

As I sat, soaking in the water's warmth, I heard my door snap open and could hear movement on the other side of the bathroom door. For a moment I thought it was another assassination attempt, but when I heard a disgruntled groan and the sound of someone flopping down on my bed, I knew who it was. With a weary sigh, I continued to relax. I wasn't ready to enter my room while she still held her ill temperament.

I soaked in the bath water for several more soothing minutes before deciding that it was time to get out. Knowing Anaya was already in a foul mood, I didn't want my tardiness to impede her impatience. I felt like I was walking on komodo chicken eggshells, a feeling I loathed with a passion. The only other time I recall acting this way was when I tried winning over Katara's favor and respect when I had first joined the group all those years ago. She made me nervous, anxious and I truly was t going out of my way to upset her. I just would like to be able to breath around her without receiving one of her infamous glares and perhaps fully know who she is without her ripping my throat out. Call me crazy, but I would like to know who is protecting me day and night, not just a face and name. But apparently I was an idiot for thinking such things.

With a huff I heated the air in the room, the heat combined with the moisture in the air created a thick coating of steam, but my body dried quickly. Before I knew it, I was garbed in various layers of blacks and reds, stealth uniform that I had worn during my little excursion with Katara to find Yan Rha all those years ago. Only this one fit me much better. I outgrew the last.

After looking myself over, I exited the bathing room to a very uncharacteristic scene. Sprawled out across my bed, in a vulnerable state of unconsciousness, laid Anaya. Her breathing was soft and shallow, her face slightly turned towards the west, while she lay on the flat of her back. She looked...peaceful, calm and it was in this state when that eerie familiarity struck me. When relaxed, and lids closed, she looked just like Katara.

I found it intriguing that only moments ago she was wired with the infusion of rage and despair and now she was collapsed here on my bed, exhaustion raping her calm features. After her first night here, she refused to sleep in the bed, for reasons I haven't been told. But I knew that sleeping in that chair wasn't going to hack it for her and it obviously wasn't. She was out cold, like she hadn't slept in days...which could very well be a possibility.

With a heavy sigh I walked over to the vanity, pulling out an extra set of clothes for this evening, ones that she had requested be made for her. They were identical to my own...except for one feature. Instead of blacks and reds, it consisted of blacks and deep-sea blues...interesting choice. I was tempted to let her sleep, were it not for this lead she was following and with a disgruntled groan, I made my way over to her side.

Slowly I sank down onto the bed, watching as her body instinctively shifted as my weight flexed the feathered mattress. Few strands of hair invaded her relaxed features and I found my hand itching to remove them from her perfection...wait, what?

But before I had the chance to dwell on that odd little thought, she stirred next to me, grumbling incoherent words...

"N-no...don't leave me..." my brow raised slightly as she tosses her head to the side, apparently abandonment was on her mind, "l-loved you."

Ah, so this was about someone she loves or loved. In that moment I recalled her fit in the garden, she said that the reason she was like...this, was because of the choices her loved ones made. It made sense I suppose. We are what the world around us molds us into.

I remember when my mother left...it was one of the worst kinds of pain I had ever felt, abandonment sunk it's claws deep into my core and at such a young age I had become bitter, resentful...angry because of her absence. When Katara left, I felt the same urges canvassing me once more; I tried to comprehend why she had left, but Sokka never told me. He said it was something that should only be discussed between Katara and myself...and it would have, had she not disappeared. But when Sokka arrived, telling me he would stick by my side through this troubled time, I felt somewhat better. It had become truly a lonely place without Katara here, the world seemed dimmer. But I also missed my friends. So when Sokka offered to stay here, I was relieved, but somewhat apprehensive. I didn't his family or Suki for that matter missing him while he tried to stay here and keep me company.

It was only after several hours of digging with a few glasses of fire whiskey did I get him to confide in me that he and Suki had parted ways shortly after Katara returned home. He said that his sister's distress was farm more important to him than writing love letters to Suki, but also the simple fact that they had grown apart over the years. I could understand where he was coming from, that's how my first go around relationship with Mai went...now we simply tolerate each other because we are striving for the good of this nation. To put aside our wants and needs for the people and the world. I suppose marrying your life long friend want a bad thing, but it's always said that you should consider your partner your best friend...and no offense to Mai, but she wasn't my best friend.

Sighing I stood, distancing myself from Anaya. I didn't want to be the subject of her rage should she see me in a compromised...station. I shivered at the thought.

It was only a few moments after I moved away that she jolted awake, sitting up with a fluid pull making hard to believe that she was sleeping only moments ago.

"Finally decided to join the land of the living?" I asked, a smirk forming on my lips.

Her mouth jutted open to retort my statement, but I was in no mood for her couplers, "Clothes are right there, you can change in the bathroom."

Instinctively her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, her mouth snapping shut, setting her jaw in a firm line, locking it in place. Lashing out to her side, her fingers snatched hold of the clothes I had placed out for her. Muttering obscenities, she rose, walking the length to the bathroom, slamming the door soundly behind her.

I couldn't help but smirk as I leaned back in the chair, waiting ever so patiently.

**Katara's Point of View:**

My hands clutched on either edge of the marble sink, the natural, dark, mocha skin that wrapped round my knuckles burned a sheer white as my grip only tightened. Beads of sweat licked my forehead, slowly traveling down, gathering at my furrowed brow. My breathing was slightly erratic while my heart skipped every other beat. My vision was still slightly hazy and I pondered on how a nightmare could instill such effects on a person in such a physical manner. It was only a dream, it was only a dream.

Nowhere how many times I would tell myself that, the evident, blatant truth would only come to haunt me. It was more of a memory than a dream, a memory that served as my reoccurring nightmare. With a few twists of the faucet handle, water began to splurge into the basin like bowl, small particles splashing up against my fingers. I took a good look at my disheveled state and found myself utterly disgusted. I was stronger than this; I was not going to allow a stupid dream to have this form of hold on me. I'd be damned if I allowed myself to be this...this weak, helpless little girl. What happened all those years ago mean very little to me now, I needed to forget, I needed to feel nothing, to melt all emotions away to the void of my mind. I needed to be passive. With the past Zuko and I shared, no doubt was it perhaps an obstacle that would cloud my judgment. But not now. Not ever.

He chose her, abandoned me. He made his choice and it's time I made my own. With my new founded determination, I shoved my hands into the basin, cupping my palms together, collecting the warm water in my hands. With a groan, I threw the water onto my face, splashing the liquid in vicarious directions. A sigh escaped my lips in relief, the warmth forcing me to squint my closed lids tighter, before I sputtered the open, blinking rapidly. Now that I was fully awake, it was time to attend a meeting.

Glancing down the way of the counter top, I grabbed hold of the clothes Zuko had given me and quickly made the switch. After making sure I was fully clothed, I turned in a 360-degree angle, making sure everything was as it should be. It wasn't until now, that I truly had the chance to really look at myself. It was as if I were fourteen years old again, searching for Yan Rha to avenge my mother's death. With that thought alone, I couldn't help but realize how much I have grown since then, not only in the physical, but mental…emotional. I was an entirely different person then. I was pure, tainted only by hate and now…I glanced at my gloved palms and all I could see was red. Blood of those whose lives I took, without mercy, without hesitation. No, I was no longer that little, defenseless, helpless little girl who had been tainted by her hatred. I was a murderer, stained by the blood of those I had killed. But the thing was, I didn't care.

With a sickening smirk that would make even Azula cringe, I pulled the small makeshift cloth mask over my mouth, resting it at the bridge of my nose. It was time.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**


	10. Conflicted yet Satisfied

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I just want so say THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed this story! You guys rock! I was recently involved in a wreck, so my laptop, along with most of my work is gone. But, I decided to get this chapter out before anything else! It's much longer, due to my absence and there are a few surprises in here for you and hopefully some finally answered questions! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Sorry if its too long, but I thought you guys deserved it!

* * *

**

**Normal Point of View:**

The rain poured down in a faint overcast drizzle. Street lamps were lit, swinging from their timber axis as the breeze flushed against the paper-thin material. The cobble stone roads that wove through each building sanctioned small patches of puddles scattered all about, sinking into the small divots in the roads. As characters ran about the city, trying to escape the rain, their feet smacked against the stilled water that canvassed the earth, small traces of mud signing their clothes as result.

From where they stood, they had great vantage point to see any intruders approaching the location. Anyone of suspicious character was to be apprehended and dealt with accordingly.

As the last of the expected guests arrived, the nobleman of the house whispered softly in one of the guard's ear, "Kill anyone who tries to enter," before stalking off quickly into his city estate.

Their grips on their spears tightened, their gazes locked on the dark abyss that stared blankly back at them from the alley across the way. Their hearts, beat slow and steady, their minds are blank, except for one thing. Kill anyone who tries to enter the master's house. Word had spread throughout the noble families that an assassin had been turned loose on the city, riding the Fire Nation of evil, but as always, many believed it to be the opposite. The Fire Lord had marked them for death, and now, his demon was coming to finish his work.

Such rumors were brushed off by loyalists, many believed that the Fire Lord would never commit such an atrocious crime, but those who wished the new Lord harm, tried to sway their fellow noblemen to believe otherwise.

Corruption was evident. But what was concerning, was the simple underestimated fact of how deeply rooted were the corrupters beliefs instilled in those who were once faithful to the new order?

Many of the soldiers declared their loyalty to their Fire Lord; none dared to stand against him. But most of the royal guards, who were ordered by the crown to protect and serve the noble families, often were not aware of their crimes against the crown, or their beliefs. Those who discovered the truth were usually eliminated, their bodies never found. The uprising started out slow, but turned frenzied when accomplishments were lacking. It became a problematic ordeal for the noblemen who sought to reestablish Ozai on the crown that they found themselves digging their claws into those who…thirsted for Fire Nation blood, revenge. Their network was beyond the Fire Nation, spilling into the other nations, using their rage and uncontrollable lust for vengeance, that there were those who were willing to sacrifice world peace, for justice. Justice in their own way.

But, little did the Order, or Zuko for that matter know of such ties. Only on this night, would that become evident.

"How long must we stand watch?" one guard mumbled, his voice annoyingly whiny for a man.

His comrade rolled his eyes, sighing as his head slightly drooped, his grip on his spear tightening, "How many times must I tell you, Wei? I have no idea," he groaned.

Wei sighed heavily once more, loosening his stance into a relaxed state as he leaned up against the wall, "They better be compensating us well," he mumbled, "this is the third time this month they have called us on watch and as always, nothing happens," he was frustrated. He set his spear aside, leaning it up against the brick wall and crossed his arms, "I've missed another dinner with my wife and family," he grumbled, "and for what?"

"Wei, if you keep complaining, you'll end up at the bottom of a drainage ditch, just like Li," his comrade retorted, "they have zero tolerance when it comes to being questioned."

Grunting, Wei shifted his gaze to his comrade, "Tell me Cho, how many watches have you been called on?"

Cho, finally agitated with his friend's antics turned to him, his glare hot, "Too many to count!" he hissed, his grip tightening on the spear, smoke billowing in a small cloud where his flesh met the wood, "I too have missed precious time with my fiancé, but there is nothing I can do about it," he shifted back into his position, his gaze set forward once more, "besides, Ming understands."

Wei cocked his head to the side, "Does she now? She understands why you cannot come to her at night and warm her bed? She understands why you stand around protecting these noblemen who could give a piss about you and your safety, while she waits for you at all hours of the night, unprotected?"

For a moment Cho did not respond, his ears rang with Wei's scoff as he snatched his spear up from the wall, taking his post once more. A lump formed in Cho's throat, he found it hard to swallow. This was merely a job, nothing more. He knew the nobles didn't care much for his safety, as long as theirs was looked after. His job wasn't the position he had always found himself wanting, but it was work nonetheless. What mattered was that it provided a comfortable lifestyle for him and his fiancé, and that was what mattered to him. After the war had ended, he tried to return back to schooling, but, being at the age of 19, he could hardly be considered an adequate candidate. For entering the military fresh out of the Fire Nation Academy for Boys, he had missed much schooling, important studies that were required before he could apply for schooling that dealt with youths at his age. The teachers had turned him away for his barbaric past and told him that a position as a city or palace guard would better suit his kind. When he went to his father for help, he was met with a lecture of being a disgrace to his family, to his nation, to himself. He was turned away for becoming a soldier instead of an entrepreneur like his father. He was scolded for not taking the path to live the life of a nobleman, which, the lifestyle to Cho was boring and filled with faceless acquaintances that would turn their backs on you as quickly as fortune allowed. To be surrounded by those who only had their personal interests at heart and cared not if their interests interfered with the lives of others. That was not the life Cho wanted.

He was a soldier. He wanted simple, uncomplicated happiness. Marrying the love of his life, working a simple job as security detail and living in a comfortable apartment in the middle ring was more than he could ever ask for. Even if he wanted truly wished for more.

He was seen as a disgrace for serving in the Fire Nation's military. But couldn't come to understand why. He was once praised for defending his country, for being the youngest Admiral in the Fire Lord's military. Because of such honor, he was invited to dine with the most prestigious of noblemen and was offered many beautiful daughters. He was a hero in his father's eyes, and a son everyone only but dreamed about. But things changed. Everything changed.

When Fire Lord Zuko had claimed victory over Princess Azula and the Avatar had claimed victory over Ozai, the world seemed to spin upside down. When his loyalties were tested as a soldier of the Fire Nation, he knew he would lose much of his glory, much of his well-earned fortunes for the decision he would make. It was the price he paid for serving Fire Lord Zuko, for committing himself to the young Lord's crown. But it was something his heart told him to do. It was something that his mother had praised him for, his father scolded him for and the glares of hatred he received from the noblemen for. It was a widespread belief that Fire Lord Zuko would be the end of the glory of the Fire Nation and all those who served him would burn. But he cared not.

He was a young of 25 now and he was faithful to the new crown. He believed that Fire Lord Zuko would point the Fire Nation in the path in which would lead to its own, new founded glory. Into an era that would shake the foundations of the old, war driven country he called home. This was a new era, a new change of pace. It was a time of peace and a time of new beginnings. It was where he finally requested the love of his life's hand in marriage, where he laid to rest his duty as a soldier and took his place as a royal guard. Where he found comfort in knowing that he would return every night to see his beloved and not have to fret over the events of tomorrow. Where he didn't have to cling onto every letter written from his parents as if mere paper were the only connection he had to his family. He didn't have to swear on his honor that he would return home safely. In this new era he could finally be at peace.

For the first time since their silence, Cho chuckled to himself. He didn't know what tickled him more. The fact that he was content for his new founded way of life that disgraced his father, or the fact that it was his father and these noblemen who spat upon him that desperately required his services. He had heard the rumors of an assassin that had been unleashed on the city, running rampant, killing nobles every which way. He couldn't help but scuff at the thought of any nobleman being innocent of crimes against the crown, for they were all scandalous, vengeful politicians that served the new Fire Lord for one reason, and one reason only. Personal gain. It disgusted him that they would only serve to better their stations in life, instead of helping those less fortunate than themselves. Politics was nasty business, too nasty in fact that it surprised him that politicians dared call soldiers animals.

While lost in his train of thought, Cho hardly noticed the two noble crest guards that approached them in a drunken saunter. Their uniforms were more customized; along their chests were emblems of the nobleman's family they served. They were not as big as Cho and Wei, nor did they look like they had the experience Cho and Wei possessed. They were low grade, low pay help. A thorn in any true soldier's side.

A tap on his plated shoulder alerted Cho that he and Wei were not alone anymore, "Yur furree to gou," one mumbled as he shoved Cho from his post, "we've guot dis," his voice was ragged with the strain of alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot.

For a moment, Cho and Wei both hesitated, "Your sure?" Cho asked, his eyes bouncing between the two drunkards before him and Wei at his side.

"Yesss," the other hissed, "dhe masturs didn wunt Fur Lord's spiesss listnin in on thur planns," he continued.

"Spies?" Wei questioned, casting a weary glance at Cho.

"What plans?" Cho demanded, taking a few steps towards them.

They simply shrugged, their eyes rolling to every side, every angle conceivable in their skulls. One curled his forefinger, his hand far too close to his face, calling Cho over to him.

Reluctantly Cho obliged him. The guard smacked his hand down onto Cho's shoulder with such force he alerted Wei into a stance, ready to take action. His breath reeked of fire whisky as his drew his lips close to Cho's ear. His hot, sticky breath lapping across the young man's exposed ear and neck.

"Thur plannin to kuill der Fure Lord," he sang softly, "der pepl of de Earf and Waotr, oooh and Fure Naton too," his chuckle was raspy, his words incoherent, but not so incoherent that Cho didn't understand what he had said.

The moment the words 'Kill the Fire Lord' slipped through the drunk's lips, Cho's eyes widened before narrowing. They were plotting to kill the Fire Lord.

He drew back from the guard, watching and listening as he laughed hysterically and as his own drunken comrade joined in on the hysterics. Shaking his head, Cho continued his retreat, feeling Wei's hand on his shoulder, "What did he say?" Wei demanded, his eyes still glued on to the guards, prepared to strike if necessary.

Cho swallowed, looking Wei in the eyes, "Not here," his voice was low, softer than even a whisper that it was hard for Wei to understand him. But the fear written on Cho's face told him that he better not ask any more questions and simply decided it was best they left.

From their perch across the way, Zuko and Katara watched the interaction between the royal guards and the hired help of the nobleman's family. The jerky, hesitant movement of the royal guards, let alone their shocked sensations left a question lingering in Katara's mind. What was their little altercation about? For a moment they watched as one guard hurridly turned around, his hand grasping hold of his comrade's forearm before scurrying into the darkness of the alleyway. Curious of the altercation and the fuel for the guards' hasty movements, Katara and Zuko rose, stalking their targets from above.

"What in Agni's name Cho?" Wei demanded as they finally came to a halt in the midst of the dark abyss, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit alleyway, "What happened back there? What did he tell you?"

Cho was bent over, trying to recapture his breath. His hand clamped down onto Wei's shoulder as he tried to pull himself upward, his short of breath was not created by the run, but by the shock that reverberated through his body by the information he was given.

"Wei," he breathed, his voice ragged, "they're plotting," he paused, his head rising towards the sky, "to kill the Fire Lord."

Wei's gaze hardened on his companion's features, his hands gripping Cho's arms, his fingers digging into his fabric covered flesh, "What words of foolishness do you speak of, Cho? Such words have been probable cause for a man's death!" Wei hissed, shaking Cho slightly.

Breaking free of Wei's grip, he glared hotly at his comrade, "I know what I heard, Wei! I'm no idiot! He said they were of the Earth, Water and Fire Nation, all plotting to kill our Lord!"

For a moment there was silence, Wei weighed heavy on Cho's words, his mind reeling all the possible solutions, "What do we do?" he finally asked.

Cho gazed at him before shifting his gaze down the alleyway, locking onto the brick estate, guarded by the two lippy drunks, "We confront them, bring them to the Fire Lord for questioning," he stated firmly, the soldier in him coming to life in full force.

"Are you mad?" Wei demanded, "We are but two men, Cho! They are many, and have armed escorts of their own," Wei's hand flailed towards the direction of the estate, "we'll be dead before we even set foot inside!" he hissed.

Cho gave Wei a stern look, "You don't think I know that?" he demanded, "You don't think I haven't already calculated the outcome?"

For a moment there was silence, "We are the only two Royal Guards stationed in this sector," Cho reasoned, "the only ones who know of this meeting. If we leave now to fetch help, they will have long gone by the time we return," Cho continued, approaching Wei slowly, his hand resting on his shoulder, "we cannot stand by and allow injustice to swallow our city, our nation. We cannot allow their corruption to destroy everything the world has strived for. Peace must remain!"

"Peace? What peace is there in attacking noblemen?" Wei countered, "You would attack those of higher authority? And what will you say when they contridict you? Hmmm?" Wei smacked Cho's hand off his shoulder, "What will you do when they say," he paused, jabbing Cho in the chest, "which they will, that they have no idea what we were talking about? When they pull their card of superiority on you and demand justice for being so wrongly accused by two simple Royal Guards?"

Cho scuffed, "I'd rather be contradicited than stand aside and allow traitors to plot against the crown," he fumed.

"And what about your father?" Wei demanded, "He's in there! What about him?"

For the first time in all his life, Cho allowed his true feelings for his father lap every word that escaped his lips, "I would see him burn for dare threatening the peace and stability that has now become the new order. If he subjects himself to traitorous actions, then he shall be dealt with as such."

In that moment, Wei's eyes scanned Cho's for any hesitation, any form of lies that could possibly be hidden in those brilliant golden orbs before he finally sighed. Realizing that Cho was right and that there truly was no other option before them.

"What will you have us do, then?" Wei asked.

Cho glanced back down the alleyway, his eyes resting on the two drunken guards, observing them whistling at women as they walked past, laughed and jumbled each other about, having a good time. What could they do? Kill them?

Shrugging his hsoulders, Cho sighed, "I haven't thought that far ahead," he whispered, "but, first things first," his index fingers pointed towards the guards, "we need to get rid of the idiots."

"But how?" Wei retorted, "Guards in drunken state are crazier to handle, you know that," was he seriously afraid of knocking around two drunk men?

Cho sighed, "Then what do you suggest?"

Wei glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes scanning every potiential answer and yet, with a defeated sigh, turned back to face Cho, "I don't know," he whispered, shrugging his shoulders.

Grunting, Cho pushed Wei aside, "A lot of help you are," he mutter, pressing his back against the wall as he slid his way closer, keeping his eyes and ears open.

Behind him he heard Wei muttering softly under his breath, cursing over something before suddenly, there was silence. At first, Cho thought he was finished with his ranting, but when he motioned for Wei to draw closer, he neither felt the warmth from his body, nor heard the shuffling of his armor adorned body. Slowly, Cho turned, fear gripping his heart as he blinked furiously into the night. There, in a heap on the ground, Wei lay, his face turned up towards the sky, his mouth slightly parted, eyes clamped shut. His spear gone…and his armor too…how could his armor just disappear? He had only turned his back on Wei for not even a minute!

Gripping his spear tightly, Cho slowly approached his unconcoius friend…or at least he hoped he was only unconscious. His eyes constantly roamed about, from the ground level to the rooftops, his grip tightening with every step closer he took before he was finally standing over Wei. Slowly, while still looking around, he knelt, one hand gripping the spear, while the other reached out, two fingers pressing their pads into Wei's throat, feeling for a pulse of any kind.

A calm, repetitious pulsing greeted his fingertips, a wave of relief falling over him. Wei was indeed unconscious, but the question remained, who did this?

Before he could rise though, a figure dropped down in front of him, their body marred by darkness. All he could make out before slipping into a realm of unconsciousness himself, were piercing blue eyes, starring dangerously at him.

**Katara's Point of View:**

"Was that nessecary?" Zuko mused as he dropped from the rooftop to land at my side.

I sighed in boredom as I knelt down to the unconscious figure, my hands making quick work of the guard's uniform.

"It was," I retorted softly, "though their loyalty obviously was not shaken, do you truly think they would stand aside while an assassin did away with a quarter of the Fire Lord's council?" I pulled the mask from my face, placing the tattered metal helmet onto my head. It smelled of sweat and anguish, a faint scent tinted the inside...the smell of carnage and for a brief moment I blanched, but quickly composed myself so Zuko wouldn't notice.

I began throwing the plated armor on my body in the appropriate places before turning to see Zuko completely disguised from head to toe.

"We cannot just leave them here," I rolled my eyes, leave it to him

to state the obvious.

I nodded, reaching down to grab hold of one of the bodies, "I know," and with a slight flick of my hand and a few gestures of my fingers I had both leaning against the wall, the darkness concealing their current...state of being.

Zuko gave me a look that screamed the simple phrase, 'Are you serious?' but I assured him that we would come back and retrieve the bodies.

"People," he corrected me, "only are they considered bodies when they're dead."

I couldn't help but chuckle, the twisted thought spewing from my lips, "Arrangements could be made you know," which rewarded me one of those infamous glares of his. I smirked, pushing him aside as I made my approach. Nearing my targets, I pressed my back flush against the bricked wall, the sharp, coolness seeping into my bones. A chill shuddered it's way down my spine as I sank lower to the ground, my eyes scanning down every which way for any potential witnesses. I curled my head around the corner, arching my brow as I noticed that the street was practically abandoned.

Slowly I rose, adjusting the armor accordingly before giving Zuko a curt nod, my single indicator that I was going to make my move. With a quick pat of my hand against the stiff air, I signaled for him to wait until the obstacle ahead had been...taken care of.

Hands at my side, my fingers curled, grasping and pulling the water that lingered in the muggy atmosphere. It wound and twisted in my hands, long, thick shafts of ice forming up along the concealment of my arms, tipped like a sabertooth mooselion's canine. I waited as the hilt of my newly formed daggers formed into the groves of my palms, curving and molding perfectly to their clenched state. Suddenly, I felt their eyes upon me, quizical and questioning, then as if delusional, the starring turned into a more curious, playful manner.

Whistling and laughing greeted my ears as I skidded across the way, taking final glances to be sure the coast was clear. Abandoned just like before.

With a smirk, I sauntered over towards the beckoning guards, my grip like a vice on the hilts of my elemental weapons, "Hey there, pretty lady," one called out, pushing himself off the wall in which he had been leaning against.

The other crossed in front of him, stretching out his arms to me, "You come to relieve us?" his voice was thick with lust that it drove me to the edge of borderline control.

I smiled, trying to muck up a sappy gleaming smile as I nodded, "More than you know," I replied softly, feeling their hands encompass my body, pulling me into a trio hug. I could feel their calloused hands, heated and touchy, running along the fabric of my uniform, the heat from their palms leaked into my body, stirring me to the very core. I felt my heart clench, it's beating stilled as I suddenly collapsed into a memory, triggered by a mere touch.

**Flashback:**

I purred softly as I snuggled closer, my head burrowing deeper into his warmth, "Your always so warm," my smile was faint as I pressed my bare body into his, reveling in his touch, his love, his warmth.

I felt him chuckle more so than heard it, his chest rumbled slight as his fingers wove through my hampered tresses, "Firebender," he murmured, "remember."

I nodded, snuggling closer. This was my haven, my reality. It was my peace and comfort and it was all mine. He was all mine. Heart, body and soul, we would always be connected.

**End of flashback**

My nose scrunched in distaste, of all things...that, now, seriously?

Being jostled back to the moment, I felt a sudden urge for blood course through me, my grip on the daggers tightened. Few people has passed by, I played along for a sheer moment, allowing none to suspect a thing and then, once they were out of sight, I flipped the blades in my hands before thrusting them upward into the abdomen of each target. Their lust sputtering came to a halt, their throats gurggling blood and their once tempered hands shakily trailed to the point of contact. For the briefest moment we made eye contact, their pupils wide with fear as they knew they were drawing their last breaths. I watched as their eyes rolled Upward, their bodies kiltering forward to slip against me. Instinctivly I allowed the water to melt from my hands, leaving only gaping holes contrasting against their armor. My arms wrapped around their waists, and with a bit of bloodbending, I kept them from teetering. As an old woman brushed past us, she merely clicked her tongue in disapproval before continuing onward.

With a single curl of my forefinger and middle finger, I called Zuko to assist me in hiding the bodies. He glided across the cobblestone road, his bearings so light that I could hardly hear his movements. Light on his feet that rivaled even Aang's own fancy footwork. With briefest breath tickling my neck, and the radiating warmth that drew into my back, I knew he was there.

"Don't just stand there," I hissed as my body dipped backwards, pressing into his chest.

Suddenly his arms encircled me, wrapping over my frame and latching onto the two dead guards, "Move," he hissed through what sounded like clenched teeth. But before I had fully ducked, he and the bodies were gone...in all my years, I knew Zuko to be quick on his feet and agile, but this was ridiculous.

"Done," his voice pierced the silence in soft, yet harsh whisper and for the first time since my arrival, I found myself genuinely startled.

Whether he noticed my momentary lapse, I recovered taking the post of the guard as few stragglers passed us by.

Then, suddenly the door jerked open, the faint candle light poured out onto the darkened earth and I felt every bone, every minute muscle, every drop of blood in my body freeze, "Where are Ran and Po?" a voice called to Zuko and I both.

Slowly I turned, bowing to a man whose voice I hadn't heard in a few weeks, "They left in a drunken state sir," I paused, glancing over at Zuko's bowed form, "a band of prostitutes scampered by," I stood, starring the man in the eyes and I couldn't the way my breath hitched in the back of my throat as he tossed a quick, carefree wink my way.

"Needless to say, they chased after them like rapid eelhounds."

He merely scuffed, "Nobleman Chen will not be pleased to hear of his guards taking their responsibilities in such a carefree manner," before turning back into the estate, not so much as another sound escaping his lips.

Odd.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I listened intently as Anaya coyly diverted suspicion away from us, though for some reason, it felt as if she were familiar with this man. I sighed in relief when he re-entered the estate without another word, disappearing from sight.

Rising a glance her way, I muttered under my breath, "Now what?"

Without turning in my direction, she simply breathed, "Now we wait."

**One Hour Later**

**Zuko's Point of View:**

An hour passed and still we remained vigilant in our place, taking post, waiting for the 'opportune' moment, as Anaya stated not but fifteen minutes before. I was growing agitated, annoyed with waiting. Supposedly beyond this brick were men who plotted against me, my crown...everything I had fought so hard for, let alone the peace of this newly founded world! And all Anaya had to tell me was wait? Smoke, in soft, tiny puffs, billowed from my fists that remained clenched at my side. My teeth gnawed and ground against the other as my jaw was locked tight. I could feel the tension, disappointment and frustration building up within me, that I feared I would make a mistake or worse. Have us detected.

But the spirits were with me it seemed, and before any risky move on my part had been created, the door to theestate creeped open and noblemen began to pour out of the building like blood from a freshly opened wound.

Their numbers were truly suprising.

Castings glance at Anaya, I noticed she was on the move, tailing the man who had we had first encountered after killing those two watchmen. Was I to follow or stay behind? I feared that if I was surrounded by these traitors for a moment longer, I would kill them all, giving myself away and initially Anaya. If it were only I, I wouldn't hesitate. But I wasn't alone.

Instead I followed her in diligent silence adage tailed the man from earlier, my mind racing a million miles an hour. Thoughts racked my brain, what was she planning to do? As I neared closer, she suddenly vanished from my line of sight, curving around a street corner. A small, run down tavern obscured my vision and I hastened my steps to keep her in my sights. Should anything go wrong, I would want to be there to help her. As I rounded the corner, people were jumping and hissing as if they had been burned and Anaya was now barreling through the crowd after her target.

Cursing under my breath I gave chase, trying to keep her in my line of sight, but before I knew it, she disappeared down an alleyway, the building once more obscuring my vision.

**Katara's Point of View:**

I could feel Zuko behind me, his eyes boring holes into my back, the sheer heat from his gaze made my insides churn. But I kept my pace, dared not to look back in fear of losing sight of my target ahead. I watched him diligently as he waded through a small crowd of townsfolk, his hands brushing along their arms, pushing them out of his way with little to no force at all. He moved like water, flowing at such a gentle pace that, weaving and conforming that I reminded myself to compliment him when the opportunity presented itself. Then, as if on the dot, he bolted, tossing an array of individuals out of his path, his body gliding past buildings and guards like a mere shadow. But what he forgot, was that I could feel him. No matter how hard he would try in the past, I would always find him.

My fingers twitched in anticipation, stroking the air, searching out his pulse. I was in no mood to chase without knowing exactly where he was going. Taking in a deep breath, I smirked, and with a tug of my fingers I triggered a response, a grunt of discomfort coming off to my right and I knew it was him. Without a moments hesitation I sprinted off down an alleyway, seeing his grim form bolting away from me. He wouldn't get away from me, he never did.

And it was with those final thoughts that pulled water from the air, forming lengthy shafts of ice, tipped at the ends. With a fierce growl I commanded them to the ground before him, crafting a wall of iced bars. Turning on his heel, he faced me, that smirk splaying across his lips in a daunting manner. Then before either of use could blink, his hands ignited and I darted forward, our eyes holding nothing but determination. I called to his blood, taking the road of advantage and slammed him against the cool brick wall, mucked with dew and grime. My forearm lapped across his chest, his heart was thudding as fast as my own and before I knew it, his rough, calloused fingers were burrowing themselves in my hair, his lips crashing tenderly, yet forcefully against my own and for a reason unbeknownst to me, I pushed myself into him, craving his affections.

Slowly, tauntingly, his tongue danced across my bottom lip, plunging it's way into the cavern that was my mouth. Like an intricate dance, our tongues battled for dominance, but neither claiming bold for long. My arms, with minds of their own wrapped around him, pulling him closer to where nothing but mere air could possibly slip between us.

And yet, as soon as it started, the kiss had ended, leaving us to pant heavily, our heads coming together at the fore. Slowly I unwrapped my hands from around his built form, my fingers curling into the fabric that stretched across his chest.

"Why are you here?" I questioned breathlessly as his head rested atop my own.

He chuckled softly as his hands danced along my hair, fingers being snared by my now loose locks, "Happy to see you as well," and I couldn't help but smile and bury myself deeper into his warmth.

For a moment there was silence, I listened as our hearts thudded as one. I wouldn't admit it aloud, but I began to miss his company to the point that it ached. Was this love I felt for him, or merely an attraction of a more physical nature? To say it was all physical would be a down right lie, for it was his company that I had greatly missed, the physical attraction merely grew on me.

"I've missed you," his voice finally broke the barrier in which we were silenced and I couldn't help but notice how my heart strings tugged at his confession.

Sighing I pulled away, our eyes locking in the dim lighting of the moon, "I've missed you as well," I whispered, my voice sounding strained with emotions. He hadn't changed, other than his newly acquired military uniform and I had to mentally berate myself. How much could one person change in the course ofa few weeks?

Before truly thinking, I repeated myself, "Torch, what are you doing here?"

His hand shot out, clamping over my mouth, "Here I am known as Nero, my true name," he glanced around making sure we were still alone, "I came to help you," he finished and I could help but snort in his hand. My brow arched as his fingers shifted over my mouth, why would he help me now? He never interfered with my assignments before.

"The contact sent a messenger hawk about a week ago, he said that you had uncovered twice the number of enemy insurgents within the palace walls and knew you wouldn't be able to tackle this alone. The thought of you being outmatched worried me," he shrugged, trying to actunphased by it all, "so I agreed to assist you," he inched closer, his hand long gone from my mouth, now wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling our bodies closer, "in any way you desire," he smirked and again our lips met, and I felt myself go weak at the knees, my insides felt like they were melting from his affection and I couldn't contain myself. I needed him, now.

Only problem was, we weren't alone now.

A grunt emitted from behind us and with a sunder of speed I didn't know I held, I ripped away from Nero, turning to see Zuko there, helmet in his hands, a dumbfounded sketched across his face.

"Am I interrupting?" his voice scathed my nerves, driving any lust driven thoughts from my mind.

Asserting myself in a regal manner, I brushed past him, calling Nero to follow, "your timing is impeccable," I heard Nero breath out to Zuko and I couldn't help but imagine the look on his face. Though I did not dare to look.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

It was about a half hour before we reached the palace, the journey was filled with silence and tension. A tension that felt extremely hostile towards me. I had never imagined seeing such a scene displayed before me and by a woman who was literally cooler than ice. Women in general were a crazed sex, their moodswings and constant games were enough to drive a man away...butter some reason, seeing her so passionate, so heated, it sparked something in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but fear why.

I forced myself to calm the I'll temperament that surged deep in the pit of my stomach every time my eyes flashed over to the young man. He followed Anaya diligently, his gaze shifting all over the place, before finally resting on her backside. I growled slightly and yet, I didn't know why. Up to this point I never really had true feelings for Anaya, but when I saw the way they were twined together like copper wires, it hit me like a tidal wave. Jealousy, envy, disgust and yet a strang sense of yerning. What in Agni's name is wrong with me?

We made our way into my private study, my guards flashing a quick questioning glance before admitting us entrance. I could sense their confusion, afterall we aren't clothed in our normal attire and it is in the dead of night. Perhaps they would be more problematic with their worries, than they would be helpful guarding the door. Needless to say their presence was not required. So with a genuine smile, I dismissed them of their post for the evening and entered my study, closing the door gingerly behind me.

Leaning against my desk, Anaya began to tear away her armor, setting into down matter of factly next to her. Her brow was contorted into a firm line, one I recognized as confusion and I seemingly found myself curious.

"I didn't require any aid," she directed her words towards the young man who had made himself quite at home in one of my chairs, "I can handle this on my own. I always have," she continued, unwrapping her black wrappings from her arms.

The young man sighed heavily, leaning himself further back into the chair, "Always the loner," he muttered and I watched as Anaya's back stiffened, "I know you're capable of tackling this yourself, but even you must admit that the odds have swung out of your favor, should you face this alone."

She sighed and I found myself walking around my desk before taking my place in my chair. I tossed the helmet to the ground, kicking my boots off underneath the solid oak desk and reveled in the free air. I leaned forward, resting my elbows against the wood for support and waited for the conversation to pick up once more.

"What did you learn?" She finally asked the young man and I felt perplexed by his answer, yet terrified.

"It's far worse than we imagined," the you man leaned forward, straightening his back, getting down to business, "it isn't just a matter of old loyalists, it's a matter of greed and vengeance. The nobles of the Fire Nation are reaching out to those who were economically ruined when the ended or those who are so tainted by vengeance, that they thirst for blood. So much to the point that they couldn't care less if the war started once more."

"When you say they are targeting individuals, do you mean here within the Fire Nation's borders or elsewhere?" I asked without hesitation.

For the first time since we had met, he met my gaze, "No, they are targeting those from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes."

Anaya nodded out from the corner of my eye, "So when this thing falls into place, they'll have fools to fall with it, instead of themselves," she stated.

"Exactly," the young man agreed, before leaning back into the hair, "and I've got you something even better," he glanced my way before resting his gaze on Anaya, "the summit, they're going to push for it to be held in the Earth Kingdom."

I was confused, "What? Why?" I demanded a bit harshly.

He merely gave me a shrug, "Apparently the Earth King of Ba Sing Se is under the weather, ill if you were and has decided to send representatives to petition for the summit to be moved so the King can attend them."

It dawned on me suddenly, "And there lies the perfect stage," I stated, "if these representatives petition before the council, I will have no choice but to accept. Should I refuse, it would cast doubt towards me.."

"And it only takes the planting of the seed," the young man said, "which that was planted the moment you took the throne. All it needs is but fertile waters to sprout the bud."

Anaya nodded, "In refusing, you will be seen in a different light and people will begin to lose trust and faith in you."

"But should I accept, it merely allows me to fall into their trap. Should an assassination attempt be acted upon while I am in the Earth Kingdom, and should they succeed, the people of the Fire Nation will blame the Earth Kingdom and disaster will ensnare!"

I fell back into the cushioned back of my chair, my fingers massaging either temple as I tried to see a light beyond the grim murky darkness that surrounded me at this moment.

"They won't succeed, I promise you that," Anaya assured me, "we'll handle this before anything happens to you."

Her assurance was charming, but it did little to assure me, "Besides, if we need to," the young man bega, "which we most likely will, we could send word to the guild and have them send out others to help."

I was lost, "What guild?" I inquired, not entirely sure as to who he meant.

"The order put together an assassins guild, for those of us who service the order. We are commonly known as bounty hunters, but it is merely a facade," Anaya informed me, "our bounties are of those who oppose the new world order and threaten the stability of this new era."

I nodded, "We'll have strength in numbers," the young man declared.

"But theirs in wits," Anaya counter.

"Were assassins, not idiots," he retorted, "we can handle nobility and their low paid security swine."

For afew more moments they bantered back and forth, forgetting that I was even in the room. Sighing, I stood, grasping their attention, "So what is our course of action?"

"Accept their petition to have the summit moved to Ba Sing Se, leave General Iroh here with a few members of the guild to keep things calmed while your away," I nodded, it was a brilliant idea, "I have a feeling they'll strike all at once. An attempt on your life and an attempt to overthrow the government while your away."

"It's how I'd do it," the young man agreed.

And so it was decided. We scrambled out of the study, going our separate ways, though it stung me to see Anaya take hold of the young man's hand, leading him towards her rooms. I didn't bother to interfere, or to question her motives, for it was clear that they had to settle some 'unfinished' business from earlier.

With a sigh, I strode down the hall in silence, my heart twisting in agony. I tried desperately to hake off the sudden feeling of rejection, but to no avail. My teeth grit against one another as I locked my hands into tightly clenched fists, this pain that consumed me, I didn't understand it. Alien as it may have been, I couldn't deny that over the course of her stay, I grew fond of Anaya, only now do I see that my fondness may be a bit too...fond.

Then, like an epiphany, it hit me, "Who is that guy?" I never got a name, only 'him' or 'you'.

**Katara's Point of View:**

I wove my fingers with his, tugging him down the dark corridors of the palace. I felt like a child, running away with her lover...only Nero wasn't my lover, he was my friend. He was someone who was everything I needed him to be without complaints or strings attached. And no matter how deep we would fall, he was always there to pick me up and give me a little push. Never did he ask questions, instead he simply gave in to the heated physical calling, allowing the both of us to be consumed by our passion, our rage, our hate. Hate for the way our lives had tormented us, hate for the foolishness we had succumbed to, hate for falling madly, deeply, passionately in love with those who lit our love ablaze, then snuffed it out like it was nothing.

He too understood my pain, it was how we got along so well. We take what's needed, nothing more from one another, we do not attach ourselves for we know that love is not in our sights for one another. For secretly, yet so knowingly, our love, our hearts will always belong to those who stole them away many, many moons ago. He had told me once that his woman was of water as my man was of fire. How we complimented one another's suffering so well. We vowed that we would always stand together and never regret any choices we made together. I think our only regrets were thus; we were not meant for one another.

Reaching for my handle, I barely had time to react as he slammed me against my door, his lips trailing searing kisses along my neck and collar bone. I wiggled the handle, feeling the door swing open, our bodies stumbling in without the presence of balance. His hands tore at my garments, pulling the sash free, parting the center folds of my tunic and letting them fall from my body. His foot kicked out, shutting the door with a deafening slam before pushing me back towards my bed. Tonight would be the first time I will have slept in this bed...and suddenly my thoughts drifted to Zuko.

Fingers wove themselves in my hair, pulling my face to his, our lips clashing in an intoxicatingly heated kiss. My hands, never shaken, hurriedly began to make work of his buttons that lined down his tunic. Finally undoing them my hands were slipping beneath the fabric, pushing it off his torso, before clasping around his neck. The backs of my knees clashed against the back of my bed and together we fell, our naked torsos molding together, our bodies becoming one.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity, my body shot full of excess adrenalin that it refused to rest. My mind wandered the possibilities of occurrences that were going on in the next room, why of course, I have no clue. I tried to understand how a jolt of emotions could hit me, all atonvr, just seeing them...together. Not once did I ever truly invest any interest in Anaya until a mere stranger strolls in and has her gasping for air between kisses! What in Agni's name is going on? I'm getting married in a months time, to a beautiful, strong, independent woman that has the nation's support and the council's favor. A woman who is just as equally and opponent as she is a leader...and yet I am conflicted. Conflicted by these new founded...attractions, conflicted by my torn loyalties and conflicted because confusion has seeped deep into my mind.

Groaning, I pulled my pillow flush over my face, yelling into it to hopefully relieve me of this tiresome tension, but it did little to say the least.

With a sigh, I tossed the sheets from my body before slipping on my boots. It was already half candle past the twelfth mark, and dawn would be upon me in a few hours. I felt the need, the desire to rid my body of all this excess energy, that a bit of training, alone, sounded like a good idea.

I tried to understand this feeling that consumed me, to be perfectly honest, it hit me like a tidal wave that I didn't even know was looming on the horizon. Ever since that woman arrived, she has done nothing but grind my patience raw, so when the admittance of jealously surged through me, I was beyond baffled. There was just something, familiar about her, to the point that it was nearly haunting. Time and time again, I felt a sense of familiarity around her, when she was calm and serene…and yet, even when she was fierce, I felt at ease. It seemed odd, but she acted much like Katara…only much darker.

Sighing, I felt the cool night air brush against my body, sucking any warmth that had once ensnared me. I felt a chill run down my spine as I removed my overthrow shirt, tossing it carelessly to the ground. From where I stood in the arena, I had a perfect view of my balcony…and Anaya's. Soft sounds echoed loudly from above and I could only imagine what was happening.

Just thinking of him…touching her, it made me sick. My blood began to boil, my heart began to race and in a reverence of rage, and I began to release my fury to the world.

**One Hour Later**

**Katara's Point of View:**

In the after math of our heated love making, I felt the need for fresh air. Slowly I slid from the comfort of Nero's body, slipping off the bed with such grace that I did not wake him. Gingerly I crossed the room, wrapping my black silk robe around my nude form, fastening the sash around my waist. As I approached the balcony, an array of flashes spurred through the glass. Hues of oranges and reds, blues and whites...it was mind numbing. The way the light reflected off the buildings and clashed against the clouds cast grim shadows across the sky and I felt my heart twisting in slight agony.

"Why is he still up?" I cursed under my breath as I flung the balcony doors open, flashes of heat mixed with the wind hit me in rolling waves that I felt my lungs dry up as I inhaled deeply. Reaching forward, my hands grasped hold of the alabaster railing, pulling myself forward to get a better view of the trainig arena.

For the first time since I had arrived, never did I witness such power emmit from him. It was like seeing that young, boyish Prince all over again, relishing in his ferocity to release his anguish, his tension, his confusion. His rage. Simply watching him, observing how much he has changed, how powerful he has become sends chills down my spine.

'You will marry a powerful bender,' Aunt Wu's voice suddenly rang in my head, catching me slightly off guard.

With determination, I shook my head, ridding myself of all the 'could have beens' and 'what ifs' knowing that Zuko wouldn't be in my future, for he was barley in my present.

Whe lost in my thoughts, I was startled when warm arms encircled my waist, my body leaning into his touch, "You should go to him," Nero whispered faintly, "it's plain to see that he needs you."

Sighing I tried to pull away, but his hold on me tightened, "He made his choice," I muttered harshly, "and so did his council."

He snorted softly, "A council that we are about to do house cleaning on," there was a short pause, "Anaya, I care for you, deeply, but I know where your heart lies and it isn't here," he glanced down towards his arms that wrapped around me, "not with me. I know you think of him as I think of her, but perhaps it's time we stopped pretending this little excursion isn't hurting us, because honestly, it's tearig me apart."

I turned into him, my hands resting on his bare chest, "I've tried to keep this," he shrugged, his hands strumming against my back, "relationship void of any emotions, but, I'm falling," he confessed; pulling me closer, "I'm falling and I cannot take you with me."

I was confused slightly to say the least, "What do you mean?"

His hand cupped my cheek, his golden orbs melting into swirling pools of magma, "I'm falling in love with a woman who gave her heart away long ago," tears suddenly pricked at my eyes, my heart pounding irratically at his confession, "but I cannot and will not ask for you to return my affections. It would tear me apart to watch you fall even further."

Softly I smiled, my hand gingerly tracing his jaw, "Nero," I whispered, my mind swarming in search of words, but none came to mind. Instead I pulled his face closer to my own, our lips meeting once more, one last time. For I knew this would be the end of our coupling, biting understood. Iknew the pain of loving someone who didn't return your affections and I couldn't bare to lead him down that same path.

As we pulled away, I saw a brightness in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a while, "Friends?" he asked me, our foreheads connected.

I nodded, "Friends," I agreed.

"Go to him," he whispered softly before suddenly disappearing into our room, "he needs you more than I do."

I turned to look back at the display of bending that surged into the sky, my mind telling me not tonight, but for some reason my hear telling me now.

Taking a deep breath, I strode into the bathing room, peering into the mirror to see dark blue eyes starring back at me. With a quick drop in each eye and rapid blinking, my eyes transformed back into that ember hue. Zuko may need me, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my identity. Not yet.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I spun low, my leg propelling outward as fire spewed into a circular direction. My breathing was haggard and irratic, my body coated in sweat and still my energy levels hadn't changed. Crying out, fire, az white and pure as snow seeped from tue depths of my stomach, bursting threw my clenched teeth and out into the night sky, my howl muffled by the sound of the flames. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, I didn't want to feel this way, but I didn't know how to make it stop. My head was spinning and my muscles were screaming, begging me to stop, but that fluttering, jittery feeling still consumed my insides.

Growling I performed another series of stances, fire of an array of colors danced about me, in a harmonic tune and yet it seemed bitter.

Suddenly, a voice caught me off guard, it was worn down with a tiresome edge and I cursed myself for waking her, "Do you know what time it is?"

I turned to face her, feeling some form of relief just seeing her, "I'm sorry," I muttered, "I did not mean to wake you," I bemused a small smile, though I tried to avert her lingering gaze.

"Well now that I'm awake, why don't we take a walk in the gardens," she offered, her smile was tiresome and genuine, "we've hardly seen one another in the past few weeks."

**Katara's Point of View:**

By the time I had reached the arena, Zuko had long gone, but the signed trees and burn marks along the walls remained.

Where could he have gone? He was here just a moment ago.

Cursing at myself, I turned on my heel, feeling like an idiot out here alone in nothing but a simple silk robe. With fists clenched at my sides I turned to leave, but ended up colliding into a sticky, sweaty torso.

"Mai I told you not tonight," hands gripped my upper arms, pushing me back into a small beam of light.

It was Zuko and once he realized who he was touching, his eyes went wide and he quickly released me as if I had burned him.

"Sorry," he breathed out, "I thought you were-"

I held up my hand, cutting him off, "I know, I already heard," I smirked, watchig as his mouth clamped shut, his eyes never lingering.

So, Mai had already visited him, "What were doing out here and at this hour?" I demanded softly, crossing my arms over my chest.

I watched as his gaze lingered over the various charred marks along the walls, crossing over to the still dimly lit branches of a once beautiful weeping willow.

His hand reached back to cup his neck as he gave what seemed like a slightly nervous laugh , "Uh, practicing..." my brow arched at his unsure tone, his eyes slowly roaming over my barely covered body, "what are you wearing?" he asked, trying to divert the attention from his...lack of control.

Gesturing down with a simple bow of my head, I uncrossed my arms, "A robe?"

A soft pink flush tinted his cheeks as the robe slightly parted across my chest as I opened my arms, "Right," he slightly cringed and I felt a slight pang in my chest. Was I ugly or something?

"You woke me up," I stated darkly, "so I just threw it on," I turned on my heel, prepared to storm back to my room, "sorry for not being dressed appropriately, your majesty."

Suddenly I felt a familiar warmth encompassing my wrist, tugging me back, keeping me from leaving, "No, that's not what I meant," he breathed, "it just...caught me off guard."

I arched my brow as I glanced at where our bodies joined, watching as his fingers slowly inched their way up to my forearm, "You look nice," he whispered and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Clearing my throat, I pulled my arm from his grasp, deciding that this wasn't the time to explore uncharted waters, "Well, you should get some sleep," I stated, "you meet with the Earth King's representatives at noon."

The way he looked at me made me nervous, there was a glint in his eyes that I had recognized from long ago. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded my head with a soft smile before beginning to back away. Only, I didn't make it.

Suddenly I felt warm, searing lips that tasted like cinnomin pressing desperately against my own, hands wrapping around me, pulling me deeper into his bare embrace. I felt my knees buckle, my arms wrapping themselves around him instinctively, in an eager and desperate attempt to feel him melting against me. Gingerly his fingers stroked my cheek as he pulled away, his eyes locking with mine as I snapped them open from his fleeting touch.

Almost as if he cursed himself for his actions, he pulled away fiercely, "I'm sorry," he breathed nervously, "I...I don't know what came over me..." and before I could breath, let alone counter his words, he was gone.

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I paced back and forth in my room, "You look nice?" I yelled to myself. What kind of line was that? Grunting, I slammed my fist against the bathroom door, my lips still tingling from that small, brief, intoxicating kiss. It felt so right, yet so…evil. I was getting married for Agni's sake and here I was kissing random women!

With a low, nerved growl, I flew back onto my bed, spewing fire up at the canopy above, though not even hitting the fabric before the flames dissipated. What was I thinking?

As I reveled in my stupidity, I didn't even hear my door open, let alone sense anyone in the room before a soft cough caught my attention. My blood ran cold, I dared not to sit up, but I knew I couldn't avoid her at all. She was my bodyguard for Agni's sake! So, with a deep breath, I slowly pulled myself upward to see her standing there, arms crossed over her chest. She was still in that damned robe that barely reached her knees and exposed part of her chest, just enough to allow the imagination to roam freely. With clenched teeth, I stood, prepared to apologize once more for first off, invading her space and secondly, for kissing her without just cause. For I highly doubt the excuse, 'it felt right,' would fly with her.

"Anaya, I am truly sor—" she placed a timid hand on my chest, pushing me back towards my bed, my heart pounded furiously beneath her touch.

Her eyes narrowed at me in deadly slits, her fingers strumming lightly against my torso, "Don't ever do that again," she warned, her tone filled with a malice that I had never heard, "without allowing me," she inched closer, my heart felt as if it were to burst out my chest, "to return the favor," what in Agni's name did that mean?

"Wha—" and before I knew it, her hand had come up, wrapping around the base of my neck, pulling me down to her face, her cool, tantalizing lips crashing against my own and I felt as though I was going to collapse. I didn't know what to do. Should I kiss her back, or pull away? There was still the matter with Mai and that guy that I had no recollection as to who he was and then there was this…whatever this was…it felt, nice.

Suddenly something in me snapped. To hell with everyone else. My hands gripped her sides, pulling her body into mine, turning us around to where her back was to the bed. My desires coursed through me, taking over my morals and honor and soon, I found myself lost in a glorious bliss with a woman, I had just barely begun to understand, let alone like.

* * *

**So...are you guys satisfied with the wait now that you've got some Zutara action? Let me know!**


	11. Past Goodbyes

**AN: Hey everyone! It's been forever, I know and I am terribly sorry! At first it was the whole, 'IDK what to write for the next chapter' thing, then it was, 'oooh I like this idea, but it seems kinda stupid' then it was, 'GAH! I really have no idea what to write for this stinking chapter!' until finally it turned into full blown writers block...and oh how I loath writers block...worse than the plauge (and that's saying something!) **

**Needless to say, mixed with the ever present writers block, life also got super hectic and out of wack, so yea. I know its a lame, overused excuse, but it's the truth! **

**Anyways, here is your chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please lend me your thoughts. I know it's a stretch asking for reviews since this story has been untouched for months, but, hey, I really would like to hear what you guys think.**

**Note: This entire chapter is from Katara's Point of View! **

**So please, enjoy!**

* * *

So many dormant feelings stirred when I pressed my lips to his. At that moment, I was no longer Anaya, the brave orphaned waterbender turned assassin who had been sent to protect the Fire Lord. No, at that exact moment, I was Katara once more. I was hungry for his love, craving the warmth of his touch, desiring the softness of his breath against my flesh. I was that love struck child, so foolish and naïve, craving nothing but his affections. At that moment, it was as if nothing had ever changed between us. And for those few first blissful moments, it was as if things had truly worked out and all was as it should be.

But something deep within me took hold of my flustered heart, forcing its erratic beating to simmer into a deadpanned tempo. My eyes once closed in the throes of passion, slid open, locking solely on the closed lids that hid that penetrable golden gaze. For years this was all I had ever dreamt of, to be here in this exact moment…but as myself, not as a false guise. I was no longer that fourteen year old child who had fallen clumsily in love with an enemy turned friend. I was a woman of twenty one years, I should know by now that this, this isn't right, let alone productive.

Ashamed I slowly pulled away, the taste of cinnamon and sandalwood lingered on my parted lips. I watched from my position on the bed as his eyes focused on me, confusion swirling in golden pools. For the briefest moment I cursed myself for withdrawing, and yet, I felt assured that it was the right thing to do. Zuko couldn't love me, at least not this version of me.

"I'm suddenly very exhausted," I muttered my excuse softly, not wanting to divulge my real reasons, "besides," slowly I shifted to one side of the bed, slipping from under his body, "you have the meeting with the Earth King's representatives in the morning."

A soft growl escaped his lips as he fell over on his side, his gaze boring into my own. For a moment he just ran his eyes over my face, confusion ever present by the crease of his brow and the frown on his lips. If he wished to argue or canter what had just occurred, he kept silent, not daring to say a word to me about the situation. Hopefully, he would slip into slumber and tomorrow will be here sooner rather than later.

With a quick snap of his fingers, the room was cast into darkness, the sudden absence of his warmth caressing my body ever evident. Sighing I turned on my side, pulling the sheets up over and around me, trying to create a cocoon of sorts to keep my barely covered body warm. It was then that I felt something smoldering press up against my back, heat seeping through my thin silk robe. A heavy weight stretched across my side and pressed against the flat of my stomach, pulling me closer to the source of the heat. I couldn't bite back a soft chuckle as I felt his head rest near mine. I could feel his breath tickling the back of my exposed neck. We were spooning. Lovely.

"Good night Zuko," I whispered, my hand instinctively covering his as it rested on my stomach.

Half muttering, his response made my heart drop, "Good night Katara."

* * *

It had been at least an hour after he had fallen asleep that I found myself still wide awake. During which time I had turned in his embrace, our faces mere inches apart. I ran his last sentence in my head, over and over again, trying to wrap my mind around it. He had called by my name, my real name, perhaps unbeknownst to him, but he called me Katara. A small amount of something bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Did this mean that he thought of me often? I know getting my hopes up on a few words mumbled under the influence of sleep deprivation didn't mean too much, but the very thought of my name leaving his lips…it made my heart flutter.

I felt foolish yet again, thinking of such things only stirred the most dormant of demons and lately, it's been the demons of my past that I've been trying to avoid. Subconsciously throughout the whole hour I had been chewing vigorously at my lower lip, mulling over everything.

For the next hour I tried to sleep, I had tossed and turned, but to no avail. Sleep was being elusive and there was no point in continuing the charade of lying here with a man that obviously wouldn't miss the warmth of my body or not. Even mentioning that to myself caused a small pang of hurt to course through me. Of course he would notice my absence, but not enough to stir from a much needed slumber.

Fumbling my way out of his bed, I made sure my sash was fastened securely around my waist, tucking the robe around my form in a more appropriate manner. With a soft sigh, I slowly padded across the room, my fingers gingerly grazing the knob of the door. Risking one last glance over my shoulder, I slid through the doorway, leaving a slumbering Zuko behind.

With the slow depressant walk of a woman who had nothing, I kept my head down as I walked through the empty corridors of the west wing, my mind reeling on many things. In the matter of moments everything I strived to gain, everything that I had bottled away and kept locked up from the world seemed to suddenly overwhelm me in ways that I dare not reencounter. It was depressing somewhat, to know that I could never return to my life as Katara. I had hurt so many people, my friends, my family. I had turned my back on them and the world when I was needed most and all for what?

Because my heart was broken by a childish crush?

But deep down, even I knew the love I had for Zuko was anything but childish. And some say that it was the reason I had disappeared in the first place. Which I won't lie to myself. Part of our break up accounted for my actions, but another part of my disappearing act was by the lack thoughtfulness on my father's part, the absence of support from my friends and the growing agitation that seemed to dwell within me. I was hurt and angry and at the time, disappearing seemed to be the only option I had left.

It would be a lie if I said I did not miss my friends and family, or the life I once shared with them all. But it would also be a lie if I were to say that I didn't like the lifestyle and the friends I have now. I envy both paths, but I know I cannot have them both. It is either one or the other and I've always found myself warring against myself trying to determine what path was right for me.

As I continued down the hall a door creaked open across the way from me and instantly my senses kicked in. My eyes bore into the darkness of the room, only a small amount of light filtered in from a window and I could make out dust particles dancing around it the lit air. Shifting my gaze from either end of the hall, I approached apprehensively towards the room, my fingers itching with anticipation. As I entered though, all sensations of hostility dissolved and I found myself surrounded by a familiar air. With courage enough to face even the most dangerous of enemies, I stalked towards the windows, ripping the curtains apart and forcing the glass frames open, allowing the pure moonlight to seep into the room.

Dust, everywhere there was dust coating the surfaces of every chair and bedpost. Even the old porcelain water basin was coated with inches of dust. No one had entered this room in years. I felt my heart wrench as I came across an elegant mirror, its reflective surface marred by a thick coating of grime. But it wasn't the filth that covered the mirror that made my heart ache, it was the thick, bold cracks that emitted from the core, stretching out like snakes across the glass.

My fingers ran along the grooves, the cuts seemed so fresh, yet I knew it had been years ago when this incident occurred. With a swipe of my hand, I removed a portion of the dirt from the mirror that stood adjacent to my face, seeing my shattered reflection in each of the shards. I could feel the anguish and the betrayal seeping from each crack and yet, I pondered on who had done this and why. As I stood, gazing at the remnants of my old room, I noticed that everything had been left exactly as I had left it. In fact, even the note I had left Zuko the night of my departure remained unfolded on the bed table. It was a mausoleum.

Curiously, I approached the letter, my eyes scanning my hurried handwriting and I could tell, not only because I was the one who had wrote it in the first place, that I was gravely shaken by the misfortunes that had steered our relationship into the ground. It was with a soft smile of pity that I read over my note that I had written almost four years ago. My handwriting seemed like it belonged to a child.

* * *

Zuko,

These past few years that you have blessed me with have been beyond expectation. We've overcome so much together and yet, when all seemed like things were finally turning in our favor, reality set in.

Ever since your coronation and the public announcement was made that we were in fact a couple, people have been trying to separate us. Fire cannot exist where there is water and water cannot exist where there is fire. Our elements are natural opposites, enemies in every way and people believe that we simply cannot survive together, if our natural elements try to destroy the one another.

Writing this letter to you, without even giving you a proper goodbye is tearing me apart, but this is something that has to be done. I cannot tell you the reasoning behind my departure, only know this, your council is finally getting what they have so long strived for.

I recently learned of Lady Mai's return to the palace and I want you to know that you have my blessings. She is a wonderful woman, elegant and graceful, wise beyond her years and she is trained the ways of Fire Nation politics and etiquette. She will be a wonderful wife and an even more wonderful Fire Lady. She will win the hearts of your council when I could not and she will have the strength and the support of the people whereas I did not.

Your relationship with Lady Mai will be far less strained and will require minimal fighting, if any with the old men of council and parliament. Whereas our relationship required day to day battles most resulted in the destruction of many ornate tapestries and the firing of several members of your council.

It has been brought to my attention that our relationship has put much pressure on you and has left people questioning you as a leader. This is something I never desired. Nor will I allow it to continue. I will not stand in the way of you and your throne, Zuko. I cannot. So please, do not beg of me to do so. And if you read this and think that I never was, then you were far more blinded by our relationship than I.

I wish peace to your troubled heart and wish you and Lady Mai the best of luck in the years that follow. I would be glad to write saying that I would visit often or be present at more of the worldly faction meetings, but I cannot and will not. For it would be too much to bear.

I love you, Zuko. Even though I am pulling myself from the equation, please know that of all things, I love you more than anything and that is why I am doing this. My love for you is great and will transcend lifetimes, but I cannot be the cause of the unrest in your nation and I will not, by La I will not allow you to give everything you've strived so hard to achieve, up. I will not be selfish, no matter how much I wish to be.

So, with all that said, I bid you farewell and wish you many prosperous years, for both you and Lady Mai.

With all my love,

Katara

* * *

It was so hard to relive that moment, I could see my seventeen year old self weeping over the parchment as I sat hunched over writing this letter. I remember every tear that was shed, every new start I would make until I finally settled on this letter. La knows how many times I had to restart, how many failures I had made in trying to convey my message without seeming entirely broken.

But the moment was short lived when I heard someone enter the room behind me, their voice was barely an audible whisper, "You aren't suppose to be in here," I turned to see the outline of a man standing in the doorway, the light from the hall casting a shadow over his face.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, stepping away from the small bed table, making my way over towards the door, "the door was open and curiosity got the better of me," I admitted softly.

A soft chuckle emitted from the shadowed man, his golden gaze was all I could make out as I inched closer, "Curiosity is what killed the komodo chicken you know," his voice was familiar, and as he entered the room with a small vase, I pondered on who he could be.

"What is that?" I asked abruptly as he approached the small bed table that I had just abandoned.

For a moment he was silent, placing the vase down with careful precision, before turning to me, allowing me to see the contents. A brilliant, lone blue ocean lily leaned against the mouth of the vase, it's peddles were flaked in white speckles and I felt my breath leave my lungs.

"The Fire Lord ordered years ago that every Rìyàorì we are to replace the Ocean Lily with a freshly cut one, to keep her memory alive in this place," it was then as he stepped out of the shadows of the room, did I realize who the servant was.

"Kito?" I asked softly. I hadn't seen him since I rescued him my first official day here in the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

He chuckled, escorting me out of the room silently, "No, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," my brow arched incredulously as I watched him lock the door behind him, "but yes, it is nice to see you as well," he bowed his head to me gracefully.

"So this room, it once belonged to Master Katara?" I asked, trying to keep suspicions low.

He nodded his head slowly as we began to walk away from the sealed room, "Indeed. It belonged to her when she lived here," he paused briefly, "though, I hate to admit it, but, it feels…uncomfortable to enter her room when she is no longer present."

I was curious, "Why do you say that?"

For a moment he was silent, his gaze shifted to the floor as we continued our pace, "It's just that…Master Katara has been gone for several years, disappeared even. To me, her room here feels like a tomb and it's hard for our master to let go of the past."

"Why does he have a fresh ocean lily placed in her room every week?"

He smiled softly, turning his golden gaze to my own, "Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head lightly, watching as his smile turned into a soft, playful smirk, "He hasn't gotten over her yet."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave me a comment. **


	12. Wounds of Old

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**First off I just want to say thanks to all of you for your encouraging words!**

**ML7 - Like I said, I do not mind it at all if I receive PM's from my readers, I actually encourage it! I was in the midst of finishing up this chapter when I had received your message, so in a sense, here is my reply ;) a new chapter! **

**ry123red - Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I am glad that you have enjoyed this story thus far and believe that I have kept Katara's characteristics in tack, while still mulling through a darker version atm. I am thankful for the reviews I receive, no matter how many or how little. Would I like more reviews? Heck yes I would! But, I'm not going to force my readers to tell me what they think...(even though every time I see that I've received a review I get really excited) but that doesn't matter. Just so long as you, the reader(s) like it, then I am content. **

**So please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

_"My lord, Lady Mai has returned from her stay on Ember Island," a servant entered my private study, relaying his message to me in a humble bow. I gave a curt nod, a smile tugged at my lips. _

_Since our breakup, Mai had traveled between Ember Island and Kyoshi Island, visiting Ty Lee and 'seeing the world' as she had put it rather plainly. I had received word from her two days ago informing me of her departure from Ember Island and seemingly expected her at any time. It would do us both good to catch up, for old time's sake. _

_So with I sigh I released the messenger from his post and tidied up my study to be somewhat presentable…but then again this was Mai. She had seen this study when it was in shambles, paper littered everywhere, stacking as high as the Shing Le Mountains! I suppose she wouldn't care either way how my study looked, because I highly doubt she would want to spend any time in here whatsoever. When I began to think about it, there were many fond, yet heart jerking memories this small confined space held. I had spent many sleepless nights here, warring over diplomatic documents, cursing over reports of rebels disturbing the innocent Fire Nation civilians who had made that land their home. But it was also where I had received news of my mother's finding, where we were reunited for the first time in years. It was also the one place where Mai and I use to spend most of our time together, with her gestures of support and her quick reasoning. She was a consort in the making. _

_But this was also where we had had many arguments, some over the pettiest of things, but others over more matters severe that they shook the very foundations of our relationship. And lastly, this was where I had confessed my feelings to Katara, where I held her in my arms and for the first time ever, kissed her with a passion that I never knew instilled deep within me. I had asked her to stay with me in the Fire Nation, in this very room and a year or so later, I had asked her to marry me. _

_Yes, this room held many memories that occurred throughout my life, moments that defined me as the person I am today…and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. _

_With a quick blink of my eyes, I shed my outer robe, leaving my casual attire that resided beneath on. It was too uncomfortable in those dang robes, perhaps I should just burn them for Angi's sake…but I highly doubt the sages would be understanding of my actions. So, without further stalling, I pressed myself out of the study, closing it with one last look over my shoulder, a smile on my face and made my way towards the garden, where I knew Mai would be waiting. _

_She stood there, her back to me, her long, sleek black hair was down around her back and shoulders, only a small bun collected the upper half of her hair. She turned when she heard my approach and smiled fondly at me when our eyes met. It had taken me years to see Mai smile like that, too many years to see an emotion etched into that porcelain face. She was beautiful when she smiled, her golden irises would light up in one of the most brilliant ways and her face would simply glow. She was a beautiful woman to begin with, but she was breathtaking when she expressed herself. _

_"Zuko," her voice was soft and calm, it's raspy tinge no longer audible. She had matured so much since we had last seen one another, and that had been years ago. _

_We embraced one another in a friendly welcome, an exchange between two people who had once loved one another, but now only hold great respect for each other, "Mai," I whispered softly in her hair, my hold on her tightened slightly._

_"It's so good to see you again," she purred in my ear, her breath lapping across the nape of my neck and brushing against the bud of my ear. _

_I smiled fondly, "It's good to see you too, Mai," slowly I began to pull away. The strangest feeling swelled in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly she sounded as if she were crying, her tears began to fall freely onto my bare skin and when I tried to pull away to see what had her so upset, she only clung to me tighter. _

_"How could you?" her voice was demanding, "How could you leave me when I needed you most?" suddenly her hair was no longer thin and sleek, but curly and rich like dark chocolate. Her voice was smoother, slightly higher pitched than her usual mono toned pitch and her skin became instantly mocha, reminding me of a certain waterbender. _

_Slowly, I pried her from my body, a gasp catching in the back of my throat as I saw narrowed aqua eyes marred by tears glaring up at me. _

_"How could you chose her over me!" suddenly rain began to pour down around us, my vision blurred slightly as I pulled myself further away from the furious woman I loved, and from the corner of my eye I saw a figure standing lone behind one of the pillars…it was Mai. Tears streamed down her face before she fled, leaving Katara and I at a standoff. _

_Water began to swirl around me, flying towards Katara's hand as she beckoned it, "I thought you loved me, I thought we were in this together," her voice was low, dangerously so and before I knew it she lunged water towards me, hurtling it at such wicked speeds I was amazed to have dodged it in time, "but you chose her!"_

_"Katara!" I tried calling over the pouring rain, but she couldn't hear me, that or she tried to ignore me. The rain began to pour in such large amounts that it created a curtain between Katara and I and all I could hear were her cries of despair. Why was she crying, why did she feel as though I chose another? I had chosen her. _

_Suddenly the rain stilled, and I saw her in a heap on the floor, her hands covered her face and her sobs were louder that even the pounding rain from just moments before. Slowly I knelt to her, my hand caressing the top of her head. And in an instant, the tips of her hair turned grey, like soot, and slowly the discoloration crept up her long flowing locks, wilting away the nourished hair slowly. Then as it reached just above her shoulders, it stopped, the discolored hair fell to the ground and Katara seemingly stopped crying. _

_"Katara?" I asked, slightly weary. _

_A dark chuckle emitted from her lips and when she raised her head to meet my gaze I was shocked to see golden irises protruding from her eyes. The rich azure all but disappeared. _

_"Katara's gone," she whispered darkly, rising on her feet, "and she'll never come back," I felt a sudden pressure seep into my chest as the woman moved the strands of hair from her face._

_It was Anaya, "Anaya? What are you doing to me?" it felt like something took hold of my heart, squeezing the very life from its core. Suddenly I remembered that she and Katara both had harnessed the power of blood bending and that if I didn't act fast, Anaya would kill me. _

_"It's all because you chose **her**," she sauntered towards me, her voice still dark as ever, "you left **us** Zuko," suddenly her voice was ghost over by another…Katara's, "you left **us** for **her**, broke **our** heart to mend **her's**," with a jerk of her hand she raised me to my feet, our eyes meeting one last time, "you killed me Zuko," it was Katara's voice this time, gold eyes faded into blue and I felt my heart released for a split second, "and it was all for **her**!" in an instant Anaya's facsade returned and instead of bloodbeinding me, she formed ice daggers over her fingers before plunging them into my chest. _

_Her dark cold irises never left my shocked expression and before I could gasp in pain her hand had long removed itself from my torso, my bleeding heart in her hand. _

_"For **us**," Anaya whispered darkly, blood seeping down her arm as she held my still beating heart before me. Looking down I could see the gape in my chest, I could feel the blood draining from my fresh wound and found myself collapsing, breathlessly grasping at my chest. _

_"You had no heart to begin with," her voice was filled with distain, "there's no reason you should want one now," and with that, ice crept over the flesh that had once beat so religiously within me, I could feel the pulse dying within me as my heart died inside her palm, "now you shall suffer as **we** have suffered," and before I could question or demand her meaning, she crushed my iced heart in her palm and blackness took over me. I was dead, Anaya had killed me, all because I had chosen **her**._

I jolted from bed, my lungs screamed as my heart pounded furiously in my chest. My hand instinctively groped the flesh that stretched over my heart, making sure that it was still there and not just my imagination. Sweat gathered all across my face, I could feel it as large droplets made trails down the side of my face.

"What in Agni's name," I whispered breathlessly. That was without a doubt one of the strangest dreams to have ever crept into my conscious. And why did Anaya keep saying us?

Wordlessly I glanced around the room, seeing that I was completely alone. With a disgruntled sigh I ran my hand over my face before running it through my hair. Strands of hair, moistened by sweat stuck to my forehead, and glued themselves to the back of my neck. My breathing evened out slowly, and became more aware of things around me. My bed had been cold for at least an hour, absent of Anaya's body heat, the sun was about to rise for my blood felt like it was beginning to simmer and I felt like I was drowning in my own sweat.

With a heave, I pushed myself off the bed and made a prompt approach towards the bathroom. I was in desperate need of cleansing.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

I had heard it, faint and soft, but I still heard it...felt it even. A soft steady rythem jolted instantly into a fever pitch race and I knew it was not a normal occurance, especially for Zuko. His pulse had skyrocketed in mass proportions and granted, the list of causes could be great, but there were only two on my mind.

Sprinting down the hall still in this La be damned scanty robe, I brushed past guards, hurtled over piles of old linens being disposed of by maid servants and skidded around corners trying desperately to reach him in time. All I could think about was protecting him, watching over him, keeping his arrogant ass from harm and the mere thought of me being too late was more than I could bare. With a burst of energy I kicked his door in, pulling water from the humid air I formed an ice dagger, my grip tightening on it as I entered.

I wanted to call his name, to have clarification that he was still in the room, but if he were not alone, it could jeopardize his life. Slowly I scanned the room, he was not in sight. The windows to the balcony were carelessly tossed open and I assumed this is where the culprit made their entrance. With my dagger in one hand, I called forth more water, coating it over my fingertips. Should I lose the dagger, these small coats of ice would serve a far deadlier purpose.

3...2...1...

Nothing. He wasn't out here either. And then I heard it. The once faint hammering now pounded loudly in my ears, the thudding almost making my head spin. I heard the creaking moan of the bathroom door opening, and before glancing over my shoulder, fearing that there was no time for it, I spun on my heel, throwing the dagger with such force that it was sure to kill. The small finger size blades flew off my fingertips as I crouched, hoping to catch the intruder high and low_. _

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View_:_**

As I emerged from the bathing room, it happened all to quickly to counter. A soft whistling caught my attention, drawing my focus away from towel drying my hair to catching a flying dagger of ice headed straight for my abdomen. My eyes widened, reflecting my attacker's and for different reasons. Anaya stood from her crouched position, her body nearly colliding with my collapsing form. I had caught the dagger in time, but five small shards embedded themselves deep into my lower abdominal area, cutting fresh, searing puncture wounds into my flesh. She attacked me...like my dream her hand injured me, whether it be accident or planned, she had attacked me.

"Shit," were the only words I heard escape her lips as she laid my upper half against her knees. The water that had once been formed into gloved daggers now wrapped around her hand in a too familiar act and began to glow a brilliant floresent blue. The warmth of my blood began to trickle down the sides, blood pooled beneath me. I didn't think the wounds were that severe, but I was mistaken. Her hand pressed gingerly to my tendered flesh, the glow of blue turned rustic red and flesh torn apart began to slowly stitch itself back together. I could feel my awareness slipping from my grasp and soon found myself in the comfort of darknesses embrace.

"So let me get this straight..."

Voices. I could make out a pair of voices conversing around me. One sounded incredulous, the other remorseful...

"I told you I thought he was being attacked!"

There was a chuckle, "Yea, by you."

There was a faint thump and a soft rustling that quickly followed suit of the voices and I became curious as to what was taking place around me.

"You're lucky I don't despise you, you know."

Again, another low chuckle, "Well you like him, and now look where he's at," there was a brief pause and then the male's voice picked up again, "I can't decide which is the most daring path. The path on your good side, or the path on your bad side."

I could imagine a smug look and glaring eyes, but I couldn't see to know whether I was right or not. I felt my throat contract, a lump forming beneath the apple that quivered slightly. My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them with ease, the air stinging my pupils, burning them to the point that they began to water. A hiss escaped my mouth, causing the two bickering individuals to halt in their talking, for only a brief moment.

Suddenly a rush of air hit me in the face and I focused my eyes enough to see Anaya's cautious and curious expression starring at me from above.

"How are you feeling?" her voice was low, remorse seemed to coat her words as she held my torso, slowly sitting me up to lean against the headboard of my bed.

I sighed as I tried to adjust myself accordingly, "I feel sore," I whispered, my voice sounded harsh from lack of use, "and I'm hungry."

She nodded before sliding off the bed, "I'll bring you something from the kitchens," she brushed past Nero, and walked to the door, tossing one more sorrowful glance my way. I tried not to make eye contact with her; I was still very sensitive to what had just occurred. And soon her smile faded as she bowed her head, leaving the room with a soft click of the door behind her.

Curious, my hand traveled down to my lower abdominal area, my fingers gingerly caressing the five small pink scares that lined along the underlying of my abs. I cursed softly, grateful that the wounds were healed, yet angered that they even contrasted against my alabaster skin. My head flung back, hitting the headboard in aggravation, a growl rumbling in the back of my throat.

"It was an accident you know," I suddenly remembered that I wasn't alone. My glare automatically turned on to Nero as he stood leaning against the bathroom doorframe, his arms crossed over his bare chest in a nonchalant manner. Why was he shirtless…and in my room?

I huffed a sigh before removing my hand from my freshly healed wounds, pulling the thin sheet over my lower half, but continued to glare at him through slit lids, "She thought you were an intruder," he continued and I huffed in annoyance.

"An intruder taking a shower?" I demanded.

Nero simply shrugged his shoulders, a small grin on his face, but as he approached, the grin disappeared, "Being a bloodbender, she can detect pulses. When she isn't around you, she taps into your pulse, monitoring your levels. She said you pulse rate skyrocketed in an instant and automatically assumed you were being attacked."

My glare turned into that of confusion…I wondered briefly why my pulse would simply turn erratic with nothing being the cause of…damn. The nightmare, I had been startled awake and my pulse must have been going crazy. Damn.

"Realization hitting your face?" Nero commented as he pulled a chair up next to the bed, "That can only mean a few things. One," he held up a finger, "you remember what had your heart rate doing the phoenix flight, and two," another finger protruded in the air, "you understand that she only came here to help, not knowing the circumstances and acted on impulse."

I growled, "Well acting on impulse could have gotten me killed."

He nodded, careless his attitude seemed, "True, but it didn't. As far as I can tell you're still very much alive," his eyes narrowed slightly at me, "she cares a great deal for you Fire Lord, even though she may not show it," he leaned in closer to me, his hot breath slapping me in the face, "forgive her, she has only beaten herself up about it all morning. Last thing she needs is for you to condemn her for it."

My scowl broke for the briefest of moments as I listened to the last part of his statement, but quickly recovered when the door slowly swung open, revealing Anaya with a tray full of food in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

She approached slowly, her eyes never meeting my own, though I sought her gaze. She placed the tray gently on my lap, before placing the water on the small bedside table, "A servant gave me this as I approached your rooms. He expressed the urgency that you received it immediately."

She handed me a small folded up parchment, the sides were singed slightly and small droplets of water coated the upper half. I wondered what it could be this time as slowly unfolded the small hand written parchment.

My eyes shifted from left to right, reading the scribbled writings and a small grin began to form in the corner of my mouth, but I tried to suppress it. But apparently, I did a terrible job.

"What news has you so cheeky looking?" Nero asked quizzically.

Quickly I folded the parchment, plucked a small apple off the tray Anaya brought to me before moving it aside. I threw the sheets back, causing Anaya to scoot further from me, her eyes watching my wounded abdominal area carefully as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Without hesitation, I pulled myself up from the bed, hissing in slight pain as I was reacquainted with that sharp, piercing sensation. As soon as the hiss escaped my lips, Anaya was there, her arm wrapped around my waist and her hand gloved in glowing water, pressing it firmly to my wounds.

Carefully I assessed her as she stood pressed up against me, her face covered in a thick coat of concentration. Small amounts of sweat trickled down her forehead, her jaw locked tightly and her eyes were focused on the area in need of treatment. I could feel the muscles beneath the skin knitting together, mending beneath the taunt, firm skin.

"Nothing strenuous," she ordered me softly, her arm slowly falling from my waist, "you'll be sore, but only for a day or two," nodding in understanding, I approached my wardrobe, pulling out a sleeveless tunic and loose silk pants.

"The Avatar and his companions have arrived. The Lady Toph and the Lady Suki have accompanied him. General Sokka has gone to greet them."

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

Aang, Toph and Suki…I felt my heart leap from its confined cage and fall into the pit of my stomach. I could hardly handle the ache my heart endured when Sokka didn't recognize me. I don't know if I could handle that from them. But I kept my cool as Zuko dressed himself, I watched him carefully for any further signs of discomfort or pain.

As he pulled the tunic over his head, Nero made his leave, leaving Zuko and I alone for a brief moment.

In the short span of time I thought about last night, about what Kito had said, how Zuko had never stopped loving me and how my room remained the same, stilled in time, as if I had never left. I thought about how wonderful it was to be held by him again. How I missed that comforting, simple action. I told myself that it would not happen again, not until I was ready to reveal my identity to him and to be perfectly honest, I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that moment. To even begin to imagine the betrayal he would feel…a shiver ran down my spine.

Why did I take this stupid contract?

Things were going well for me, the way I wanted them to. And yet, somehow a rock was thrown into the gears and now, now I find myself in the shambled remains of a life I had left behind long ago.

One cannot love that which does not exist…Iroh's stupid words kept repeating themselves in my mind, only aggravating me more and more. With a deep, low growl, I pushed myself towards the door, collecting my cool for a few brief moments.

"I am going to wash up and meditate," with that I left, not leaving much time for him to counter me or request my presence to greet the 'Avatar and his companions'.

Zuko's Point of View

It had been months since I had last seen Aang, and many more since I had seen Toph and Suki. The only time we were ever really together as a group anymore was mainly during the peace summits, and those kept us busy, rather than allowing us any time to catch up. I remembered Aang saying that they would arrive early so we could do just that, sit, relax and just catch up for old times sake. Only, I hoped they liked chatting on a boat.

Sighing, I had almost forgotten about the meeting with the representatives with the Earth Kingdom. With a begrudged growl, I called a servant over as I changed course, making my way to the war room.

"Please escort the Avatar and his companions to the main garden, offer them libations and my apologies for the delay."

With a curt nod, the servant boy darted down the hall in haste, leaving me to continue my way on towards the war room.

Katara's Point of View

Breathe in and out, in and out…I slowly guided a ribbon of water around my form as I sat before the pond, my mind mulling over vicarious things. I could feel the pulse, the soft tremors that were created due to my clouded concentration. I needed to be focused; I needed to detach myself from my past if I was to ever make it through to the future.

Aang was here, and so was Toph and Suki…Toph…oh how could I forget? She would be able to sense me from a mile away! It had seemed so long ago that I completely forgot about her talent in 'seeing' through the vibrations…La how could I be so stupid.

Anger consumed me; the water that I guided so gracefully flew from my control exploding into hundreds of droplets. It coated my skin like rain, like the early morning dew that coated the blades of grass.

"Really?" I heard someone cry. Their voice cracked slightly due to its high-pitched tone. Instantly I knew who it was.

I turned on my heel in a slow movement, with a simple gesture of my hand, I pulled the water from his armor and tossed it not to gracefully in the pond, "I'm sorry," the apology flew from my lips before I thought about it, "I didn't realize anyone else had access to this garden."

Sokka began to run his hands along his armor, wiping away the remaining droplets, "Why is it every time a waterbender plays with their magic water, I seem to end up soaked?" he asked incredulously.

Suddenly a spark ignited in me, what was it with him and calling my art magic water? Couldn't he be more respectful for the art of bending? Especially after all the good it has brought now that there's peace?

"It's not magic, it's waterbending," I defended, my hands planting firmly on my hips and for some reason, my words seized his attentions towards his armor, "and as a fellow tribesman I would think that you'd understand how such an ancient art is unique to our culture."

Carelessly waving his hand, he turned from me, making his way out of the garden, "Yeah, I've heard that whole rant before," he suddenly stopped, craning his next around to face me, "next time, be more observant, will ya?"

"Oh," he paused in his retreat, "the Fire Lord wanted me to inform you that he is unable to greet the Avatar and his companions due to an urgent meeting with the Earth Kingdom delegates. If you so wish, they are in the main gardens. I'm sure they'd be interested in meeting you," his eyes darkened for a moment, "especially now that they've learned of the dangers the Fire Lord is in."

I speculated if Sokka was truly worried about Zuko's safety, but one good look in his eyes and I knew, he was terrified. He held himself in the most regal manner, but in the depths of his eyes, you could see the fear, you could see the doubt and the worry that plagued him. He had seen so much during the war, had lost so many loved ones in his young life. Losing a brother like Zuko…even after he lost his sister would kill him. Even if I could not return the old Katara to him, I could at least ensure that he didn't lose another person to the ways of this world, or by the hands of those who saw him as an enemy.

"But seriously," he glanced over at the pond before his blue eyes danced back towards my face, "try to be more in tune to you surroundings next time. I really do not like getting soaked to the bone."

And with that, he was gone.

I felt my blood boil, even still, after all these years he was still a pigheaded idiot with no regard to anyone's talent but his own. And as I mustered a growl, small ice daggers slowly began forming their way around my fingers, sharpening into a fine point. With an angered yell, I quickly turned, aiming the potential weapons from my brother's broad back and threw them into the trunk of the old weeping willow that rested at the pond's bank.

"Now what did that poor tree ever do to you?"

With a soft growl, I turned my gaze to the man who stood in the shadows, his golden feline irises gleaming intently, "It was either the tree or him," I stated, my arms crossing over my chest, "I chose the tree."

A smirk grazed his lips as he entered the garden, the rays of light pouring down upon him, "Good choice, I highly doubt murdering the General will keep the tides in our favor," he circled me.

I nodded softly before marching my way towards the garden's exit, "I need to change. Zuko is meeting with the delegates and the Avatar is in the main gardens."

I felt Nero's gaze following me, but did not feel his presence next to me, "Do you think it's wise?" he asked, I knew what he spoke of, but I had no choice. I was going to have to face them sooner or later, and sooner seemed like the best option.

"I'll find myself facing them soon enough," I explained, "besides, how would it look to Zuko if I plainly avoided them?"

Soon he was next to me as I walked down the corridor, "True," he agreed, "but what about your blind friend? How will you avoid her detection?"

I honestly didn't have an answer to that. I knew what my limitations were, and fooling Toph, was a weakness, only because of her keen sense. If I was able to fool not only Zuko, but also Sokka with my formable disguise, I was sure to fool the others. But where as the others saw with their eyes, with actual site, Toph sensed the vibrations a person gave off…and I highly doubt my vibrations have changed radically since then.

"We'll cross that bridge when it gets here," I whispered, slipping into the corridor, "but until then, we must remain on course, stick to the plan," there was a seriousness in my tone, with a hint of what may have been conveyed as malice, but Nero knew me better than to think it was directed towards him. In all honesty, it was directed more towards myself, to the situation that currently had me trapped and to the severity of not only my friends and family discovering the truth, but also maintaining order and stability while managing to keep Zuko alive somehow. Yes, it was going to be an interesting next month or so.

"Spirits preserve me," sometimes I wish I were invisible, unbeknownst to others with the power to go wherever and do whatever. And right now, I wish I were invisible. I didn't want to face my past, it was difficult enough to be constantly surrounded by Zuko, let alone the occasional appearance of Sokka…but to have them all together before me like old times…that'd would be the death of me.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave me a comment. **


	13. Preview of Chpt 13: These Masks We Wear

**Hey everyone! Long time no see. Sorry for the wait, this is just a teaser to the chapter, but I thought you all deserved a taste :) **

**As you may have heard, I have been beta'ing for a few authors on here, as well as fictionpress and have been also swamped with work and school. But, I have gotten back in my writing groove and will continue the stories that I have on here and soon. **

**So, without further chattering, please, read the teaser and let me know what you think. **

**See you soon!**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

Carefully, I wrapped the black cloth round my arm, securing a strand around my hand before trailing the binding upward, towards my elbow. I starred at my reflection, the mirror image of what I had become and suppressed a groan as a vague image of who I had once been flashed subtly before me.

Finishing up the wrap, I secured the end into the opening that remained along my forearm before reaching for the metal braces of my armor. My eyes roamed over my reflection, slowly I saw the small, innocent water tribe girl vanish with each passing glance, replaced with a killer with a stone heart and eyes as cold as the northern sea. I had aged so much it seemed, physically and mentally; I was no longer naive, driven by mere impulse or emotion. I had become smarter during my travels as a bounty hunter, quicker, deadlier than I had ever been during the time of the war. I was truly an opponent unmatched, not to gloat, but even the avatar had come to fear me. Or so the rumor has it.

A chuckle leaked from my lips as I thought of Aang, the Almighty Avatar, afraid of little old me, Katara, Rue of the Southern Water Tribe.

**_It isn't you he fears._**

My subconscious reminded me plainly.

**_Anaya, the Shadow of Death, that is who the Avatar has come to fear. Not Katara._**

My golden orbs narrowed, "We are one in the same," I kindly reminded the small voice that spoke from the darkest void of my mind, "he has come to fear me, like everyone else."

**_Is that what you want? For the most powerful being to fear you? For your friends and loved ones to hold nothing but fear and disgust?_**

Locking my jaw, I glared menacingly at myself, "What friends?" I demanded, taking a step towards my reflection.

At my remark, with a sharp bite, the small voice was silenced.

"Besides, they should fear what I've become," I muttered softly, tightening the armored chest plate firmly against my body.

After glancing over my attire once more, I made way towards the gardens, keeping my demeanor cool and my temper sated. I would not lose all that I had gained in one moment. I would not fall apart at the sight of my old companions…I would not be weak.

As I rounded the corner, the corridor opened into a vast pool of light, fresh air and lush vegetation crawling from the ground, and reaching as high as the pillar tops. The sound of running water, chirping birds and laughter filled my ears…before, this would have amused me…but honestly, happiness is something I detest…their happiness makes my skin crawl.

I had heard the news that the Avatar and the Lady Toph Bei Fong had married and that they were now expecting their first child. I couldn't help the snarl that scathed my lips at the mere thought. They were younger than I and were already expecting a child? It made my skin crawl. Then there was Suki, out of all of my companions; she was the one who I had missed the most shortly after parting from my old life. And from what I've heard, her life hasn't been easy since my departure.

Apparently, the fiancé to the Prince of the now Joined Water Tribes couldn't handle the long distance relationship that she found herself in. Training the Kyoshi Warriors on Kyoshi Island, while her fiancé worked on rebuilding and restoration in the Southern Water Tribe, in addition to the constant traveling for world conferences…apparently it was too much to bear. They parted because they felt like they were 'drifting apart' and not that I could blame them, it was evidently clear that their paths were forged to go in separate directions. And though I had always thought that my brother and Suki were strong enough to withstand time itself; it seemed that separation from one another was something they could not bear. And giving up their civic duties to a newly forming world, well, that was simply out of the question. Love, as all other things, would have to be sacrificed for the good of the world.

As I made my approach, I quickly shut out such thoughts, trying to avoid the pang of guilt that suddenly swelled in my chest. I had been able to keep tabs on all of them throughout the years, making sure that though my life had hit rock bottom that somehow, someway their lives had not faltered. It disgusted me that though I had pledged to forget them, everything that had made me Katara, I still managed to hold on to a small portion of myself…protectiveness over those I had loved. And though I never wrote, never visited, never gave an indication that there was still hope that I may have been alive, I still watched over them because I cared.

**_See, the truth will out sooner or later._**

And now my subconscious decides to return, "What truth?"

**_You haven't fully detached yourself from your previous life, Katara._**

I growled, "Katara died a long time ago."

**_If that were true, you would have let go of all attachments, including them. Anaya wouldn't care one way or another if your friends or family were safe, if their lives were prosperous and fulfilling. What attachment does she have to them? What have they done for her?_**

I don't know what frustrated me more, the fact that my conscious was right or the fact that I had been inadvertently arguing with my inner self for the past few minutes. With a new pace, I surged forward, making my approach towards the inner sanctum of the courtyard where I knew they would be waiting.

**_There is still hope._**

I abandoned hope a long time ago.

As I encroached upon the courtyard, my feet suddenly became sluggish, as if weights had been tied to my ankles. Their laughter was soft, bittersweet almost. Their voices carried a charismatic shrill to the tone, making my heart clench. The conversation they held was just a mixture of words, blurred together forming nothing but muffled sounds. I strained for a moment to hear what they were saying, but it was only snippets here and there. For a brief pause, I watched them as they lounged amongst the rocks and grass, carefree and so at peace, reminding much of when we had all traveled together. Their aura was so light and pleasant that it made my insides churn with disgust.

I had lost such youthful happiness long ago, my youth stripped from me by my own choosing, and yet, for some odd reason, I yearned to have had a semblance of that happiness. As their playful domineer grew and their laughter swelled, I pulled myself back to collect my thoughts. I was not here to revisit the past, relive every mistake, every regret. I would not let them do this to me, I would not let them take what I have forged myself into and destroy the only strong anchor I had to this world. So, with a quick intake of breath, I locked my jaw and pressed onward. My golden orbs narrowed viciously as I approached them, straightening my back and squaring my shoulders.

As if sensing my presence, those milky green eyes that had always lingered their gaze upon me with respect and love, were now narrowed. I watched as her hand came down from her swollen belly, firmly planting a hold on the ground. She was trying to _see _me.

I prayed silently to the gods above, praying that I had not been given away, praying that she would not be able to remember the rhythm of my steps, the pulse of my heart or the sound of my voice. And from the strange, contorted feature that slowly crept across her face, I determined that she had not a single clue as to who I was. Perhaps it was the pregnancy that effected her sight, perhaps it was sheer luck. But from the blank expression that held her face now, I knew she didn't recognize me.

Perfect.

As I closed the distance between the group, and myself their idol chatter had come to a close, their gazes, suspicious and curious firmly rested on my moving frame and their bodies stiffened. Almost as if they were prepared for anything. Slowly, I leaned forward, bringing my hands before me and setting them in a traditional Fire Nation greeting style before bowing firmly.

"Welcome," my voice was cool and regal, "to the Fire Nation," I pulled up from my bow, my eyes shifting from one person to another, "I am Anaya, personal body guard to his majesty, Fire Lord Zuko," I watched the exchange of worried glances between them and allowed myself a small smirk, "I was informed by the General that you are aware of the circumstances that have required my presence," I stated that in a more questioning tone.

Aang stood from his seat on the ground, slowly moving Toph forward, who at the time had been leaning against his legs for support, "Yes," he began slowly, approaching me with caution, "please, tell us what has occured exactly."

With a sly smirk, I shifted my gaze between them, "Well," I sighed softly, "where to begin?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	14. These Masks We Wear

**Alright, as promised, the next chapter! Hope you like it, and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

Carefully, I wrapped the black cloth round my arm, securing a strand around my hand before trailing the binding upward, towards my elbow. I starred at my reflection, the mirror image of what I had become and suppressed a groan as a vague image of who I had once been flashed subtly before me.

Finishing up the wrap, I secured the end into the opening that remained along my forearm before reaching for the metal braces of my armor. My eyes roamed over my reflection, slowly I saw the small, innocent water tribe girl vanish with each passing glance, replaced with a killer with a stone heart and eyes as cold as the northern sea. I had aged so much it seemed, physically and mentally; I was no longer naive, driven by mere impulse or emotion. I had become smarter during my travels as a bounty hunter, quicker, deadlier than I had ever been during the time of the war. I was truly an opponent unmatched, not to gloat, but even the avatar had come to fear me. Or so the rumor has it.

A chuckle leaked from my lips as I thought of Aang, the Almighty Avatar, afraid of little old me, Katara, Rue of the Southern Water Tribe.

**_It isn't you he fears._**

My subconscious reminded me plainly.

**_Anaya, the Shadow of Death, that is who the Avatar has come to fear. Not Katara._**

My golden orbs narrowed, "We are one in the same," I kindly reminded the small voice that spoke from the darkest void of my mind, "he has come to fear me, like everyone else."

**_Is that what you want? For the most powerful being to fear you? For your friends and loved ones to hold nothing but fear and disgust?_**

Locking my jaw, I glared menacingly at myself, "What friends?" I demanded, taking a step towards my reflection.

At my remark, with a sharp bite, the small voice was silenced.

"Besides, they should fear what I've become," I muttered softly, tightening the armored chest plate firmly against my body.

After glancing over my attire once more, I made way towards the gardens, keeping my demeanor cool and my temper sated. I would not lose all that I had gained in one moment. I would not fall apart at the sight of my old companions…I would not be weak.

As I rounded the corner, the corridor opened into a vast pool of light, fresh air and lush vegetation crawling from the ground, and reaching as high as the pillar tops. The sound of running water, chirping birds and laughter filled my ears…before, this would have amused me…but honestly, happiness is something I detest…their happiness makes my skin crawl.

I had heard the news that the Avatar and the Lady Toph Bei Fong had married and that they were now expecting their first child. I couldn't help the snarl that scathed my lips at the mere thought. They were younger than I and were already expecting a child? It made my skin crawl. Then there was Suki, out of all of my companions; she was the one who I had missed the most shortly after parting from my old life. And from what I've heard, her life hasn't been easy since my departure.

Apparently, the fiancé to the Prince of the now Joined Water Tribes couldn't handle the long distance relationship that she found herself in. Training the Kyoshi Warriors on Kyoshi Island, while her fiancé worked on rebuilding and restoration in the Southern Water Tribe, in addition to the constant traveling for world conferences…apparently it was too much to bear. They parted because they felt like they were 'drifting apart' and not that I could blame them, it was evidently clear that their paths were forged to go in separate directions. And though I had always thought that my brother and Suki were strong enough to withstand time itself; it seemed that separation from one another was something they could not bear. And giving up their civic duties to a newly forming world, well, that was simply out of the question. Love, as all other things, would have to be sacrificed for the good of the world.

As I made my approach, I quickly shut out such thoughts, trying to avoid the pang of guilt that suddenly swelled in my chest. I had been able to keep tabs on all of them throughout the years, making sure that though my life had hit rock bottom that somehow, someway their lives had not faltered. It disgusted me that though I had pledged to forget them, everything that had made me Katara, I still managed to hold on to a small portion of myself…protectiveness over those I had loved. And though I never wrote, never visited, never gave an indication that there was still hope that I may have been alive, I still watched over them because I cared.

**_See, the truth will out sooner or later._**

And now my subconscious decides to return, "What truth?"

**_You haven't fully detached yourself from your previous life, Katara._**

I growled, "Katara died a long time ago."

**_If that were true, you would have let go of all attachments, including them. Anaya wouldn't care one way or another if your friends or family were safe, if their lives were prosperous and fulfilling. What attachment does she have to them? What have they done for her?_**

I don't know what frustrated me more, the fact that my conscious was right or the fact that I had been inadvertently arguing with my inner self for the past few minutes. With a new pace, I surged forward, making my approach towards the inner sanctum of the courtyard where I knew they would be waiting.

**_There is still hope._**

I abandoned hope a long time ago.

As I encroached upon the courtyard, my feet suddenly became sluggish, as if weights had been tied to my ankles. Their laughter was soft, bittersweet almost. Their voices carried a charismatic shrill to the tone, making my heart clench. The conversation they held was just a mixture of words, blurred together forming nothing but muffled sounds. I strained for a moment to hear what they were saying, but it was only snippets here and there. For a brief pause, I watched them as they lounged amongst the rocks and grass, carefree and so at peace, reminding much of when we had all traveled together. Their aura was so light and pleasant that it made my insides churn with disgust.

I had lost such youthful happiness long ago, my youth stripped from me by my own choosing, and yet, for some odd reason, I yearned to have had a semblance of that happiness. As their playful domineer grew and their laughter swelled, I pulled myself back to collect my thoughts. I was not here to revisit the past, relive every mistake, every regret. I would not let them do this to me, I would not let them take what I have forged myself into and destroy the only strong anchor I had to this world. So, with a quick intake of breath, I locked my jaw and pressed onward. My golden orbs narrowed viciously as I approached them, straightening my back and squaring my shoulders.

As if sensing my presence, those milky green eyes that had always lingered their gaze upon me with respect and love, were now narrowed. I watched as her hand came down from her swollen belly, firmly planting a hold on the ground. She was trying to _see _me.

I prayed silently to the gods above, praying that I had not been given away, praying that she would not be able to remember the rhythm of my steps, the pulse of my heart or the sound of my voice. And from the strange, contorted feature that slowly crept across her face, I determined that she had not a single clue as to who I was. Perhaps it was the pregnancy that effected her sight, perhaps it was sheer luck. But from the blank expression that held her face now, I knew she didn't recognize me.

Perfect.

As I closed the distance between the group, and myself their idol chatter had come to a close, their gazes, suspicious and curious firmly rested on my moving frame and their bodies stiffened. Almost as if they were prepared for anything. Slowly, I leaned forward, bringing my hands before me and setting them in a traditional Fire Nation greeting style before bowing firmly.

"Welcome," my voice was cool and regal, "to the Fire Nation," I pulled up from my bow, my eyes shifting from one person to another, "I am Anaya, personal body guard to his majesty, Fire Lord Zuko," I watched the exchange of worried glances between them and allowed myself a small smirk, "I was informed by the General that you are aware of the circumstances that have required my presence," I stated that in a more questioning tone.

Aang stood from his seat on the ground, slowly moving Toph forward, who at the time had been leaning against his legs for support, "Yes," he began slowly, approaching me with caution, "please, tell us what has occured exactly."

With a sly smirk, I shifted my gaze between them, "Well," I sighed softly, "where to begin?"

* * *

**Katara's Point of View: Continued**

Foot prints in the sand were washed away by the ocean tide, wiping the smooth, shifting earth clean. The wind was more than a little breeze, swaying the Avatar's loose monk garments wildly around his body. We had been walking for some time, our conversation drifting from various miniscule things pertaining to the safety of the Fire Lord and I could hear the concern way heavy with every word he spoke. For while we were in the gardens, I had told them of the plot to assassinate Zuko, of the members that the Order knew to be involved, but I had only discussed, here now privately with Aang of the additional ranks that had been recently discovered.

"Such violence," he had whispered softly, his stormy gray eyes surveyed the ocean, "I do not understand the necessity behind it," the wind picked up around him, as if spirited by his mere presence, "perhaps it is the monk inside of me that wills not to understand, thus I remain lost none the less."

We continued down the beach in silence, allowing me time to understand his words. He has changed so much from when I had first found him, as did we all. But Aang changed the most.

The war had forced him to grow up; it forced us all to grow up. But he had to become a man, a fully realized Avatar long before the rest of us were forced to come to the realization that our childhoods could never be won back. He had the world depending solely on him, the fate of millions relying on him, one boy to save them all. Such a burden to hold, to be weighed down by…and at the time, it seemed like such a light duty, because he had all of us there with him, taking on the burden with him, together.

With a sigh encroaching from my lips, I turned my gaze towards the storm covered seas, feeling the salty breeze chastely kiss my cheek.

"A world where no violence existed, would be a world full of monks, Avatar Aang," I stated roughly, "peace cannot be ensured without bloodshed," his head snapped to face me, his eyes clouded, reflecting the storm that raged beyond us, "it is a necessity of life."

"Is killing a man that opposes everything you stand for just, if only to silence him so his words could not be heard, so his thoughts could not contradict you or your peace? How is that in any way, just?"

With a disinterested shrug, I continued to pace along the shoreline, "I never said it was just, but a necessity."

Even now, after all these years, with all his wisdom, Aang still doesn't understand.

"Tomorrow, you and your companions shall accompany the Fire Lord to Ba Sing Se by way of vessel. My comrade Nero will be escorting his majesty safely to the Earth Kingdom Capital, while I make my way north."

Aang was alongside me now, listening intently, "What takes you north?"

We soon leave the sandy shore, our feet brushing against thick blades of grass before making our way up the cobblestone path that lead into the back entrance of the palace, "I have a personal matter to attend to."

Again the silence grew between us, no doubt Aang had many thoughts clouding his mind right now, but it seemed like a peaceful silence, an understanding between two individuals. It was weird how I fell back into that steady rhythm, how I could easily be sucked back into that simple routine. I cursed myself for being so weak minded, for allowing myself the momentary comfort of his presence, that of a friend.

With a begrudged sigh, I pressed forward, making our pace slightly faster, trying to escape the awkwardness that now filled the air. But, it appeared that Aang had other intentions.

"You remind me a lot of her," he suddenly whispered, and I felt as if all the blood in my system froze into solid forms of ice, burning my veins.

Slowly I turned to face him, my eyes narrowing slightly as if confused by his words, "I remind you of who Avatar Aang."

He shook his head, a small wiry grin danced at his lips, "Sorry, I know that must have seemed like a complete random thought, but, for some odd reason, you remind me a lot of my friend, Katara."

My body went rigid, had I really not changed that much? Had I not matured enough to keep my identity a secret?

Apparently not.

"You're the second person who has stated such a comment since my arrival here," I commented softly, "but I assure you, I am not she."

For a moment he just stood there, his eyes roaming over every visible feature that was for him to see, confusion contorting his features, "No," he began slowly, our eyes meeting briefly, "I suppose not, it's just…" he trailed off for a moment, his eyes averting from my cold stare, "I guess you have certain features that remind me of her…but then again, most people of the Water Tribes look similar," he shrugged it off with an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

My tongue slid over my front teeth, "That is true, most people of the Water Nations do have similar features," I turned my back to him, holding up my fingers with every similarity, "such as tan skin, dark hair, blue eyes…"

"Yours are ember, like a citizen of the Fire Nation," he pointed out, "which is odd for someone from the Water Tribes to have…"

I was getting slightly agitated with his apparent observation skills, "True," I paused, turning back to face him, "but when your mother is raped by a Fire Nation soldier during a raid on your village, I suppose you are stuck with whatever the spirits give you."

He cringed, and I felt satisfied. Perhaps that would keep him from asking so many damn questions.

For several moments we walked in silence, Aang keeping a good two paces behind me. My apparent outburst left him feeling ashamed for prying so deeply into my 'private life' that he refused to speak another word…or at least for a while.

As we neared the palace steps, he shuffled closer towards me, taking his place at my side, "I'm sorry," he muttered softly, "I did not know the circumstances of your birth, I only meant that I have never met someone of the Water Tribes with such striking golden eyes as yours. It's a rarity."

He apologized, "You're forgiven. And forgive me for being so hostile towards you. I know you weren't aware of the circumstances. I am sorry."

With a cheeky smile smeared across his lips as if all was right between us, he cheerfully exclaimed, "Forgiven!"

I rolled my eyes, ever still a child.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View: **

Fire whisky, such a delicious drink, sweet and tangy to the taste, but runs down the throat like thorns dowsed in flames. I watched the syrupy liquid slosh around in my cup as I rolled it around in a circular motion, my eyes fixated on how the reflection of the flames from the hearth danced across the surface. It was such a mesmerizing thing to watch, something as simple as flickering flames, but it was soothing.

It had been hours since the meeting with the delegates from the Earth Kingdom, hours, and yet, here I was, sitting all alone in my chambers, waiting for my 'body guard' and best friend to return from their afternoon stroll.

"More like midnight stroll," I sneered as I brought the cup to my lips, hissing as the burning liquid scorched my throat.

From my doorway I heard someone tsk at my action, before turning to see Aang standing there leaning against the frame, "I don't understand why you would drink that stuff," he stated, walking into my room as he took a seat in the chair next to be, "it tastes like mooselion piss."

"How you know what mooselion piss tastes like I don't care to know, but," I held up the glass, twirling it around once more, "it helps sedate me, even if it's momentary."

He nodded as if understanding my words, allowing an ambient silence to envelope us.

It had been some time since I had seen Aang, almost seven months and yet, even though he was here, nearly five feet away, I couldn't muster anything that would strike a decent conversation between us. Mainly because I knew what was about to occur.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me that things were this bad?"

I didn't want to answer him, "Because Aang," I began, pouring more of the whisky into my cup, "it was my problem, not yours. I didn't want you to worry when you have plenty of other things to occupy your thoughts. How's the pregnancy coming along?"

He rose from his chair, anger contorting his face, "Zuko, as your friend I will always worry when your life is put in danger," he began, taking deep breaths, "and as the Avatar, it is my duty to aid those who are in need. Friend or not, as the Lord of this nation, your life being put into constant danger is a concern that needs to be dealt with."

I sighed, raising the cup to my lips. First my uncle, then Sokka…now I have a mass murdering bodyguard who has still remain to be seen since earlier and of course, to top things off, I have the Avatar shoving his lecture down my throat. This year just hasn't been my year. But, I was determined as ever to put this 'assassination plot' to an end, and contrary to popular belief, I can do it without the aid of my friends and the Order. But no, they think that I am incompetent, weak, unable to protect myself.

'I'll show them,' I thought dangerously as I sipped the whisky.

Lost in my own thoughts, I was drawn out when I heard a deep animalistic growl come from before me, "Are you even listening to me?" my gaze met the stormy gray eyes, narrowed in frustration and I simply sat there, dumbstruck for the briefest of moments. I had never seen such rage in his eyes before…well I had, but not like this.

"Zuko," he reached out, just as I prepared to take another drink, ripping my glass from my grasp, "I think that's enough," and proceeded to pitch it into the hearth, causing the flames to roar.

Well, there goes the last of the fire whisky.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View: **

I stood just outside the door, listening to the Avatar and the Fire Lord make small, subtle conversation. It had gone quite for some time, but then, words began to flutter about in short angry bursts and I have minded to enter the room to make sure everything was alright. But, I thought twice about it. Even in his moments of anger, Aang would never attack a friend, let alone the one man who could keep the Fire Nation from slipping back into their, 'We're superior and must set the world ablaze!' banter.

I knew, that when I spoke to Aang, explained the situation fully to him, that there was a worry that had embedded itself deep into his soul, his eyes betraying his joyful appearance. I knew he was concerned for Zuko, for the state of the Fire Nation, let alone the fate of the world should anything happen to Zuko…ruler of the Fire Nation who held no wife and had no heir to the throne.

Just as those thoughts began to occur to me, I could hear Aang's elevated voice breach through the oak door.

"Have you considered what state your death would leave the world let alone your nation in?" he demanded harshly.

I could hear pacing and wondered who paced the room like an angry tigerdillo and resorted to the fact that it must have been Aang, "You aren't married, engaged, but not married. You have no heir to claim the rights to your throne should you ever, oh I don't know, be murdered! Your nation would be thrown into chaos and turmoil, blood would run rampant through the streets as the nobility killed and clawed their way to your thrown and the world would be ever restless, not knowing the intentions of the new ruler!" he took a deep breath, as if he ranted that entire speech without breath.

It bewildered me slightly, hearing Aang speaking of the political dangers that would ensnare should Zuko ever die unmarried and childless. And honestly, the outcome I knew for a fact, wouldn't be a lovely sight to see.

As I listened intently to the conversation on the other side of the door, I failed to notice _her_ presence as she cleared her throat annoyingly to get my attention.

"Spying on the Fire Lord, in previous years, was a crime punishable by death," she sneered, her cold irises narrowed in a calculating manor.

I straightened my body, leveling her with my own stare, "Lady Mai," I bowed briefly, not allowing my foul tongue to wag at her snide comment. What Zuko saw in the corpse of a woman, I shall never know.

She sighed, rolling her eyes before adjusting her loose linen robe over her body, "Drop the formalities," our eyes met again, "for I have no use for them. You are here to protect my fiancé, so for that, I am grateful," my expression stayed stoic, but I was utterly surprised at what I heard, "and after several conversations with the Lady Ursa, I agree that being your enemy will solve nothing, only make things more difficult for Zuko."

I nodded, eyeing her sharply. If there was a game she was playing, I wanted to know.

Again she sighed, obviously detecting my skepticism, "Look, don't take my pleasantries as a sign of friendship. I don't like you, and I know you don't care for me," well, she hit it right on the head, "but our personal feuding, no matter how grave or harmless it may be, isn't going to make Zuko happy and it will be just another matter in which he'll find the need to resolve. So, I wish to resolve it myself."

"Very well," it was the first time I had spoke since she began rattling off a form of a truce, though there had never really been any battles between her and I since my arrival. If anything, it was she who had started the hostility, not I. But, I suppose it was a defense mechanism that had been triggered once she knew it would be a woman guarding her beloved fiancé. I suppose that would warrant her the right to be jealous, but not the right to act upon it with such snide remarks.

For a moment, there was silence between us as our eyes surveyed one another.

"Well, I shall take my leave," she turned to go, "when the Avatar and the Fire Lord are finished, please send the Fire Lord to my chambers. There are a few things I wish to discuss with him before we depart in the morning."

I bit my tongue, before bowing, "Of course," and with that, she disappeared down the hall, my eyes never wavering from her back until the darkness swallowed her whole, "wench," I sneered.


	15. We Call Upon The Spirits

**AN: Here we go. This chapter is slightly short...but it is a chapter that keeps the story flowing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

I placed the ink brush down, my eyes scanning over the few words scribbled onto the parchment. With a sigh, my fingers rolled the papyrus scroll up tightly, before I poured a red wax seal to keep it shut. From beneath my armor, I pulled a small chain from around my neck, pressing the insignia into the settling wax.

The White Lotus.

Rising from my desk, I walked towards the window where a messenger hawk sat perched on the windowsill, the wind gently ruffling it's feathers. I pulled the cap off the cylinder attached to it's back, slipping the small parchment into the canister.

With a coo, the bird spread its wings, shaking its body before taking off for flight. Slowly it walked onto my arm, my lips brushing near its small head, "The North Pole," I whispered, watching it silently as it took of in haste.

* * *

**New OC Point of View:**

Silently I watched as Yugonda's withered hands roamed over the healing dummy's torso, her voice soft, as she instructed the students.

"Today, we'll be learning on the proper ways to force a beat into a still heart," she said with a tender smile, I could see her eyes roaming from student to student.

The class was filled with an array of children, ranging in ages and differing in sexes. For the first time, in well…forever for that matter, Yugonda's class actually had several boys wanting to learn the art of healing. Many in fact held the talent, and wished to perfect it, should they ever need it.

It forced a soft smile onto my lips as I glanced from the classroom and out the window, the training grounds visible from my position. Like the healing hut classes, the training classes were also well mixed and diverse. So much had changed since the end of the war, but this change happened long before the Avatar ever defeated the Fire Lord.

Reminiscing I couldn't help but chuckle. A wild, crazed, ambitious young water tribe woman from the south demanded to be seen and treated as an equal to any and all men. All she had ever wanted was to learn how to harness her gift, the spirits sent abilities to aid her in her quest at helping the Avatar and restore peace to a divided world. At first, such brash and crazed idea was frowned upon, even snuffed, but she did not give up. She persuaded, begged, demanded and finally fought to gain the acceptance and knowledge that was so justifiably hers to begin with.

Again, I suppressed a chuckle as Youganda continued to teach her class. My cousin Katara could be such an annoyance, but that day, she was a woman fighting for equality in a man's world. And won.

As I sat there, my mind muddling over various memories, a palace messenger entered the healing hut, his eyes glued on me.

Straightening my back as I sat up in a more dignified way, I stretched out my hand, waiting for him to hand over the small rolled up parchment firmly clasped in his fingers. With a curt bow, he slowly slid the letter into my palm, my fingers curled around it instinctively, and I offered him nothing but a small smile before he rose and left the healing hut.

With my eyes trained on his back, my fingers made work of the waxed seal, snapping the wax in two before unraveling the parchment.

_Kyla,_

_Remember the promise you made many years ago? Well, its time I took you up on that promise cousin. _

_I've instructed a friend to escort you to Ba Sing Se where we'll meet to discuss the matter at hand. In the meantime, should you require anything during your journey, allow Nero to assist you in any way. _

_Love always, _

_Your Southern Cousin_

My azure eyes slowly scanned the fine inked letters that were scribbled hastily on the rolled parchment. Once, a sense of calm enveloped my fatigue, though shattered when my slender, tan fingers rolled the scroll up in haste. With an intake of the cool air, I watched as ice crept along the thin layer of parchment, coating the small letter into a casing of ice. Gently squeezing my hand together, I could hear the soft crackling sound and could see distinct clear lines weaving through the ice. Suddenly, as I clenched my fist tighter, the ice broke, shattering the letter and its content into unreadable pieces.

With a sharp intake of breath, I rose from my place in the healing hut, pardoning myself from Yugonda's class. As I strode through the bustling streets of the northern metropolis city, I remained cool and collect. It had been long, since I had received word that I may be called upon, my services required. Now, after such a long wait, my time had finally come.

As I brushed past tribesmen in the bustling market place, I rounded the corner and strode down a small iced alleyway. A breeze brushed against my cheeks, instinctively I pulled my parka tighter around my body, and embracing the warmth it provided me.

As I neared my home, I noticed a man standing outside my doorway. His skin was pale as the moon and hair as black as coal. But it wasn't until he heard my approach that I had been able to see his eyes…gold, liquid pools that rivaled even the sun and I felt my breath hitch, causing the cool air to slap against the back of my throat. Those same golden orbs surveyed me head to toe and I felt a chill run down my spine. A frown replaced his somber look and I felt myself bristle. Who was this intruder?

My fingers instinctively curled into the collar of my parka beneath my chin and my shoulders rose slightly as I continued towards him. I watched in slight alert as he bowed to me, one hand remained open, while the other balled into a fist, resting beneath the other palm as they joined.

If it were not by his mere distinctive features alone, his bow would have alerted me that he was of Fire Nation decent. But, the small, white lotus pendant that clipped his cloak together, assured me that he was of the Order and was a trusted adversary.

I could not muster a formal bow, so I merely nodded my head in acknowledgement before opening my door, offering him entrance. As I made my way into my house, I threw one last look over my shoulder before entering, closing and locking the door behind me.

"What is your name, stranger," I inquired as I began to strip my parka from my body.

He stood there for a moment, his gaze tearing through my home's interior before his gaze shifted to me, gracing me with a genuine smile, "Nero, my lady," and I felt my head nod in understanding.

"I am Kyla," I breathed out shortly, my long, dark curls swaying as I brushed passed him.

He was a good head or two taller than me and his clothing seemed rather thin, allowing my eyes to catch sight of his rippling muscles that rested beneath. As I passed him, the heat that radiated from him was far greater than a normal individuals and I knew he was a firebender.

I roamed through my small ice chest that sat on the far side of my room, the tribe's insignia etched into the carved ice. Inside, hidden beneath the many fur blankets and extra parkas, a small leather, brown satchel lay. I had prepared for the day that the order would call upon me, long ago. Only now, there were a few things that needed to be added.

As I rose, satchel in hand, I closed the ice chest with a wave of my hand, "And what business is it you have here in the Northern Water Tribe, Nero?" I asked, his name, so foreign, rolled off my tongue as if I had spoken it a thousand times.

I searched his eyes, sure in my ability to see through all the lies, and yet, he spoke in earnest, "You, my lady."

My eyes blinked, "Me?"

He nodded slowly, his hand reaching into the depths of his cloak, "Your cousin, Kata—"

Instinctively I rushed towards him, my hand slapping over his mouth, "Shhh!" I hushed him; the walls here always had ears, especially when a stranger came into the city. Even though the war was won and there was peace, peace did not ensure or earn trust so easily…so quickly.

"Anaya," I quickly corrected him, "my cousin Anaya sends word?"

His eyes narrowed at me, and I knew that perhaps Katara did not tell him that I knew. For a moment we starred at one another, until finally, his slender, pale fingers reached up to my hand, curling around my fingers before slowly pulling my hand away.

He nodded, seeming to get my unsaid message, and his eyes quickly darted towards a window where several people were continuously passing by.

"Yes, Anaya sends word."

I nodded, and suddenly, I noticed how close we were and how intoxicating his scent was. He smelled of sandalwood and honeydew…odd combination for a firebender, but, I wasn't going to complain.

We slipped unnoticeably out of the polar city that night, boarding a merchant ship headed for Ba Sing Se. Nero had negotiated vaguely with the merchant, requesting only food and board until our arrival in Ba Sing Se. He also offered our services to the merchant, should he require anything of either of us or our talents.

As the night crept across the sky, I stood on deck of the small wooden vessel, my eyes peering up at the bright, luminescent moon. In a few days we would be reunited again, in a few days I could fulfill my promise to Katara. With a soft sigh I turned away, almost running into a very stealthy Nero. I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Turning in my lady?" he asked me softly, his eyes focused on the ocean beyond my shoulder.

I nodded simply, "Yes. We'll arrive in Ba Sing Se within the next few days, and I'll need all my strength," with a soft sigh, I brushed past him, making my way below deck, only sparing a single glance over my shoulder to see the man with the fiery gaze watching me.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

The soft autumn wind wove through my hair, like fingers, its hot breath lapping against my face. My hair was pulled up into a traditional Fire Nation soldier's topknot, while my body was covered from head to toe in my sleek, black armor. I had learned, whilst staying in the Fire Nation, that each squadron had a different variation of uniform. Only those who were fit to protect the Fire Lord, were given the solid black uniform, screaming the importance of their station.

With a sigh, my hands gripped instinctively at the ship's railing, my disguised golden orbs focused on the oceanic water washing up against the ship's side, foam slowly slipping down the metal.

I had passed on the opportunity to fetch my cousin personally, due to other pressing matters that surfaced before my departure. So I sent Nero in my stead and remained by the Fire Lord and his company of friends.

We had been at sea for the past three days and were due to dock at port within a few hours. Close to dawn.

Upon the day of our departure, a note had been mysteriously slipped into the Fire Lady to-be chambers, threatening her life whilst Zuko was away. Concerned for his future consort, Zuko had to practically drag Mai from the palace, demanding that she remain at his side until this whole lot was sorted out. The future consort in question did not like the idea of cowering away. No, instead she wanted to stand face to face with the illusive enemy and put an end to the situation as quickly and as discreetly as possible. Though the idea of Mai being discreet was amusing.

With a haggard breath escaping my lips, I drew away from the railing, my eyes fixating on the dimly lit moon as it bathed the earth with its ethereal glow. Just looking at the luminescent orb, I felt contemptment, if only for the briefest moment. My heart raced, as I knew, that somewhere, far beyond the Earth Kingdom, someone too was also gazing up at the moon, praying for strength and protection. For guidance and assurance of the days to come.

I felt his presence long before he cleared his throat, his scent intoxicating enough, "The helmsman said I'd find you here," his voice was hoarse after several hours of sleep, "I was informed that we'd be docking with a few hours."

Slowly I turned to him, my eyes fixated on the star shaped scar that marred his chest, the rustic red clashing with his perfect porcelain skin. I nodded softly, never tearing my gaze from the wound that I had unwillingly inflicted upon him.

He must have noticed my stare, for his hand slowly reached upward, tracing the lines of the scar, his eyes glancing down at the damaged flesh.

"My sister never played fair," he muttered softly and I couldn't help but tear my gaze to his face, his eyes already upon me with their burning intensity.

Sighing I leaned against the railing, using my elbows for support, "So I've heard," I paused briefly, nodding towards his chest with a pointed finger, "that scar is legendary, of how the brave Prince Zuko sacrificed himself in the Agni Kai for the throne, and all for a rue from the Southern Water Tribe."

His eyes sharpened at my words, his jaw locked momentarily, insulting myself came far more easier than I had anticipated, but apparently, he was not amused, "She wasn't a rue," he turned from me, I watched as his shoulders stiffened, before they sagged as he let out a deep sigh, "she was everything to me," he countered softly, "and I would have given anything to keep her safe."

I snorted, pushing myself off the ships railing, "Obviously," I smacked his perfectly toned abs with my fist, the scar engulfing around my knuckles, "but would she have done the same?"

For a moment there was silence, but my heart and mind raged with a thunderous, 'YES!' while he stood there for a moment, his widened gaze boring into my curious one.

"I believe she would have," he finally whispered, "I know she would have."

I nodded. A long stretch of silence drifted between us, and for that I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Being here, alone with him on the abandoned deck while the ship lulled through the tranquil waters while her passengers and crew slept.

It was hard to imagine, all those years ago that this man standing before me, would have come so far, changed so much into the extraordinary individual that he is now. Once I had seen him as a war monger only out to destroy that world's last hope, to now as a man struck by humbleness, irrefutable loyalty, and gifted with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. Zuko had changed so much and I had been fortunate enough to witness the change within him.

But I have also changed as well.

With such a last thought, I sighed, pulling myself away from the railing, my armor grating across the metal, "We should probably turn in for the evening," I said at last, the silence was becoming to unbearable. It allowed time for the mind to wander and that was the last thing I needed. I had acted on pure impulse once and I wasn't about to do it again.

I felt my eyes stinging with tears, lips tingling as I recalled his lips on mine. It was a familiar sensation and yet so foreign to me that it made everything in me want to scream, to turn and run. But I could not run. Not until I was finished here. How long that would be, I wasn't certain. But I prayed to the spirits it wouldn't be much longer. Even though he was promised to another, Zuko managed to crack the barrier in which I had surrounded myself with for the last few years. What drove me to insanity was that there was little effort on his part. Just being surrounded by him, flooded with a torrent of unfazed feelings, caused a ripple effect that now chipped away at the ice wall that encased my heart.

If I allowed myself to become emotionally compromised…I feared the turn of events.

Zuko nodded, his eyes never meeting mine, "I'll be down in a little bit. I just, want to stay up here for a while longer."

In turn I nodded, before disappearing into the bowls of the ship.

* * *

**Eh, eh? What do you think?**


	16. We Are Not So Different After All

**AN: Alright, so it's been a while...not gonna lie. But I've been super busy working on my other story The Concubine Princess/Death's Calling for you guys as well. Here we get to learn a little more about the mysterious cousin Katara has requested aid from.**

**Also, I was going to wait to post this while the Zutara week fest was going on, but I decided you guys have waited long enough. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

**Kyla's Point of View:**

We arrived in Ba Sing Se only a few moments prior and now we sat comfortably idle in a small lodge in the middle ring. The moon had fully risen in the night sky, the stars canvassing the blue hues. In my hands rested a small cup of tea, compliments of Nero, as I starred mindlessly into the flames that consumed the small pit.

A sigh escaped my lips, causing his liquid molten pools to snap their attention towards me. My thoughts lingered on the information that had been fed to me over the course of our journey. It was hard to believe, that after all this time, some things never changed. Blood was still sought, after years of fighting some people couldn't contain their lust for vengeance. And in the middle of it all, my cousin found herself stretching too thin in order to protect more than just the intended.

"Something troubles you," as if reading my thoughts, Nero broke me from my trans.

Cobalt met gold, both our gazes were guarded, "It's a lot to digest," I muttered, bringing my teacup to my lips.

He merely nodded before taking a small intake from his own cup.

My mind raced with thoughts of what my cousin had planned but from the information Nero had given me, I already had an inkling suspicion.

With a few more sips I had finished my tea before quietly dismissing myself from the common area, "I'm going to bed," bowing respectfully, "goodnight…and thanks for the tea."

Normal Point of View:

Kyla tossed and turned as the full moon rose above over Ba Sing Se. It's ambient rays pooling into her small room from the open window on the eastern wall. Sweat beaded along her brow, her face contorted into a horrifying expression. Nightmares were often something Kyla never found herself invaded by. But ever since that night, her sleep was tormented by visions of past events, emotions raw as tidal waves and the curdling laugh of one so sinister.

**Dream:**

She stood at the gates of the Northern Water Tribe. Hands folded neatly before her as she watched the small Fire Nation vessel lurk through the waters towards the city. Amongst it was one of the most deadly individuals the world had ever known…a lone waterbender. One of the only surviving waterbenders from the devastating raids on the Southern Water Tribe.

Hama she was called. Once a powerful bender in her own right, but now, she was more than powerful. She was a deadly opponent. Alas, like all other waterbenders, the height of her power only occurred on the full moon. A night in which all her enemies would cower and bow to her unforeseen will.

She had many names. But one that had stuck out to Kyla was 'The Puppet Master' and for some time she never quite understood how such an elderly woman could procure such a name. What was it about her that earned her such a title? Many different ideas swam through Kyla's mind, but none were as devastating as the only truth that could be sought.

Hama was a _bloodbender._

Such an idea was barbaric, unheard of and utterly unnatural. No one could control a human body…but then, Kyla remembered something her healing master had taught her long ago.

'The human body consists of water. It is the driving force that rejuvenates the body, tends to its very essence.'

So…if the human body had more water in it than anything else, what stretch could there be to think that a waterbender could not bend the human body as if it were merely water?

Such dark thoughts caused a chilling sensation to run throughout Kyla's body as she watched the vessel grow larger. There she could see Hama, an old woman whose face had withered like wet leather, bound in chains. Surrounding her were several firebenders, who not once took their eyes off their prisoner. But as the ship neared, Kyla could have sworn she had seen the men tremble slightly beneath their heavy metal armor and a sinister smirk reach the woman's lips. This made her feel uneasy to say the least.

With a sigh, she trudged forward, welcoming the crew, thanking them for their cooperation in bringing Hama to their shores.

"I am Kyla," she bowed respectfully to the captain, or who she assumed to be the captain, "personal aid of his Majesty Chief Arnook," her gaze shifted from face to face, before landing on the one she had so desperately tried to avoid, "I've come to escort you to the palace."

The soldiers nodded with a numbness that was not foreign to Kyla and she watched as they slowly lifted Hama to her feet. Heavy metal cuffs bound hands and feet alike. Cuffs that Kyla would soon learn held special properties that stabilized an individual's chi, regulating their bending. In other words, they prevented anyone to bend while wearing them.

"As a precaution," the captain stated gruffly, obviously noting her prying eyes, "we had no other choice but to give her herbs and bind her in these cuffs. I've lost two good men on this voyage," her heart stilled in her chest, "I'll be damned if I lose another one to this witch," his voice was harsh as he sneered his last words.

Kyla nodded only once before turning away from them, "Then let us not prolong your appointment," and promptly lead them through the streets of the Great Northern City.

"You have been found guilty of using one of the darkest forms of bending, cursed by the spirits themselves. It has been decided, amongst the council here, along with the world council that you will remain here, in the Northern Water Tribe, until the appointed hour in which the Avatar shall strip you of your bending," Arnook spoke sternly.

Kyla watched as Hama stood before the Chief and elders of her tribe. She watched how carefree Hama seemed to be. It was as if the verdict had no effect on the older waterbender. And it was such observation that made Kyla wary.

Arnook continued after a moment of silence, "After which, you shall be sent back to the Fire Nation to live out the rest of your life in prison for the heinous acts you committed."

This caused an ordeal.

Hama cackled, the soldiers who held her binds tightly flinched at the conviction, "You dare to _judge_ me, punish me for doing what I had to do in order to _survive?_" her eyes grew dark, her smile all but faded.

"You attacked innocent people who had nothing to do with your capture!" Arnook's voice thundered, "Innocent bystanders that were subjected to dark arts merely because of the nation they hailed from!"

Hama shrugged her shoulders, "What does it matter?" she practically yelled. "They were all the same! Death and destruction was evident in their eyes and their lust for blood and power visible. Even to one such as I, whose sight has grown hazy with age. I am no fool. If you think this new era of '_peace_' will last, you are mistaken."

Arnook's fist slammed down against his icy thrown, "Enough!" he rose with force, his voice sundering and reverberating off the thick iced walls, "Take her to the prison where she'll remain for the rest of her stay!"

Kyla watched in silence as both waterbenders and firebenders alike escorted Hama from the hall. Their eyes momentarily connected and in that instance, Kyla felt her entire body run cold. There was so much hatred, anguish and distain in those ancient eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what horrors the woman had been subjected to. The things that she had seen. To develop a technique as dark as bloodbending, she reasoned that there had been far too much turmoil and terror seen by those withering grey eyes.

Night had befallen the tribe and Kyla found herself stirring late in the hour. She couldn't manage a single solid ounce of decent sleep. Perhaps it was because of their latest addition to their prison or perhaps it was the dark arts in which she used that kept the young woman from sleeping. Either way, Kyla couldn't rest and decided to get a few answers from the old woman before her time here was at an end. After all, she subjected Katara to learning bloodbending and over the last few months of their correspondence, Katara had specifically mentioned how much of an advantage it was to have known the secrets of a bending form so powerful. How it made her job a little bit easier and how it kept her from getting her hands 'dirty'.

So with a sigh, Kyla pushed herself out of bed, dressed in her tunic and pants before adorning a cloak as black as night. With one swift motion she threw the hood over her head, concealing her identity and made her way secretly towards the bloodbender's keep.

She carved a tunnel through the ice, running deep beneath the prison. Though she was not a 'bloodbender' per say, Kyla could always sense the presence of another, she could feel their pulse pulsating in her palms. It was unlike any feeling she had ever felt before. And lately, she had wondered if it were signs of the blood calling to her. With a deep breath she felt for the soft vibrations, rippling through the air, searching for any signs of distress. She predicted that whoever was on guard duty to Hama's cell, they were most likely going to be in a rather unmerited state of being. With a sigh, she listened, reached out, felt for something.

And there it was. An irregular pulse, thudding wildly and she felt her eyes snap open.

She rushed through the underground tunnel with haste, clawing her way upwards three levels before breaking through the wall of an empty cell. The one right next to Hama's. For a moment she waited, listened to see if she could hear the guards…but alas…there was nothing. Briefly she looked around, her fingers curling around the iced over metal bars and was surprised at what she saw.

The hall was littered with the bodies of men. Their faces buried in the icy floor, their bodies frozen over with death.

Suddenly she heard that infamous cackle, "Why Kyla," a voice cooed softly from the wall next to her, "thank you for joining me."

Jerking back from the bars, she crouched into a fighting stance, "How did you know I was here?" she demanded, "And what have you done to the guards!"

Withering, leather fingers reached out from the bars, her fingers dancing in the air…it almost looked as if she were conducting…and Kyla realized that she was.

She watched in horror as one of the bodies rose up from the ground, standing upright, eyes alight with fear, "It was only a matter of time before I became immune to the herbs. The cuffs barely did anything to sedate my bending."

"Can you feel it, Kyla? The thunderous beat of his blood as it pulses through his veins?"

Kyla was too shocked to say much, "I know you can, young waterbender. There only a few who possess the gift of bloodbending…" her voice went eerily still, "and you Kyla, are one of those few."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't you? You've felt the pull, the draw of the blood all around you! You can feel as if life is beating in the palm of your hand! It is a gift, one that should be used to fight and defend all that we've ever held dear to us!"

Kyla back away from the wall that separated her cell and Hama's, "No! Even if I do, I don't want that kind of power. I do not wish for the spirits to forsake me, condemn my soul!"

"Don't be like that fool _**KATARA!**_" Hama yelled and suddenly, Kyla's body stiffened, her eyes screamed as her voice was lost.

**End of Dream**

Kyla gasped, eyes wide in terror as she jolted from her sleep. Chest heaving she glanced around her room, eyes wild and delirious. Taking a moment to compose herself, she glanced down at trembling hands as they held the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white.

She breathed, "It's just a dream…" she whispered softly, "only a dream."

As she laid her head down, dark curls cascading over her pillow, she couldn't help but tremble at the thought of closing her eyes and reliving that scene over again.

All she could hear were Hama's last words to her before she departed the Northern Water Tribe, "Congratulations Kyla," there was a momentary pause, "you're a _bloodbender_," Hama's vicious laugh rang through her ears and Kyla suppressed the tears that threatened to spill. She had never wished to learn the dark bending form from Hama but circumstances changed.

She had fought for survival and for the right to keep control over her own body…it was something she had done out of pure instinct. And the thought of another waterbender put under such circumstances being able to quickly become self-taught to the teaching of bloodbending…it sickened her.

So wrapped up in her nightmare, Kyla didn't even hear Nero enter their shared room, nor took notice of his presence as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

* * *

**Nero's Point of View:**

I had heard her screams and instantly thought we had been discovered. I took towards our room in haste, only to watch the young waterbender calm herself down with deep exercised breaths. I had heard the word bloodbending escape her lips before she tried calming herself down.

"It's just a dream," I heard her whisper, to confirm to herself that she was back from the dark depths of her mind, "only a dream."

This behavior I had seen multiple of times with Katara. I would watch her break from deep sleep in cold sweat, eyes wild with hunger. It was a look that I was not foreign to…and Katara had told me once what such a look meant.

**Flashback:**

"It's the call," she whispered, "it scrapes at the very essence of your mind, demanding to be released. It begs for you to give in to the feral call, that animalistic part inside you and to unleash your rage and pain."

I couldn't help but stare down at her as I held her close in my arms, "Bloodbending if suppressed, can drive a person to insanity."

"What were your dreams consumed by?" I couldn't help but ask her.

She sighed softly, her hold on me tightening as she buried her face deeper within my chest, "It's the same thing every night. I keep reliving the moment when I first succumbed to the power, how innocent and just my cause was and how it has turned me into something far from my first pretense."

My hold on her tightened, "You're not a _monster_ Katara," I whispered in her hair, "Never think that."

**End of Flashback**

Softly I reached out to Kyla, my hand brushing her bare shoulder. She shuddered at contact, her eyes turning on me in an instant.

"Hey," I tried to be soothing, "you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head vigorously, "It was nothing," she tried to cover, but I could tell a lie when it was told to me, "just a bad dream."

I nodded, "Well, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here," I offered, before rising to my feet, "I kept the monsters away for Katara during her darkest hours," I smiled, "I'm sure I could ward off yours as well."

She smiled up at me sweetly, "Thank you," she paused, "but it was only a nightmare. Nothing I can't handle."

I nodded, "Very well," and with that I gather a blanket and pillow from the corner and made myself a makeshift bed on the floor beside her bed.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

We had only arrived in Ba Sing Se hours ago and already my nerves were on end. I had scouted out the ballroom in privacy, noting every crevice and dark corner that a possible threat could hide in during the festivities. It would be a difficult task, handling the assassination that was to take place in a day's time, but it wasn't anything that I, nor any other member of the order couldn't handle.

I had sent out the call a week ago and already had several confirmations of others in the order that would be present for the ball. All I needed to do was meet with them, inform them of what lie ahead and give them certain signs, certain indications that would allow them to pick their target out in a sea of people. The 'distraction' would hopefully be the most opportune moment to strike. Whilst everyone was distracted by what would come, the assassins would make their move. Weaving through the crowd for their desired target or perhaps targets. But that was just a hunch. And right now, a hunch was all I had to go on.

Sighing, I pushed my way through the middle ring of the city. Making my way through dark alleys and down crowded market streets until I came upon the Ho Ming Inn. A small little lodge that looked oddly out of place compared to its surroundings. It seemed cozy, quaint even and I found myself laughing at the irony of it all. If there was one thing Nero was infamous for, it was hope.

He once said to me, "Though the world around you may seem dark with evils, the smallest glimpse of hope can brighten even the darkest of nights." And this little lodge single handedly represented that. It was the only nice building in the entire area, surrounded by worn down seedy places. I chuckled. Leave it to Nero to find the one good thing amongst a pile of shit.

With a soft chuckle I made my way inside. As I approached the front desk, the innkeeper, a humble old man smiled tenderly at me. He reached beneath the desk, pulling out a small envelope with Nero's seal keeping it shut tight.

I opened it, the small room key falling into my hand and a note slipped to the floor.

Bending over, I picked up the small piece of parchment; only a few words were written.

_We need to talk. The key is to room 7. See you soon._

My brow rose at this…we need to talk?

Sighing I thanked the elder gentleman behind the counter before making my way up the stairs. I passed several rooms before I finally hit the actual guest quarters. Finally finding the room that Nero designated as theirs, I inserted the key, twisting the knob as quietly as possible before entering.

It was still dark out, so it was not to my surprise that both Kyla and Nero were fast asleep.

Quietly, I crept towards a small chair in the corner of the room, positioning myself comfortably as I awaited Nero to rise.

* * *

**Nero's Point of View:**

The sun began to slowly rise over the horizon, its energy enriching my body. I sat up, stretching out my limbs while surveying the room. A smirk etched itself onto my lips as I noted the cloaked individual sitting amongst the shadows.

"Thought you'd be here sooner," I whispered as to not wake Kyla.

Katara rose from the chair, here eyes gleaming as she held out her hand to me, "You said we need to talk?" I nodded.

I pulled on an over shirt and proceeded to lead her out of the room, allowing Kyla to continue in her much needed slumber.

We made our way to the common room of the inn, the innkeeper already had tea brewed and I poured us two steaming cups. I followed Katara as she made her way to the table furthest from the door, but closest to the nearest window.

She took the cup with a smile, bringing it to her tinted lips, "Your trip was without trouble," she assumed and I nodded, "good."

"Yours?"

She sighed, "It was uneventful, though not without the normal 'weirdness' that occurs whenever the 'gaang' is back together."

I chuckled.

For a moment there was silence and I allowed her that ample moment of peace before we progressed onward with the plans for the ball. I watched as the sunlight pooled into the inn, how it highlighted her hair and cast soft shadows across her face.

"So," she interrupted the silence, "what was it you needed to discuss?"

I cleared my throat, my eyes connecting with hers for the briefest moment. I knew what I was about to say would probably cause a rift, but I needed to know the truth.

So with a sigh, I pushed the cup to my lips once more, "Kyla's a bloodbender, isn't she?"

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

My eyes widened in horror…how could he have possibly known?

I stared at him for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts, my words…before stuttering like an idiot.

"Yes," that was all I could choke out.

Nero simply gazed at me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It wasn't a matter of importance whether you knew or not."

He leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his shoulders, "So the fact that her physical characteristics, let alone her bending talents are identical to yours, was not something you thought would be information I should know?"

"What does it matter?"

Nero leaned forward, "It matters, because now I'm gravely concerned with what this '_distraction_' entails."

"What is there to be concerned with?"

He sighed, "You're going to be the distraction, aren't you? You'll have Kyla fill in as your double as 'Anaya' and you'll enter the ball declaring your impudent return."

Well…there wasn't much for words now, now were there? He completely figured out my entire plan in the span of minutes.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Not only will you be exposing yourself to them, but you'll be exposing yourself to the enemy!"

I growled, "Do you think I didn't weigh that option already? I know what I'm doing. And unless you can come up with a better distraction, one that won't have an entire ballroom of world delicates running amuck like pigchickens with their heads lobbed off, this is all I've got!"

He sighed, "I don't like it."

Slowly I reached across the table, my hand encompassing one of his, "I'll be fine. I've never not come out of situations like this before," I tried to reassure him with a smile, but he pulled away from my touch.

"This isn't like any other time, _Anaya_," he hissed, "you aren't going in one on one. You'll be faced with an army! Do you realize that?"

I nodded, "Of course I do! But I won't be alone. You'll be there; Kyla will be there…other members of the order will be there. It isn't like I'm going in alone. I thought you of all people knew me a little better than that."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, considering some of your other life choices, it isn't hard not to know who you are any more," a feminine voice caught me off guard and I spun in my chair quickly to see my cousin standing there branding a smile with her hands on her hips.

"Kyla!" I flew from my seat, embracing the one family member I had left.

* * *

**So...what did you think? I know it lacks the zutara you were all looking for, but fear not! That will be vastly approaching. I promise. Let me know what you think guys!**


	17. The Night is Ours

**AN: Hey guys...I'M BACK! **

**I won't take up too much of your time, knowing that many of you wish to get on with ready. So, I'll simply warn you there is MATURE content in this chapter...so, you know the drill. I'll mark it, if you don't want to read it or are underage, skip it!**

**Also, there is a song that you should listen to. Play it where it's indicated in the story, it kind of sets the mood ;)**

**Song: Assassins Creed Revelations - Main Theme Song**

**Thanks, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Kyla's Point of View: **

We sat together that night, round the small hearth in my room discussing what needed to be done. As I sat there, listening to Katara map out practically every move that would be attempted by the enemy, I couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in her.

Once she was so lively and passionate for saving the world, being nothing more than a mere girl of fourteen fighting for what she believed was right. And now, sitting across from me, pouring over a small blueprint of the palace grounds was a woman who held the same passion and zealous…only in a much darker form. Once there was a glow about her, but now, nothing but darkness shrouded her being. My breath still caught in the back of my throat every time ember eyes focused on my own…it was as if I was looking at an entirely different person. It was like her inner darkness that she had once contained in her being, now showed itself from the exterior.

But she was still my Tara, my cousin. No matter what changes or phases she would go through, my love for her would simply not vanish. I noted though, how tactical she had become…strategy was always Sokka's area of expertise, or so I had been told. But just by listening to Katara, seeing where different movements could take place and where she would strategically place members of the Order simply astounded me. She had become far more deadlier than I had imagined. Not only was she a waterbending prodigy who harnessed the dark art of bloodbending, but she was a tactical genius. Could it be possible for a person to change in such a short span of a few years?

The living proof sat across from me. But what truly struck me, what truly had taken my breath away was her eyes. It wasn't the gold irises that noted the change in her…no. It was how cold and calculating they had become. Filled to the brim with hard determination and an underlying hatred. Years ago, I had heard of the arranged marriage my Uncle Hakoda had presented her with…and I knew then that was why she had run away. But this hatred that rooted itself deep in her core was something that had been the root of her change…the proposed marriage was simply the breaking point. But now was not the time to decode my cousin, for there were far more serious matters to attend to.

As I began to pull myself from my own mental banter, I heard Katara's voice cool as steel pipe up, "The other members of the Order have been informed of our intentions and each have been given the list of names," she began, "I've received word informing me that they have arrived in Ba Sing Se and are preparing."

Nero leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as they conversed, "Now it's only a matter of last minuet preparations and time."

Katara nodded, "Yes," her eyes trailing from the map to make contact with mine once more, "are you sure you're up to this?" she asked me softly.

I smiled tenderly, "A life for a life, as I recall," I reminded her subtly of the promise I had made years ago, "I'm ready," I paused slightly, the question itching at the back of my throat, "I suppose the real question, dear cousin is, are you ready?"

For a moment there was silence, her eyes traveled towards the small fire roaring in the hearth, "Because you know that after this, you cannot turn back," Nero added, "you will undoubtably have no choice but to face them, face everything you ran away from from your old life."

"I know," Katara muttered softly, "but it is the price to pay after all these years."

Nero and I nodded in understanding.

**Katara's Point of View:**

I sighed softly, my mind was racing with a million different thoughts. Of course I knew the risks, not only the physical ones, but the mental and emotional ones that were to follow. After all these years, I was finally going to present myself to old friends and colleagues…to my family. I knew that it wouldn't be easy, it would be quite taxing, but, what better distraction for a world peace summit than to have someone who all thought was dead, return to the land of the living?

It would provide me with the most opportune moment. When all stood there gasping in disbelief, those who meant ill harm to Zuko, to any one of my friends, would use that moment to make their move. And if this is the only way to weed them out in a sea of people, well, that was what I would have to do.

"Well," I stood, stretching out my limbs, "I think it's best if Kyla and I return to the palace," I stated somberly, "I need to prepare her for tomorrows events."

Nero nodded, "Very well," he pulled me into a firm embrace, the warmth from his body seeping through my clothes, "you be careful…no matter if there are others there to support our actions, all it takes is one killer blow and it's over."

I smirked, "I will be," I pulled away from him, reaching for Kyla's hand, "get some rest, you'll need all your strength and energy for the hours that follow."

As we made our way towards the door, I ushered Kyla outside and into the hall before turning to Nero, "Make contact with the others before the ball," I spoke softly, but with haste, "and Nero," I muttered, my heart clenching slightly as I exposed a very vulnerable side to me that has long since been lost, "should anything happen to me, I want you to protect Kyla with you li-fmnh" before I could finish another word, I felt his lips crash against mine and foolishly I melted into the kiss.

"One last kiss," he whispered against my lips, "for old times sake," there was a twinkle in his eye, a mischievous and devious look that always sent chills down my spine, "nothing is going to happen to you tomorrow," he whispered, placing a delicate kiss on my forehead, "I'll protect you as I always have, Katara."

I nodded dumbly, our foreheads pressed together in an intimate embrace. With a deep breath I tore myself from his person, forcing myself out into the hallway where Kyla waited for me.

And with that, I lead Kyla from the small inn in the lower ring and we made our way like ghosts through the dark streets of Ba Sing Se towards the palace.

**Third Person Point of View:**

In the dark of night, cloaked by the stillness of the palace, Katara and Kyla arrived undetected. They made their way through Katara's inadvertently known knowledge of secret passages that lead to her room. Once behind closed doors, they began to make preparations for the day's events that would follow.

**Katara's Point of View:**

We began our preparations in silence. Neither one of us daring to break the fragile barrier that had been set. I wove my fingers through Kyla's long dark curls, straightening them out as much as I could. With a small amount of water, I thinned it into a small blade and with a swift shift of my hand, cut her delicate locks. The only words that were spoken between us was simple instructions I gave her, "Wash your hair; pin it like this; the drops will sting, but only momentarily; blink several times in order to become accustomed to the pain," simple things like that.

I showed her how to place on her armor and during the course of dressing her, words began to flow from our lips.

"During the ball, you will be wearing your helmet. Granted, we may look eerily familiar, but Zuko would be able to tell the subtle differences between us. Never take it off, unless you absolutely have to," I began.

My fingers were making quick work of her arm braces, tightening them to her forearm securely, "Do not speak unless spoken to and if at all possible, be as vague as you can. Our voices are not similar and we cannot afford detection before the appointed hour," she nodded gently, her eyes never leaving me as I began to inspect her outward appearance.

"Now, you must hold yourself with pride, you must look unshakable…dangerous. Whenever you are in conversation, be as cool and regal as possible. Do not show emotion and do not draw to much attention to yourself. You are apart of the Royal Guard, you must never been seen nor heard. You are to blend in with your atmosphere and be undetectable. You are stealthy and agile, nimble and yet powerful," I stated as I circled her like a mooselion, "you are to present yourself as a dangerous advisory, yet you are not to be too readable. The way you hold yourself and compose your words will be sufficient enough to ward off any unnecessary company that tries to approach the Fire Lord."

She nodded, "Basically, I'm suppose to come off as a cold blooded killer, like yourself."

Her words caught me off guard, but it was the way she said it, the tone in which she used which held no warmth, no emotion. It was cold, harsh and deadly…I smirked at her slightly, "Yes," I mumbled, "exactly like me."

She in turn smirked back with narrowed golden orbs and I felt myself cringe slightly. Did I look this intimidating to others? Because at the present moment, Kyla seemed highly intimidating.

I cleared my throat, "Now, what is your name?"

"Anaya," she stated.

"And where are you from?" I questioned her.

She straightened her shoulders, tilting her head to the side, "Ba Sing Se."

I nodded, "And what is your current association to his majesty Fire Lord Zuko?"

Her eyes narrowed, her body shifting slightly as glared at me, "Someone of your status is not privy to such information. Now, I suggest that you be on your way, should you wish to avoid any incidents that most find themselves victims too who have such loose tongues."

I laughed! For the first time in years I actually laughed out of pure enjoyment. She smiled.

"That was a perfect answer," I wiped away a few stray tears that ran down my cheeks after laughing as hard as I did, "couldn't of said it better myself."

She raised her head, approaching me with a deadly front, "Isn't that how it's suppose to be," her brow quirked, a devilish smirk dancing across her lips, "dear cousin?"

I sighed, crossing my arms, "You're ready."

**Kyla's Point of View: **

I stood in the washroom, starring disbelievingly at the reflection starring back at me. A complete transformation…and all in the span of a few hours. I sighed softly as I continued to wipe my face tenderly with the wet washcloth. My hair was shorter, my eyes were golden…I had taken on the physical embodiment of Anaya and all she represented. It seemed so overwhelming at first, when my cousin was spouting off instructions on how to talk, how to properly hold myself. She even went to the greatest lengths of telling me how to narrow my eyes in a more maniacal manor. As if such things were so easy to come by!

But, over the course of those last few hours, just watching her, listening to her and noting her behavior the overwhelming sensation quickly faded. I could do this, even if it were for a few hours. So long as I didn't have to converse with anyone, let alone a particular Fire Lord, I should be just fine. I had to keep reminding myself that my main goal was to detect any suspicious activity. Flag any guest who seemed suspicious and signal Nero of my assumptions. Simple enough.

But there was something that Anaya wasn't telling me…something that seemed slightly off. From what I had gathered over the course of my travel with Nero, my cousin and the Fire Lord seemed to express certain feelings and emotions that had laid dormant for years. Only…Katara's affections were intended for the Fire Lord, whereas his affections were intended for 'Anaya' at the present and not Katara. I hoped that I wouldn't run into any sort of trouble with him…that he wouldn't catch me off guard with some secret note between them…for my dumbfoundedness would surly give me away.

With a deep, resounding sigh, I lay the washcloth on the side of the porcelain sink and give myself a once over before entering back into the main chambers. It was now time to work on Katara's transformation…to restore her back to her former physical features. Which wouldn't be hard in the slightest.

As I entered the bed chambers I saw Katara sitting in the windowsill, folded up tightly with her head pressed against the window. With her short breath spurts, I could see a small fog forming on the window every time she exhaled. Something was clearly on her mind, what it was, I wouldn't even begin to know. So, quietly, I crept my way towards her giving her a tight squeeze on her shoulder before sitting adjacent to her on the sill.

For a moment we sat in silence…it appeared to be our new theme ever since we arrived back at the palace. Sure there were so many things to discuss, so many stories to tell. But why cheapen what rare few moments we have with one another with heavy handed words? No, moments like these should be cherished. Silence seemed to be the best way.

Before another moment could span between us, Katara spoke softly, "There's something I have to do," she turned her head towards me, "before…" she trailed off.

I simply nodded, "Then go," I stood stepping towards her, "I'll be awake when you return," I kissed her forehead, "we can finish preparations then."

She smiled at me with tenderness and rose to embrace me for the final time, "I won't be gone long. There are just some things," she paused, "personal things that need attending."

And with that, draped in nothing more than a silk gown and cloak, Katara disappeared into the hall, the massive oak door closing softly behind her.

With a resounded sigh, I sat once more on the sill, my eyes never tearing from the moon while I awaited my cousin's return.

**Katara's Point of View:**

As I made my way down the vast hallways of the palace complex, there was only one thing, rather one person who remained on my mind. Zuko.

Should things turn out differently than I imagine tomorrow, I don't want to look back and relish of the 'could have beens' or the 'what ifs'. I knew what I was about to ask for was selfish, but I needed it, I had finally succumbed to the fact that I need him. I needed to taste his lips one last time, to feel him inside me once more, to allow myself the last chance to lose myself in pure ecstasy. But it wasn't just myself who wanted this…I knew he's wanted the same thing I desire now, for quite some time. I was just to afraid to make any advances in fear that everything would blow up in my face.

But tonight, I do not care. I want to make love to him. Not as Anaya, but as Katara. Granted, he'll never know the difference, but I will and right now, that's all that matters. Someday, perhaps, I'll tell him that it was I, but not tonight.

Finally, after several minutes of roaming the winding halls and various staircases, I finally found myself standing outside his door. With a heavy and determined deep breath, my knuckles rasp against the door in three resounding knocks.

* * *

*****************************************BEWARE MATURE CONTENT BELOW!******************************************

* * *

**Third Person Point of View:**

The sound a three distinctive rasps against his door woke Zuko from his slumber. He had always prided himself with being a light sleeper. Only as of late did he see such an asset as a curse.

For the past several months he couldn't get a consecutive ounce of sleep. Always tossing and turning at the slightest of noises…it made him feel vulnerable…weak.

Sighing, he pitched his sheets from his body, not bothering to put on any decent clothing to cover his practically nude body, he shuffled towards the door. Three more knocks resonated from the other side as he made his way across the room.

Quietly he pried the door open, his eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of someone daring to bother him at this hour. Seriously, did anyone in this godforsaken kingdom respect anyone and their personal privacy? But once the door had opened completely, there shrouded in a dark cloak, he saw Anaya.

'What is she doing her and at this hour no doubt?' he thought to himself, 'Did something happen?'

"Anaya?" his voice was raspy with sleep and he noted how she smiled tenderly at him. His brow quirked slightly in confusion before he opened the door more, allowing her entrance.

He watched her with careful eyes as she entered his bed chambers, "Is everything alright? Did something happen?" he asked, closing the door behind her after she had fully entered his room.

She shook her head, "No," her fingers reaching for the pins that held her cloak together, "I just came to see you," she muttered, pitching her cloak into a small chair in the corner of his room.

It was then that he noted her state of dress and he involuntarily swallowed hard. She was adorned in nothing more than a thin silk nightgown that hugged at her curves. His eyes trailed from where the simple gown started, two small straps wrapped around her upper arms, just before they met her shoulders, to how it bowed and dipped to the crevices of her chest. It flowed down her body, adorning every curve, excentuating every exotic feature about her before pooling slightly down at her feet.

He nodded dumbly, "I see," his eyes fixated on her face, never wavering for fear of his animalistic nature to unleash itself. He walked around her, breathing slow, deep breaths trying to calm his already aroused state. He cursed himself for how weak she made him. How something as a simple dress that wrapped around her lithe form would arouse him so easily. He hated the thought of her here, dresses as such and wanted nothing more than for her to leave. There were feelings between them, yes, that much was certain. But every time he tried to explore those feelings, every time he felt that he was so close, she would shut him out and he would be thrown back a million miles away from her. It seemed that she only liked to torture him, it was as if she revealed in his pain.

Sighing he sat down on the edge of his bed, his eyes trained on her once more, "What is it you needed, then?" he tried to remain regal and cool. He would not allow himself to slip into his more human based nature, not with this woman. Because, as he had previously noted, she would only push him further away. She would excite him to the point that he was ready to be lost in a world of bliss, only to tear away from him and return to her cool nature. He was tired of playing these games with her and he would be damned if he allowed her to trick him into such folly again.

She turned to him, in that moment, her eyes locking with his. Ember versus ember, "You," she stated plainly, approaching him slowly.

His head jerked up at her slightly, "Excuse me?"

He watched as she drew closer, sauntering towards him with a determined look in her eyes, "You asked what it was I needed," she replied, a devilish smirk splaying across her plump, seductive lips, "and I said I needed you."

Again he swallowed hard, trying to keep his resolve.

'Damn this woman!' he cursed mentally, 'Damn her and her games!'

With that Zuko rose, "Damnit Anaya!" he was practically shoved up against her, his warmth hitting her in such tidal waves that it made her slightly dizzy, "What are you playing at?" he demanded.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, "Nothing, your majesty," she whispered, "I've just finally come to terms with the fact that I need you. I've tried to fight off these lustful feelings but to no avail and I cannot continue to torture myself any longer," she backed away from him slowly, only by a step or two, gaging his reaction, "you desired me before…do you still or have your desires shifted to another?"

When he did not reply, but only stare at her in bewilderment her shoulders slumped, "The Lady Mai has finally won over your physical affections," she muttered, turning away from him to retrieve her cloak, "I'm sorry," she stated hurriedly, "I should not have come. I should have known that as your betrothed she had already sedated your physical desires."

She didn't even bother to wrap her cloak around her form. Simply tucking it between her forearm and chest she turned towards the door, "I'm sorry for making such assumptions that you still desired me as I have come to realize that I desire you." She felt like a fool, to even think that after the many times she had denied him that he would still desire her. Of course he would take his physical frustrations out on another woman, that woman being Mai. And oh did her blood boil at that thought. It made her downright murderous!

As she approached the door, her fingers barely had time to wrap around the handle before hot, searing hands firmly gripped her waist from behind, pulling her back into Zuko's solid bare chest.

Zuko inhaled deeply revealing in her scent. She smelled of honeydew and water lily's, "Woman," he breathed out dangerously, sending chills down Katara's spine, "if this is another one of your games, tell me now. Or I swear to Agni I shall have my way with you right here and now."

She smiled, turning to face him, his hands still synched firmly around her waist, her eyes filled with lust and hunger, "Take me," she commanded, snaking her hand up and behind his head before she pulled his head down towards her, their lips crashing in an electrifying way. Her cloak had fallen to the ground between them as Katara brought her other hand up, cupping Zuko's face as he pressed her further into his body.

**PLAY SONG HERE-**

The kiss was soft…tender at first, eliciting a moan from Katara's lips as Zuko nibbled on the bottom begging for entrance. She obliged him and as she did, she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, tasting and exploring the sweet cavern. Soon it became heated, their tongues danced with each others, neither trying to dominate the other but simply dancing as equals. With swift movements, Zuko had smoothly moved his arms from around her waist, to under her, lifting her bridal style off the ground and moved them towards the bed. Once he had her there, he broke the kiss, allowing them to gasp for air, their lips swollen.

Slowly, Zuko crawled up the bed towards her, the divine goddess wrapped in the dark maroon silk sheets. Her mahogany skin contrasted with the color of his nation so beautifully that it aroused him even further. An animalistic growl emitted from the pit of his throat as his calloused hand found the bottom of her night gown. Hooking the fabric between his thumb and forefinger, he hiked the dress up, his palm dancing wildly along her outer thigh. This caused Katara to whimper softly at his touch, it was as if wherever his hands touched her, it felt like fire soon followed.

Finally, Zuko had pried the dress from her body and began to make quick work of her exposed flesh. His searing kisses trailed from her neck, across her collar bone and down to the valley between her plump breasts. He sighed contently, his right hand cupping one of her delicate mounds. He kneaded it with care, placing her already erect nipple between his forefinger and thumb and began to tease Katara slightly. She moaned at his affections, her chest already heaving as he began his ministrations. Watching her writhe beneath him, he then turned his attention towards her other breast, still keeping his ministrations with the other. In a fell swoop, his mouth attached to the other, his teeth nipping at her nipple, his tongue lapping against it before he bit down hard. She moaned louder, her chest rose up to greet him as she tangled her hands in his hair, bringing him down closer to her sensitive breasts.

When he was sedated enough with her beautiful mounds, Zuko began to run his hands along her sides, loving the feel of her skin beneath his palms. As he continued to travel downward, his kissed every inch of exposed skin, not wanting to miss a single taste of her delectable flesh. She whimpered, and her body trembled softly as he continued to be so delicate with her that it was beginning to drive her insane. Lust had taken over, she wanted nothing more than for him to forcefully take her, drive deep into her core and pound relentlessly into her until neither of them could bare to do no more. She wanted to feel his teeth sinking into her flesh out of moments of pure animalistic passion. To feel his hands grope at her body in a rough manner, letting her know again who was truly in charge. She desired nothing more than to be forced into submission, undying passionate submission and yet, he was not handling her like she had desired…at least, not yet.

As she was lost in her haze, she didn't realize just how close Zuko was to her womanhood until she felt the gentle caress of his hands as they slid against her inner thighs, separating them widely for him to admire the treasure he had sought after for so many months. And as he did so, Katara bucked slightly, her desires and crazed need wanted him to do something and now! Instead, he did opposite of her immediate desires. She sighed angrily as she felt his lips begin to trail kisses along her inner thighs, cautious of her vagina. But as he passed it over, he couldn't help but lose himself in the intoxicating aroma. It was a mixture of must and spice…odd combination, but it was intoxicating enough to arouse him further. Finally, after neglecting and tormenting her for far to long, he brought his hands up towards her sex, his fingers delicately parting the folds to reveal to him his darkest desires.

Slowly he inched forward, his eyes making contact with hers before he dove forward, his tongue piercing her core. This earned him a rustic moan, her head lulled backwards as her hands fisted the silk sheets beneath. He entered her at a slow and steady pace, all the while his fingers were making work of her nub. Slow, precise circles. He could feel her body trembling, her legs practically shaking despite her best efforts and he knew that she wouldn't hold out for very much longer. He savored in the taste of her, the rapture of her lustful moans. He took in the sweet nectar that her body provided for him and it took with the fervor of a man who hadn't eaten in months. All the while Katara moaned and hissed above him, bucking her hips into him, desiring so much more until finally, the pressure that had been swelling up inside her, in the pit of her stomach burst. She screamed his name for the first time in years, in pure ecstasy and found her body being racked with the aftermath.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She needed him, now! With a forceful pull, she pulled him up to her face, pressing her lips against his forcefully. She tasted of herself on his lips and became further aroused.

Her breaths were heavy, panting almost as she whispered to him, "Zuko," just hearing his name being spoke in such lustful ways drove him crazy, "I need you," she pleaded, "please."

Yes, he was well aware of that. He just wanted her to suffer a little before he gave into his own desires. Slowly he propped himself up, opening her legs wider, allowing him easier access. Quickly he made rid of his sleep pants and undergarments, his member erect and throbbing with an untamed desire. When Katara saw him, fully bare before her, she blushed at the sight. No matter the times she had made love to Zuko before, seeing him in all his glory, like this, always made her blush like a virgin. His size outmatched the rest of her lovers, his passion as well. Yet, she noted that amongst all the men she's ever laid with, the firebenders were the more passionate lovers. And she was never one to complain.

She watched as he positioned himself between her legs, he leaned forward kissing her passionately once more as if to ask for permission, "Do it," she commanded seedily, her hands forcing his face towards hers, their lips meeting passionately again as she felt the tip of his member at the opening of her sex. With the encouragement of the beautiful woman beneath him, Zuko obliged. He rammed into, feeling his member slide in perfectly, her sex enveloping his with warmth and a tightness unlike any other he had ever sheathed. He moaned into her lips, his own hands fisting into the sheets.

Softly, he breathed her name, "Anaya," before pulling away, his hands resting on her hips as he began to set a rhythmic tempo. Their thrusts matched one anothers, synced perfectly as they moved in a rapid manner. With every thrust, Zuko would hit her sensitive spot making her moan and scream in the throughs of passion and ecstasy. To add a bit more please for the both of them, Zuko applied pressure to her sensitive numb, running his thumb in circles on the sensitive spot causing her to buck and clench around him.

Sweet Agni! This was truly heaven!

As he continued, she spoke between moans and gasps, watching her breasts giggle with every thrust, "Zuko," she moaned, "hard-der…fa-ster…deeper!" and was all but happy to oblige.

Quickly he flipped her over, forcing her to be on her hands and knees. She whimpered, her sex throbbed due to the absence of his to the point that it ached. He smirked, hearing her whine endearingly as his fingers trailed along her buttocks, parting her legs a bit more. She whimpered as he traced his finger delicately along the tender folds of her sex, causing her to nearly scream. He smiled devilishly as he positioned himself at her entrance once more, "You're mine," he growled darkly before thrusting into her core from behind.

It was a new sensation, in this position he had gone deeper than ever before, he was thrusting faster than any man and he was going at it so hard it overwhelmed her. She could feel a storm brewing in the pit of her stomach, with each thrust it grew. It was like a ball of fire smoldering in her loins and she couldn't help but be lost in the lustful, sinful pleasures that this man graced her body with. His thrusts were animalistic now, sending her to the darkest depths of pleasure she had ever known but she did not care, for she was in rapture. As he continued to pound into her with powerful thrusts, he grabbed her forearms, slamming her back into his chest as he continued to move inside her. This brought another new wave of pleasure as his left hand wrapped around her torso, while the other trailed down towards her sex, rubbing her clit, sending her over the edge and to the breaking point.

She could feel his rhythm slow, but she latched onto his outer thigh, "Don't slow down," she begged hoarsely, "don't stop, Agni don't stop!"

She was so close, so very close that she threw her head back, leaning into him as much as she could. Her body buckled at his ministrations for he did not stop. Her hips jolted wildly, her body spasming quickly and suddenly, he hit her deep in her core, ripping a throaty scream to burst from her lips, "Zuko!" It was his name.

As he continued thrusting he felt a slick wetness leak onto him, knowing just by her scream that she had already hit her climax and he was not too far behind. But he wanted to look at her, he wanted her to see what she did to him when he finally climaxed. Quickly he returned them to their old positions, with her back against the sheets and him hovering above her once more.

He leaned into her, where their chest welded together. She gripped onto him for dear life as he drove his way home. Her throaty gasps and moans being the undoing of him, he buried his face in the groove between her neck and shoulder, his teeth sinking into her tender flesh. He could feel all the energy building up, swelling to the point of bursting. Pulling himself upward, his hands gripped her hips, giving him the extra leverage and with a few last strokes he came, coating her womb with his hot, searing semen. Fire erupted from his clenched mouth as he threw his head backwards, towards the ceiling. His grip on her hips loosened as he began to regain his breathing. His world was spinning, his mind was in a daze.

From underneath him, Katara watched him as he began to pull himself out of her. He seemed dizzy, exhausted and it was all because of her…she smiled, she was wasted with lust and it was all because of him.

Their bodies were covered in a layer of sheen sweat, chests heaving and strands of hair sticking to their foreheads. Zuko turned on his side, pulling her close to him. As he began to pull the sheets up to cover them, he felt Anaya's hand gently guide his still throbbing shaft back to her entrance. He groaned mentally, she couldn't be ready for more? For he was exhausted. As he prepared to speak, she shifted, sinking onto his throbbing sex causing a moan to elicit from his throat.

She turned her head slightly, kissing him tenderly whilst guiding his arm around her waist, "I want to feel you inside me for as long as possible," she whispered, her eyes meeting his, "connecting us together, if only for a short while."

He smiled softly, his lips gracing her forehead before he pulled her further into his chest, "Goodnight my love," he whispered softly, the candle extinguishing around the room.

With a sigh of content, Katara closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Zuko."

And with that, both had fallen into a deep slumber with tender smiles gracing their once hardened features. Neither caring about the day to come, only about this moment, that was shared between them in a moment of passion and weakness. Tonight was theres, tomorrow be damned.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I figured you guys deserved this chapter after having to wait oh so long for me to update!**


	18. My Shadows

**AN: Hello my favorite readers! It has been a little while, but I assure you that I am continuously writing several chapters to my several stories! This one however became far too long so I cut it where it deemed appropriate. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me just say, Katara begins to express her true feelings and conflicts about why she is terrified to face the "Shadows of her Past" as it is so promptly stated. I hope you enjoy the chapter as I said before and do not fret, the rest is soon to be uploaded. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

Just before dawn was when I had made my escape from Zuko's room. The remnants of our love making evident about his chamber and small marks marred my flesh. It was weird, feeling that undying love and passion swell in my breast once more that it felt vaguely foreign. I couldn't bare the thought of waking up next to him, sharing a tender exchange of affection when I knew what would come next. We may have joined, but it was a carnal need…at least, that's what I had to tell myself. Because after tonight we would go our separate ways and all of this would just be another memory faded into time.

Sighing, I began preparations for the evening ball. There was the eye color to change, the short hair to lengthen and the whole aura of my previous state that needed to be rekindled only to be buried after tonight. Nothing changed. I still have a mission to complete and once it is finished…everything goes back to the way it should be. Zuko marrying Mai, my friends and family returning to their good natured lives and Nero and I fading into the shadows once more. It was a sad, brutal reality really but I need to remind myself that this will all pass…it has too. Not because I wish for it but because my heart could not bare rejection and longing a second time. I am too strong to fall again…that or I'm too weak to bare the pain. I cannot decide which.

Besides my thoughts and feelings did not matter. Zuko could not love one that does not exist. And suddenly, Iroh's preaching words down by the seashore struck me with such a blow it left me winded. That ingenious bastard! He knew, he knew that sooner or later all of this would come to pass…and now I find myself flabbergasted and frustrated. If I had been more in control with my emotions…La be damned. Groaning with frustration I forced myself into the bathing room to begin preparations for tonight's festivities with a brewing hatred for that no good, meddling, tea loving old man.

* * *

**Kyla's Point of View:**

I stood starring at my reflection in the mirror. For so long I had hated the colors that adorned my body. Nothing but terror and misery followed suit when the sea of red swept across the land. Char and ash consumed what once lived, leaving only death in their wake. The Fire Nation had been the sole victim of my hatred for years, ever since I was a child, like many. But now, as each day passes, my hatred has dissolved. I had come to the understanding, years ago, that whether or not we were at war, the people of the Fire Nation were just that, people.

People whom had families, who had compassion and love, honor and pride. They were no different than those of us who were deemed their enemies. They sweat, bled and died for a cause they were taught to be just and as all of us, they too paid a cost too steep. What differed them from us, was only bending and nothing more. They were children of fire and for so long the world only saw fire as a destructive element. But what all others failed to realize, was that each element, water, earth, air and fire all had something in common. Each element had their own dark power.

Fire could burn, searing flesh in the most painful way until the soul tires to fight for life. Water can drown, filling lungs at a slow or rapid pace until no air can enter. Earth can crush, smashing and breaking bones and organs until the body can no longer withstand such brute force. And air, air can suffocate, pulling forcefully the air from your body, causing self-implosion as if in a vacuum. It was when I realized all these things, that I understood what differed us from them, what the line in the sand was that separated the enemy from the ally.

The Fire Nation knew of their destructiveness and they exploited their power. The other nations however, were pushed to the brink of darkness, enveloping the darkest forms of their bending to merely survive…and often times, it wasn't enough.

Sighing softly, I pull the comb through my hair watching as the stray strands fit into my hand. I wrap the dark red tie around the base of my ponytail securing my hair into a disastrous bun before slipping on my sleek black veiled mask. My dress conformed to my curves, slinking down my waist and billowing out once it reached my hips. The red contrasted fiercely against my mocha skin and for a moment, I tried to see myself through the façade…but it became impossible. Golden eyes replaced what were once fierce cobalt blue and it was as though Anaya lived again, only this time, through me.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

The water was cool to the touch; it swayed and brushed up against my bare legs as I bent over, dipping the tips of my hair into the tub. Reaching down, I allowed the water to envelope my hands, watching as it slowly crept up my fingertips, covering my palms before gloving completely at my wrists. With a soft sigh the water began to glow, reflecting its rejuvenating abilities in my eyes. I brought my hands upward, digging my fingers through my hair and to the base of my scalp. A technique, I had once learned years ago in the north, was that where there is life, there is room for growth. Focusing all my energy on the task at hand, I began to hum to myself, watching intently at the water as the tips of my hair began to slowly sink further into the tub. Where I had once cut something so sacred, I could replace with a simple method and bring back what had once been lost. My hair began to thicken around my fingers, I could feel it rushing in slow surges from my scalp as it continued to grow, replacing the look of an assassin, and giving me the look I had once adorned.

Long tresses now filled the tub near my legs and I pulled my hands away from my scalp once I was satisfied with the length. Slowly, the water fell from my hands, cascading down my back in small trails. I breathed slowly, pulling the water from my hair before flipping my head out of the tub, feel dry tresses tickle my bare back just above the curve. I wrapped a towel around my naked body before stepping towards an elongated mirror. It had been so long since I had my hair at such length and the amazement was evident on my face as I ran my fingers through my new founded hair. Slowly, my eyes trailed upward until I was looking my reflection in the eye and I felt the air disperse from my body. Azure eyes stared back at me and for the first time in years, I finally saw myself as Katara, as the Master Waterbender who helped end the 100 year war and my heart nearly leapt from my chest.

As I slid my slender frame into my evening gown, I starred at myself once more with slight discrepancy. My hand flattened against the bare flesh of my rest that rested just above the fabric line of the dress. My fingers thrummed against my chest as I tried to place what was missing and then it struck me.

With a brisk walk across my chamber I shifted through my pack trying to find the small wooden box I had packed. It was the centerpiece of my outfit that tied everything together. I couldn't and wouldn't be Katara without it. Suddenly my fingers gingerly brushed against ornate carvings that decorated the small cargo that held precious sentimental value to me and I found myself on the verge of tears. Slowly I pried the box from the bottom of my pack before carefully bringing it up to my chest.

It had been so long since I had last held this small trinket. So long in fact that I had simply forgotten how precious it was to me…it brought a flood of memories back and I found myself choking on my unshed tears. Tenderly, I began to pull against the wooden lid, my eyes never wavering from the contents and soon the tears began to swell in my eyes. Gently I traced my fingers over the aged blue ribbon, my eyes twinkling as the pendant's reflection bored into my glossy covered orbs. My mother's necklace lay unscathed, untouched after too many years of abandonment.

"I have forsaken you," I whispered softly as I pulled the necklace from its case. My fingers trembled as I unclasped the ends and my breath hitched as I brought it up to my neck.

_It's rightful place. _

That voice chimed in and I shunned it away as soon as it appeared.

With fumbling hands I tried to clasp it around my neck and found that my involuntary shaking was making this far more difficult than it needed to be.

"La be damned," I cursed, tears flowing down my cheeks now. I was about to give in when suddenly, I felt a pair of masculine fingers brush mine away and gingerly begin to clasp the necklace for me.

A sigh escaped my guest's lips, the warmth that emitted from their breath baring down across my exposed back, "She would be proud of you, if she could see you right now."

It was Nero and instinctively my hand reached for the pendant. An action that had been foreign to me for years now seemed so familiar. I smiled as much as I could, my eyes closing for the briefest of moments.

"If she could see me now…" I began, turning towards him, "I fear she would be ashamed of what I have become."

He tilted his head, his eyes gleaming at me with curiosity, "What? You think your mother would be ashamed to see you as a stronger woman?"

I shook my head, "No," I replied, "not stronger, but forgotten."

Nero sighed once more, his hot breath invading my face. His hands rose to my shoulders, turning me once more to face the mirror across from us and he spoke in the most tender of voices.

"My dear sweet Katara," he whispered, brushing the few strands of hair away from my shoulder that strayed from the bun, "if she could see you, she would see what I see before me."

I snorted, "And what, exactly is that?"

"I see a beautiful, strong, independent young woman before me whose life has been filled with hardships and misfortune. But underneath all of that misery, I see a courageous and fearless woman whose eyes have been opened to the true nature of the world. Who has experienced its wonders and has changed with the tide. I see a woman in love but confused and yet she holds such a fierce determination that it shakes even the fiercest resolve of the strongest of men. I see you, Katara," he breathed and I felt myself shudder, "in all your strengths and weaknesses, I see you. And though this is who you are right now, I can see the subtle changes about you, which I know terrifies you. Embrace the changes, take a leap into the unknown and find yourself anew."

I starred at him through the mirror, "How can you see all that by merely looking at the shell of a woman who once was?"

He chuckled, "Not once was, but is."

But before I could retort he stepped away from my with a smile on his face, "Now then, don't we have a ball to attend?"

I shook my head, smiling tenderly at him as I turned to face him. He held out his arm and I entangled mine with his, "We do," I retorted.

"You've kept the world waiting long enough," he whispered, "it is best that we keep them waiting no longer."

And with that we exited my room and headed towards the grand banquet hall where everyone was surly awaiting the arrival the rest of the guests. It was time to face the shadows of my past. Not as Anaya, but as Katara. And to say that the evening wasn't going to take a turn of events would have been the understatement of my life.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I finished preparing myself for the ball in ample time. Now I was merely pacing the halls outside the banquet hall awaiting the arrival of my favorite bodyguard and bride…that mere thought made my body shiver.

After last night's turn of events I couldn't help but think about Anaya all day. I kept reliving every moment of our shared moments together when we had joined. Not as Zuko and Anaya, but as man and woman. It had been so long since I had coupled with a woman with that kind of passion that I was utterly surprised that I still had it in me. But there was just something about her that made my resolve weak that made my heart race and my mind fog over with lustful, passionate thoughts. And I began to wonder if there would be more after this. Not just the love making, which I hope would continue, but the continuous presence of her being…but again, at the same time, last night felt as if she were saying her goodbyes. And I felt my heart lurch as such a thought. I had already lost someone once and I dared not lose them for a second time. Sure, Anaya was no Katara, but she helped fill that void that had long settled in my chest. Granted, we had only shared a few months in one another's presence, but with her, it felt as if I had known her for a lifetime and I felt a contentment surround me when I was with her. At first it startled me, scared me even but when I became accustomed to the feeling, I welcomed it and I hope she had as well.

As I was lost in my thoughts I did not even notice her approach.

"Fire Lord," her voice seemed a bit gruff under her metal mask, but her eyes held a familiar tenderness to them.

I cleared my throat, startled by her sudden appearance, "Anaya," I whispered softly as the breath escaped my lips. Even in armor she was still seductive and I felt myself wanting her touch more than ever.

"Shall we enter?" she asked haughtily and I straightened myself in my most regal of forms. We had a ball to attend, I as Fire Lord and she as mere bodyguard. Tonight was not the night for personal pleasantries…at least not right now and I smiled quickly before nodding and taking my place before her at the doors.

I could feel her presence behind me and suddenly it felt different…like there was something off about her. But perhaps it was my imagination, which I didn't have time to dwell on. So with a curt nod to the announcer I strode towards the open doors as my name rang throughout the banquet hall.

"Introducing his majesty, Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation!"

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

My hand gripped at Nero's forearm tightly. With each step we drew nearer to the banquet hall and I felt my pulse quicken and my head mist with uneasiness. I felt my balance quiver and gripped tighter in fear of falling over. With his other hand he gave mine a reassuring tap as we rounded the corner and the roar of laughter and music reverberated all around us. I found my resolve slipping and I began to question my sanity. Why of all plans did I have to come up with this hair-brained idea?

"Why didn't you try harder?" I demanded harshly.

Nero glanced at me from the corner of my mouth, "Try harder to do what, exactly?"

My grip tightened even further, if it were possible as my teeth clenched, "To change my mind! This is a stupid idea! It'll never work!"

He simply chuckled, "I tried and you reassured me that it was a brilliant fool proof plan. Besides," he began to pry my hand from his forearm, "there has never been a plan devised by you that fallen through. It will work," he reassured me, "by Agni it will be by far the best distraction the world has ever known. It will give us the opportunity, while thousands stand frozen to stare at your decent down the stairs in disbelief to weed out those who are aiming for injury towards the delegates and more importantly, Fire Lord Zuko."

I cursed at him. It was a brilliant idea, but I was absolutely petrified now. I should have made Kyla act as myself whilst I remained as Anaya. Things would probably have gone much easier…on me at least.

"Besides," Nero continued, "now is not the time to be second guessing your strategy. Every piece of the game has fallen into place. Now all that is needed is the game changing tile," he smirked down at me before gently placing a small time in my hand, "to complete the victory."

I looked down and spread my fingers open to reveal a small lotus tile, "You are the game changer," he stated, "you always have been."

I sighed, placing the tile close to my heart beneath my dress, "Now," he pulled further away from me, "I must enter before suspicion is aroused. We don't want our opponent knowing of our game plan before we are ready to reveal our final move."

And with that, he left me before the great doors and disappeared into the banquet hall.

Slowly I approached and I could feel my heart pound violently in my chest. My eyes roamed over the party below me and I watched with dreadful eyes as Nero made his way down the stairs, exchanging a few nods of conformations to several of our members down below. Quickly I withdrew myself from the door, waiting for a few more moments to catch my breath and to give an ample amount of time between Nero's arrival and my own.

"Miss?" the announcer's voice drew me from my meditation.

I locked eyes with him, "Yes?"

He bowed curtly, "Shall I announce your arrival?"

I swallowed my fear, straightened my shoulders and took one last deep, calming breath, "Yes."

He nodded his head, "And whom shall I be announcing?"

I looked away from him, my eyes on the beautifully bustling crowd below, "Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," I stated clearly and heard a small gasp emit from his lips. I turned my gaze to him with an arched brow as if begging him to question the validity of my words.

"Welcome, Princess Katara," he bowed once more, deeper than before as I brushed past him in confidence.

Whispering to myself as I heard his staff pound against the ornate marble flooring, I closed my eyes, "Just breath."

"Announcing her highness, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

My eyes snapped open to view the still, shocked faces of all the nations subjects below me. Their eyes glued to me in awe.

**_It is time to face the Shadows of your past._**

* * *

**So...are you excited yet? The finale you've all be waiting for is soon to arrive! Plus, I've been contemplating on a sequel to this first edition...let me know if you'd be interested in having a sequel or not. Review as always, I love to hear your beautiful comments!**


	19. What becomes of Us?

**AN: So, I pondered on the thought of being purely evil to you guys...there are many places in this chapter where I could have made 100 cliffhangers, but, I decided against it. So, without further ado, I present to you the next installment! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

The orchestra played a soft tune; the music reverberating softly off the anchored alabaster stonewalls. Dance broke out throughout the ballroom, magical gowns swayed gracefully as the females were twirled around the dance floor, weaving between their male counterparts. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Seeing the mixture of all peoples from all nations come together in a single room enthralled in jolly entertainment brought joy to the hearts of many.

What was a true sight to behold were integrated marriages of the different nations. Fire with Earth, Water with Fire, Earth and Water. It was a symbolic moment that showed the change that has occurred since the war's end. Many who strived for peace long ago, it brought tears to their eyes to see how the nations came together, how their people gathered around as one. It was something that tendered the heart and wrenched the war-scarred soul. But this peaceful moment was to soon shatter as voices with darker purposes plotted themselves amongst the merry crowd.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I walked through the crowded banquet hall with ease. There was the occasional side chatter with a few world dignitaries here and there, but the flow seemed peaceful. The entire time Anaya was at my side, her gaze distant and alluring. I watched as her golden orbs flitted from guest to guest, her stare piercing and curious.

I sighed softly, watching as King Kui approached me from his throne perched above his guests. Things had been slightly shaken between the Earth King, and myself ever since the talks had commenced between our two lands depicting on what would happen to the Fire Nation colonies that were settled in Earth Kingdom territory. It had been a brutal series of negotiations but finally after several months of bantering on both sides we came to a new arrangement. The colonies would create a new territory known as Republic City.

"Ah! Fire Lord Zuko!" King Kui embraced me warmly. I stiffened slightly in the awkward embrace before loosening up slightly and returning it with a few light pats. He pulled away from me, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"So, Fire Lord Zuko," Kui began as he grasped a wine glass off a tray from a servant wondering about the hall, "how are things going in the Fire Nation?"

I cleared my throat, grasping a wine glass from the tray as well before the servant wondered off, "Things have been fairing well," I stated genuinely, "there have been a few discrepancies with some treaties from Omashu, but other than that, things are fairing fairly well. Thank you for asking."

He nodded, taking a small sip from his glass, "Yes, we've been having some troubles with Omashu here lately. It seems as if King Bumi's mind is finally starting to slip."

I smirked, "He's always had a few marbles loose," before I drank from my glass as well.

For a moment there was silence between us and I took that moment to shift my gaze to Anaya. Still her eyes wondered about the guests and it felt like there was a cold distance settling between us. I pondered on the thought for a moment, making note to talk with her about it after the ball was over. After everything happened between us last night, I would have thought that her cold calculating attitude would have changed. Perhaps she's only acting the way that she is, is due to the circumstances of the evening.

I heard Kui clear his throat, pulling me from my thoughts, "I'm terribly sorry for requesting to move the delegation here," he began sighing as he rubbed his temple, "but traveling was not conducive to my health."

I nodded, "It is quite understandable," I replied quickly, "it was easy to change the arrangements."

We continued in our conversation for a few more moments, making small talk about many different topics that were to be discussed during the peace summit. As we lost ourselves in the peaceful conversation, the Harold's staff thrummed against the marble floor distracting the crowd for a moment to see who had arrived.

Kui and I turned to face the grand staircase prepared to welcome the newly arrived guest as several others had done only to be stunned into a comatose state of shock.

"Announcing, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

I suddenly felt my heart stop, the glass that was firmly grasped in my hand suddenly shattered against the marble floor at my feet. Gasps emitted about the hall and I felt my eyes grow wide in astonishment.

"Katara?" I whispered in disbelief as my heart pounded in my chest.

* * *

**Sokka's Point of View:**

Upon entering the ballroom I made a beeline for the bar. It was going to be a long night and the idea of being surrounded by this peace, by these merry people always reminded me of her. My heart ached painfully every time I thought of her. Every memory forced my soul to shudder as I recalled how I couldn't protect her from the one person I never thought would betray her. I was helpless…and then she was gone.

Now when we gather, everyone from the group of old, there is always that presence of sadness that roots itself deep in the atmosphere. It never goes unnoticed. When someone needs nurturing, we think of her. When someone needs healing, her face is the first that appears in our minds. When someone is in need of advice that only she could give, Katara's name escapes our lips. The whole that has embedded itself in our hearts is gaping and continuously fresh. There will never be another like her.

As I grabbed my first glass of barley beer I sighed softly as I thought of the day she returned home. She had been so broken and confused that I had blamed Zuko for everything. I had vowed that day, seeing the shell that was Katara, that I would make Zuko pay for how he had abused her compassion and love. My mind was made up…until I had received his letter.

Normally his pen strokes were bold with confidence and smooth with a steady hand. But when I had opened his letter, his writing was jumbled and frantic. Many characters were crossed out or blotched and I could tell he was in disarray. He had told me what she had left him and that he was dumbstruck when he came upon her empty room with only a small envelope in her wake. His letter pained me and excited me at the same time. It had all been a misunderstanding and Katara could return to her engaged life in the Fire Nation with Zuko and avoid the whole arranged marriage ordeal. But when I had searched for her I didn't know that it was already too late.

In my absence, Katara had vanished.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I paid the announcer no mind when he pounded his staff against the marble floor. I was more interested in sating my thoughts and numbing my feelings that I had almost didn't hear what he had said.

"Announcing, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Upon hearing that name, the beer that sat in my mouth splattered across the faces of several dignitaries and I couldn't even babble out an apology as I was too consumed with what I had heard. I spun on my heel, almost losing my balance and saw her in all her beauty and glory, I saw her.

"Katara!"

* * *

**Nero's Point of View:**

I smiled tenderly as I watched Katara descend the staircase in all her beautiful glory. The glow of the candlelights that illuminated the room radiated elegantly against her exposed mocha skin and I found myself drawn to her. She looked all the part of what a princess of the Southern Water Tribe should look like and I felt slightly depressed seeing her like this.

This was the life she left behind all because of an arranged marriage. But as I watched her descend down the stairs, I instantly knew that this wasn't the life she wanted. To plaster on fake smiles, to endure hours, days, weeks and years of her life reduced to small talk with thousands of faceless individuals. No, living life in the shadows, combating evil forces that opposed the new world order of peace…that was the life she was meant to live…if only for a little while.

For a moment our eyes connected and I gave her a small smile, telling her that everything would be all right in the end. And just as she smiled back I watched as her eyes darted to my left and I quickly turned to see what caught her attention.

Like snakes they moved through the crowd, ebbed in black, slinking through countless still bodies towards their target, "Fire Lord!" I yelled harshly, watching as Kyla grabbed him by the torso, forcing him back behind her. She pulled water from thin air, ripping the helmet from her face and I could see the cold calculating stare she held as her eyes scanned through the crowd.

Suddenly a cloaked individual lunged towards her and I watched as she commanded the water before her as it collided with their body, throwing backwards towards my direction. I discarded my outer robe, fire igniting in hand as I caught hold of the first assassin, my enflamed digits wrapping around the back of their neck. Their screams echoed throughout the room, erupting the once still crowd into a frenzied chaos and I smirked as the charred smell of flesh rushed through my senses.

"One down…" I glanced around watching as more flew towards Kyla and the Fire Lord, "a million more to go." And with that I lunged into action.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I was so focused on Katara that I had completely forgotten what was about to take place. Suddenly I felt Anaya's hand clench the fabric above my chest and jerk me backwards behind her. Before I was able to protest I watched as she threw an assailant across the way, watching as their body collided with Nero's iron fist. I watched in panic as smoke emitted from the base of their neck, watched as they wreathed in pain, and watched as they finally went limp under his touch. It was happening…just as they predicted it would…Agni it was happening.

Screams erupted through the crowd, ripping apart the stilled air and suddenly the entire ballroom erupted into chaos. People ran for the grand entrance while others clamored together, caught between the targets, them, the assassins and us.

For a quick moment I looked up towards the staircase to see Katara was gone and suddenly panic wrapped around my heart. Had she truly been there? Or was it merely my imagination?

But I didn't have time to dwell on the thought for too long as I suddenly caught sight of an entire army of cloaked figures making their way towards Anaya and myself. Now was not the time to focus on a woman from my past, instead I was to fight for my future.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

My heart was pulsating at such a furious rate I feared it would explode in my chest. In all my years I had never known a fear such as this and I felt my knees buckle when my eyes landed on his. Aghast and wide they were, the contrast of his dark hair made his golden orbs shine more brightly. Perhaps it was a trick by candlelight, but they looked more vibrant, like molten pools of gold.

I felt my breath hitch as I shifted my gaze, connecting with those azure eyes that had once held so much love and tenderness that now; all I could see was hurt and confusion. My heart ached as I saw the disbelief etched onto Sokka's features and I felt myself stumble on a step. This was turning out to be far more difficult than I had imagined and I silently cursed the assailants for not attacking sooner. The more the attention I procured, the more unstable I became. I watched as Sokka began to press through the crowd. His calloused hands parted the colorfully dressed individuals from his path as he approached me with such daring speed.

And again, my heart began to pound faster than before. If it wasn't on the verge of exploding before, it was now.

Quickly I shifted my gaze again, my eyes landing on Aang with his arm wrapped protectively around a beautifully pregnant Toph. Those grey orbs that had been narrowed by years of harsh experience were now as wide and childlike as they were all those years ago. Yet innocence did not fill them any longer. Only confusion.

Toph however, only glared in my direction. Her pale green eyes hardened by years of political bullshit and traveling around a war ravaged world and I could tell that the pregnancy had weighed heavily on her…it even matured her. And I was suddenly surprised that I was making these annotations now, when only a few weeks ago I had approached them in the garden of the Fire Lord's palace.

_**A war waged within you child, one that clouded your sight and darkened your heart. For the first time in so many years you are finally seeing everything in the light you were always meant to see them in. **_

I gulped slightly. Perhaps, perhaps Nero was right. Perhaps I was changing and the thought or the idea terrified me to the point that I buried it beneath anger and aggression. It was true, all those years ago Zuko had hurt me, but now that was something of the past. I couldn't change it, any of it but I could change the outcome after all of this.

So with a new resolve I squared my shoulders, daring to search for those golden orbs that had me fixated from the first day I had made contact with them and suddenly, there was a new bounce in my step. There was a new surge of confidence in my aura and somehow, I just knew that things would be alright. Somehow, things would work out like they were meant to. Whether that meant Zuko and I could belong to one another or if he and Mai were truly meant to be. Either way, I was tired of running. I was tired of being a mere shadow on the earth destined for nothing but an emptiness that not even the loneliest could understand. For I had found happiness once before and ran away from it all. I knew what that happiness felt like and after it disappeared, it was far more heart wrenching to return to it knowing that I could never gain it back again.

But not this time. By the light of La I was going to make things right and I was going to beg for my friends' forgiveness, even if I had to gravel for it. I would right the wrongs of my past…even if it meant tethering myself to a man I didn't love. Because for the briefest moment, seeing all of my friends…my family seeing me with realization, I felt a peace sweep over me that I never thought I would feel again. And I wasn't going to let it go this time. I would be the daughter who obliged her father's wishes. I would be seen and not heard. I would play the role of the perfect housewife and bare my husband many children in his honor and name. I would cook and clean and raise our children to be obedient and nothing like me. For I was a disgrace. I would do all of this, so long as I could have the irreplaceable people in my life once more. And I would do it without resistance or hesitation.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I caught sight of movement that I had been waiting forever since I walked through those blasted doors.

They emerged from the shadows, weaving their bodies like dancers through the still crowd of shocked dignitaries. Quickly I ran down the rest of the way, drawing water from the air around me before lunging into action.

They were everywhere. It seemed like they were rodents seeping through the cracks of the walls. No matter how many I tore down, more emerged from thin air. There was only one thing to do…but it was dangerous. With this many people, with their hearts beating in clamor it would be hard to decipher who was an ally and who was an enemy.

For a brief moment I wove through the crowd in search of Kyla…perhaps she could help me, but first we needed to get the main dignitaries out of the ballroom. Minor casualties were a given, but they needed to be safe, they could not be among the count. So I drove through the crowd, tossing people out of my way while taking down those who dared harm my friends and suddenly, there in the clearing I saw Kyla, Nero, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Suki and Sokka formed in a circle, fighting off the hoards in mass.

Springing into action, I called water forth, wrapping it around my body as I began to push my way through the disgruntled crowd. From the corner of my eye I watched as an assassin drew small knives from their cloak before whisking them through the air towards Zuko. Without hesitation I shot the water forward, engulfing the blades before directing them back towards the assailant who delivered them. I watched fervently as they returned towards their owner in a daring speed as they collided with their chest, the sickening sound of penetration echoing in my ears.

For several moments I deflected blows from nonbenders, their weapons were useless against any element. I briefly caught sight of the others, seeing how they were fairing in the fight as grinned at the sight.

Toph, pregnant as she may be, bended bolder size chucks of earth and launched them towards her attackers. Aang manipulated all the elements, from air to water, from fire to earth in an attempt to keep the assassins back. Kyla whipped away at anyone who dared near the group, slicing through the enemy bodies as if they were made of butter. Zuko and Nero bent their fire with such beauty and aggression that it looked almost like a dance. Only the screams of their attackers rang true that it was no dance what so ever. And Suki and Sokka, with their sword and fan combined with their speed and agility seemed to distract their attackers nicely. Thus, in the middle of the perfectly formed circle, crouched on the ground in the fetal position was King Kui, with his hands cupped gracefully over his head while his bear simply sat there admiring the entertainment.

But their attempts were not enough. More and more mysterious cloaked figures appeared and I began to wonder just how big was this network of assassins that we were up against. Had their influence spread so far? I was utterly dumbfounded by their numbers, for I had no anticipation to the sheer mass in which they arrived. The Order was never wrong, and rarely misinformed…and I couldn't help but question who was the informant on this mission before me. Who fed the Order the information for it was clearly wrong. Whoever had arranged this attack had numbers that doubled…no tripled in what the reports had stated. And though there were members of the Order amongst us fighting vigorously alongside us, it seemed that we would soon be overrun and their goal accomplished. The only thing that was left to do was to evacuate the guests and our high profile diplomats and somehow manage to end the mass horde in one fell swoop.

The only problem was that it wasn't a full moon. Not that I required a full moon to bloodbend, but with the numbers we were facing…I couldn't bloodbend them all alone. And suddenly, it dawned on me that I wasn't the only bloodbender.

"Anaya," I whispered harshly as I sprang into action, forming a whip that wrapped around Nero and Kyla before jerking it tightly and springing them forward towards me.

In a harsh tone that quartered no rebuke I instructed them carefully, "Nero, escort the Fire Lord, King Kui and the Avatar and his companions from the palace," suddenly an arrow shot past my face, the tip nipping my skin just above my cheek bone. With a fury I had long since forgotten I turned towards the assailant that dared aim their arrow at me and with a quick clench of my fist I watched as their body clamored to the ground in a dead heap.

"I'll take them to the Inn," I heard Nero state, gaining my attention once more, "I'll take them there and I'll keep them safe," he assured me, seeing the questioning look in my eye.

I nodded, "Make sure you are not followed," I warned, "should they find you, before Anaya and I can finish them off, I would hate to see what becomes of you all."

He nodded, "Please, for the love of La, take care of them," I stated, watching as he turned and ran towards my friends, "my family," I whispered before turning my attention towards Kyla.

"What are we going to do?" she demanded, "There are far too many of them for you and I to take care of them alone!" she screamed as she continued to fight them back.

I turned around, pressing my back against hers and began to block a barrage of attacks, "Once Nero gets them out of here," I began, my eyes scanning the room to see that most of the guests had already evacuated the battle ensnared room, "and since most of the guests have fled," again I dodged another attack, "we'll kill them all in one fluid motion."

I felt her stiffen behind me and instantly I knew that she understood what I had meant.

"But we can't…there's too many of them and it isn't even a full moon! We'll be too weak to finish them all off!" she argued.

I leaned back against her, pushing her into a bent position as another arrow shot over our heads, "It doesn't matter!" I yelled, "We need to try and if we fail, we'll have at least bought Nero enough time to get them out of here!"

For several moments there was no room to talk, there were simply to many things happening at once and I knew she contemplated on what I had just said. Either way, we would end them all or we would delay them long enough for the others to escape. Which the latter undoubtedly meant we would perish here tonight.

Suddenly I felt her lift off the ground, watching as she drew water from the ground and slamming it up under an assassin's chin, sending them flying through the air.

"Very well!" I heard her yell over the commotion and turned us to give Nero the signal.

Kyla broke off from me, rushing towards Nero and the others to escort them to the small section of doors along the eastern face of the room while I covered her flank.

* * *

**Kyla's Point of View:**

I created a sphere of water that enveloped the group, deflecting weapons and blasts of elements that charged our way, "We need to get you all out of here!" I yelled roughly as I began to usher them towards one of the smaller group of double doors.

"We can't leave!" the young, but very pregnant earthbender shouted.

The Avatar, I presumed wrapped her in his arms before lifting her off the ground, "You can't fight in your condition. I won't let you lose our child and I won't lose you!"

There were few protests from them, but the severity in my eyes told them that there was no room for protest. As I ushered them towards the doors, Nero was at my flank, blasting fire in every direction, deflecting as many attacks as possible.

Upon reaching the doors, everyone filed out of the ballroom in a hurry, all except one.

"Fire Lord, you must go!" I hissed, trying to pry him from the room.

He shook his head fervently, blasting fire over my head, as an assailant lunged towards us, "NO!" He yelled with such sunder that it startled me, "I won't leave you here to die!"

I clenched my teeth, now was not the time to play hero, "You must! I cannot protect you if you are here!"

Our eyes met briefly and I felt the passion in his stare and suddenly I understood why my cousin loved him as much as she did. His golden stare could stop a heartbeat instantly. And before I could yell at him once more, his hands cupped my face, his lips crashed against my own and it felt like a thousand suns burning against my flesh. The kiss was passionate, I could feel every emotion he felt, but they were not meant for me. This kiss was not meant for my lips and suddenly I snapped. Pulling away I formed an arch of water as I saw disbelief in his eyes.

Before his calculating thoughts could be transformed into words, Nero appeared behind the Fire Lord, ushering him to join the others, "We must go!" he hissed softly, our eyes making brief contact.

I watched as he dragged the Fire Lord down the hall and turned towards the scene before me…Katara was deflecting attack after attack with the octopus form but it seemed as if she were merely holding them at bay. There were far too many of them and I pondered briefly if we would be able to accomplish what she dared spoke of.

Just remembering the concentration, the strain and the soul-draining toll the art of bloodbending took on my body was enough to exhaust me. But the act in it of itself sent chills down my spine. It turned a person into a monster...but if it meant buying time or ending this charade once and for all then that was the price that was to be paid.

With a resound resolve I slammed the door shut behind me, forming water into several small spheres before ejecting them towards each set of doors. I wove the water into the locking mechanisms and with a cooling breath and a clench of my fist I froze each set of doors into the locked position. No one was entering nor leaving until this was finished. Whatever outcome may come.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

When our lips met, I instantly knew that she wasn't Anaya…they were too cold, too hard…they weren't soft and tender like before and she did not taste of dew and honey…and suddenly it all made sense. But before I could test my theory, Nero appeared and began to drag me from the doors as they closed before me.

My fist made contact with the door as I damned that woman and vowed that I would have my answers soon.

"Zuko! Come on!" I heard Aang's distressed call from down the hall and realized that now was not the time. My friends needed me and we needed to make our escape from the palace.

"Soon," I whispered, "we shall meet again," I vowed.

* * *

**Nero's Point of View:**

I ushered them silently through the maze like halls of the Earth King's palace. I had studied the blueprints the previous night and noted that unlike the Fire Nation palace, there were no hidden corridors or secret passageways that would make our movements undetected.

Hissing as a sigh escaped my mouth I lit my palm with the smallest flame I could possibly conjure to light our path while my eyes scanned for the quickest route…but it deemed impossible.

Suddenly, as I was lost in concentration, screams erupted from down the hall, the sound of bodies colliding with stone echoed in my ears and I shuddered to think of what was occurring beyond the grand golden gilded doors. As I turned towards the source of the noise, I noticed that everyone had stilled in their movements, listening intently on the chaos that erupted into a much larger scale. I cursed under my breath, we couldn't stall much longer…no dawdling was allowed, not at this moment at least.

"Miss Bei Fong," I called, watching as the blind young woman adorned in green robes turned to my call, "can you bend a tunnel beneath us and make its course due east?"

Her brow raised at my request, "First off it's just Toph, and secondly, my bending isn't what it use to be," her hand rested firmly on her enlarged belly, "I was fortunate enough to have seen the attackers movements, let alone hold them off as long as I did."

A frown creased her gentle features, "I can do it," the young bald monk stated as he moved in front of Toph.

"Then do it," I demanded, my patience growing thin, as the battle beyond the great doors seemed to become more intense. My fear and worry began to consume me, making my attitude edgier than previous minutes ago.

The Avatar nodded and I moved aside as he took his stance.

The earth shifted beneath my feet, the floor began to crack in a circular form and I watched as the entire floor before my feet vanished, pushing deep into the earth's crust. Zuko stood across from me, igniting his palm and I grew my flame to a reasonable size. Quickly I ushered the group into the makeshift tunnel, following close behind as I heard the entrance seal above us. Now, it was nothing but smooth walking from here…at least I had hoped.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

We were surrounded. Every which way we turned there we were met with countless faceless enemies. I never felt such a rush…the unknowing outcome of this very moment forced my heart to thrum faster than ever before and I couldn't help but feel the pulsing of my blood rush through my body faster than those around me.

With Kyla at my back, we continued to circle together, our water pushing the enemy back as much as possible. I waited for the opportune time. One where Kyla and I wouldn't be drained of energy, yet our enemy would be slowed in their pace, if only for a few precious moments. I had learned the technique that Toph had perfected years ago…instead of listening to the earth; I listened to their blood.

"Wait and listen," I whispered to Kyla as we continued to push them back, "that is when we strike."

I felt her inhale sharply, feeling the tension in her muscles as her body went stiff as she examined the room. And for a brief moment, we listened. Straining our ears until we could hear exactly what it was we needed to hear. And in a split second, we heard it.

Their pulse rate dropped gradually, they were beginning to tire and that was when we struck.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

We traveled beneath Ba Sing Se through the makeshift tunnel in silence. The stillness of the air was haunting. Throughout the entire track, my mind was racing with a million and one thoughts. I was confused and outraged. In that single act, I knew the woman I had kissed only moments ago was not the woman that I had made love with the previous night. But how could that be?

The woman I kissed had the same outer shell as Anaya but everything else about her was wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it but I knew, deep in my gut that it wasn't Anaya that I had kissed…how I knew I can't quite say but I just know.

Sighing, I pressed onward, watching as Nero guided Aang in the proper direction for him to advance the tunnel. Perhaps he knew…perhaps if I talked with him once we reached our destination I could pry some answers from him. For he was Anaya's confidant and closest friend. Surly he knew what games were afoot. And by Agni I was going to get my answers.

* * *

**Nero's Point of View:**

I could feel his stare enveloping my very essence and the worry that had been unsettling before became even more so now. I knew it was only a matter of time before Katara's little charade would catch up with her but now just was the most inappropriate time! I couldn't worry myself over this little tryst when lives were at stake.

Sighing we pressed onward in silence. I watched as the members of this infamous group huddled together while the Avatar continued to carve a pathway through the earth. For a moment I forgot the distance that we had traveled and briefly wondered where below the city were we.

"Avatar," I turned to the young monk, "can you make a small manhole to the surface? I need to check our progress and determine how much farther it is we'll need to travel."

He nodded, shifting into another stance before ripping apart the ceiling above us. With a stomp of his foot, a small pillar of earth formed beneath my feet and I watched calculatingly as he shot me upwards, towards the surface.

"Where are we?" I heard someone call from below. My eyes adjusted to the night setting and I grazed my view along the various buildings and few individuals that roamed the abandoned streets. Just across the way from my position, a few buildings down sat the inn…and I had never felt more relieved. The utter silence that had consumed us during the duration of our journey was unnerving and soul shattering. Not only had they discovered Katara's existence, but also someone else had questions about a certain bodyguard. That I was certain.

Quickly I tapped the earth pillar with my boot and suddenly I descended towards the group. Crouching, I smiled at them to give them some reassurance, "The inn is just ahead," I informed them, "Avatar, take everyone to the surface."

Again he nodded and I watched as everyone huddled around the young nomad as he ascended them towards the lower ring surface.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

Drained. That's the only word I could possibly use at this particular moment to describe how I was physically feeling. I had become so dead inside that seeing hundreds of bodies lying at my feet didn't faze me in the least. My heart clenched at the sudden realization. I was still as cold and calloused and I wondered silently if that would ever change. But I scuffed at the thought. Perhaps not but now wasn't the time to ponder on such thoughts.

"Come on," I wrapped my arms around Kyla's upper torso, tossing one of her arms around my shoulders, "we need to get to the inn."

Her body was limp and I knew instantly that bloodbending drained her far more than it did me. But I also know that she did not depend on bloodbending as much as I did. She used it on rare occasions to heal the sick and wounded where as I used it to take life. I had perfected the art to the point that I was considered far more deadly than the master who discovered the art. Hama.

I shifted slightly, pressing her weight onto my own and I felt her nod subconsciously, "Once there you need to rest," I instructed as I guided her over the countless number of corpses.

Again she nodded, her hair had come undone and was now a ratted mess. I could feel her body tremble as I noted her eyes glued to the numerous bodies that were littered at our feet. It wasn't so long ago that I was feeling the same overwhelming feeling of guilt and remorse. But in this instance, bloodbending was our only option. Either way, at the end of it all, death was inevitable. Our enemies were branded for death the moment they came together to assassinate the Fire Lord and threaten the fragile peace that enveloped the world. But Kyla didn't care. These people, their blood was on my hands, but more importantly, on her hands…forever.

It would take her time before she could forgive herself, this I knew all too well. For when I had been forced to learn bloodbending, I couldn't bring myself to forgive after I had used the dark power against my own brother and friend. Their words were endearing as they huddled around me professing that it was the only way to keep Hama from making them kill one another. But it still made my soul shutter. When I brought that witch to her knees, controlling the blood that flowed so preciously within her veins, I felt evil…tainted.

It became easier, when I had used it against the captain of the Southern Raiders, only did the guilt set in when I realized that I had used it on an innocent man. But it wasn't until I had confronted Ozai on Ursa's whereabouts that I realized; the evil deed was to be used on evil men. And from that moment on it became easier to forgive myself and finally, not even care.

Sighing, I pushed us further from the palace. The further away from the scene the better it would be for Kyla. And so we continued our journey in silence. The only guilt that I felt at this moment was asking this of her knowing full well how taxing it was on the soul.

"I don't ever want to do that again," she whispered harshly as our pace began to quicken. Her strength was slowly returning to her.

I nodded in understanding, "Kyla, I'm sor—" but she cut me off.

"Don't," her voice was firm, "I agreed to this. If I didn't think it would have helped, I wouldn't have done it in the first place," she argued before falling back into silence.

For a while we walked, neither of us daring to break the silent barrier that wedged itself between us until finally the silence began to wear me down.

"It gets easier," I whispered softly, showing tender emotion for the first time since the incident, "forgiving yourself is the hardest part," I continued and I felt her arm tighten around my neck, "but in order for you to heal, you need to forgive yourself. If you don't, take it from someone who knows, it will only kill you bit by bit each passing day."

She sighed, "Forgive myself?" she questioned, "I think I'm beyond forgiveness."

I shook my head, stopping our walk instantly, "No, you're not. Kyla," I turned to face her, "do you know how many men, other than tonight, that I have killed with bloodbending?"

Her gaze shifted from my face to the pale face of the moon, "Countless," I pressed, "and it took me a long time to forgive myself for learning it, let alone using it on another human being. But it gets easier."

"It will never be easy."

I sighed, "Either way cousin, those men were doomed to death. Think of it this way," I began, gauging her attention towards me once more, "you could have cut them down with your waterbending, this is true, but they would have suffered. By stilling their hearts within a mere second, you kept them from feeling the pain and suffering. Granted, they were the enemy, but even they deserve a quick and painless death. With bloodbending that is possible. But death in all her other forms is a painful and agonizingly slow process that most wish for immediate release from flesh and bone should it be their fate."

Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "I have never cut a man down, but I have seen what death looks like and what you say is true. Their last few moments they have are filled with harsh breaths; their bodies flush and sweaty and they feel every ounce of misery before they depart from this world. But that, reaching into another person's body and taking control of something that is deemed only for the spirits to decide, that was awful. They didn't even have a fighting chance."

I became angry, "And if they had a fighting chance?" I demanded, "Do you think they would have showed you mercy of a quick and painless death? Do you think they would have set you free? This is a conflict as only a Gran Gran and now amount of guilt will change how one feels. They would have cut you down, but they would have made sure you remembered your last few minuets of hell on this earth. And you, their enemy, did not give them that. You gave them something far better. So what if our souls are damned! At least they are not damned because we took pleasure in killing those men, in torturing them and making the spirit world wait on them a little while longer. No, we came them instant peace and that cousin, is a gift not many can give anyone."

For a moment she looked at me as if I had gown horns, her lids blinking rapidly as she took in the words I had just spoken and I saw the dawn of realization in her eyes. Granted, it would still take her time to forgive herself and overcome this day, but at least now she understood that what we had done, was far more merciful than what others would have enjoyed. It proved, that even though we had such power, we were not using it to sate some sadistic twisted pleasure. It showed that we were nothing like our predecessor before us.

So with a resounding sigh as silence once again loomed over us we continued our journey through the city.

**Nero's Point of View:**

We entered the inn a quickly and as quietly as possible. I instructed the group to wait by the burning hearth in the corner of the lunging room as I spoke with the innkeeper.

Pulling a small purse of coins from beneath my cloak, I whispered quietly to the old keeper, "I need four rooms for the night," emptying the purse in my hand I slid over ten gold coins before tucking the rest beneath my cloak.

His eyes glanced up at me, the reflection of the fire dancing in his aged eyes, "Another night?" his brow raised in suspicion as he leaned to his side, his eyes making contact with the group behind me.

"Rumors spread like wildfire in this city young man," his wrinkled hand stretched out over the wooden countertop, sliding the coins over the edge and into his other hand, "you'd best stay for a few nights to allow things to calm down after what I've heard."

I nodded, "Perhaps. Should you require more coin, please let me know."

With a wave of his hand he muttered, "You're fine Nero," I smiled slightly, "you've always been a good customer of mine boy, besides," he plucked five coins from his hand, "five gold coins is enough to keep this little establishment running smoothly," he dropped them into my hand before patting it closed gently, "keep the rest. I'm sure you'll need it on your future travels," he commented as he nodded his head towards the group behind me.

I sighed, "Possibly," tossing a look over my shoulder, "I thank you for your kindness," I responded, before bowing respectably to him.

"Good night my boy," he called after me as I approached the group.

"Good night, Jao."

"So, what's the plan?" the water tribe warrior barked. I presumed him to be Katara's elder brother Sokka from the moment I laid eyes on him at the gala this evening.

I handed each of them a key, "We are bunking here for the night, and then when Anaya returns, we'll plot our next move. But until we hear from her, we won't know if any of you are safe to travel on your own or not. So for now, rest easy and I'll see you in the morning."

Sokka approached me, "What about my sister?" he demanded. The gleam of hurt and aggression raged in his eyes, "We can't just leave her there!"

I inclined my head, "From what I've heard of Master Katara, she is more than capable to take care of herself," my tone was sharp, perhaps too sharp as I noted the glare from a familiar pair of golden eyes, "now, if you'll go to your respective rooms, I'll notify you when she arrives."

And with that, everyone grumbled their own opinions on the matter as they climbed the stairs and I silently prayed for Katara's haste.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I followed Sokka up the stairs and down the hall. It looked like we were bunking together for the night. Suki was assigned the room across from ours and Aang and Toph's were further down the hall, away from the rest of our rooms. Seeing how Toph was pregnant and already a light sleeper, it was perhaps for the best that they ended up with the room further away from the rest of us. There was bound to be much commotion when Anaya arrived.

Upon entering our room, I closed the door behind me and took a seat on my bed that stood parallel to Sokka's. My hand reached for my crown and I released my hair from its confinement sighing in relief.

"Katara is more than capable to take care of herself," Sokka imitated Nero, "just who does he think he is?" he demanded as he began to shed his outer robes.

I too began to remove my outer robes, the weight and just the heat killing me, "He's a professional Sokka," I remarked. It was no lie that Nero was skilled and knew exactly what he was doing. From what I knew of him, he had been doing this sort of work almost his entire life, even during the time of the war.

Sokka nodded, "Yea, but talking about Katara like he knows her," he scuffed, "he doesn't know a thing about my sister. Hell, for all we know she could be dead right now and all we did was run away with some guy that Anaya appointed as our babysitter!" his foot collided with the post of his bed as he cursed under his breath.

"Sokka," I reprimanded him, "it sounds like you don't know a thing about Katara," I removed my boots one by one, "because if you did, that statement would never have left your mouth."

He sighed in defeat, plopping down on his bed with a resounding thunk, "I know, but, it's been over two years Zuko. Two years of no letters, no visits, not so much as a 'Hey I'm alive!' note!"

I nodded, "I know, do you not think that I am not worried? I loved your sister Sokka and a part of me always will. But there was nothing we could do. We had to evacuate the palace or else there would be another one amongst us that would perish and for good this time…not for a few years."

My eyes cast downwards as I pulled the sash away from my waist, finally removing the rest of my formal attire.

Sokka rolled on his stomach, his hands folded beneath his chin, "You're right," he sighed in defeat, "as per usual."

I chuckled, "I'm not always right you know."

After a few hours, Sokka has fell into a fitted slumber. He tossed and turned with discomfort and guilt. It was as if I was watching myself those few years ago suffer through everything all over again and it made my heart fall heavy with sadness.

Upon seeing Katara tonight, there were so many questions I wanted to ask, so many answers I wanted and yet, fate intervened. I pondered slightly on the thought of ever seeing her again. I was astounded that she even made an appearance at the gala, let alone locked eyes with me and had the audacity to smile at me. Me! The man she left for in a fit of rage!

My fingers pulled at my hair. I needed to speak with her…I needed to speak with Anaya…I needed to get my head on straight because this was beginning to strain on me and only in a matter of hours! If I had waited only a day more instead of succumbing to my carnal needs, I would have forgotten all about Anaya…but I couldn't. There was so much about her that I loved that it was insane. She had the same striking qualities about her that Katara had and yet, there were two completely different people.

**_Or are they?_**

A voice in my head whispered.

**_Are Anaya and Katara different or are they one in the same?_**

My eyes darted around the room as I tried to detect the source of the voice and found that I couldn't hear anything outside our room over Sokka's deafening snores.

_**The dream Zuko, remember the dream.**_

I strained my brain as I tried to understand what this voice was hinting at and suddenly it all started clicking simultaneously like fireflakes in my mouth.

The dream began to replay itself in my mind and suddenly, I couldn't help but utter the last few words I remembered from the dream.

Words spoken in ghost whispers of both the women I had come to love. I began to doze off as I replayed their words, over and over and over again in my head finally making sense of everything.

They were one in the same.

**_"It's all because you chose her, you left us__ Zuko, you left __us__ for __her__, broke __our__ heart to mend __her's__, you killed me Zuko, and it was all for __her__!"_**

* * *

**AN: So...wadda ya think? Lend me your thoughts!**


	20. Into the Fire

Normal Point of View:

Plumes of smoke billowed towards the sky, like angry scars that struck out against the starry canvas. Streaks of gray blotted out the full moon and few curious souls ventured out onto the streets of Ba Sing Se to see what the commotion was all about. Bodies were mounted in piles as they were drug from the ballroom and into the vast open courtyard that nestled between the palace and its grand staircase. Firebenders lit their palms, praying to Agni to spare the poor, foolish souls that attempted the attack before sending infernos across the way, igniting the bodies alight with fire.

The process was long and gruesome work. The aftermath was so astounding that for minuets they stood, starring at the mass of bodies that littered the floor. Such a sight to behold. But a terrible sight it was. To think that this was the result of a waterbender made people stop and think that perhaps, fire wasn't the only element that could be devastating, that all the elements could. But what it truly came down to was one simple fact. The people who wielded such gifts. How they chose to use their bending determined how they were viewed. And this incident made them fear water like they had never feared fire.

Nero's Point of View:

It had been a little over an hour now and I was beginning to worry. I had began my frantic pacing in the common area just aside from the inn keepers counter. I could feel his wary old eyes on me, shifting back and forth as I paced to and fro. So I left the common area as to not stress him and made my way to the bedroom where I now sit in the windowsill with my eyes glued to the streets. My fingers thrumming agitatedly against my knee as I surveyed the cobblestone streets within my view.

So many things could have gone wrong. So may different scenarios that it only turned my worry into sheer panic. And I instantly cursed myself for bing such a pansy! I had never, not once in the entirety I've known Katara, fretted this much! What is wrong with me? I felt like slapping myself just to refocus but I knew it wouldn't work. Sighing my forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window, my breath fanning across the panes creating a small fog below my mouth.

For hours I sat like this refusing to sleep. I made the resolve that if neither of them returned by dawn, I would go search for them. But thankfully I saw two cloaked figures approaching the inn. One with their weight shifted onto the other as if injured. Without another moments hesitation I flew out the door, through the hall, down the stairs and into the street. I didn't need to confirm that it was Katara and Kyla as I scooped them both into a furious embrace. Tears welded in my eyes threatening to spill and I found myself choking on my words slightly.

"Where have you been! I was so worried! I thought that I had lost you," I pulled back, our eyes making contact for the fist time since the gala, "both of you."

Kyla blush a furious red under my stare and Katara merely looked me over.

"We'll we're fine," Katata breathes out, transferring Kyla's weight onto me, "Kyla is still weak from the bloodbending," she whispers and I made eye contact with the woman now in my arms. There are dark, puffy circles under azure eyes. A mixture of weeping and exhaustion evident on her face and I couldn't help but brush away the strands of hair from her face.

"You should get her to the room," she starts to turn away from us, "she needs to rest."

I nod, but Kyla shifts in my embrace, "Where will you go?" She demanded, her body stiffening as she moved away from my chest.

"My job is done, there is nothing left here for me to accomplish," I watch as Katara's shoulders raise, "I must go where I am needed now."

There was a painful hint of remorse in her tone and I knew instantly that she truly did not want to go, but she made it seem like she had no other choice. I shook my head at her foolishness. She always had a choice and right now she was making hers on pure flight instinct. Seeing everyone as they were, as she was suppose to be seemed to be too much for her to bare and I could feel Kyla becoming outraged.

"So just like that you're going to disappear?" She pressed forward, leaving my arms and approached Katara, "Do you have any idea what you're leaving behind?"

Katara spun on her heel, "Of course I do! Which is why I must leave! I have caused him, all of them far too much pain in one night that the thought of approaching them now will be unbearable!"

"You're just a coward!" Kyla retorted and I watched as Katara jerk back as if she'd been slapped, "You put on this facade, encircle yourself with a impenetrable wall so you won't be hurt. But you've hurt him! You've hurt all of them, me included!"

Katara winced at the pain in her cousin's voice and I could feel her fury radiating towards us in waves.

"You can't just waltz back into everyone's lives and then vanish again! How heartless will you have to be to get your way?" Kyla moved towards her cousin in wicked speed, her palms and fingers digging into Katara's forearms, "I know you're scared and I know you don't want face them, but trust me when I say you will lose them all for good should you continue down the course you're on. Don't be foolish cousin," Kyla snapped, "don't make the same mistake as I am."

"Am?" Katara was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Kyla enveloped Katara's hand in hers, "I can't return to the Northern Water Tribe after what I've done," she confessed, "the guilt will be far too overwhelming and I just can't bare it. I can't pretend that what I did was justifiable. But I'm willing to give you a second chance at life cousin," their eyes made brief contact.

"How?"

"I'll take your place in the order as Anaya, you return to your life as Katara but with one condition. You must make amends with the Fire Lord."

Katara's eyes instinctively narrowed at this comment. But before she could press a question, Kyla cut her off once more.

"He kissed me!" Her hand clutched over her heart, "And he instantly knew that I wasn't the woman he loved! He knows Katara," she spat her name out like it was poison, "and for you to run away from all this," she threw her arm back expanding it towards the inn, "makes you a coward!"

Katara was hostile at this point, "Don't pretend to act like you know everything just because Zuko kissed you. You weren't there when he betrayed me! You weren't there when my father forced an arranged marriage on me and sure as La weren't there when none of my friends, not even my brother, stood by without defending my position. Don't you dare tell me I'm a coward because I refuse to be reduced to nothing!"

Kyla straightened her back, bringing her arm down to her side, "If you believe that you'll be reduced to nothing than you are obviously not worthy of their love." With that Kyla turned away from her cousin, her shoulder coming in contact with mine as she brushed past me in a heated mood.

For the first time since their fight ensnared, Katara and I had finally made eye contact.

"What?" She snapped at me, her anger now zeroed in on the only remaining person, "Do you think I'm a coward too?"

I sighed, approaching Katara as tenderly as possible, "You're a lot of things Katara but a coward you are not."

She scuffed at my comment, casting her eyes downward as to stare angrily at the cobblestones beneath our feet.

Taking her silence as permission to continue, I pressed forward, "I think you're confused and I think you're scared. But that doesn't make you a coward. You have no idea what the true meaning of coward is, because to you the word is nonexistent."

Again she scuffed, shifting her gaze to meet my own, "But you think it wrong of me to leave."

"I do."

She sighed, running a hand through her thick tresses, "How do I do this? Where do I even begin? I have been running from the pain for so long that I'm afraid I won't be numb to it. I can't bare the thought of returning to that life and finding myself in the same position as before. Trapped in a political, loveless marriage and all for the sake of the world!" Her voice elevated as she began to pace before me, "I gave up everything to help Aang. Not because I was forced to but because I wanted to. I sacrificed my adolescent years for the sake of the world and so much more. And because I refused to sacrifice any more of myself for the sake of peace, it condemned me to the mark of treason amongst my people."

Her rant continued for another good few moments before I finally grabbed her while on the verge of tears and pressed her into my chest, "Let it out Katara, just let it all go," I whispered into her hair, feeling her crumble into my embrace.

Her hands dug into the fabric of my tunic, her knees gave out from under her and I slowly dropped us to the ground. Her sobs shook through her small frame, reverberating into my own and for the first time in years I had truly felt helpless. There was nothing I could do for her anymore than to be that supporting role of a dear friend. A shoulder to cry on when tears needed shedding and an ear to listen when words needed to be spoken in confidence. That was all I could do and be for her and if it wasn't enough then I would discover what would.

As we sat there in the middle of the street in utter silence I had wondered to what depths had Zuko betrayed her. What had she seen him do that made her coil from love or any affectionate emotion. What had he done to make her so callous and cold?

"What happened the night you discovered Zuko had chosen Mai?"

Her sobs softened and I felt her pull away, tears staining her cheeks, "I don't want to talk about this Nero."

"You have to!" I snapped, "For all you know it could be a huge misunderstanding!"

"He kissed her!" She roared before swiftly rising to her feet, "I went in search of him after hearing rumors of Mai's return to the palace city and found them in the garden kissing!"

"What happened next?"

She whirled away from me, her arms encircling her form and I rose up to stand behind her, "I left when I saw it. I couldn't stand to be there any longer. I had been made a fool and the only thing I could think of was to run."

"So you don't know who made the initial move? You only saw the kiss and assumed that he had instigated it?"

She turned to me with a deep sadness in her eyes, "I'm no fool Nero. Mai returns to Caldera City, receives an invite to the palace with an audience with Zuko and then I find them in OUR garden kissing. It was obvious that he wanted me to see it. It was obvious that he wanted her more than I and I believe he didn't have the courage to tell me outright so he put on a show."

I sighed, "I saw the room Katara," she physically stiffened, "and I will tell you that a man who does not love a woman, would not continuously have a flower placed in her old quarters. He would not allow such a beautiful place remain unused, abandoned if he were not still hurt and in mourning over losing the love of his life."

"You don't know that."

I inched closer to her, "But I do. I know what it feels like to lose the love of your life and I recognize the signs. He never chose Mai! He is still in love with you! Hell, if he loved Mai so much, why did he fall for Anaya?"

She was about to retort when I cut her off, "Because he doesn't love Mai. Because no matter how hard you tried to hide the old Katara, he still saw YOU through it all and fell in love with you all over again."

She sniffed, "It doesn't matter anymore Nero. He and Mai are due to wed within the month. There's nothing I can do to change that."

I grew tired of her excuses, "Talk with Mai, find out what really happened that night then talk with the Fire Lord. There are three sides to this story and you only know one side. Yours. If he loved Mai at all, he wouldn't have fallen in love with you so easily."

There was a hesitation in her step as she paced back and forth. She contemplated the idea for several moments. No doubt contemplating the outcome of either scenario.

Reluctantly she nodded her head, "What room is she in?" She asked. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders knowing that she was choosing the right course of action. And then it suddenly dawned on me...where was the fiancé of the Fire Lord?

"She wasn't with us during the gala...come to think of it I don't recall ever seeing her attend."

Katara's face twisted in confusion, "Well then where is she?"

Before I could answer a loud growl echoed down the street from behind us. Turning on our heels, there stood the Earth King and his bear, his face alight with excitement.

"Hello!" He ran towards us, grabbing hold of his cap as his clothes swayed with his movements.

He embraced Katara and I excitedly, "I'm so happy I found you! After we got out of that tunnel, Basco and I decided to tour the lower ring and got lost! If I hadn't heard you yelling at one another I'd still be out there confused as ever!" He pulled away from us and I was sure our faces were a shade of purple. His smile grew as he looked at us both.

"So where are we staying for the evening? Is it bear acceptable?"

"Uhhh...just go through those doors," I pointed towards the inn, "and tell the innkeeper you require a room. Just, uh, tell him to put it on Nero's tab."

He nodded, grabbing the bears leash then paused, "Who is Nero?" He gave me a confused look and I felt like slapping my face.

"Me..." I said with a dead panned voice. He smiled and quickly headed towards the inn.

"Thank you! Good night Nero, good night Katara!" And with that he disappeared into the inn leaving Katara and I completely dumbfounded.

"Is he always-"

"Yes," she cut me off quietly, "always."

And for the first time all night we laughed.

Kyla's Point of View:

I trudged my way up the steps of the staircase. The weight of the armor bearing down on me with such a heaviness that it was difficult to move. My hand gripped at the railing, it was the only thing that kept me stable and upright as I continued my ascent. When I finally made it to the top, I practically had to drag myself down the hall. The armor shuttered with my every step. Clanking together like tin cups in water. I sighed in relief when I pushed open the door to my room and found myself collapsing face first onto the oversized bed.

I can't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. It felt like the seems of fabric that fastened my soul together and been stripped apart. My heart weighed heavily with the deed I had done and I felt like my lungs couldn't dare to take in another breath. Everything about bloodbending was wrong and yet I did it. I felt my heart break with every corpse that fell lifeless at my feet and I wondered if Katara had felt the same way. But I cursed under my breath remembering our dispute just moments ago. Remorse was not a word she knew. At least not anymore.

Sighing I stood up, feeling a numbness fall over me. I was in a daze as I removed the armor from my body. It clanked and hammered against the wooden floor as it fell from my body loud enough to wake the dead. But I was beyond caring if I had woken anyone up. I was numb to it all. Slowly I removed the ribbon from my hair, watching as it fell from my hand and gliding slowly to the floor land just before my feet. For a moment I just stood there, welcoming the cool air against my exposed flesh and began to unwrap my wrappings but decided against it.

Their eyes haunted my vision. All I could see were their eyes. How the snapped open in fear, buldging from their sockets as their insides erupted. Screams were they're last words and I suddenly felt all too overwhelmed. I headed towards the bathing room, commanding the water to run freely. It leaked from small holes carved into the ceiling, cascading down like a waterfall into a rectangular shaped tub that had been carved into the stone before being sucked through a small drain in the middle. Steam billowed up from the ground fogging up the room with a comforting heat. I wiped my had across the mirror that rested above the marble sink, water droplets forming where my hand streaked the glass. I saw azure eyes encompassed by puffy lids starring back at me and I realized that I had cried enough to where the dye had been washed away.

Heat licked at my back and suddenly without so much as another memory my tears that had threatened to spill once more came pouring down my face. They felt like acid, burning away at the flesh of my cheeks and I stood there grasping at my face as my sobs escaped my lips.

Her voice rang true in my head, her dark, sinister laughter filled my ears as I pressed my palms into them trying to block out the sound.

"Congratulations Kyla," my heart stilled as I turned my gaze towards the mirror, seeing her wretched face smiling wickedly at me, "you're a bloodbender!"

Anger rose from the pit of my stomach. I had never asked to learn this cursed form! I never wanted to be categorized with the likes of Hama! I wanted nothing to do with it and yet countless individuals are now dead because of me. Their blood forever staining my hands.

With a gut wrenching cry I squared my fist and plunged it into the mirror, "No!" The glass shattering upon impact. Small pieces embedded themselves into the groove of flesh between my knuckles, blood began to flow from the fresh wound and I couldn't help but stumble back into the corner of the shower.

Red, everywhere there was red and I furiously began to scrub my flesh until it tinged a reddish pink from rawness. My tears mixed with the water from the shower but my sobs indicated my true emotions. In a form of defeat I leaned against the shower wall, using its planted footing to slide down to the floor in a heap. My knees rose towards my chest, my arms tightened around my legs bringing them closer and I rested my head atop my folded arms, and sobbed woefully.

I never heard him enter like the warm summer breeze that he is. I never felt his presence beside me or hear his sigh over the pouring water and my tearful sobs. Only when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap did I notice him. He pressed my head to his chest tenderly, running his hand in circles on my bare back.

"I'll keep the demons at bay," was all he said before he held me close, his lips sealing his promise with a chaste kiss to the top of my head.

Katara's Point of View:

I moved through the streets in mulled silence. There was no companion to muse with, there was no need for idle chatter. The only thing that ran through my mind was the severity of Mai's absence. The whole reason Zuko had demanded her presence in the Earth Kingdom was because of an anonymous threat sent to her before the initial voyage. The fact that she was not present at the gala disturbed me and I began to question her loyalty to Zuko, to the Fire Nation as a whole. It unnerved me. But then there was also the possibility of harm befalling her and I briefly wondered if the assailants had gone after her first before striking at the gala. Perhaps that was the reason for the delay in their attack.

Coming upon this realization my pace quickened as I steeled myself for whatever I was to find while in search of the Fire Nation's future Lady.

As I came upon the palace I stilled as I saw the pyres burning. Mounted atop them were hundreds of bodies and I suddenly felt ill. Kyla's words seemed to affect me after all and I couldn't bare the sight. As I turned away from the courtyard my name rang out against the roaring fires and I turned to see the retired General Iroh approaching me in haste.

"My nephew! Is he alright?" He gasped.

I nodded, "He's safe General," I placed my hand upon his shoulder and I could feel the tension fleeing his body.

"And the Earth King?"

Again I nodded, thinking about my encounter with the strange, child like king, "Safe as well."

He sighed, "Thank you Katara. Your service will not be forgotten."

I smiled, "This was personal, I would have done even if the order had not asked it of me."

His brow raised at my comment before a smile stretched across his face, "I see," he paused, "so things are well between you and my nephew on e again I presume?"

My smile faded, "Perhaps," I paused, shifting my gaze toward the palace, "I have a few questions for the Lady Mai before I confront Zuko."

His face contorted with confusion, "Mai? Was she not with Zuko at the gala?"

I shook my head, "No one recalls seeing her there. And when we evacuated the primary group she was not among them. I've come to search the palace rooms for her and to ask her some questions before bringing her to the inn where we've relocated everyone for the time being."

He nodded, "Her rooms are located on the far northeast corner."

I nodded, turning on my heel and began making my way towards the palace. Over the roaring fire I heard his soft whisper, "Be careful child." And with that I merged with the shadows, becoming one with again.

As I moved through the palace I kept my body pressed against the walls, moving around corners and ducking between alcoves until I found the royal guest wing. I broke from the shadows, running full speed towards the ajar door to Mai's quarters and I suddenly found myself angry. I had failed. They had fulfilled their threat and Mai had been lost to us. There was no way I could face Zuko now or anyone else.

I skidded to a halt, my hand quivered with worry as it flattened against the wooden door and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I pushed it open. What I saw astounded me.

Bodies, everywhere there were bodies. Knives protruding from their torsos, necks and other parts of their bodies. Some were pinned to the walls, blood spilling from the corners of their mouths and the gashes across their necks. My eyes surveyed the bodies but I couldn't find Mai and I felt panic swelling in the pit of my stomach.

A breeze rushed into the room from the balcony, pushing back the satin white curtains and it was there, resting with ease on the banister twirling a knife in hand, basked in the moonlight that I saw Mai. Her eyes focused on the smoke that billowed and raged from the courtyard, her fingers twirling the knife with such skill I almost envied her. As I pressed closer to the balcony entrance she spoke.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten all about me," she turned her sharp eyes on me and the coldness in her eyes made me shiver, "guess not."

"Mai-"

"I'm tired Katara," she cut me off, "I'm tired of it all."

"What do you mean?"

She slid from the banister, her robes falling around her frame gracefully, "Living your life. Being the doting fiancé and co-regent of a nation. All I wanted was to live a simple life away from the Fire Nation and its politics. But you robbed me of that the day you left Zuko."

I ruined her life? Is she delusional?

"I never did anything to you Mai, and I didn't have a hand in your present predicament. You took Zuko away from me all those years ago. Or have you forgotten that already?"

She sighed, tucking her knife back into its respective place, "Oh yes, the incident in the gardens. You're more irrational and blind than I thought."

I growled, "What happened that night?"

Mai shrugged, brushing past me in a fluid motion that reminded me of my element, "I returned to Caldera by appointment of summons from Fire Lord Zuko. He was requesting that I take a position as the Ambassaodr of the Earth Kingdom. Because I lived in Omashu for some time, he thought my experience and knowledge would be usef to help with the negotiations and that I would help the relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom," she continued to move through the room. Careful not to step on any of the corpses that now littered its floor.

"It was satisfying that he recognized my abilities in the grand scheme of politics, but I had simply come to pay my respects and to decline his offer."

"What?" I asked.

"I left the Fire Nation for a reason Katara. There was nothing left for me there and though I had loved Zuko for some time, my affections were for another man. When we met in the garden, I was biding my farewell and gave him one last kiss. It was my way of saying goodbye to Zuko, to everything. It was innocent and it didn't change anything between us. We were always better together when we were friends."

I shook my head in confusion, "Then why are you marrying him?"

Mai sat down on the bed, pressing the fabric of her robes to smooth out the wrinkles, "Because he needed someone. He would rather be married to a friend than to just another faceless woman who he could never come to love. He would rather have a companion he can grow old with to occupy the years than to be slowly lulled to death. When you disappeared, that's when asked me. I couldn't deny him that one form of peace. Even if you had. I chose to leave behind the man I loved because no matter how much Zuko and I have been through, he is my friend. And I would give up my own happiness to keep him from completely losing his."

I felt bile rising in my throat. I had not only ruined Zuko's happiness, but in doing so I had put Mai in a situation where she had to give up her own. I was so selfish and acted on impulse alone and in doing so I had hurt so many, ruined so many lives that it made me sick.

"So, I believe you've come to escort me to the relocated safe house?" She asked and I could only nod.

She gathered a few things before placing them into a small nook sack, "Mai I'm sorry," I whispered and she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not the one who deserves the apology, Katara. But thank you."

And with that we fled through the city like ghosts.

Upon our arrival at the inn I stood back, watching as she entered undetected. I wrapped my clock further around my frame as I slowly sank down onto the steps. The entire journey here I thought about what Mai had said and couldn't help the feeling of sadness that took over me. But happiness soon replaced the feeling. If I hadn't of made that decision all those years ago, I wouldn't have become who I am today, let alone meet very one I have the honor of calling friend. Nero...I would have never met him and the thought of him not having in my life made an emptiness eat away at my heart. He was my friend and so much more that words could not describe.

I sighed in peace, feeling the night breeze brush over my face and smiled tenderly as I gazed up at the moon. The sun would rise soon and I was now prepared for what dawn brought. I was ready to face him, everyone and finally set things right. But my way.

With that new resolve I stood, glancing at the moon one last time before turning towards the inn. A gasp escaped my lips and I felt myself away backwards.

"Katara."

I gulped softly as azure met ember, "Zuko."


	21. Other Side of the Looking Glass

**AN: So, I've been working on this chapter since I wrote the last one. However, this chapter was almost 15,000 words and that was just too much for one chapter! So, I've decided to break it down into two. This is the first half, next half will be the last chapter for Shadows of the Past. It has been a fun and amazing journey and I want to thank everyone who has read, commented, liked, faved...everything bascally, for enjoying this story and following me on the journey to the end. It has been a pleasure! But, as I read over the comments, many of you would like a sequel, so therefore, there shall be one! **

**Summer is upon us here at home, so I will have plenty of time to write. I've already started plotting out the sequel and boy is it juicy! Anyways, enough rambling, I know you all want to get on with the reading, so ladies and gents...HAVE AT IT!**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

We stood there starring at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. I found my lungs collapsing beneath my rib cage and found my breathing hard to regulate. Mai must have woke him when she arrived and informed him of my presence. I wasn't angry with her, but rather surprised that he wished to approach me now, at this ungodly hour.

"Or should I call you Anaya?" His voice was dripping with distain as he broke the silence that consumed us. My heart quickened in my chest as I felt it tighten by the way he sneered at me.

My fists clenched and unclenched at my sides, my mind racing with a thousand words but my mouth remained sealed. I couldn't put my emotions into context and found that this was much harder than I realized it would be.

"Why?" He asked, this time his voice was soft, coated with an undeniable sadness, "Why the deceit?"

I sighed, "Zuko," I paused, daring to glance at him and felt my heart melt at the sight. He looked so lost and confused, but more than anything he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. My throat contracted viciously as I swallowed the lump that had formed there, "I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what I can say or do that will show you just how sorry I am, but I want you to know that I truly mean it."

For a moment he stood there, atop the stairs simply glaring at me and I felt a sense of dread wash over me. I wanted to reach out to him, hold him in some fashion but the distance that separated us seemed to be as vast as the great divide. And it made my heart lurch out of my chest.

He began to descend the stairs in an angry walk, "Did you ever love me?" He questioned, "At either time, did you ever truly love me?"

I nodded, tears welding up in my eyes, "Of course I loved you. It was hard to say goodbye once, but it was even harder to return and see you so content with your life. What was worse was that I realized that I had never truly stopped," I sputtered, "all my feelings resurfaced from the moment I saw you again and I thought that I wouldn't survive the pain a second time," I rambled uncontrollably now. My breath flitted through my lips in small bursts of air and I looked down at my feet. Not daring to look him in the eye.

I heard a slight shift before me and strained a glance upwards to see him only a few mere inches away. I stifled a gasp as I noted the close proximity and took a few deep breaths. He smelled of charred wood and spice and the electricity that shot through my body felt entirely new. It was as if I was seeing him, being near him for the first time. I felt vulnerable all over again and dared not to break the silence that nestled between us.

Suddenly I felt the pads of his fingers run gently up my neck and rest at my chin. Small bumps pricked my skin as he raised my head to where our eye contact would lock and I found myself breathless when I saw every emotion swirling in those molten orbs.

"I never stopped either," he whispered raggedly and before another word could be spoken, his lips crashed against mine and my entire body exploded with a thousand different emotions. Each one beautiful and foreign to me. This was what love felt like. It was indescribable and terrifying, yet brimming the soul with an incomprehensible amount of happiness. I was content at this moment and I never wanted to part from him.

We drifted apart, gasping for much needed air as our foreheads touched. His calloused hand grasped hold of my own and with no more words between us shared he led me into the inn. There were so many things left unspoken between us, but we had a lifetime of opportunities to share them with one another. So many questions that were left unasked and yet the answers had settled between us. I felt content with the unknown and knew that somehow everything would turn out as it should. I felt safe with him and felt that in the end our life that had been put on hold for so long could now begin where it left off.

I followed him in silence as we approached the old inn's front desk. There Zuko laid out a few gold coins and in exchange the keeper passed him a key.

"First door on your left," he instructed us and we left him quietly.

We took to the stairs, ascending them quickly and came to the wooden door that separated us from the rest of the world. Even if only for a few nights. It would be our place of solitude in this city. Away from prying eyes and quipped ears. We could converse in the sanctity it provided and share all that needed to be shared and in our own way and time. I was happy for this. But I was also nervous. I felt like the girl I had been long ago for the first time. Sharing a room with Zuko under the same pretenses. I was Katara, not Anaya. I was his lover not his bodyguard. And I felt helpless and scared just as before, but the feeling of excitement overwhelmed the rest of my senses.

I sighed in content as I watched his pale hand push open the door to reveal a cozy and quaint room. One bed, a nightstand and a doorway that lead to the bathing chambers. Nothing elegant or surreal. Simplistic. I smiled.

I released my hand from his and made my way towards the bed. I began to shed the cloak and stealth clothing from my body, only to be concealed in my under wrappings.

I stood there for a moment, starring at the bed and contemplating on whether or not I was prepared to rest but my thought process was interrupted when I felt Zuko's warmth encase me. His strong arms wrapping around my bare waist and pulling me into his chest. I smiled as I leaned my head back into the grove between his neck and shoulder and gently laid my own hands upon his own.

"Sleep with me," he whispered, his breath brushing against the shell of my ear. I nodded.

It didn't take long for us to nestle close together amongst the earthy satin sheets, nor did it take us long to become entangled with one another. My head rested firmly on his chest. My fingers gingerly circled the starburst scar that nestled itself in the grove between his pecks, my mind racing through the events that lead to his condition. I could feel my face scrunch in concentration, my eyes narrowed as I realized that I had scarred him in more ways than the physical and my hand balled into a fist above his heart. Slowly, he reached down, his larger hand encompassing my small fist and I watched as he successfully uncurled my fingers with his own, spreading my hand out against his. Slowly he curled his fingers, capturing my palm in a comforting embrace and I felt his grip on my body tighten as he pulled me closer to him.

For hours we laid there not bothering to say a word to one another. After some time, judging by his steady breath and low heart rate, Zuko had drifted off into slumber. While he slept I thought about what would happen after the sun rose. My mind raced with a million different outcomes and I began to fear the morning. With each passing minute it brought me closer to the inescapable and I didn't know if I had it in me to face everyone just yet, at least not all at once.

But, that was my old thinking. I was reverting back to the justifications of the past. Flight instead of fight, at least in this instance and I shook my head softly. I couldn't run away, not anymore. I had missed them all so much that for the first few months of my new lifestyle, everything felt so foreign to me. I had missed my brother's crazy antics and Toph's smart comments. I had missed Aang's forgiving and childlike nature and Suki's understanding. But most of all, I had missed Zuko's touch, his love and devotion. I had missed the way he looked at me and how a single glace from him could leave me breathless. I had missed everything so much that I had literally turned everything off. I did it because I needed to survive. I needed to forget. But, in the back of my mind, deep in the void, my thoughts and love for them remained. I had never truly forgot anything. I had just become so good at burying my emotions that I had simply became complacent.

As my thoughts raced through my mind Zuko's grasp on me tightened and I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. His warmth enveloped me, his scent intoxicated me and his embrace secured me. I loved this feeling and I never wanted it to end, ever.

So, with a few last moments of thoughts to myself, I buried my head into his chest, wrapping my arm over his chest before slipping into a peaceful slumber. The first of many to come.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

The sun began to peek over the horizon, it's rays gliding over the great wall of Ba Sing Se. Small ounces of sunlight poured in through the window, each pane illuminating the room as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

Birds sang their morning tunes, the merchants prepared their stalls for another day of business and the normal folk of the city began to stir about, rising to a new day. Within an hour the streets were full, shouting and laughter filled the air. The sound of tiny feet thundering against the cobblestone road and high pitched squeals brought joy to the elders as they watched their children play so carefree, admiring their youthful spirits.

The smell of bread floated across the air, freshly brewed tea mixing into the baker's scent. All about there was life, thriving and bustling like a well oiled machine. It was to all of this commotion, Zuko and Katara had slowly awoke. They listened to the life beyond their four walls and smiled at one another as they whispered their greetings and love to one another before sealing their words with a kiss. Today was the day and both were nervous. Katara for obvious reasons, and Zuko for his own. His main concern was losing Katara all over again should things not work out well today but she assured him that nothing would force her to leave him again.

So, with that reassuring remark, they prepared themselves accordingly. It was bound to be a rough day.

* * *

**Sokka's Point of View:**

I had woke when the sun has barely pasted the mark of dawn. My nightmares startled me from my sleep and kept me from attempting to catch a few more hours before the others woke.

It had only taken me a moment to notice that Zuko's bed was empty and judging by the cool temperature of the bed, it had been empty for a while. I sighed, wondering if he had woke earlier than dawn and decided to see if he was meditating. I roamed around the inn in the span of a few minutes. There were only so many places a firebender could meditate in direct sunlight and every spot I went to, Zuko was nowhere to be found. I pondered on the idea that he had gone in search of Katara in the middle of the night, but then he would have told me…right?

I decided not to get too far ahead of myself and knew that when I found Zuko, he'd explain himself and have justifiable reasons behind his actions. Besides, his safety was of the utmost importance. After all an entire group of assassins tried to kill him last night.

So, after mulling around in my head for a bit and being unsuccessful at finding Zuko's whereabouts, I decided I should wake myself up with some breakfast and tea.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

My hands trembled as my knuckles rapped against the wooden door that lead to Nero's room. My heart pounded in anticipation. I needed to talk with him before the day unfolded, to clear my head of all thoughts and just absorb in his presence. In the time in which I had been absent from the lives of my companions of old, Nero filled the void that had rendered itself deep in my heart. He became my solace in a sea of turmoil, my cool breeze on a mid-summer day. I could talk with him, divulge in him my fears and secrets and know that his lips would never part against my name. Nero was my best friend and right now, before the chaos erupted, I thought of him and sought out his words of advice.

When he did not answer, I knocked again and this time I could hear shuffling behind the door. He emerged, bare torso and loose fitting pants and his hair tossed and sloppy. From where I was standing I could see into the room, the bed in plain sight. My cousin was curled up amongst the sheets, breathing softly as she tossed around for a brief moment. I could feel the curiosity boiling in the back of my mind as my eyes connected with his and he simply placed a finger to his lips before gesturing towards the hallway. I nodded, waiting for him as he grabbed his shirt.

We walked down the hall in silence, my mind conjuring up a million different ideas and I finally decided that there was nothing I could say or do to make the situation any different. Nero had been good to me when it came to being a lover and he has been the best companion any woman could ever ask for. If he sought out my cousin and she him, I would not dare stand in their way…they seemed cute together. I chuckled to myself, almost too loudly because his brow quirked and a smirk etched into his features.

"Why do you laugh?" he asked me as he nudged my shoulder with his own.

I shook my head, "A thought just occurred, that was all."

He nodded, "And what might that thought be?"

I turned to him as we continued down the stairs, "How cute you would be with my cousin," I watched him pale slightly then turn crimson as I bolted down the last few steps, Nero hot on my tale.

We poured ourselves some tea and decided to sit out on the small porch of the inn, a round wooden table and few chairs already supplied. We sat in silence for a few moments, watching as the streets became alive with life. After several moments, Nero finally spoke.

"It isn't what you think," he whispered, "I did not dishonor your cousin, I swear it," he asserted softly.

I nodded with a smile on my mouth and a light in my eyes, "I never suggested such a thing," my hand grabbed his and I gave it a gentle squeeze, "I merely stated that you would look cute together. Besides, you two seem to compliment one another nicely."

He smiled, "You think so?" he was curious and it was obvious to me that he felt something for Kyla.

"Yes."

We fell into silence once more as we continued to drink our tea. Being in his presence was humbling and it was comforting. It was a nice change of pace to know that there was no need for words all the time. But, Nero once more broke the silence.

"She isn't doing too well," he breathed finally, "I found her in the shower last night with a broken mirror and a bloody hand, weeping."

I sighed, "I know the bloodbending took a toll on her," I sat my teacup down, "Kyla was forced to learn it the same way I was and by the same woman. Where I embraced the art for my duty to the order, Kyla turned from it, shunned it even. She hasn't bloodbended since the night she was forced to in order for survival."

He nodded, "She couldn't sleep properly at all," he ran his hand through his loose tresses, "she kept tossing and turning throughout the night and screamed ever so often."

Again I reached across the table, taking his hand in my own, "She'll need you," I whispered, "I know she will. The way you both look at each other is all the indication I need to know that both of you feel something for one another. Please," I whispered, "take care of her."

"I will," he nodded, squeezing my hand tightly, "but who will take care of you?" he questioned softly, his gaze lingering on our connected hands. His thumb rubbed against the back of my hand, soothing my tempered heart as thoughts rushed to the day's future evens.

Before I could utter another word, someone spoke for me, "I will take care of her," I turned swiftly to see Zuko standing in the doorway, watching us with tender eyes, "if she'll have it so."

Nero chuckled, pulling his hand from my grasp, "If we are speaking of the same woman, we both know how stubborn she can be."

There was a brightness in Zuko's stare as his gaze lingered on my face, "Oh that is something I learned many years ago," he approached us, placing his tea on the table, "sometimes I often wonder when her stubbornness will fade," he looked across the table at Nero, finally breaking eye contact with me, "but after much thought and debate, she simply wouldn't be herself if she lacked her stubbornness."

Nero chuckled and I playfully smacked Zuko's arm, "That is all but true, my lord!" he cheered, raising his tea in the air.

Zuko laughed and I joined in. It was moments like this that I would come to cherish and miss deeply as time ran in fast forward, "And please," Zuko motioned, "call me Zuko. You are a dear friend to Katara and you have watched over her since the day she entered your life. We, Nero, are friends."

"I'm glad to see that you finally warmed up to me, Zuko," he laughed again and Zuko smiled at his comment, "I told you it wouldn't take long," he winked at Zuko while wearing one of his signature smirks and I found myself in awe. Zuko and Nero were practically identical in personality and talent. One or two things separated them and molded them into the men that they were, but there was honestly more similarities between the two than there were differences. It warmed my heart though, to see two men that I had come to love, sitting down amongst one another engrossed in civil and friendly conversation.

There was a shuffle at the door to the inn behind me and a hiss escaped Zuko's lips as Nero's eyes widened a fraction at whoever it was. I swallowed the lump that began forming in my throat and dared to look over my shoulder. There, beneath the archway of the frame stood Sokka with his arms crossed firmly over his chest and his narrowed orbs resting on me. I felt my heart seize and fall to the pit of my stomach. With one look he had shut me down and no words had yet been spoken. I sighed, trying to regulate my breathing as I stood to greet him, but he merely nodded his head towards the street. He wanted to walk and talk away from all prying ears.

So I followed.

We walked for fifteen minutes in silence. There were so many things I wished to say to him, but much like my first encounter with Zuko the previous night; I was at a loss for words.

Finally we came upon a merchant who sold papayas and sweet mangos and I watched Sokka carefully as he plucked two papayas from the cart and inspected them for imperfections. After a few moments he made his purchase and continued on down the road with me trailing behind him. I watched as he began to peel away the rough skin of the papaya, his fingers trained in the art of everything food and followed him to a small seating area that wrapped around a massive fountain.

We sat on a stone bench, our backs to the running water and I tried to focus more on the sounds that reverberated behind me than the boy, no the man that sat beside me.

"Here," he stated, handing me a piece of the papaya before popping his own piece into his mouth.

My face instinctively scrunched, "But I hate papaya," I mumbled gruffly and he chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit," and I turned my eyes from the fruit in my hand to meet his own, "you are still the same Tara."

I sighed, "A person can change in so many ways Sokka, unfortunately their taste in food hardly ever changes," I placed the papaya slice between us, keeping my gaze forward.

From the corner of my eye I could see his head nod as he slipped the discarded piece into his mouth, "That is true," he shifted his gaze towards me and I couldn't help but look back at him, "but have you changed?"

I couldn't help the half smile that formed on my lips, "You know I have. I'm not that same weak, defenseless, self-sacrificing little girl you once knew. I've changed in many ways, some for the better and some for the worse," my mood darkened momentarily.

He sighed, "I never thought of you as a weak, defenseless little girl Katara," he placed another slice of papaya in his mouth, "self-sacrificing yes, but weak and defenseless, never."

There was a moment of pause in his voice and I wondered what was running through his mind, "You've become selfish," he muttered, and at first I was aghast with retort, "but after everything you had sacrificed over the years of the war, you deserved to be."

My mouth instantly closed, my jaw locking in place as I listened to his next choice of words.

"When you left home, there was an emptiness that I hadn't felt in many years crashing down upon me. I was so lost and confused in the beginning that I couldn't tell you which way was North and which way was South," he sighed again, "I was so angry with our father," I noted how with age, his vocabulary seemed to change, "because of his actions, his decisions, he was the reason you ran away. He was the sole cause of your disappearance and for the life of me it took every ounce of restraint I had not to lay hands on the man. After everything we had been through, after everything we had sacrificed for the good of the world, to him it didn't seem to matter. Because to him, we hadn't sacrificed enough."

I sighed, leaning back against the stone bench's back for support, "Perhaps it was wrong of me to just run away like that, but Sokka," I looked him square in the eye, "I do not regret it. Should time rewind back to that day, I would have chosen the same exact path. I wouldn't change anything," I paused, watching as he nodded in agreement, "sure there are many things I missed out on, many fond memories that I shall never share with you or the others. But that does not mean I do not have a lifetime to make some of my own," I smiled at him, reaching out for his hand, "I am sorry that I abandoned you and I'm sorry I never wrote. I thought it would have been better that way, but I understand you were grieving. I didn't take into account how you would feel, how any of you would feel and for that I'm sorry."

He smiled, squeezing my hand in assurance, "I'm just glad that you're back and that you'll be joining us in the Fire Nation."

My smile faded somewhat, "Well, there are things I must do before I can just waltz back into your lives. There are many things that need to be taken care of here before I can change my course."

His smile faded as well, "So you aren't returning back to the capital with us then?"

I shook my head, "I can't abandon my mission. I can't leave loose ends. There are several things that need to take place before I leave," I squeezed his hand tenderly, "but be assured to know that once my task has been completed, I shall return to the Fire Nation in haste."

He stood abruptly, his fists clenching tightly at his sides, "How can I trust you enough to come back to us?" he whispered harshly, but I could sense the underlying hurt in his voice.

I rose from my seat, cupping my hands before me, "I've never once lied to you about anything. I always keep my word," I placed my hand on his shoulder before giving I a gentle squeeze, "I will return when I've completed my last mission with the order."

Sokka shifted his gaze once more, "You swear it on our mother's grave?" he was truly worried that I wouldn't return.

"I swear on our mother's grave that I will return to the Fire Nation as soon as time permits."

Sighing in defeat, he turned his gaze from me, resting his blue eyes on the fountain, "After you left, everything in the tribe reminded me of you. I feared the worst when we could no longer track you and thought you were lost to us forever," he took in a deep breath, "the tribe was like a mausoleum for those who I had lost. Mom, Yue…you," he turned back to me, "so when Zuko offered me the position as his general, his right hand man, I saw my way out. This would be a new start for me. Away from the pain and constant reminders of all that I had lost," he sighed heavily, "and then you show up a few years later, and your presence was so familiar that I had to distance myself. But I am so glad Tara that you came back."

Tears started to form in my eyes as I pulled Sokka into a deep embrace, "I am too Sokka," I whispered against the nape of his neck, "I'm never leaving you again brother."

* * *

**Like I said, there is one more chapter to come and then, the Sequel...I haven't come up with a name for it yet, if you guys would like to lend me a title, whoever I like the best, shall have full ownership of the title to my story! Ok, see you guys in a week!**


	22. New Beginnings

**AN: So I have had this chapter ready for quite some time...alas, after the editing was complete, ZUTARA WEEK hit the site and I didn't want any of the readers to overlook the story or lose it amongst all the delightful Zutara Week Contributions...I've completely missed stories that I was following in previous Zutara Weeks lol, so I decided to wait. **

**Anyways, this is the last chapter of this story, but there is a sequel that I have already been working on. Again, I have not decided on a name yet, so if you would like to offer up a cool title, I will use it and credit you for it! Once the name has been decided, I shall write an AN for those of you who would like to follow this story's sequel! Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

Upon our return to the inn, I had noted how quite and empty it looked from the street. It was well past dawn and I had assumed that the others would be awake and bustling about by now.

As we drew closer, it seemed that my brother had the same thought, "I wonder why no one is awake yet," he mumbled under his breath and I instantly wondered if something had transpired during the course of our walk. But, as we entered into the barrier of the doorway, there sat Zuko, Nero and Aang, conversing in hushed tones by the fireplace with cups of tea sitting idly in their hands.

Upon seeing me, Aang rose from the table, the smile he had worn while speaking with Nero and Zuko all but faded from his lips and was replaced with a steely mask. At my side I could feel Sokka stiffen, his shoulders squared as he placed himself slightly before me, giving Aang a curt nod before taking his place at the table. I however, felt odd and out of place. Slowly I pulled a chair out, falling into its embrace as I watched Aang do the same, his eyes never wavering from my own.

There was a stillness that settled over us all in that moment. It was uncomfortable and disturbing. I didn't know how to react and I didn't know what to say. The strain of being reunited with those I once called family pulled heavily on my heartstrings and my emotions. My fingers danced in small circles on the wooden table, my gaze averting from Aang's every now and again until finally I could hear him breath a deep sigh. My eyes flickered up to his, watching as he ran a hand over his baldhead, his arrow more prominent now than ever before.

"I don't know what to say," he mumbled softly, "no words can describe what it is that I am feeling."

I watched as Sokka and Nero nodded in understanding, while Zuko's ember gaze bore into my own, "There are so many emotions that have flooded me that its indescribable," he gazed up at me, his grey orbs glistening with years of unshed tears, "we thought you were dead…and to have you here, you, Katara, sitting here its just…I'm so happy that you've come back to us. It never felt the same after you left."

The warm smile that crept across my lips felt natural after all this time and I reached across, my hands grasping his own, "I'm happy to be home," I whispered, "and I know that things will be alright between us all again."

From the stairs we heard someone clear their throat and I watched as Suki helped Toph down the stairs. Hands gracing her large bell, "Well it's about damn time you showed up Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed, "If I had to listen to Suki give me another hope filled speech or try to fill in the role of group mother for another moment…" she let her threat trail off, everyone knowing just how terrifying the earthbender could be and I couldn't help but laugh at her remark. She was still the same old Toph.

I watched as she made her way over to the table, slipping into the chair next to Aang and watched carefully as Suki maneuvered her way around to Sokka's side. It was odd seeing them in such close proximity of one another after the way their relationship had ended. But I was not one to judge. At least they still spoke to one another, where as I simply ran away. I valued their courage and bravery to face one another especially after all they had been through together. It was unbearable for me at times being so near Zuko and trying desperately to war off the emotions that raged all around me. And it was obvious that I failed miserably at it…and I'm happy that I did.

As the silence stretched on, I watched as Toph curled her small hands into fists, leaning against the table and starring me dead in the eye with her milky green eyes.

"Look," she began, "I don't care what these knuckle heads have been spouting off to you all morning, but just know that we love you, always have and always will. Just don't get cold feet and run off again."

I laughed, tucking a strand of lose hair behind my ear, "I won't Toph," I glanced at Zuko, "I intend to stick around for a very long time."

She leaned back, resting her hand on her swollen belly, "Good, because its about time Zuko got married. No offense," she continued, "but knife girl just wasn't doing it for me Sparky. You and Sugar Queen were made for one another."

"That's what I told him years ago," everyone turned towards the monotone voice that breeched the conversation from the stairs to see Mai approaching the table, "good morning." She greeted everyone and they all greeted her in comfortable formality.

We sat there for hours conversing and drinking tea, catching up on things of past and present and it felt like old times but with new faces. The atmosphere turned from still to lively in a heartbeat and for that I was thankful. Though I found myself wondering where Kyla was, but I resorted to the ideology that she was still drained from the bloodbending the night before, therefore I did not press the matter. I would wait until our conversation here had ended and then I would proceed to check up on my cousin.

It had seemed like hours and finally everyone decided to go his or her own way for the day. Toph and Aang would go and meet with Toph's parents for a late lunch while Sokka, Nero, Kyla, Zuko, Suki, Mai, Kui and myself would go to the palace. From there we would separate. Nero, Kyla and I would meet with Iroh, while Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Kui meet with the Four Nations Council to discuss when the summit would once again take place. But before Nero and I left, I decided to make a dash to his and Kyla's shared room only to find her sitting in the windowsill, dressed and ready for the day.

"Kyla?" I questioned, pushing the door further open as I walked deeper into the room. She didn't say a word, but merely spared me a quick glance before turning her attention towards the window one more.

I sighed, "Nero and I are going to meet with the Order…" my sentence hung in the air for a moment, "I just came to see how you were doing…Nero told me about last night," I finished, stepping closer to her.

She turned on me sharply, her cobalt eyes narrowed in anger, "Of course he did," she threw herself from the sill, snatching a small bag that rested at against the door, "I don't need your pity Katara," she snarled softly, "what's done is done," and with that, she pushed past me and into the hallway, "well?" I heard her call behind me and I shook my head softly to myself before closing the door and following my cousin out the door.

* * *

**Kyla's Point of View:**

The carriage ride to the palace was silent. Other than a few exchanged musings between my cousins and the Fire Lord, there was hardly any word spoken. I panned my few from face to face seemingly able to skip over Katara's in much needed haste. I couldn't look at her…I couldn't even stand being in the same carriage as her but today wasn't about what I wanted. It never is.

I sighed softly, my hands folding over my lap as I starred straight ahead, clenching my jaw and narrowing my eyes at the dull yet suppressed silence. Sitting across from me was the Lady Mai. She was sorely entertained with the company of the carriage that she took to sharpening her knives she had so craftily had hidden away in the guard of her belt. I studied her for a moment, from her soft delicate white skin to her stark, sleek ebony locks and wondered why a woman who radiated such status would bother herself with the current situation. Her lack of conviction and pity radiated from her golden gaze and I couldn't help but wonder.

As I continued to study her, I felt a hand slip over my own and glanced down to see porcelain fingers weaving themselves around my mocha ones. I felt my heart jump as I shifted my gaze to Nero's watching as he offered a sympathetic smile before I frowned at him and pulled my hand away from his. I could see the confusion contort his brow and I knew I was being unfair, but, I didn't want to be touched, I didn't want to be given any form of attention. I wanted to simply go unnoticed for the day to collect my thoughts because right now my thoughts are running rampant. I can't even seem to weed through them all.

So, with a gruff scratching of my throat I turned away from Nero and the others, shifting my body towards the door of the carriage and continued to stare out the window until we arrived at the palace. From my position I could see Mai glance up at me, her eyes gleaming for a moment before she shifted her gaze to Nero and then back down at her knives to examine her handy work. A snarl escaped my lips and I continued to gaze out the window to watch the city life as it unfolded before my eyes.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

We arrived at the palace after what seemed like an eternity. My thoughts during the entire ride revolved around many things, but one person in particular…Katara. Our hands had been linked together during our journey and I felt comfort in feeling her small, cool hand wrapped around my own. But alas, as all things, this small moment of comfort had to end.

We exited the carriage everyone parting ways accordingly and I couldn't help but pull her in to a deep embrace.

"I'm just going to meet with Iroh," she muttered softly, "I'll see you later in the evening," I nodded, fearing that she would leave me. She reached up on her toes and planted a firm kiss against my lips and I returned the action in kind. Soon we separated, she, Nero and Kyla headed towards the diminished pyres, while Sokka, Suki, Mai, Kui and myself headed towards the King's audience chamber to discuss the matter of the summit with the council.

I wanted nothing more than to see my uncle at that moment but there were other pressing matters that needed to be attended too. As I am sure there were matters in which he needed to address with Katara. So with a soft sigh I straightened my robes and strode into the palace with all the regality that I could muster. I had a feeling that today would be a long and tiresome day.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

It didn't take us long to locate Iroh. There was still the need to burn the bodies of the victims that remained within the palace halls. As we approached I could feel the tension in Kyla rising, her heart rate increasing with each step that drew us closer to the pyres. Instinctively I turned to her, seeing her eyes cold and callous when warmth use to radiate from her entire being. I shuddered, knowing full well that I had done this to her. I had inadvertently turned her into me and I felt shameful.

"If you don't want to press onward," I began pausing in my step, "you can join Zuko and the others in their meeting with the Earth King."

Her azure orbs shifted to me, narrowing as they made contact with my own, "I won't run away from this," she stated, "I can't. I made the choice to help you, knowing full well what the outcome would be and I still decided to act upon my word I had promised you those years ago."

I nodded, "You cannot protect me Katara," she continued, "not from myself."

I sighed softly as I watched her walk towards the pyre, "Give her time," Nero whispered softly to me as we watched her figure fade in the distance, "she needs time to sort things out and to understand that what she did was not sinful."

"I don't think she could ever come to that conclusion Nero," I stated, "she will always think herself a monster unless we can show her that what she did was for the better. But she won't listen to me."

He nodded, "Perhaps a wise old tea loving general we know could open her eyes."

I smiled, glancing at him for a moment, "Perhaps," I said thoughtfully as we continued to make our way around the grounds.

It wasn't long before we found Iroh. He sat amongst the gardens with an ornate Pai Sho table in front of him, while members of the order surrounded him and his opponent. As he neared, I could see the white lotus tile placed purposely in the middle of the table, the white lotus was always Iroh's favorite gambit.

Watching Iroh play the white lotus gambit with another member of the order was like watching a dance. Their moves balanced with one another, pushing and pulling the other to set the pieces into their proper places. Once the game had been won, Iroh chuckled while sipping mildly on a cup of tea whereas his opponent offered up a string of gold coins to the former Dragon of the West. I chuckled at this. No one ever learned that when it came to the game of Pai Sho, Iroh was unbeatable. I had learned that lesson the hard way many years ago.

When the crowd began to disperse, Iroh caught sight of the three of us and waved us over.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have important matters to discuss. We shall continue this match later," he winked at them, watching as they began to filter out of the garden, "and General Shi," a younger man who tailed the end of the group turned around, "next time, try to be more patient. The game was designed to instill patience."

He bowed to Iroh, "Thank you General Iroh for your wisdom. I look forward to collecting my gold coins back in the near future." And with that they exited the garden.

* * *

**Iroh's Point of View:**

I watched as Nero and Katara gathered around the Pai Sho table, eager to discuss the details of the remaining factor of the mission. However, there was one individual who caught my eye. A woman stood off to the side, leaning against the enclosed wall, molding with the shadows. She took liking to Katara; her features were all but the same it seemed, except they were a bit more round than sharp. Arms crossed over her chest as she glued her eyes on the two companions before me and I wondered briefly who she could be.

"Nero, Katara," I began, pouring another cup of tea for the third member of their party, "would you care to introduce me to your friend over there?"

Katara's breath hitched when I had mentioned the young woman and I found my curiosity growing, with a brow arched I cooled the boiling tea with a wave of my hand before offering it up to the young woman.

I watched as she eyed me suspiciously for a moment before pushing herself from the wall and taking a seat next to Katara, "Kyla," she said shortly, her hands clasping around the teacup with force.

"What a beautiful name," I murmured, my eyes flickering back and forth between her and Katara, "and might I say, the resemblance is uncanny between the two of you. Relatives I presume?"

Katara nodded, "Yes General," she turned her head slightly towards Kyla, "she is my cousin from the Northern Water Tribe."

I nodded softly, "The perfect double to stand in your place during the ball."

They all seemed slightly surprised, their heads quirked at the notion and I couldn't help but chuckle. I am not the old senile fool that many think me to be now. But now was not the time for idle chatter. There were many things that needed to be discussed and time was not on our side.

"We have reason to believe that the attack at the gala was only the first wave, one of many to come," I poured myself another cup of jasmine tea, "for the puppet masters were not accounted for at the gala event. Therefore we have reason to believe that they plan to strike again."

Nero and Katara sighed, "Do you think that the gala was to test our defenses?" Nero asked.

I nodded.

"We believe so. Granted, there were a great deal of them, but their focus seemed to be directed not on the Fire Lord or his allies, but you two," I motioned my finger between the waterbenders, "they were testing your abilities. Now, the bloodbending I highly doubt they truly saw that form of bending attack coming but they were able to learn one weakness throughout the chaos."

Katara shifted, her posture becoming very rigid, "What is that general?"

My eyes locked on the young woman who stared aimlessly into her cup, "That Kyla here is not as attune to bloodbending as you, Katara. Her strikes were more hesitant, whereas yours were deliberate and precise. They sensed the emotional struggle in young Kyla here, as did those of us from the order. She is emotionally compromised."

Kyla sighed; leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest once more, "I cannot help it. I have not learned to detach myself from worldly emotions as my cousin has," she turned an icy glare on Katara, "I have not become as cold and callous as she has."

I watched as the tension rolled off the two young women in waves, "Contrary to what you may or may not have already accomplished, you have given them an access point. One in which they will exploit. Instead of attacking Katara or Nero head on, you will be the weak support in the wall that they will attempt to breach. That we cannot allow."

"And what would you have me do? I am not Katara. I do not know how to simply shut everything off. Trust me, if I knew how, I would have done so. To see the faces of those people I killed…" she involuntarily shuddered, "its horrifying. I wish there was a switch that could simply turn everything off, be void of emotion but I cannot. And I don't know why!" she yelled, the tea in her cup freezing before exploding into small shards of ice.

There was a struggle within her that reminded me so much of Zuko when he was younger that it made my heart sink.

"You wish to do what ever it takes to protect the peace and stability that has been created, correct?" I asked her.

She nodded, "More than anything," her eyes glazed with tears.

"Then you must learn to turn everything off. Be void of all emotion when in times of combat and struggle. It is not easy, but every warrior learns to accomplish this. When emotions play into your strategy, the enemy will pick you apart. You become weak and act on emotions rather than facts. It is a very dangers place to be in and a very dangerous game to play child. You will tear yourself apart if you do not find balance."

She turned away from us and I could see that her shoulders shook violently as if she were about to cry, "Is it so wrong that I want to feel, that I want to remain attached to my emotions? To feel nothing when human life has died by your hand...it is…" she paused only for Katara to step in.

"When you turn off your emotions, you are no longer flooded with grief. When I had first learned bloodbending I was so consumed by grief and remorse that I had literally fallen ill due to the emotional stress it afflicted upon my body. But to let go, to detach yourself while in trying times such as the night before, to feel nothing, it is not because you are cold and filled with hatred, it is because you are not strong enough to deal with the guilt and the physical strain."

I watched as Kyla sat there, starring Katara down with a calculating gaze. Her jaw clenched and unclenched several times before she finally whispered, "Teach me."

Katara nodded, her hands reaching out towards Kyla and I watched intently as Katara placed her hands over Kyla's, "Tonight I will teach you all that I know."

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

We walked through the corridors of the Earth King's palace in silence. There was little to talk about amongst us. Perhaps another reason that the silence had fallen over us was due to the sudden realization that we hadn't stepped foot back into the alabaster building since that night. The doors to the ballroom were open, the odor of death stewed like blood in the sun. The aroma was intoxicating and made me nauseous and to think that two women had caused so much death…it was unnerving. But aside from their dark bending, I loved Katara with every fiber of my being and I would not allow that one imperfection of hers to keep me from her.

So we continued. After several more moments of silence, Basco, the King's bear made a disgruntled noise before charging ahead of the group, his leash unwound and when the cord made a resounding snap, the Earth King was on his heals, one hand on the leash and the other on his hat as his bear drug him the rest of the way.

"Basco! NO!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. It was an odd animal. When Katara and the others had told me of the creature and it's strange owner I was dumbfounded. A bear? What was a bear?

I recalled asking if it were a platypus bear, a skunk bear, an armadillo bear, or even a gofer bear and they shook their heads, stating that it was simply a bear. It was such a weird creature but it loved in nature and highly protective of his owner. The King was an odd fellow, from what I had gathered from the others during our travels, as well as Azula's report that she had given my fa—Ozai all those years ago. But, after the war ended and he began to learn more about the political aspects of being a ruler of a nation, King Kui was a pleasant individual to be around. Sure he had his moments where he was just downright odd, but the man was a genius for having only been taught politics and government policies only a few short years ago.

And it then, while I was contemplating in the silence watching as the King was drug down the hall by his bear that Mai finally decided to break the barrier between the rest of us.

"I think the next task we should work on is finding King Kui a wife," her tone was tempered but with a hint of humor as she watched the King struggling to remain upright.

Hearing her joke was a rarity and Sokka, Suki and myself began to chuckle as we all agreed with her statement. It would probably do the King and the city well should he settle down with a woman and run after children than be drug through the palace by Basco.

We decided to pick up our pace. The sooner we talked with the Peace Summit council, the sooner we could begin preparations on getting the summit back on track.

As we made it to the audience chamber where the council resided, Mai leaned closer to me, her breath tickling my cheek, "Do you really think it is over?" she asked.

At first I was confused by her question. What did she mean by that and then I remembered the reason for Katara's appearance in the first place. The sudden events that occurred the night of the ball flashing through my mind and I simply shook my head.

"I don't know," I whispered softly, unsure of the answer, "I hope so."

She nodded numbly beside me as we approached the gathered council members and the King, "So do I."

**Later that evening-**

* * *

**Kyla's Point of View:**

After our audience with General Iroh, we had managed to meet back up with the others. Toph and Aang had sent a messenger hawk informing us of their arrival to the palace for a few hours later into the night.

We sat amongst one another in a small anti-chamber off of the Fire Lord's rooms that had been prepared for the summit, drinking tea and speaking of idle things. Iroh had joined us and was currently conversing with his nephew the Fire Lord. We had made an agreement to wait until the Avatar and his fiancé returned before we shared what we had learned in the last several hours of the day.

I watched as Mai and Suki spoke fondly of someone apparently rather close to them. From the rumors and stories that had traveled to the Northern Water Tribe, Suki was the captain of an elite fighting force from the island of Kyoshi. She was a Kyoshi warrior and from the letters I had received over the years, she was at one point in time, my cousin Sokka's betrothed. I never knew what transpired between them that lead up to their departure but I assumed it must have been stressful seeing one another after so many years of distant silence.

The woman they spoke of…her name was Ty Lee…such an odd name for a woman, but they spoke of her with a tender fondness, something that I was surprised to see emit from the Fire Nation woman, Mai.

Katara and Sokka spoke with one another, catching up I assumed. There were random wild hand gestures from Sokka, which brought a smile to my lips. Even after all this time, after years had matured him and transformed him into a impeccable man, Sokka still had his antics about him. But it was nice to see Katara conversing with her brother. I admit, that before I was angry with her, enraged even. But not all of my anger was meant for her. She was lost and confused, her travels and altered her way of thinking and made her far more independent than she ever was. She was an idealist and she was strong. Stronger than many of the male benders I had healed during my life in the Northern Water Tribe. I had wanted so much for her that it seemed as if she didn't even care, because I knew of her potential and it seemed as if she didn't see her worth.

I suppose my anger was a mixture of things. Katara's life choices were only a fraction of it all. There were other things that lulled steadily under my façade surface that it all seemed to break at once and the only person I had the chance to take it out on was Katara. For so long I envied her. I had strived to be just like her. Independent, strong, vocal and daring. I had wished to become a master in my own right, set my own path and steer away from the sexist traditions that plagued my homeland. But I could never do it. I wasn't Katara and with that simple fact placed at the forefront of my mind, I never tried. The only outrageous thing I had done was learning combative bending and that was it. The bloodbending was forced upon me in a desperate act for survival. And it dawned on me in that moment, that anyone, no matter his or her race or gender, were capable of evil things when pushed to such extremes. Water was just as deadly as fire, as was earth and wind. It was a scary thing to think about. For so long all we had been taught was that the Fire Nation was a great evil and that firebenders were destructive…but what everyone failed to realize was that water, earth and air were just as deadly. The only difference between them and us was that we had not yet tapped into that darker void as the firebenders had. I hadn't at least until Hama came.

Just thinking about her made me shudder.

Soon, I felt a pair of eyes upon me and I glanced to the side to see Nero watching me with concerned eyes. Earlier I had treated him with an icy aura and he did nothing to deserve my cruelness. Especially when all he has done since I met him has been helping me. I smiled at him softly, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind my ear.

"Hey," I whispered softly and he smiled tenderly back at me.

With a glow in his eyes he replied, "Hey."

My heart began to race as he continued to stare at me and I felt my breath quicken, "Nero, about earlier today," I began but he lifted his hand to stop me.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand you have a lot to think about, but I just want you to know that I am here should you ever need someone to talk to," he smiled and I nodded, offering him my thanks.

He nudged me with his shoulder and continued, "Or a strong shoulder to cry on, or a jokester when you need a good laugh," he wiggled his brows at me, eliciting a giggle from my throat. I had never seen this goofy side to him and I liked it. The Nero I had met and had come to know over the few weeks that I had traveled with him was a very serious, strong man, not this humorous dork sitting next to me.

Our evening went on like this for an hour or so more before the Avatar and Lady Bei Fong arrived. Once they had settled down and spoke with us about their visit with Toph's parents and how excited they were for the birth of their grandchild.

Afterwards, everyone else began to fill one another in on what had transpired throughout their day and if the objectives they had set out with had followed through.

Sokka was the first to speak, "We met with the council members and after much debate they would like to move the summit back to the Fire Nation."

Katara balked, "Why would they want to move it again? All the delegates are here, why not just continue the summit here in the Earth Kingdom?"

Sokka shrugged, sipping on his tea once more, "That is something Zuko would know. After they gave us their initial idea, they requested an audience with Zuko, privately. The rest of us had to wait outside until they were finished."

All eyes shifted to Zuko and he suddenly became aware of their stares.

He sighed softly, placing his tea to the side as he lit a fire in the brazier, "The council believes that the attack was constructed by members of the Earth Kingdom, rouge assassins who were out for blood," he began, pulling out small green clothes from his pocket and passed them around the group, "they donned Earth Kingdom colors and amongst the dead they found a letter written to a member of the group with the Earth King's insignia on it."

Everyone let out small gasps as they listened to Zuko, all but Nero, Iroh, Katara and myself. We waited for what else had been said before drawing any further conclusions.

"The council believes that someone within Kui's cabinet ordered the assassination attempt on my life the night of the gala."

For a moment there was silence before Iroh spoke, "This information is nothing new. It was always known that there would be enemies for Zuko no matter the nationality or rank. But, these allegations will be dealt with swiftly. Since this mission began, the only individuals who opposed any kind of threat to the peace and stability in the era were members of Zuko's own personal council. We knew that they would employ anyone who held a grudge against the Fire Nation."

"So it should be no surprise that they would have enlisted the talents of Earth Kingdom nationals to do their bidding for them," my cousin Katara spoke softly but her tone was solid.

Iroh nodded, "Exactly. Those who oppose the new world order are those who lost much. Nobility was hit the hardest when the war had ended. Their coffers fueled with the prospects the war brought in."

"But once the war was ended, certain taxes had been implicated, cutting their wealth. Whereas some had their land repossessed for cultivating crops instead of having beautiful gardens. They were not entirely happy with the abrupt changes. It was believed that and is still believed that they are the ones orchestrating the entire thing due to the fact that should a war be waged again, their money and prestige would rise once more."

Zuko snorted at Nero's comment but agreed with him nonetheless. It disgusted me that there were individuals in this world who valued gold over peace. But there was nothing a person could do to change an individual's mind that had been so corrupted by the material things in this world. You can't barter your way into paradise with gold. The spirits judge you on your mortal sins.

After a moment of silence, Katara spoke up, "So, the first thing we should do would be to investigate the claim that someone in Kui's council is one of the individuals orchestrating the attacks. Then we focus on finishing off those still left behind in the Fire Nation."

Iroh nodded at her suggestion, but he seemed to have another thought on his mind, "Yes, this claim needs to be dealt with swiftly but, you and Nero will not be investigating," his eyes turned to Katara before flickering to Nero and myself, "I need you to go back to the Fire Nation with Zuko and the others and continue your work there. While preparations are being made for the summit, you must be diligent. I doubt that the assassination attempts will be focused on my nephew when the summit commences."

Everyone nodded, but confusion contorted a few faces, "If it's a war they want, it's a war they are going to strive for," Nero began, "they already attacked Zuko, here in the Earth Kingdom in which the assassins had documentation from the palace. When the delegates enter Fire Nation territory, they will focus their attacks on one of the other nations making it seem like an attack by the Fire Nation. They tested your strength and impulsive behavior, finding that you hadn't been pushed enough into thinking it was an organized assassination attempt made by the King. So now, they are going to test the waters with another nation."

Katara nodded in agreement, "Because the other nations are still hesitant and should they be attacked and they discover that it was organized by the Fire Nation, they will declare war immediately."

"Exactly, which is why I need you all to depart for the Fire Nation at dawn's first light. The sooner we can put to rest this matter, the better. But be warned, they may still try to strike at Zuko at any chance they get."

I watched as the young Fire Lord sighed heavily, "This is becoming more of a hassle than before."

* * *

**Zuko's Point of view:**

Everyone ushered out of the room in a slow respectable pace. It was late and sleep began to creep into the furthest reaches of all our minds. But there was more on my mind than sleep. It had been a draining session with the council to say the least and I was simply, mentally exhausted. As I said my goodbyes to the others, I closed the door quietly behind them, leaning against its solid form for support. What I didn't notice was the intoxicatingly beautiful water tribe woman sitting quietly across the brazier, her azure orbs focused intently on me. I smiled.

As I approached her in silence, I could see her eyes were hooded over by something only any true man could recognize…lust and within those delectable orbs there was an intense passion stirring. I felt myself go hard instantly and tried to keep the blood from rushing to my face but that attempt failed miserably.

"You do realize that once we return to the capital, this," she gestured between herself and I, "cannot continue out in the open."

I nodded dumbly, "I understand," the tone of dejection apparent, her head snapped up to me and she wore a wicked smile that made the tension down below double.

She rose from her seated position, sauntering towards me ever so slowly, "But that does not mean that we cannot partake in secrecy," she whispered seductively in my ear and I felt all my blood coursing through my veins at a rapid rate. If she continued playing these games, she was going to learn soon enough that when you play with fire you get burned. But from the look she gave me that egged me on, it seemed like she loved playing with fire.

My breath hitched when I felt her hand slide down the length of my hardened shaft before I felt her grope it purposely. I groaned and my hips arched into her grip. She giggled softly and my eyes snapped open and I simply stared at her through lust-hooded eyes.

Her grip tightened again, eliciting another groan from my lips, "Katara— " I warned my hand reaching down to snatch hold of her wrist.

"Take me," she demanded, her voice becoming raspy and it made my cock tighten even more.

And it was with that simple lust driven demand that I was more than happy to oblige. Leaning down I captured her lips in an aggressive kiss.

* * *

************************************MATURE CONTENT BELOW********************************************* ***************

**Normal Point of View:**

As their lips met neither begged for entrance. It was a dance they had partaken in long ago. Each granted entrance and their tongues dueled fiercely. She tasted of honeydew and sweet jasmine while he tasted of spiced nutmeg and nectar. This dance was frantic, chaotic at most and there were so many emotions brewing between them that it was so hard to convey them all in simple words. When they pulled apart, eyes never breaking contact, the passionate lust was evident to one another and it was in that moment that nothing else mattered. All they wanted was the physical contact, flesh against flesh and it was all that mattered.

In a heated movement he charged her, forcing her up against a wall. His lips ravaged the exposed flesh of her neck, sucking on the pulsating sweet spot that he knew drove her into ecstasy. His teeth danced across her flesh causing small bumps to greet his lips and he smirked devilishly as he continued. Zuko's hands made quick work of her outer robes and Katara's actions were animalistic as she ripped his outer robe from his body, her hands hungrily roaming over his toned chest.

The tension between them rose and there were no words left to say, only the action of ecstasy was left to partake in. In a heated movement Zuko forced Katara off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them further into his room. A small table stood alongside the wall near the bed and the urge to take her was becoming unbearable. The way her hips bucked against him, the way she ground her sex against his, the way her heated, sultry breathing nipped at his ear drove him insane and he knew that there was no need for foreplay, no need to beat around the bush. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

Instead of throwing her on the bed and having his way with her, he directed them towards the table, his hand swiping away everything from its surface. As her rear came in contact with the table, they began to rip the clothes off of one another, quite literally. Water turned into blades of ice, cutting and slashing away at fabric while fire signed ribbons and knots, burning away the delicate clothing that kept her body from his view.

Again their tongues dueled for dominance as they pushed against one another, hands groping wildly at one another's body. Moans grew heavy as the room became heated. Fire and water were colliding and the only result was steam.

"I want you," Zuko whispered against her moist flesh, his lips grazing hungrily over her collar bone, "I need you," he cooed softly and Katara arched her body into his, her hand weaving between his ebony locks forcing their eyes to connect.

Her smirk sent chills down his spine, "You know what you need to do," she whispered seductively and that was all he needed to hear.

In a swift movement he pulled her from the table with force, turning her body around until her back was pressed firmly against his chest, "I'm going to have my way with you woman," his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, causing Katara's legs to buckle beneath her and in an abrasive movement, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her down on the table. Her breasts pressed against the mahogany wood, her legs spread out instinctively as she felt his hands roaming over her exposed rear. She whimpered in excitement at the rush she was feeling when he was forceful with her.

In an instant she felt him enter her, swiftly and roughly. She gasped, arching her back and pulling herself upwards as his hands latched onto her hips, gripping them with such force as he began to pick a steady, strong, fast pace.

"Please," she cooed heavily, her hand slowly reaching down between her legs to massage that sensitive nub of hers, "faster," and his pace began to quicken.

Her walls clenched around him as he pounded fiercely into her tight sex, driving him to madness. Her warmth was the only warmth that he felt would consume him. The way she moved against him, the way she clenched around him…everything she did drove him insane and he loved it. As he watched her snake her hand down to her nether regions, he released her hip with one hand, snaking his hand around her throat and pulling her body up against his own. His other hand instinctively reached down to where that sensitive bundle of nerves rested and as he continued to pound into her with no mercy, he began to create circular motions against her bud, causing her to buck wildly against him.

Katara reveled in his touch. Her teeth began to sink into her bottom lips as she allowed herself to enjoy the attention he was giving her. It was sinful she knew, to perform such an act while unmarried but she had given up on caring a long time ago. Her body basked in the masochistic touches of Zuko's forcefulness and when her silence grew too long, he bit into her shoulder, making her scream in utter bliss.

After a few more moments of them in their current position, Zuko pulled out, turning her to face him as he threw her up against the adjacent wall, his lips devouring hers. His actions reminded her of a man who had been in a desert without drink for days. He was simply devouring her and she loved it. His hand still remained on her throat, but she did not care. In fact, the way he was handling her only turned her on even more. She could not decide if that was a sadistic thought or not, her mind to hazy from the delectable pounding she had just received, but they were not done yet. The look in his eyes and his raging sex that pulsated against her opening told her that they were far from done.

He grabbed her, throwing her onto the bed across the room. When her body made contact with the bed she sat up, watching as he crawled his way up her body. Teasingly she closed her legs tightly, preventing him from reaching his desired destination.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled softly, his hands prying her legs apart as he penetrated her once more. He moved within her in long, swift strides as he pounded his aggression and passion into her.

After hours of passionate love making, they laid there entangled amongst each other and the satin sheets panting like helpless fools. Both wore blissful smiles on their faces, as they pressed against one another in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

Our hands measured against one another's as our hearts pounded from exhaustion. Time seemed to stand still between us and there was nothing more pressing than holding her in my arms.

"I've dreamt of this moment for a long time," I whispered softly as I pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

She chuckled next to me, the rumble in her throat made me smile, "What? Devouring me like a starved man?"

It was my turn to chuckle, "No," I grasped her tightly, "this," I looked down at her, our eyes meeting in a melancholy gaze, "holding you, having you in my arms again. Not as Anaya or any other woman, but as Katara."

She nodded softly, "I have missed moments like these. I always have. It was just easier to forget…" her voice trailed off and I felt her grip around my waist tighten as she pressed her body close to me, "but I don't ever want to forget," she whispered.

"I won't let you," I responded softly, "we will start a new."

Her head jerked up to look me in the eye, her brow scrunching in concentration, "Do you think your council will ever accept me back?" she asked timidly.

I nodded, "They loved you Katara," I brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "they always have. I know they will welcome you with open arms as my consort and Fire Lady."

She pulled away from me, sitting up quickly to where the sheets that once covered her bare torso fell down to her waist, exposing her breasts to me as her long chocolate locks pooled around her shoulders, "Fire Lady?" she breathed helplessly.

I sat up slowly, gauging her reaction to my words and before where I saw hesitation and confusion was now replaced with a new sense of resolve. Slowly I reached into the drawer of the side table that sat next to the bed, pulling out a small pendant that dangled from a scarlet red ribbon.

"Katara, Daughter of Chief Hakoda, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Waterbender and Instructor of Avatar Aang, I asked you once before if you would be my wife and I am asking again now, will you marry me?" I presented the significant pendant to her, watching as every different emotion played across her delicate features.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

I was astounded when he asked me again. I loved Zuko; there was no question about that whatsoever. I would die for him if it meant he would live. After all the pieces had fallen together, I knew that there was no place for me other than at Zuko's side.

I was hesitant before because I didn't know how well his council or his people would take to the idea of us marrying. I had left them behind as I cowered and ran from my confused and betrayed emotions. I did not know how well they would receive the news, but Zuko seemed so sure, more sure than anything before. I suppose he would know his people well. Stretching out my hand, I grazed my finger over the smooth stone in awe of the craftsmanship. It was beautiful. Two dragons encircled one another, forming the symbolic symbol of Yin and Yang, one blue while the other red, resting on a violet stone. It symbolized Zuko and I in many ways, long before we had separated and it surprised me to see that he had kept it all these years with no hope of my return.

Remembering that simple fact a smile tugged at my lips and I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes," it seemed like a faint whisper at first, my emotions were swaying uncontrollably within me, but I finally wrapped my arms around his neck and shouted, "YES!"

We embraced for a long moment before I pulled away, peppering his lips with chaste kisses, "Yes…yes…yes, a thousand times yes," and it was in this moment, when his smile shone brighter than any flame, rivaling that of the sun that I knew I was indescribably happy. We would start anew and things would be different. Things would be better.

"It starts now," he cooed, sweeping me in his arms and molding his lips to mine.

* * *

**O.C. Point of View: Fire Nation Palace**

**_Assassination attempt on Fire Lord Zuko failed in Ba Sing Se. _**

**_The Order of the White Lotus has aid of two powerful female waterbenders. _**

**_Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe_**

**_Master Kyla of the Northern Water Tribe_**

**_Both skilled in the art of bloodbending. _**

**_All associates involved in the Ba Sing Se attempt slain. _**

_**Awaiting further instruction. **  
_

The growl that escaped my lips was low and fierce. The Fire Lord had once again evaded another attempt; the bastard just didn't know how to die! Now, there were two new players in the game, bloodbenders. My jaw clenched tightly as I recalled the bending form for I had known it well. Hama they called her, was one of the Southern Waterbenders under my charge in the prison many years ago. For months she had been intolerable, always complaining and whining about the treatment she and her allies were being given and for months I had enjoyed putting her in her place.

But mysterious things would occur in the prison at night and always on a full moon. In the mornings, during routine checks there were always countless numbers of dead rats that had collected around her cell and I could never place the odd happening. Not until the night she had forced me into releasing her. My mind screamed in agony as her nimble fingers danced in the air, controlling every motion and function of my body. The grip of her hold was far too strong to overcome and I had literally unlocked her cell, freeing her into the Fire Nation without a hint of resistance.

Sighing heavily, I lit the small piece of parchment in my hand on fire, brushing its paper edge against the flame that was alight in the brazier and watched it burn. There was too much information to gather and not enough numbers in my ranks for the task to be executed immediately. No, this would take some time to properly gather and execute, but time was never on my side. As I watched the parchment burn in the brazier my fingers fiddled over the small stone object that rested on the stand, layered in years of dust. The ocean ways carved into its ornate blue stone and I silently mused over the owner of such a delicate pendant.

"I look forward to meeting you, Katara," I whispered softly, tracing my fingers gently over the small flower that rested in the vase adjacent from the pendant. I had watched a servant boy replace the flower from time to time, such an odd thing to see, especially when there was no hope for her return. But after reading the latest report, it seemed that that flicker of hope had been restored into a bright flame. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe would be returning to the Fire Nation with the Fire Lord and the rest of the group and it would only be a matter of time before discovery. I would have to play the part in order to become apart. I would need to survey them closely while maintaining a distance.

I had heard stories of the Southern Beauty, but never took much interest until now. She would be the key to the Fire Lord's undoing. That I would see to.

* * *

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this story. Obviously there is much that will happen in the sequel and we will find out who this O.C. is and what they have in store for Zuko, Katara and the Gaang. Old relationships will flourish, babies will be born, chaos will ensnare and much much more. Kyla and Nero obviously will be in the sequel and new characters as well. So, hope to see you at the sequel!**

Leave me a review with your thoughts as well as a title should you like for me to use it on the sequel! Ok, talk to you guys later!  



	23. Authors Note

**AN: Alright my valiant readers, the sequel is ready to go! I will be posting it after I post this AN and to let you know that the title of the sequel is "Let It Burn"  
**

**Thank you ZeroDreamz for the title and I hope the rest of you enjoy the first chapter! Alright, lets do this thing!**

**Turion**


End file.
